Con Heartist
by SweetKalamithy
Summary: COMPLETE! Emma is a professional relationship breaker. With her teammates, she breaks up unhappy couples. Her next target : Regina Mills. M for Language
1. Modus Operandi

**Con Heartist - first published fanfiction ever!**  
 ***Not my characters obviously... (not smart enough to come up with them, but not stupid enough to screw them or maybe not...)**  
 ***Not my concept... the idea is drawn through a French Movie called "Arnacoeur" or in English "The Heartbreaker"**

Chapter One: Modus Operandi

« Relationship » is a word used to define a strong, deep and close bond or a romantic and passionate attachment between two or more people. But sometimes these kind of connection aren't what they seem. While it is a truth well acknowledged that romantic relationships bring generally happiness to the people sharing it, sometimes people stay willingly unhappy and others don't want to admit that the relationship they are in, make them miserable.

" Victor we are going to be late ! "

The tall man was dragging his feet. His fiancée was so full of life sometimes it was annoying. A woman with long blonde hair gave him a flyer «Miss Beauty Contest in the first arrondissement». Perfect ! It was near their hotel. If the contestants were as tantalizing as the woman who gave him the flyer, it was ice on the cake. He put the paper in his pocket.

" I am tired, I don't feel like going walking anymore… " Victor whined " You go there and we'll meet later at the hotel. "

He gave his fiancée a peck and left. As Mary Margaret watched him disappeared, she felt that familiar yet annoying pang of disappointment. She sighed. They were in Paris for holidays. They should visit together, eat to the restaurant together or even walk around together, not just lie around or getting drunk all day in the city of love. The pixie- haired brunette turned around, willing to enjoy the rest of her day. Alone if necessary. She checked the train. 3pm, track 10. Leaving her 5 minutes. She ran between the other travellers. She didn't see a woman running towards the same direction who jostled her. The tiny woman fell over, all her papers flying around them. The blonde woman wearing a red jacket and tight jeans vanished as soon as she appeared, not even excusing herself.

 _" ça va ? "_ a deep voice said.

She looked up. A brown haired man gathered all the flyers that fell on the ground and then offered to help her stand.

" Are you going to the Château de Versailles ? " the man asked when he gave her back all the papers.

" Yes, I am " But Mary Margaret wasn't so sure anymore.

A continuous high pitched alarm sounded.

" Your train is going to leave ! "

The tall man took her hand and ran to the train. They barely entered when the doors closed behind them. As she catched her breath, she listened to the recorded high pitched voice. It was only French so she didn't understand anything. They both stumbled as the train started up.

" I am sorry " she said apologetically.

His throated laugh caught her by surprise.

" Why is that ? I was taking this train anyway. Don't worry about it. I am Quincy, Quincy Harle. Nice to meet you "

" Mary Margaret. My friends call me Mary "

For the first time she took a close look at the mischievously smiling man. He had piercing blue eyes sparking with a playful twinkle. He had a dark stubble on his cheeks and chin. He was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket and black pants. The only thing missing to his gear was a bike. And a helmet.

" Well Mary " he rose his left hand, inviting her to take a sit.

A gentlemanly biker. Pleasant surprise. She climbed the stairs and sat near a window. They were leaving Montparnasse station.

" What are you doing here ? " asked Quincy.

" I spend my holidays in Paris with my fiancé "

" I see. Paris,the city of love. There is so much to do. Have you been to the Marais ? There is a crazy atmosphere and it is so lively at night. It's incredible. "

They looked at the buildings passing before their eyes.

" You aren't french, are you ? " she asked.

He met her light blue eyes.

" No I am not. But I am working here, I am a english teacher "

" I am a teacher myself ! I love kids ! "

He laughed warmly

" I love kids too ! "

" Why teaching in France ? "

" Teaching children make me feel useful. They are so eager to learn and they are so open to the world. And well… " he looked at Mary who was listening his every words " I was with a French girl when I began to work… "

When she didn't say anything, he added :

" When I first came to Paris, she prefered to stay at her place. So I decided to visit by myself. I felt kind of lonely. I don't understand these people. They are into one of the most beautiful city but they just… They are so centered on themselves and they don't want to open their eyes ! It's infuriating ! " he said with an angry tone before getting a grip of himself.

" I am sorry. I got carried away. " he apologized.

" I understand " Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

If Quincy felt her sadness, he didn't say kept talking until they arrived to the train station Versailles Chantiers. Speaking with him felt like a cool breeze after the hottest day of the year. It was welcoming. When they were exited the station, a young woman called Quincy. Her feral smile revealed her white teeth that stood out with her bright red lipstick. One strand of her long black hair were the same color. Up to Mary Margaret, her dark leather clothes were a little too short.

" Cerise ! How are you? " he said while glancing around him " where are the kids ? "

 _" Les garçons ! Regardez qui est là ! "_ she shouted to a group of children playing soccer.

The kids waved their hands and passed Quincy an old ball. He performed keepie-uppie before joining the children. The two women stood watching them.

" These kids were insufferable before Quincy came to the youth centre. He has some gift with children. They love him " Cerise said with a cute french accent.

The kids shouted. One of them had just scored a goal.

 _" Bien joué ! Nick ! "_ Quincy said when they high fived.

 _" Je m'appelle pas Nick ! "_ the kid mumbled.

 _" Tu veux un nouveau ballon ? Alors tu t'appelles Nick "_ Quincy laughed out loud.

" I am so happy Quincy found someone he deserves ! " Cerise whispered.

Mary margaret was caught by surprise.

" You are mistaking "

" Oh, I thought…Well, it has been a while since I saw him laugh this heartedly " she whispered as she was sharing a secret.

" What do you mean ? "

" He didn't tell you ? "

* * *

" It so beautiful " Quincy and Mary Margaret were walking around the lake behind the Château de Versailles.

" Yeah, it is " he said while watching her smile.

" I am happy you agreed I come with you. "

At the other side of the lake, a hooded Cerise was walking towards the bordering woods.

" Emma ! They are coming ! "

A blonde woman startled and almost fell. She was crouched behind some bushes. Her head whipped so fast, the brunette was surprised she didn't hurt her neck.

" Ruby ! You scared me ! Everything is ready. " She sighed " Remind me why we bought so many of them ? "

" Stop complaining ! "

Emma glared at her.

" We're doing this for the greater good ! "

Emma mumbled something when she sat down. A flyer fell from her pocket on the ground.

" Miss Beauty contest ? Smart chick ! " Emma and Ruby shared a conspirational smile like they were doing the best prank on earth.

The brunette crouched near the other woman. Emma's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took the phone and checked the ID. It was a text message from Killian, her current boyfriend.

" August is coming. " She turned off the device.

The two friends were hiding behind the bushes near August and Mary Margaret. She opened the cages, freeing the blue parakeets.

" Mary, look ! So many chikadees ! It is rare nowadays ! "

While Mary Margaret was watching the birds fly, he turned back. He pulled a face giving the impression he was crying. When he sniffed, Mary Margaret's attention returned to him.

" I am sorry, it is just… I am remembering a lot of things… " a lonely tear fell down.

He was cut by Mary Margaret's lips on his. Ruby swatted Emma.

" Awesome ! Shedding tears works everytime " she whispered enthusiastically as they were watching the new relationship blossomed.

" I am sorry, I wasn't myself " apologied Mary Margaret.

" Don't. It has been a while since I fell alive like this. Thanks to you. "

She tried to kiss him again but he grabbed her shoulders and stopped her.

" But I can't. It is too late for me. "

" I know : Cerise told me everything. The adoption that didn't work, your divorce and your depression… "

" I can't fall in love again… but you, Mary Margaret… " He took her hands and hold them, smiling warmly. " You deserve the best. "

" Thank you, Quincy, thank you " a bright smile adorning her face.

She gave him a gentle kiss and they left together.

" It is over ! _Mission accomplie_ ! " They smiled. Ruby high fived Emma and stood up.

" Let's pack up ! " Emma stretched.

She had spent all day running to get everything ready for their job. She wiped the dirt off her clothes and removed the leaves stuck in her hair.

" It was easy today. " Like always, she thought inwardly. But, good thing it was over.

* * *

" My daughter won't ever know my involvement in her break up " the bald man said.

" Yeah, we agreed to this. That 's our rules. " August answered counting the banknotes.

" And if she jumps into his worthless arms again ?

" We'll refund you every dime "

He put the cash into his inside pocket.

" Has it happened before ? " the anxious old man asked.

August watched Mary Margaret on the other side of the road, leaving the hotel with a luggage and without her fiancé, a toothy grin on her face. He smirked.

" Until now ? Never "

* * *

Ruby, August and Emma had decided to stay in Paris for a while, waiting for a new mission meaning breaking an unhealthy relationship. Well, just relationships where women weren't happy, Emma corrected herself. Unfortunately, they were too many of them up to Emma. The three friends were just helping them to open their eyes. August was the Dom Juan. Ruby was doing an amazing job as a supporting actress and Emma was the small hands behind. She also gathered information on their targets. Thanks to that job, they were travelling a lot, never staying long at the same place. It was a win-win for Emma. She was walking on the sidewalk watching absentedly her phone. When she was going to bite the shiny apple she had just bought, a short-haired brunette jostled her. The fruit fell on the ground at her feet.

" Watch where you are going! " a deep angry feminine voice shouted.

Emma was so astonished she lost her footing and shoved someone else. She turned back. The coffee of the auburn woman fell all over her red jacket.

" I am so sorry " she answered with a australian accent.

" Don't worry about it. I am the one who should apologize. Someone pushed me."

Remembering the brunette, she pulled herself together ready to give her a tough time. But when she looked around, the other woman had disappeared. She jumped out of her skin when her phone rang cutting Emma from her search.

" Someone's just called. We have a new as soon as you can. "

She was going to say something when August had already hung up. He seemed a little stressed. It was so unusual, Emma wasn't willing to make him wait any longer. She excused herself once again to the petite woman before leaving, the fruit on the ground forgotten.

" What a lovedy day. " she mumbled ironically under her breath.

* * *

She entered their large pickup sprayed with graffitis that also served as an office. There was a small table and some goods they used for their tricks. Ruby was already here waiting for her and August was checking the new camera. Before they said anything, Emma's phone rang. She checked the ID before turning her phone off.

" Who was that ? "

" Nobody. "

" Nobody can't call. " Ruby retorted.

Emma gave her a pointed look.

" That's… what was his name… " Ruby tapped her lips curled up into a mischievous smile with her forefinger " Killian right ? ".

" How did you know ? "

" Well and it was the last guy you were with, right ? And when I was playing with your phone, he sent some messages. " she shrugged.

" I still am " Emma said on a defensive tone.

" Don't feel like it " Ruby mumbled.

" We are working right know. I'll call him later. "

August and Ruby shared a look.

" That's one of your longest relationship ! or the longest… " August commented swtiching on the device he was checking.

" Can we talked about something else than my love life ? "

" If that 's how you call it " Ruby whispered under her breath.

" What did you say ? " Emma asked with an irritated tone.

" Nothing " She raised her hands as a sign of mock surrender. She changed the topic before Emma got even more worked up. " So who are we supposed to save now ? "

" Well, our client wants us to break up her sister's relationship. But I didn't accept it yet. " he explained waving a paper.

" Why that ? "

" Well, first, we don't know if she is really unhappy. " he said as he was stating the obvious.

" What do you mean ? "

" You want the good news or the bad news ? " he asked with a mysterious tone. He has always had a thing for being dramatic at the worst time.

" August ! " Ruby and Emma cried.

" The good news is we don't have to travel. Our target is in Paris. "

" And the bad one ? " Emma asked, anxious. That wasn't really good news for her.

" We have 10 days to break them up "

" Well, that's too short ! " Ruby said bewildered.

" Why 10 days ? "

" Because they will be wife and husband after this period of time. "

Ruby choked. Emma's eyebrows rose to her hairline. She shared an intrigued look with Ruby. Emma took the paper from August's hands. A brief description of their next target. The accompanying picture attracted Emma's eyes. It provided a 3/4 frontal photograph of their target. Her hair were as black as coal. It was shoulder length and perfectly coiffed. She was smiling warmly to someone off camera. Beautiful would be an euphemism to describe her.

Ruby snatched the description from Emma's hand. Emma felt a pang of frustration but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

" _C'est mission impossible !_ " she added enthusiastically like she was receiving the best christmas gift she ever wanted " It's exactly what we need! "

Emma had just the time to read one thing.

Her name.

Regina Mills.


	2. Perfect Couple?

Chapter Two: Perfect Couple?

Regina. « Queen » in Latin. She had quite the profile and the personality from little observation Emma, Ruby and August had done the day before. Real or fictional queens could begrudge her imperious behaviour.

" So let's sum up what we have gathered until now " suggested August.

Emma checked the summary of her research on any possible social networks. Ruby had taken their trash bin and August had followed them and had taken pictures of Regina and Robin's days.

" Well she is 35. She is working in export business in her parents' corporation " Emma began.

"Zelena said she has a conflicting relationship with her mother but that it's a common occurrence " August added. " Family matters aren't so easy "

The three of them stayed silent for a while. It's not like any of them had what people call a " normal " family. If it even existed.

" Anyway, it seems Mommy helped her to perfect her career path since her university years. " Emma said with irony as she felt a pang of jealousy. She had always wanted to go to university but hadn't. Well, it wasn't like she had caring parents to help her when she was young and she hadn't saved up enough money when she got older.

" And I have a gap of 5 years "

" Interesting " said Ruby.

There was most likely a valuable piece of information they could use to break their relationship. Like any previous job, having no information whatsoever during some time was synonymous of dark secrets that wasn't meant to get unveiled.

" You didn't find anything on this, Emma ? "

" No, it isn't like she is widely active on any given social network "

Their target had just a LinkedIn and Facebook account but there was nothing really useful on her private life. Everything was related to her work. When Emma dug deeper, she found that the businesswoman loved horses but didn't have time to ride anymore. A recent picture held Regina smiling next to a young boy who wasn't in any of the other pictures. He had blue eyes and a little too long brown hair. There was no resemblances whatsoever. Maybe the smile. There was only one comment " You're so cute together " from a Kathryn and a like from her sister Zelena. It didn't really helped her. Maybe it was her godson ? Who knows ?

"Like Robin, her fiancé " Emma added disappointed " they aren't into it. What did you find ? "

August took his laptop to show them the pictures he had taken for two days. Emma was surprised by their target's beauty in every pictures and every angles possible. Her logic part of the brain told her that the « Queen » could be photogenic. But Emma couldn't help but stare at the pictures which were passing before her eyes. She looked up when she felt two pairs of eyes fixing at her. Emma cleared her throat and all she said was :

"He is from England. "

" They have been together for two years. "

"I think if God had to choose a couple to recreate humanity, it would be this one. " Ruby added as she removed her latex gloves.

"Or at least, selected as a finalist ! " August approved. Emma raised her eyebrows, perplexed.

"And Robin seems to be quite the romantic guy. He is sending her letters. Who does that nowadays ? So old fashioned ! " Ruby scoffed.

" You would prefer some message on facebook ? " Emma teased.

" I don't know. You can't parfumed an email " Ruby waved a white letter.

August and Emma shared a mocking smile.

" He is going to leave for a few days before the wedding. He'll come back before the ceremony " August informed them.

" For… well, listened to this…" Ruby took a flyer she found earlier " a charity association. "

" Yeah, he volunteered for humanitarian projects when he was younger and when he came back he created his own. " Emma explained.

"He seemed to be concerned by health and gender inequality ».

"And their weaknesses ? " August asked.

" Apart from being as cold as Siberia during winter unless you're called Robin de Locksley ? "

" It's not really a weakness. Anything ? " Emma sighed.

Nobody answered. Okay, that was generally bad omen if they couldn't find something to work on, Emma thought. Ruby took the summary of Emma.

" Ah ! I found something ! He loves archery ! "

Emma and August watched her doubtful.

"Maybe he is a hunter… you know… killing animals…supporters of animals' rights won't like that ! " she tried to explain.

Emma played with the hem of her jacket she got cleaned the day before. Eight days left to break them up. All they found about this couple was their unbelievable commitment for everything they were doing. Something Emma always feared and kind of envy. This job was going to be handful. It left her sceptical.

* * *

At sundown, Ruby and August sat down on the sidewalk near the restaurant where Regina and Robin where having dinner. Their earpieces crackled.

" I found some information from a reliable source " said Emma while she was in the van reading an email from Kathryn. " They met each other in Paris for a new project about fair trading, they might had their own reasons for this. They moved in together 6 month ago. Since then they spin the perfect love. That's all. For now. "

A waiter came to the targets' table with a black bag and gave it to Robin.

"What did he ask for ? "

" A doggy bag " Ruby smirked

" What a cheapskate ! He bring back his food"

" Caught red-handed! " Ruby cheered.

" How long for displaying a chintzy couple ? " asked August.

" Two hours… " she shrugged

" There's always something wrong " August confirmed proudly.

" _Excusez-moi_ " a male voice interrupted them. August felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back. It was Mr Skinflint, handing the presumed bag.

" _Pour vous_. I saw you guys from the restaurant. " The false beggar took the doggy bag, uncertain.

" _C'est délicieux_ ! "said Robin with thumbs-up. August opened his mouth and closed many times without saying a sound. Ruby was watching them dumbfounded. Robin walked back to Regina who didn't even bothered to glance at them. The fiancé took her by the shoulders and she smiled warmly at him. Ruby and August were left flabbergasted with what had just transpired. A crackle.

"Don't throw the bag away ! I'll eat it ! I am hungry ! " said Emma, always having her head screwed on right when food was involved.

" What do we do ? " asked Ruby after the shock of events wore off.

" Abort the mission ? " August offered. " Emma ? "

" Right on it. And don't forget the bag ! " She took her phone, passed her voice mail notifications and called their client.

" What do you mean ? You can't do anything ? " Zelena said

"They are happy, we've never seen a couple as happy as them " Emma explained.

" Have you done your job right ? She isn't. Mark my words. That's all but an act ! "

" We observed them for two days. They are. It is in our rules. We don't break up a loving couple. "

" Loving ? That's the best shit I've heard since… well forever ! " her client added ironically " Are you just pusillanimous for this case or in your whole life as well ? " Emma gawked. Who did she think she was ?

" I AM NOT ! "

"That's what they all say. But in the end you all are. Ta-ta " Emma gaped.

Her interlocutor just dropped the bombshell and hung up, leaving Emma with a sour taste in her mouth. Because she couldn't retort. Not because that smartass was right.

* * *

"Unfortunately, we can't afford to lose this contract. "

Her best friends turned over Emma while drinking their morning coffee.

" We are going bankrupt. Everytime we go overboard in purchasing things. "

"Emma you're being excessive ! " Ruby replied.

"We can't even bring the van to the mechanic. I need to do it myself because I am the only one here that can do it. " She stopped herself." How many birds did we bought last time ? "

" We have to make them dream ! The end justifies the means ! It's for the greater good ! "

" Because renting the biggest barge in Paris wasn't enough ! Let's use cheaper means ! I am getting tired of pastas ! " Emma complained.

" I love spaghettis ! "

"We should eat some carbonara sometimes ! With an extra bacon strip "

" Guys !"

"We are artists ! " August was impassionned. As always about his job.

"We can be artists without being in the cloud cuckoo land ! " Emma interjected.

"It's not like we privatize a high sensation ride park ! " August tried to reason.

" You would be the first one to go for it ! " Ruby bantered.

" And you'll join me right away ! "

They laughed heartedly not caring about the actual problem.

" Can't you be serious once ? We are not living in a fairy tail ! "

"If we were I would be the Dom Juan, I could bring my targets to bed "

" And you would die for it. Struck by lightning."

" Worth it or not worth it. That is the question ! " August mimicked.

"You are so lame ! You look like more Pinocchio than a beefcake ! " Ruby scoffed.

" Seems to you I am made of wood ? "

" No, but you're lying like you're breathing. You are a natural. "

" Fuck you ! " Emma was pissed off. Normally, she joined in these back and forth jokes. But right now, she had to do the right thing. Being the responsible one. That was saying something.

" How much do we need ? "

" Twenty thousand. Only to reach the balance."

" You'll have them, don't worry " August assured.

The liar has talked.

* * *

"Find her ! I'll pay anything for a reliable piece of information. Get her or you won't even be able to feel sorry if I have to take care of you ! "

" Hey ! Will ! " said August as he entered the office on a converted barge.

Will hung up his phone angrily. August cast a rapid glance on the picture laying on the desk. He saw a light brown haired woman holding a book. The business owner put it away. Will Scarlet. Reknown reformed thief. Now working as an enclave of a shady guy August had never met and hoped never would. August didn't like to be here because it was too guarded and there was no way he could escape if a threat occured. A giant was posted at the door. He decided not beating around the bush.

" I need an advance. Twenty thousand "

" August… I can't. And HE won't help you out. You own us 10 thousand more... And don't forget about the barge you borrowed last week."

" We didn't pay you ? " August took his phone" It's stupid ! I'll call Emma right now ! "

" I'll let you until the end of next week to pay off " Will waved off.

Mastodonte came in. He took August by the collar and lifted him against the wall.

"If you don't pay, even your little "friends" won't be able to recognize your face after he 'll take care of you… dearie. "

" I'll see what I can do "

When he got out the barge, he immediately call Zelena.

" I accept the mission. But it's 40 000 "

" Fine, darling. Just break them up. " Zelena said with finality before hanging up.

August rubbeb his eyes. It was a heap of shit. Like finding the only eatable apple in a pile of poisoned apples within the time allocated. Well, if he had the choice, maybe he would choose the later one. At least, it save them the trouble of all this.

* * *

August was leaving their van, ready to play his new role for their job. He hoped breaking up the modern fairy tail couple wouldn't so hard.

" We have another problem " Emma cut him.

" What is it now ? "

" I checked the pictures while you were whatever you were." Emma said." Anyway, that woman. "

Ruby had a secret smile making Emma wondered what she was thinking. She leaned towards the picture Emma was holding out.

" Oh ! Mary Margaret ! " Ruby replied knitting her eyebrows.

" _A tes souhaits_ "

" She was our previous target ! " Ruby interjected.

" I don't understand "

" I saw her in different picture. So, I wanted to make sure of something. I figured out she is an acquaintance of Regina. Her childhood neighbor more precisely. She is invited to the wedding. And it seems now they are staying in the same hotel. "

" Meaning ? "

" She is going to recognize you ! And me ! " Ruby realized. August and Ruby turned to Emma.

She turned her head back looking behind her before eyeing her friends. Then she realized what they wanted.

" No way ! "

" Yes way… "

" You said it yourself. We can't lose this contract. " Ruby shrugged.

" And we'll have a lot of money when we succeed " August underlined.

" If we succeed » Emma corrected. She lifted her hands.

" But I can't ! I can't do this anymore !"

" You just need to open her eyes ! That's all ! " said Ruby

" This is not rocket science. It will work ! It always works. " August assured.

His insane optimism had always offset Emma's lifelong pessimism.

" I really don't feel up to do this "

" Don't worry ! The role I have for you will be perfect! "

" It's just seven days. No more, maybe less. " Ruby said, trying to comfort Emma.

" Our success rests on your shoulders ! "

TweedleDee and TweedleDum gave her the thumbs up as a sign of support. Emma shoot them a dirty look. She prefered to blend in rather than to draw attention to herself. She wasn't feeling very comfortable but, if feeling like a street rat among the wealthy was the price of being able to pay off then so be it. The end justified the means. Emma breathed in. Okay, she was ready to meet their golden egg.

* * *

Hope you enjoy.

Next chapter Regina will be with us... For the best or the worst!

;)


	3. Evil Devil

The rest of the story will be from Emma's POV

* * *

Chapter Three: Evil Devil

" How is it possible ? Everything should already be ready ! " Emma heard a too much familiar angry voice when she entered the shop. She wondered where she heard it but she couldn't place it.

"Your dress…dress will arrive… hmm…. tomorrow " the faltering salesman sputtered.

"It's not like Milan is on the other side of the world ! " her target spat out. Emma got to the source of the commotion.

Her target was facing away from her sitting on a sofa. Her back was so straight Emma would have felt pain if her target's behaviour wasn't so revolting. She was wearing a tailored fit grey dress with a gold clap. The knee-length dress revealed her muscular calves. She was wearing black stilletos. She was exactly as stunning as in the pictures Emma saw, even more. Her silky hair fluttered when whe shook her head.

"Incompetent ! You're lucky I am not your boss ! " her target berated.

It was too much for Emma. She kicked in before it was to ugly to watch.

"You shouldn't yell to him, he is only doing his job " Emma admonished trying to save the boy. He nodded briefly thanking her.

"A poor job, I might add " the other turned around, displeased by the interruption. She stood up to meet her. The angry woman didn't even bothered to thank the clerk.

"And who are you ? " she asked with so much disdain Emma didn't thought someone could be capable. And she had her fair share dealing with contemptuous people in her past.

The gorgeous woman sized up Emma with wary eyes. The bodyguard felt like she threw herself into the lion's den headlong, and worst of all, she did it completely willingly. Emma was going to suffer but at least she was saving an innocent student from her target's wrath. It didn't mean she was a pushover. Emma wasn't going to make it easier, she always fought back. August and Ruby described her as one of the most headstrong and rebellious person they knew. She shivered but it was hard to say which Emma shook with more : fear or adrenalin.

So she stared right back at her deadly target. Right in those intense dark brown eyes that could contain galaxies. And something happened in Emma's stomack. Like when she wanted to vomit but with a nicer feeling. Or maybe not. Maybe she really wanted to throw up. She felt hot. She felt sick. Emma had been bewitched by that woman just by losing herself into those breathtaking eyes. She blinked in confusion and frowned. What she had just been thinking ? Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts. Chocolate eyes were still ogling her.

"Do I need to repeat myself ? " Regina squinted her eyes defiantly.

Emma wasn't going to let her have it. She straightened up her back.

"Emma. Emma Swan. I was hired by your sister. I am your new bodyguard. "

Shit. She said her real name. She pursed her lips. She hadn't thought of picking a false name before meeting her target. She had already lost control of the situation before she even began her real job. She felt what… was it again ? Incompetent.

"Miss Swan " she said with venom, her face flush with anger "I don't need a bodyguard. "

Regina eyeballed Emma once again as if she hadn't already done it seconds ago. She put her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you a little frail for bodyguarding ? "

" I am reckoned for my efficiency not my stature " Emma held her head high, shoulders back.

"We'll see about that. " she sneered.

Regina took her trendy phone and dialed a number.

"Zelena ? You know I don't like surprises. Who's that bodyguard you hired ? "

Emma couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. All she could do was reading the emotions on Regina face and listening to her answers. Anger, rage, irritation, hate, loath, … Her expressions ran the usual not-so-pretty gamut. It shouldn't be this pretty. But with this gorgeous face… Regina's nose crinkled.

"Blonde, average height, clown costumes, shirt going yellow, yokel shoes, … you want a list ?"

Emma woke up from her daydreams like she had been slapped on her face. It was the best outfit she had. She was wearing a tight fitting suit. All black and a white shirt. She had chosen black shoes with flat heels instead of her usual leather knee boots.

"Hey ! Lady ! " Emma was cut by Regina hand ordering her to stop talking.

Emma chewed her tongue before anger undo her but still internally fuming.

"I don't need a bodyguard. " Regina's voice let no argument.

She scowled at something said. Emma did think the foliage plant was going to catch fire. What if it really did take fire ? She looked around and strangely, all the staff had disappeared. Well, she understood they didn't want to be on the receiving end of her target's wrath. Emma hardly knew Regina but it felt like trying to stop a tsunami with her bare hands. Whether you tried to fight back or just waited and prayed for your life, you would be engulfed. Regina gave the phone to Emma.

"Bodyguard ? " Zelena asked curious.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"I thought it would be the guy. Anyway, good luck, Pretty, you'll need it. "

Emma gave the phone back with the best fake smile she could do. Regina hung up in a fury. Then, a predatory smile full of promises and irony crossed Regina's face as a new idea came up to her mind. She looked up to her newly bodyguard. Emma was screwed.

"Everyone expects something. What do you want ? "

"I just want to do a satisfactory job, Ma'am Mills "

"You want to be efficient ?" She raised her perfect eyebrows, dubious "Then deal with my security and mind your own business. That's your job " Regina added with a condescending tone.

Emma clenched her jaws and didn't answered. She knew she was going to word vomit. She took a step back and turned around. But not fastly enough. She saw the smug expression sweeping accross Regina's face followed by a heavy dose of pride. Formidable. Emma would make her pay for making her swallow so many insults in so little time. It seemed like an art or a sport for her target. Regina went to the cashier and came back. She tossed the bags to Emma and held out the keys of her car.

"Be useful, dear. " Regina said with that hateful sultry voice and smoothed her hair like she had won an Oscar.

The Oscar of the most wondrous bitch of the year. The pictures didn't do justice not only to her stunning beauty but also to her insufferable behaviour. When Emma had put the bags in the trunk, she went to the driver side but Regina was already sitting there.

"I won't let you drive my car, Swan " she said harshly, letting no room for arguing.

Emma hesitated to make a scene – her rebellious side was asking for it- but she thought better of it. She gave the keys and ran to the other side fearing that Regina would leave without her. Regina was still wearing that smug face Emma swore to make disappear one way or another. Even if she had to win the Oscar herself.

* * *

" What are you still doing here ? " Emma shouted out anxiously when she saw August and Ruby in Regina's suite. She had wondered why Regina's door had been left half open when she arrived earlier.

"I am installing the cameras " August explained collected. Ruby wearing a cleaning lady outfit handed the exhaust grill and a screwdriver to August.

"Oh my god ! It's not over ? "

"It's not my job usually ! How was your shopping afternoon ? "

"Like hell "

After having introduce herself, Regina had driven to all unthinkable shops which interior had nothing to envy to the entrance of a 5 stars hotel. Each outfit Regina bought was more expensive than Emma's entire belongings. She had to carry all her shopping bags, because according to Regina " _supervising my security is useless, I am safe. That's mean you're doing nothing of value. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me ? I throw them away_. " Emma had argued that she wasn't " a thing ". But in the end, it was like talking to a wall without ears. All afternoon, she felt more like a carryhanger than a bodyguard. She suspected that Regina had bought a lot more than she had actually wanted at first just to piss Emma off. She glanced at the corridor. The wondrous bitch, first of the name, was going to come anytime soon.

"One left " August said moving down the stepladder.

"WHAT ? "

When Emma wanted to help them, she heard the bell of the lift. She rushed to the door.

" Hurry " she said half –whispering half-shrieking to her friends before she closed the door.

She looked at the brunette who had just showed up at the end of the corridor. She had a hell of a body. That was for sure. All the curves in the right places. From an objective standpoint, Emma thought. When Regina looked up, she seemed surprised to see Emma waiting at her door.

" Miss Swan. What are you doing here ? " her lips curled in distate.

Emma had to buy time for her friends.

"I would like to check your room " Emma explained.

Regina squiting her eyes, suspicious. Emma nodded at the ground where a few dozens of bags from different brands were.

"And I brought your shopping bags. "

Regina raised an eyebrow. She took her card to open her door.

"Put them in the room " Regina ordered her voice flat with a blank expression, hint of annoyance.

Emma's blood boiled. She clenched her jaws and moved in Regina's way, stepping in her personal space.

"I would like to check, if you may "

Regina narrowed her eyes before getting even closer, a cold smile adorning her face as she challenged Emma. Regina's scar on her upper lip caught Emma's eyes. Regina came dangerously nearer, her eyes shining with a dangerous glint. Her target whispered slowly so Emma would understand these three little words.

"I may not. "

Their bodies almost pressed against each other. Regina opened the door. Emma stood her ground, her own natural competitiveness roaring to life. She blocked the doorway with her body, impeding Regina's attempt to enter.

"I have been living here for a few days already. " Regina growled, her nostrils flaring in anger " What are you going to check ? My wardrobe ? My underwears ? "

Surprise swept over Emma's features and on its heel confusion. No way, Emma was going to imagine what kind of underwears Regina had, given the clothes she had bought this afternoon and their bodies suddenly too close and her target's unfaltering glittering eyes making Emma feeling like she is edible. Emma swallowed. If she wanted to play dirty, then Emma was the right opponent.

"You'd like that ? "

Emma saw Regina's eyes widen. So even that usually impassible or scowling face could show other emotions. Emma added :

"I am doing my job ! Whether you like it or not ! " Emma scowled, trying to erase all the images her mind had created despite herself. Suddenly, she tore the card from Regina hands. She entered in the bedroom and slammed the door in Regina's face.

" Swan !" Regina roared at the other side of the door, striking the door.

" Don't come until I said so !"

" I can't even if I want to !" Regina was beside herself." Stupid Bodyguard ! "

Emma would have thought she had gone a little too strong if Regina wasn't so insufferable. She checked if her friends had finished their job. They were arguing whispering about the location of the last camera.

" Get out ! She is here waiting ! "

"We have one last ! "

" Fuck that ! You're not the one on the receiving end of this goddess' wrath"

Billy and Buddy shared a look. They gathered all the tools and stormed out to the adjacent suite. Emma closed the adjoining door and checked if the cameras were well hidden. There were two bedrooms. Well, Regina had the luxury to pay for the most expensive things. Before opening the front door, Emma mentally prepared herself for the next fight. Weirdly enough, Regina had gone silent. She opened the door.

"Is it safe ? " Regina asked sarcastically, her arms folded over her chest, stomping her feet and her face flushed with the usual anger but with a hint of something else.

"Hmmm. Yeah ! It is " Emma stuttered forgetting what she was supposed to do. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Regina stormed in shoving Emma and looked around like she was checking if everything was still in proper its place. Emma mentally sighed. She leant against the door frame.

"Miss Swan, what are you waiting for ? "

Did she have eyes behind her skull or what ?

" Take the bags and put them here "

She showed the wardrobe. Emma rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips and executed herself. She was willing to end this day fastly. The sooner, the better. When she returned into the bedroom, the wardrobe was opened and Regina was removing her dress. Emma's eyes widen. She put the bags where Regina wanted, as fast as she could as if her ass was on fire. But just when she had finished, Regina went behind her back preventing Emma from retreating safely. She felt Regina's breath on her right cheek and ear. Her heart stopped and all she could heard was :

"You have no idea what I am capable of " she purred with that hypnotizing and smoky voice that would make the Pied Piper jealous.

Emma inhaled sharply. Waves of electricity flowed through her body over and over again each one more intense than the previous making her brain stopped from working, if she had ever had one said an unpleasant voice in her head. Emma gaped when she felt warmth settling on her back making her mind going in circles to the speed of light, then bringing up her old defensiveness. Old instincts that were screaming do the best to survive. All she thought about was running. So she ran out of the room, leaving her– most likely smug – target alone.

Back in her room, Emma leant against her door before trying to regain her composure, her ear still burning from the feelings of Regina's breath. What had just happened ? Emma didn't understand why she had lost all of her means so easily. It had never happened before or not with that intensity. Emma was a fighter not a runner. Not anymore. Not until now.

It was just utter crap. The breakers team wanted a challenge. They found it.

Her phone vibrated. She answered without checking the ID.

"Swan ! " he barked with relief.

" Killian… "

She heard drunken shouts and barks of laughter at the background. He was certainly at some bar again.

" Hey ! you didn't answer any of the messages I sent you ! "

"I was really busy"

"I was worrying. What if something happened to you ? I'll never make it through, you know "

One part of Emma recoiled to his sudden declaration while another screamed "I can take her of myself " and yet another felt guilty. And the last part overtook this others.

"I am sorry… I'll… I'll be more careful "

"I thought you would come back soon. "

"We have a new business contract "

She never told Killian that she was a relationship breaker. Who would believe it anyway ? And it's not like he was really interested in what she was really doing.

"I miss you " he whined like a grounded kid missing his favorite toy.

" It has been two weeks " Emma rationalized.

" Three, Swan "

"Oh … " Emma had already lost track of time. Good…

" Okay. " his seductive tone changed into something more irritated. "You're busy, I understand… I'll go back to my friends then. At least they want me. "

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Why did it always end like this ?

" Call me later, love. When you're free enough "

He hung up.

Emma was tired and the call had left her even more exhausted. Only six more days. Six fucking whole days before the wedding day. It was going to be long.

Really, really long.


	4. An unexpected ride

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Ride

Emma suddenly woke up when she fell ungracefully of the bed, landing with a hard thud on the carpeted floor. Her drowsy self seemed to have lost a fight against the comforter. She yawned before standing up to get ready. While she was in the bathroom, she thought of what happened the night before.

 _After taking a long bath, Emma put her shorts and tank-top for the night leaving her muscled arms and legs bared. She knocked on the adjoining door. After some minutes, Regina appeared at the other side. She was wearing a blue satin nightgown, which dipped down between her breasts. Emma swallowed. For one moment, Emma believed Regina's eyes darkened but it was probably because of the evening light. As displeasure was darkening Regina's face, Emma said :_

 _"I wanted to inform you I was staying in the room next to yours just in case… "_

 _Regina slammed the door on her face. She turned to her right facing her friends._

 _She hates me " Emma said with a flat voice._

 _She loathes you " confirmed Chip and Dale, sitting on her bed. They had watched the short interaction. If one could called that an interaction._

 _"I hate her ! " Emma shot back trying to convince herself._

 _Yes, she hated her. She refused to be interested in Regina even if a part of herself felt drawn to her. And worst of all, she didn't even knew why. All day long she had been an insufferable bitch to anyone ! But sometimes when she checked her phone a secret smile lighten up her face, completely changing her features. If Regina could always smiled like that, then she would be stunning in every way. She was also beautiful when she was angry, corrected Emma. She shook her head. No, she shoudn't follow that road._

 _"At least she is feeling something. She could be completely indifferent " Ruby tried to reason._

 _« Yeah, she talks to Emma enough to insult her… it's nearly impossible that she can loath Emma even more than she is right now.»_

 _Ruby jabbeb August in his ribs. He feigned being hurt and Ruby went to their room by the other adjoining door._

 _"We don't need her to like Emma anyway " he tried to justify._

Sometimes they were like the angel and the devil standing on Emma's shoulders. But who was who ? That remained to be seen. When she was ready, she got in her friends'room. August was checking his laptop and Ruby was tidying her different outfits. All the gathered information about Regina; pictures about her relatives, her childhood, list of likes and dislikes, business press articles, all the places she had been since 8 years, and so on ; all was stuck up on the facing wall.

"There are a lot of things about her work " Emma said reading an article Regina's tremendous business skills.

"Yeah, we found little information about her personal life. Everything we have is only connected to Robin. She is secretive " August confirmed. Ruby tore off a post-it note.

"That's a list of things we can worked on " Ruby explained giving the note to Emma.

"Horse girl ? Since when it's a weakness ? " Emma asked dubious.

"Since when you're so into it, you could spend all day long there ? " Ruby shrugged.

"Favorite dish : Traditional porto rico turnovers ? Is it oily ? "

"Yeah, we know how greasy food is the best " August joked

"And she hates American fast food. She is missing something. " Emma snorted.

" Yeah, like the brain part used for politeness " Ruby deadpanned.

Emma gave a pointed look at Ruby before smirking.

"You forgot control freak " Emma added, thinking back of the day before. Regina needed to be in control of everything.

" She loves children" Emma continued " Like most women I would say. It doesn't really help. "

The last dot got her attention. Her eyes widen at the realization of this new information. She inhaled sharply and clamped her hand over her mouth. Guilt swept over her as she was reading something she shouldn't know. She was dumped into the prohibited area. Well, in all their cases it was always like that, but somehow this job felt a lot more personal than the others. She put her free hand down.

" Emma you livid "

"The last one… "

"Yeah… » August said. " That's maybe one of the worst thing that can happen to a woman. "

" Maybe that's why she is the devil in Prada " Ruby guessed.

" Ruby ! "

" What ? If I found something like that, I would feel like the world is against me and I would fight it ! But in my case, I can't afford for Prada… "

Emma took a look to this little word, meaning everything and nothing at all.

Sterile.

Regina couldn't have children. She had surely been devastated when she found about it. If Emma ever had kids, she would adopt. Too many kids were suffering in the system anyway. But knowing you can't have children biologically ? That was…

" About her disappearing, we found something. She settled in Montana and worked before in smalls ranches for 3 years, before really disappearing. Nobody knows where and why. "

" I asked Zelena and she doesn't know. She just said she ran off with a boy called Daniel. But we don't have his last name. "

" She ran off ? " Emma repeated disbelieving " I wouldn't have guessed she had it in her ! "

" That's what I said, and Zelena said if we meet their mother, we'll understand "

" Speaking of the devil, have you found something on her ? "

" Yeah, I followed your lead. Cora is from a lower class family. She had nothing. Her second husband's father had created this company and her husband – Regina's father - worked to make it flourish. When he died, she took over and she had it expanded overseas. "

" This company is her pride, she said in one article. And Regina seemed to be the one who will inherit it. " Ruby added.

Emma was kind of impressed by Cora' social climbing even if it was by marrying someone rather than doing all by herself.

" So siblings' fight over it ? "

" No, I don't think so. "

" Did you say that her father died ? "

" Yes. Henry Mills. He died 12 years ago. "

Meaning she lost her father at 23. Losing someone always brought hurt, but losing a parent this young could have created more than a deep wound depending on their relationship.

" Regina reappeared 8 years ago, asking her mother to give her a job in the company. Something she had swore she would never do Zelena said. " August continued his report.

" So something changed her mind. "

" Since then she worked at the export department. According to Zelena, she wasn't interested in being the next chairwoman but she has been working her ass off for a short while. As if it helped her forget something and she thinks it happened at the same time when Robin proposed" August explained.

Emma thought at the beginning that Regina would be like most daughters of nouveau riche. They thought they were the cat's whiskers, that they " _could fart higher than their ass_ ". They thought everything was due to them. Regina was acting like that but there was something else. Emma believed they were missing something.

Every mission was like puzzle. Everytime they found all the pieces or at least the choice ones. But in this one, Emma wasn't playing with all the pieces and as she discovered them one by one, she didn't know how to connect them. Regina's past proved it. She hadn't always been wealthy, but she was behaving like she had. She was harsh with adults but sometimes she could show a soft spot like she had yesterday, by buying some crepes and giving it to beggars' kids on the road.

Regina was a riddle. And Emma hated riddles. It was too much of a hassle. She was hopelessly useless when she had to resolve mind games. The bodyguard prefered taking action.  
That mission was just a pain in her ass.

* * *

At the end of the morning, Regina still hadn't move from her suite so Emma decided to check some information about horses. The repetitive drums of her fingers on the table was calming her anxiety. She didn't like these beasts. A horse was a lot more scarier than a car. A car didn't bite or make you fall. She could control her car, it was mechanics. A horse was a living being. They had their own mind and they were too tall, too strong and too stupid. They kicked for nothing. She had never had the opportunity to ride and she was definitely not regretting it. She had swore to never approach a horse even if the fate of the world was in her hands and riding a horse would save it. But right now, the fate of her purse depended on it. There was irony everywhere. Fate was a bitch, it seemed.

" What are we going to eat for lunch? " asked Ruby.

August rolled his eyes. And people said Emma was the unsatiable one but Ruby's stomach was like a black hole. And she was as thin as a rake.

" Try pasta. Our wallet can't take it anymore. " August admonished.

" I think I could have a kebab. " Emma said waving a flyer.

August took it.

"I'll take a club sandwhich. "

He handed the paper to Ruby and went to the bathroom. Ruby was still choosing when August came back and glanced at his laptop.

" Guys, did you order this lunch to go? " said August.

Emma looked up from the computer, confused by his worried tone.

" Not yet " Ruby answered concentrated.

" August, what's happening? " Emma asked.

" There she goes ! " August yelled. " Regina left ! "

Emma stood up, almost knocking down her laptop.

" What ? Where is she ? Did we lose her ? "

" I don't... No, she is at the reception ! " August informed her as she took her black jacket and ran into the corridor of the hotel.

" Your earpiece ! " August called back when Emma ran out of the suite.

When silence established itself, Ruby turned to August.

« Do I order lunch ? »

* * *

Emma ran out of the hotel, looking for Regina. She was getting into a taxi on the other side of the road. She was wearing a black peacoat and a red foulard covered her head. She looked at Emma over her sunglasses. Emma ran to the car but it went off just before she could catch it. Regina waved at her smirking, her face equal parts malevolent and mischievous. Emma was fuming.

" August ! " Emma shouted " find me a grey taxi. Its license plate end with 603 "

" Which brand ? "

" I don't know ! It's wasn't a firebird anyway ! "

Emma looked around searching for anything that could help her to catch Regina up. Emma was going to yell Regina a piece of pissing thoughts she was having. There was a bike not chained up, certainly belonging to one of the two guys engaged in a deep conversation. She approached them.

 _" C'est pas ta copine là bas ? "_

 _" Copine ? "_

 _" C'est pas possible ! "_ The guys laughed.

She took advantage of this diversion to get on the bike.

 _" Elle se tire avec ton vélo ! "_ she heard

The two guys that were not laughing anymore ran after her but Emma outran them, pedaling like crazy following the same direction the taxi left.

" Where is she ? " Emma asked.

" We're searching ! "

" Hey ! I see you ! " Ruby exclaimed.

Emma rolled her eyes.

" So useful ! " she breathed.

" I found her ! She is getting out near the Pont des Arts. "

" Lead the way ! " she screamed her lungs out, completely pissed off.

Emma followed the directions August gave her. She pedaled as fast as she could, crossing in front of the cars and the pedestrians, almost being knocked down by the first and nearly knocking down the second. A few times, she would have been scared for life if she hadn't so much adrenaline flowing through her veins. She pedaled and pedaled and pedaled until she arrived to the said bridge where she stopped on the middle.

" She got out somewhere there " Ruby said.

From the height, Emma had an overview of the docks and the streets on each bank. There were too many people walking on the sidewalks and she couldn't even differenciate them. She looked down at the docks and narrowed her eyes, Regina's silhouette with the black coat and the red foulard. She was boarding into a small boat which wasn't too far. Emma could do it.

" I got you ! " Emma smiled proudly.  
The time Emma reached the end of the bridge, the boat was unmooring. She accelerated thanks to the slops leading to the docks. When she arrived to the pontoon, the boat was drawing away from the bank. She jumped off of the bike and ran as fast as she could. The boat was taking off. It didn't stop Emma. At the end of the pontoon, she jumped and barely catched the guardrail, almost falling into the Seine. She pulled herself up. All the tourists were watching her like they had just witnessed the modern Tarzan. Regina was standing away from her on the front deck. Emma couldn't hide her smugness when she realized she had succeeded tracking her target down while Regina thought she had succesfully managed to escape. Emma approach the not-so elusive woman.

" Did you think you could get rid of me just like that ? " Emma gloated with pride.

The bodyguard would take no shit from anyone. She turned the woman around.

…

She blinked. And take a minute to realize…

A chinese girl.

" It's not her ! " August was astonished.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious " Emma said exasperated.

They had completely been fooled. Shit ! If Regina wasn't here, where was she ? Emma sighed, pissed with herself. She had claimed victory too early. She should have known better, Emma knew who she was dealing with. She rubbed her eyes, recollecting herself.

" Nihao " she said to the tourist that was eyeing her like she was an martian. Emma excused herself before stepping back.

She took a closer look at all the other passengers. Regina wasn't here at all. They had got completely scammed. Emma gritted her teeth. She was trapped in the boat that had already taken off and couldn't leave until it moored. Emma wasn't insane enough to jump into the Seine anyway.

" Where is she ? " Ruby asked " I saw her ! She got off there. I swear on Granny's food ! "

Emma leant against the rail ready to give up when her eyes were caught by a light yellow scarf with printed white clematis fluttering in the wind. That person was wearing clothes that seemed far too business-like for a boat ride. Their eyes met. Regina. She was there. Twenty meters away on a boat. On another boat. Grinning at her.

Fuck ! Emma gawked. So stupid ! How could she be so stupid ? She felt even more dumb when she realized that Regina had planned all of this and her plan had worked. Regina was smiling devishly at her having that smug face again. Emma's blood was boiling. She wanted to piss her off, not the other way around ! Regina won the battle but she didn't win the war. Emma wasn't going to give up yet, not when Regina was laughing out loud at her face. She would do anthing to get that Oscar for being a bitch. But she didn't know what to do. They were in different boats and they were way too far away from each other even if the boats were drawing closer to each other.

Emma came up to the front rail. Regina was in the front deck, waving to Emma. The boats were going nearer. Regina's face was enlighten by a mischievous smile. When she was within earshot, Emma yelled :

" You're not going to get rid of me so easily ! "

" You could have fooled me. " Regina answered lightly, her smile going wider.

Emma pouted. Regina's devilish grin changed into a genuine burst of laugh catching Emma by surprise. She had gone from one extreme to another and her ludicrously contagious laughter made Emma's lips curled up against her own will. The bodyguard clenched her jaws when she remembered she had to be pissed, steaming, seething, fuming or furious but not stupidly smiling.  
The boats were still coming closer. Emma followed the rail as Regina was passing by, going towards the Ile de la Cité, the heart of Paris. She was a few meters away. None of them looked away from each other, boring into the other one's soul. Emma's phone vibrated but she didn't cared. Regina wanted a fight, she'll have it. As she approached from the end of the rail, Emma's blood had not said her last words yet. She had to take a decision and fast. A new light shone into Emma's eyes.

"Don't you dare " that husky voice warned as if she understood what Emma wanted to do.

Emma's rebellious side flickered in. Without second guessing, she ran to the back of the boat, climbed up the rail and jumped.

« Emma ! » she heard her friends cried out in the earpiece.

It was near. A few centimeters. She tried to reach further. " Further ! further ! " She tried to reach Regina's boat by extanding herself mid-air before falling.

Sharp gasps from the passengers followed. The ones that heard a splash turned over the sound. Regina put her sunglasses back on the top of her head, wide-eyed. Nobody moved for a moment. Even the sailors had stopped and ran to the rim, watching worriedly the water. Some pedestrians had stopped in their track, looking at the commotion, taking pictures or filming the scene.

 _" Une femme dans la Seine !_ " People shouted.

Regina sobered up and ran to the edge of the boat. Emma was hanging onto her rail, her legs in the water. The owner of the boat ran to help her.

" _Merci "_

" _Vous êtes completement folle ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer !_ " He was pissed off. It was understandable.

" Are you insane ? " Regina was irritated, her eyes dilating with rage… and worry ? " What the hell were you thinking ? "

" Doing my job. " Emma answered with certainty.

" You're out of your mind. "

" You have no idea what I am capable of, Sister. Your shoddy escape wasn't enough to get rid of me, you're going to have to do better than that ! "

For once, Regina seemed to be at loss for words. But then she surged forward.

" Have you any common sense ? How could you be so stupid ? That was dangerous ! You could have… "

Regina stopped in her track. Her eyes wild and insecure were shining. A smidgen of guilt crawled into Emma's heart and got bigger each seconds. Uncomfortable, she wanted to squirm. Regina pinched her nose, trying to regain her composure.

" Everything went fine. " Emma tried to reassure Regina. She approached Regina and rose her hands as a sign of peace. " I am paid for keeping you safe. I intend to keep it that way. "

" I don't want to cause the death of someone… " Regina cut herself. There was some sadness in her tone. Her shoulders sagged.

" So stop running away ! Because I would follow you to the end of the earth even if you don't want to ! "

Time stopped. They both stared each other in surprise. Emma did mean it and in the same time she didn't mean it like this. Emma rubbed her neck not self-confident anymore. Regina turned her back to her. The bodyguard sighed. Unfortunately, she was as stubborn as her target… they had to stop this cat and mouse game before something bad happened…

" If you keep going like this, you are going be the death of me, like it or not " Emma whispered under her breath, looking away. When she looked back at Regina, the other woman was staring at her again, with an unreadable face. Shit, has Emma just talked out loud ? Regina looked away, where Notre Dame was appearing. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed exaperatedly.

"Fine. " Regina said with finality like she had taken a decision.

Emma felt relieved at some point and another part of herself no matter how small was disappointed. Regina hadn't even asked her if she was okay. She hadn't expected Regina to care even a little about her well-being but it troubled Emma anyway and she couldn't even understand why. The false bodyguard had to remember that Regina was The Wondrous Bitch. But a part of the bodyguard rose up yelling Regina wasn't just that.

" Are you hurt ? " took Emma by surprise. She didn't know whether she had just hallucinated it, or if it was the wind in her ears or... Her boss was looking expectantly at her.

" I am tougher than I look ! " she held up her right hand and clenched it.

They gazed into each other for some time as if Regina was searching answers for her silent questions before she whispered :

" Idiot " which lacked the usual venom in her tone. Emma believed there was a hint of fondness… Maybe ? A small smile crept onto Regina's lips. The first sincere smile - no matter how small it was -that was directed to Emma since they met each other. And Emma didn't know what to think, only that she really liked it.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be crazy. If the consequences of her actions was to get that kind of smile, then it was worth it.

Emma darted a glance at Regina who was looking at the cathedral. Her hair in the wind, her honeyed coloured skin glowing with the sunlight. Her boss was like series of tracing papers stacked drawing a final shape. When Emma thought she found who Regina was, it was just a layer. Once you lifted a layer, the next one was showing something else, entirely different. Emma was fascinated. For once, riddles could be interesting to solve. She was going to find who that mysterious and elusive woman standing in front of her was.

* * *

 **PS: "could fart higher than their ass" is a French expression I translated word for word. It means someone believe that they are allowed to do anything**


	5. My Hot&Cold Boss

**I am encouraged by your reviews. Thank you all! It's really great to have some feedbacks, to know that people actually enjoyed it =)**

 **As for my french... well, I am so good with it because...  
I am French XD ! And it seems I forgot to tell that ****the idea is drawn through a French Movie called "Arnacoeur" or in English "The Heartbreaker"**

 **Now that everything is in order... let's get to the story! Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Hot&Cold Boss

" You lost the earpiece ? " August repeated on the other en of the line.

" Yeah. When I jumped from the boat I think. "

" One thing to add to the buying list. "

" Don't tell me… " Emma breathed out with a defeated tone. " I am so tired ! She is trying to get rid of me at any fucking time ! " Emma thought that Regina would stop running away from her after the " incident " but she was doing the complete opposite.

" How can I make her doubt her relationship if I always have to chase her and track her ! " Was it a test or something ? To see who was the more stubborn ? Because Emma swore she wasn't going to lose this game.

" I have an idea. " she heard Ruby in the background.

" I hope you have ! I am so pissed off I can't think straight. "

Emma was calling outside the shop Regina chose a while ago. The bodyguard looked around to check on the troublemaker.

" Maybe Ruby can… "

" Shit, she is gone ! " Emma gawked " again ! "

While she was finished to check the shop hoping Regina was still there, August continued :

" Emma, listen… "

" Can you tell me where she is ? "

" I'll look through the cameras. " She could be anywhere. Emma ran through the corridors checking each shops on her way. She was nowhere to be seen. Immediate panic had passed leaving only irritation and anger in its wake when August told her where the infuriating woman was.

" She is near the wedding gowns shop. "

" Thanks " she growled feeling exasperation bubbling up.

" So about what we were talking about earlier, I was saying we could … "

She waited for the rest. Nothing.

" August ? "

Emma watched the screen of her phone. Black screen. No more battery. Irritation reaching its peak, she almost threw her phone on the floor before sighing and internally screaming. Really, " bad day " was an euphemism which couldn't even describe the day she was having. This morning, she had almost fallen in the Seine. Since then, her pants had dried off but she still felt uncomfortable as she walked around smelling Rotten Fish perfume. And icing Emma's crazy cake, from the moment they arrived to this fucking swanky mall, Regina tried to escape at every turn. The bodyguard liked to believe that she was playing with her nerves to push her to the edge. Well, Regina was actually succeeding in her task. Emma wasn't known for her patience and was already moving into throwing a punch or two mood.

Regina hadn't move from her spot, staring at the store window. As Emma got closer, she observed an emptiness in Regina's expression. She looked different from the acerbic businesswoman she was and seemed more tired or bored.

" You're persistent as hell. " Regina muttered.

" Finding people is one of my specialty. " Emma answered seriously annoyed.

" What do you want from me ? "

Emma was dumbstruck. She should be the one asking this. And from Regina's tone Emma guessed that their moods were shifting into the same fighting territory.

" How much do you want ? " Regina asked, still gazing far away.

" Stop it " the bodyguard shot back.

Regina finally looked at Emma unreadable. She took a step forward moving into Emma's personal space.

" Maybe it's not money you want. Have you ever wanted to have an affair with a woman who's about to get married ? "

Regina played with the collar of the bodyguard's shirt. Emma wasn't that kind of woman. The bodyguard's fury nearly exploded, the control she had on her rage vanished as she clenched her hands on her side, before her heart beat in her throat when stunning caramel eyes looked down to Emma's lips and darkened. Attraction roared to life and lust swept over the bodyguard who swallowed audibly when she felt Regina's skin on her own cheek.

" We can do it right now in the fitting room of this shop " She purred with her sultry voice into Emma's ear who shivered. " I am not wearing any panties ..."

Her ears went hotter and hotter with each breath she could feel. Regina took a step back, staring at Emma with an intensity the bodyguard hadn't witnessed so far. Emma wasn't that kind of woman but those hungry eyes and those fucking cherry-red lips was making her weak. Her mouth went dry and pleasurable hot waves ran through her reaching her core. It was the second time in the past twenty four hours that Regina had made a pass at her. Emma repeated like a mantra that she was better than this, she wasn't fuckmeat but her strong will faded more each time. And the bodyguard was sure she was wearing panties…

" I just want to do my job " her voice came far more weaker than she had originally wanted. Emma wanted to kick herself for swaying so easily. The bodyguard stepped away from Regina more for avoiding any mistakes she knew she was about to make than to prove her statement.

Regina's eyes changed dramatically, this time darkening from rage. The infernal woman darted daggers at Emma who raised an eyebrow unimpressed, surprisingly pleased by this turnaround. Finally, the bodyguard was pissing her off. Furious Regina was and by the same token exquisite, Emma thought. When she felt the thunderstorm Regina going to blow her away, she was cut by a phone ring tone.

" Suit yourself. " She searched through her bag " You think you have principles ? You're just like all the others, dear. "

She turned away and left before answering her phone.

" Hello Mother. "

Emma followed Regina reluctantly dragging her feet. It didn't end the way she hoped with the maddening woman becoming unhinged. Not for the first time since she met Regina, shame swept over Emma when she thought of what had just transpired. She was supposed to be a trained bodyguard, not a play thing. Running away, embarrassing Emma and flirting with her were just a game for Regina. Emma had enough of being taken for a stupid individual and it was time to tip the scales in her favour.

* * *

" Your sister is paying me for your safety. " Regina raised an eyebrow " I have been doing this job for 10 years and no one has never been treated me like this before. "

When they arrived to Regina's leasing car, a Mercedes obviously, the Oscar winner said :

" I give you what my sister pay you and you leave. " She continued " I don't want your services."

She search something in her purse. She took out a cheque book out of her bag.

" How much ? "

Emma was so mentally exhausted and pissed off, she just wanted to get back to the room, to take a shower, change into her normal clothes, to forget that headache of a woman and come back to her friends. And she could have the money they needed for the end of the week. It was a win-win.

" Workdays and living expenses plus rupture of contract. 40 000 € "

Regina looked at her with suspicion before her eyes flashed with… disappointment ? She didn't say anything and she just signed the check before handing it to Emma. Emma put it in the front pocket of her vest. This 2 days assignement had been one of the hardest they ever had. She had never felt so exhausted in her life and she had lived far worst situations. It would had been fulfilling and fun if Emma was a masochist. She was not.

" You're all the same " was the last thing Regina observed defeated before getting on the car.

As she closed the door, dueling emotions overtook Emma, a part of her wanted to prove Regina wrong by torning the cheque, trampling it down then burning it whereas the other was happily jumping knowing she had the money. She fought the urge to do both for her sake of her purse and her own. The only thing that mattered was the money. Nothing else.

The bodyguard's gaze followed Regina's Mercedes leaving. A feeling of disappointment trailed when Emma realized she wouldn't be able to solve Regina's mystery. She reassured herself by thinking it was just a brief longing that would fade away sometime soon anyway. She sighed. A feeling she couldn't describe was gnawing at her creating knots in her belly and Emma tried to suppress it but the feeling stayed stuck all the same.

The car stopped not far away in the middle of the road. A tall and skinny biker wearing a helmet appeared from the front. He opened the driver's door and attacked Regina. The assaillant manhandled the businesswoman out of the Mercedes. She struggled. Even in the victim position she was fighting ! Was she serious ? That person slapped Regina before throwing her on the ground. Emma ran towards the bewildered woman. The hooded guy got on the Mercedes and fled. While Emma helped Regina to stand up, she heard tired screeching. The car had just made a U-turn and was going right at them. Emma pushed Regina out of its way before landing on the wind shield. She hung on as well as she could. The driver turned several times in the streets of Paris. At her astonishment, he was driving slowly. Too slowly. As if…

The mad driver stopped the car and got out.

" Well done Emma " a voice that Emma instantly recognized congratuled.

The thief put off the helmet.

" Ruby…you could have warned me " Emma growled.

" You weren't answering your phone "

" No more battery " Emma smiled mischievously " The slap was a good idea. "

" I thought too ! "

" I hope it clears her head. " Ruby was already leaving when Emma tilted her head and warned with a low voice. " Ruby… "

" What ? " Ruby asked with a faux-innocent tone.

" Her bag… "

" It's an Hermès ! " Ruby whined, stomping her feet like a child.

" Ruby ! " Emma admonished her

" Such a killjoy… "

Ruby handed her the bag, reluctantly. Emma had to pull several times before Ruby released it. For a skinny woman, she had the strength of a beast.

" Wait ! " Ruby exclaimed.

" What again ? "

Ruby shrugged, like it was unavoidable.

" Oh no ! Can't we skip that part… "

Ruby punched Emma's face. Yeah, brute force.

" No. You have to be credible. And that was for the bag "

" Ah ah ! Hilarious. We're relationships breakers, not thieves " Emma retorted ironically, one hand on her nose trying to soften the dull pain.

She got on the car and drove back to Regina. She parked the Mercedes when she got out, Regina was staring at her, disbelieving. While Emma handed her bag and the keys, she opened her mouth but no sound came. Chocolate eyes were boring into the bodyguard with so much focus that Emma stammered under that intense gaze and, feeling self-conscious, she looked down her feet. She was like a puppy waiting for her master's approval or a kid waiting for his parents acknowledgement she knew would never come. That feeling was the worse.

" You're bleeding " Emma heard. She looked up to Regina surprised by her worried tone. She pulled out a handkerchief and gently tapped under Emma's nose. Emma was taken aback by Regina's sudden gentleness.

" Thank you " Emma whispered taking the handkerchief from Regina's soft hand. " Are you okay ? "

" I am fine " Regina answered, gazing at Emma's left chest. " I should be the one thanking you. "

She took something from Emma's front pocket. The cheque. Regina torn it apart. Emma opened her mouth, not trusting her own eyes. The money had dissipated right in front of her. Gone. Forever.

" For your tenacity " Regina explained.

Emma wanted to cry. Now she had to break their true love to earn that money back. Not only she was literally smelling like rotten fish but all that mission stank. She would have to sweat and bleed for this. Her shoulders sagged. Regina her keys and shook them.

" Let's go. You drive, Miss Swan. "

Emma almost rolled her eyes. At least, the control freak was cutting her some slack.

" As you wish. Your highness "

Regina raised an eyebrow, apparently pleased by what Emma had just blurted out. Shamefaced, the bodyguard took the keys and fought the impulse to rush to the car to hide herself. She had to stop making stupid mistakes and take over control the dominant position or she would end up yielding to Regina. Not that she was already.

* * *

The next day, Emma was driving Regina to another meeting for the wedding.

" We need to agree on a signal. " Emma began.

Regina snorted.

" I know my job, we need a signal just in case you need help. "

After a long silence, Regina said.

" Apple. "

" Apple ? " Emma looked at her, disbelieving.

" Do you have something better ? " Regina asked dubious.

" Not something I can think of right now. "

" If you can think " Rsegina said under her breath.

Emma tensed up. Her knuckles holding the wheel became white under the pressure.

" Have you been ever taught respect, Lady ? " she spat.

" It's… " Regina turned to look at the window. " I can't help it " after an hesitation, she added " I am sorry."

Emma was taken aback by Regina genuine apology. She didn't think she would live that day. And it really, really felt sincere. That was what was scaring Emma the most.

" Okay. I accept your apology. "

" Don't be used to it. "

Emma sighed. How could she be such a hassle ? One moment she was evil and the next she was kind just to turn even more baleful. Emma was going to lose her mind trying to decipher Regina's behaviour and she literally felt like hitting her head against the wheel. She parked the car in a small parking lot near the restaurant where the dinner would be held in five days.

" Where is the restaurant ? "

" Follow me. " Regina said as took the lead.

They walked in the Bois de Boulogne until they arrived to a pier. They got on the small red boat that led them to an isle in the middle of the Seine. It pitched as it unmoored. A slight breeze blows gently rustled Emma's shining hair. She shivered.

" Are you cold ? " Regina enquired.

" No, just remembering some things… " Emma trailed.

" This time you got on the boat right on time " Regina quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes.

" Who's fault it was ? "

" It was just another proof you were doing a terrible job. " Regina observed stating the obvious.

And Emma couldn't really argue it.

" I wouldn't have jumped if you weren't trying to escape " Emma retorted making Regina scoffed.

" I warned you before you jumped from the boat ! "

" No, you dared me to do it " Emma argued.

" Actually, I don't remember telling you to do it " The businesswoman waved off.

" You said I quote " Don't you dare ! ". So I did " Regina rolled her eyes so gracefully, it irritated Emma even more. The bodyguard crossed her arms under her boss scrutiny.

" I beg to differ… " Regina licked her lips and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

" I maintain you did! " Emma mocked in a perfect imitation of the usual haughty tone Regina used.

She was as stubborn as Regina. They were like two magnets repelling each other in some chaotic manner when bought together. It was tiring and strangely enough delighting to banter like this.

" I can't believe I almost forget how stupid you are " Regina closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Stopped in her bickering tracks, Emma gaped incredulously.

" Are you serious ? "

" Apparently common sense isn't so common " Cocky Regina gave her a mirthful look, her eyes shining with a mischievous twinkle.

Before Emma could say anything to defend herself, she stumbled and clung on the rail. The boat was already mooring on the bucolic island of green. Okay Regina had proudly won that fight but Emma wasn't letting to have the last word.

" How do you find it ? " Regina asked as they were getting off the boat.

" That's… "

They were standing in front of the cute restaurant disconnected from the world by the river and the bordering forest. The only noise Emma heard was the birds, the wind in the trees and their steps as they passed multicolored flowered terraces from where people could enjoy a lovely view over the Seine. Emma didn't know it was possible to find such a peaceful place, well isle, in Paris.

They climbed the stairs going to the reception hall. The restaurant was modern and classic with the imposing chandelier and the tables set but also comfortable and friendly atmosphere that was oozing from the fireplace. People were busying themselves with the wedding preparations. Emma wouldn't be able to book that kind of restaurant even with all the money she earned in her entire life.

" You are speechless, aren't you ? " Regina smirked.

" You've rendered me speechless more than once, these past few days " Emma murmured, still mesmerized by the place.

Regina tilted her head and raised that perfected sculpted eyebrow. A playful smile etched into her features and Emma wondered what was going on that beautiful mind. An easily identifiable ring Emma had swore to change but never did made her jumped. She excused herself before answering to Killian.

" Hey ! "

" Hi " her voice deflated.

" How are you ? "

" I am fine "

" Doesn't seem like it, love. "

She had been fine.

" Is it because I'm not there to hold you in my arms ? "

Emma almost snorted. She watched Regina's back drawing away. Emma 's gaze dropped to her lower back but stopped without going further down as Regina disappeared in another room with someone else. Who was that ?

" Love ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Are you listening ? "

No, she hadn't. What had she just done ? Has she just… No… No she hadn't… Emma tried to reassure herself. She only cared to look out for Regina because it was her job. Emma cleared her throat. Yes, her job. This was the only reason why she stared at the businesswoman back, Emma told herself. The only reason. She didn't check out her supposedly boss !

" Swan ? "

" There are… " Emma blew into the micro " …interferences! "

" Can you hear me ? Love ? Hey ? "

Emma was internally chuckling, thinking about how she was so stupid. Or she was a bitch. Or a combo of both things.

" Yeah, I can hear you " she said feeling guilty.

" You didn't call me back for two days. "

" I was quite busy… "

" So busy you forgot about me again ? "

From his tone, he was angry. She pinched her nose. She knew she wasn't doing her best but the more he pushed her, the more she wanted to run away.

" Killian " she warned. She heard a female voice in the distance.

" When do you come back ? I feel lonely without you " he whined desperatedly.

" Well, we found some new clients. We are working on it. "

" Apple ! " Emma heard a too recognizable loud voice.

" I need to go ! I have a meeting right now. I'll call you later. "

She hung up without waiting for Killian's answer. He had sent messages today and she hadn't answered them yet. She sucked at being a girlfriend. She sucked at relationships anyway. She ran to the other room and went straight to Regina who was talking with some people. She didn't seem in any trouble at all, Emma noticed.

" You see. I yell apple and she rushes up "

Regina's acquaintances laughed. Emma clenched her jaws. What's with this hot and cold attitude ? She wanted the war, she was going to have it ! Before she said something, Regina waved to some boxes.

" I need help to carry these " she acted dismissively.

" I didn't mean…"

" You didn't said which kind of help " she cut taunting Emma.

Emma couldn't believe it. What a ...

" Regina ! " A voice from behind the bodyguard shouted. It was a pixie cut woman. Mary Margaret. " Aren't you a little hard on her ? "

Emma wanted to thank her. At least, someone was human in this social sphere. Regina looked down on her and sneered.

" She is paid for this. It's not like I'll ever be in real danger. " Regina sneered with so much more venom than she used when she was talking to Emma that the bodyguard was glad not to be on the receiving end of Regina's toxic behaviour. " She needs to work out her muscled arms."

Regina blushed faintly and cleared her throat. Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina looked away. Was she actually embarrassed ? Nobody seemed to notice. But Emma was sure she had just blushed. So Regina had a fetishism for muscled arms ? The bodyguard's lips curled up.

" Glad to oblige " Emma smiled with so much falseness.

" Let me help you ! " the former target said smiling genuinely.

Before carrying the boxes, she flexed her arms stretching the fabric of her vest. The bodyguard lifted one of them and followed Mary Margaret when she felt eyes on her. As she crossed the threshold, she looked behind and saw Regina gazing at her. A ghost of a smile crept on Emma's face while she winked at the temperamental woman who blinked before turning her gaze away, realising she was caught. Mary Margaret incessant calls forced the bodyguard to continue her task. While catching the other woman up, Emma chuckled thinking about Regina being embarassed. Yeah, she was going to have her own fun too.

* * *

 **Next time a big surprise is waiting Emma and our two friends!**


	6. AC like Accursed Chaos

**Hi guys! I had a real hard time to write this one. I'll update it now or I'll never do it XD  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapter 6 : A.C. like Accursed Chaos

"You're doing a good job. "

Emma stared at August wide-eyed wondering whether he was saying it genuinely or he was trying to reassure her. Either way, it didn't comfort her. After the weary day she had, the only thing she wanted was to take a break, so her friends had decided to take a drink after Emma's return. In the meantime she had changed into a white tank and a jean, because she couldn't wear that suffocating suit anymore.

"Do you actually spend all day watching me through cameras ? " Emma asked more than exhausted.

"I am also having doubts "

"You're not helping Ruby" August admonished her friend as she was serving them wine. Tonight, she was working a bartender in the bar in front of the hotel, somewhere they know Regina and her closed ones would never go even if it belonged to the same chain. The subdued light and the light background music gave a private atmosphere to this small but comfy place. It was rather a charming bar with its walls were decorated by articles, old, new, on every subjects possible, serious or funny.

"Don't worry she is going to fall under her spell sooner or later " Ruby foretold, her lips curling up.

Emma gave her a pointed look.

"Rather never "

Surrounded by her "friends", Regina had been surfing on her bitchy wave making very clear to everyone that she was the boss and Emma was just an a thing she could play with. But once they were both alone again, she had been… fine ? Was it the word ? She had been more normal. Less insufferable. Well, she had broken out of her role of accomplished hardass businesswoman the moment the others left and the few talks Regina and Emma had, were… fun ? Even with the bickering that was now their way to communicate. At least, Regina wasn't shuting Emma out or sending her in sharp bramble bushes at every turn. Emma sighed.

"Is that the other way around ?" Ruby ventured.

"What are you implying ? "Emma asked with a dangerous tone but her friend just shrugged, unimpressed.

Even if Emma had succeeded to climb Regina's acknowlegment ladder, the bodyguard was still brought down by a leash and she still had to endure the businesswoman's every whim.

"She is difficult " Emma mumbled.

"She is a pain in the ass " Ruby approved.

"A real one " Emma added " I am not… It's not going to work, guys… "

"Don't think like that " August tried to bring up her spirits, his positivism immune from challenge.

"But everytime I think we are getting a little closer, we take two steps backwards. And we have less than five full days left before the fucking wedding."

"Stop complaining. " August sighed " You were complaining our job was too easy ! "

"Ruby were agreeing on this, if I recall ! " Emma justified.

Ruby rolled her eyes. August's phone rang cutting their talk.

"Well, when we speak of a devil, the other one shows up. Hi ! "

Ruby and Emma moved closer to listen but they didn't hear anything. Ruby returned to her task to wipe the bar clean.

"No we haven't yet. "

After a silence, he said exasperated.

" It would be easier if we had all the pieces of information we need. Like what she had done during the lost years "

From her seat, Emma could hear bits of words, meaning that Zelena had raised her voice.

"Why do you want to break this relationship ? "

"Yeah pretty clear " August said while staring his phone screen. " She hung up on me. If fruits never fall far from the tree, I don't want to meet their mother. "

"What did she say ? "

"That we are paid to act, not for asking questions. "

"We haven't been yet ! " Emma choked.

"In your opinion " Ruby began all serious before asking with mirth " which sister is the most ball bluster ? I would bet on Zelena. Hmmm, upon reflection, Regina is quite good in this role…"

Emma rolled her eyes and swung her glass. Enthralled by the amber liquid licking the sides, she dwelled on what happened these past few days. Since the beginning, it had been an all time fight. Regina had been withdrawn into herself since the beginning and earlier in the day, when they were in the boat, Emma thought they were finally getting closer. But just after Killian's call, Regina returned to her cold and imperious behaviour. The businesswoman could behave differently in front of people, she wasn't the first one to do this and wouldn't be the last, but Emma wasn't a thing with which Regina could do whatever she wanted to. Emma had some self respect too.

"I am going to show her who's the boss " she growled under her breath, determined.

Ruby and August jerked up.

"The rebellious side had spoken " Ruby observed with a knowing look.

Right now, Emma was losing their confrontation but she wasn't going to let her win. Regina neededto be control of everything and when she wasn't, she always managed to land on her feet. This time, Emma was going to make sure things wouldn't work into Regina's way.

"Let's do the A.C Operation. Let's see who's going to suffer" she declared smirking.

They both raised her eyebrows, with interest or perplexity.

" _Excusez moi_ ! "

They all spun around to the source of the voice. A tall and young man with African origins was standing behind the counter next to Ruby. He was an ex-military or an ex-con. Either way, Emma wouldn't like to be on his bad side. He was wearing the bar uniform with a name tag. _Galaad_.

" _Vous êtes qui ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui !_ " he said narrowing his eyes " _Et je n'ai pas embauché ces derniers temps._ "

Oh. He was the boss. Ruby gazed everywhere, searching for an explanation. Suddenly, she entered a role and while changing her posture, she rose her voice and angrily exclamed :

" _Oui parce que j'ai été mutée ici contre mon gré ! Vous devriez être content que je ne demande pas d'augmentation_ ! " she put a wild smile on her face " _Bonjour, Madame Mills_ "

They all turned horrified to the door which was opening. But it was someone else. When they turned back, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. The bartender stared suspiciously August and Emma who shrugged, they were as clueless as him. That was Ruby for you. Emma clearly admired her adaptation capacity to all situations she encountered. If Emma could do the same she wouldn't have fucked up this mission from the very beginning by saying her real name. Right now, she just wanted to disappear behind the scenes and let Mike and Sulley handled the crisis. Unfortunately they wouldn't let her disapppear into her safe hole or rather her safe tagged van. So she had to play the leading role or rather fighting for it against the mixed signals regal woman like two co-stars fighting for fame.

That was a battle Emma would rather avoid but couldn't anymore.

* * *

"The air conditioning has started off. It's freezing right now and I can't stop it. " Regina answered exasperatedly at the other line of the phone.

"I am sending you a repairer right now, Miss " Ruby answered curtly. " Have a nice evening "

She hung up and held her thumbs up to Emma. Operation AC was working. Emma had damaged Regina's air conditioning when they had returned from the bar while the businesswoman was on the phone with the only guy who could make her smile like no one, Robin. When Emma thought of him, a disturbing feeling she wouldn't name was slowly crawling into her heart. The more he stayed where he was, as far as he was, the better. Emma was already struggling to get closer to Regina, she didn't need a more complicated situation.

August came in the living room, wearing dungarees. The two women shared a look and barked a laughter, their head falling back.

"You look like a real plumber " Ruby said wiping away a tear.

"Thanks " he answered dryly " Let's tame the beast ! "

Emma displayed a doubtful frown. As if someone could tame Regina. He left the suite and rang at Regina's door who answered. Thanks to the laptop, she and Ruby watchedAugust playing flawlessly his role, speaking only in french with a weird foreign accent. He made no efforts whatsoever to speak with Regina in english or in french when she tried some words. He lazily made himself comfortable, as he had all the time in the world. Regina was externally fuming, her vein in her forehead bulging and her nostrils flaring with anger. Emma could practically see smoke coming out from her ears. August started to knock the system up but not knowing what he was tinkering with, he made something inside the pipe ignited. The fire extinguishing system started off, completely drenching both of them. Emma and Ruby gawked before bursting of laughter. While her friend was crying from laughter, Emma stood up, walked across her friends' room and went to her room. She knocked on the adjoined door, ready to enjoy this little crisis. Nobody answered, obviously too focused on something else. She turned the handle and opened the door.

"Is there a problem ? "

Emma shut her eyes and bit back a laugh when she saw the two poor souls as clueless as they were drenched. The more Regina was fuming, the more the bodyguard struggled not to laugh. Her clothes were now sticking to her body revealing her tanned skin and exquisite curves. Okay, that was a delightful side effect Emma hadn't seen coming. Before disappearing into her bathroom, she looked at Emma up and down before glaring at the bodyguard like she was the reason of Regina's situation. Well, actually… she was. But Regina didn't need to know it.

 _"Je vais arranger ça._ " said August winking at Emma.

They heard the front door opened. He looked up and suddenly, he goggled. He turned his head back as fast as lightning and pressed his head into the pipe. Emma tilted her head, , she heard a soft voice behind her on the other side of the room.

"Hi ! "

Emma turned around. She froze. Mary Margaret ! Why would she be here ? Wasn't she one of the people Regina hated the most ? Was she a masochist ?

"How are you ? "

"Fine… Fine thank you " Emma stammered.

Of all time, she had to come now…

"Where is Regina ? "

"Hum… She is… She is in the bathroom. Changing of clothes I think "

"This morning she was hard with you, but you shoudn't take it to heart "

Emma raised an eyebrow, perplexed. Too late, she thought, thanks for your advice though.

"She didn' have the most easy life and she is really working hard… "

Emma was suddenly all agog. Before Mary Margaret said something else, she shivered :

"Wow… "

Emma still hadn't moved when an about ten years old boy appeared from beind Mary Margaret.

"It is cold around here. " he observed.

He shivered while Emma scrutinized him. She had seen him somewhere, his dark short hair and blue eyes were familiar.

"Henry ! "

Regina ran to the boy hugging him close. Her smile almost blinded Emma and her syrupy sweet tone when she asked how he was, made Emma's heart plummet.

"We spoke less than a hour ago " he complained as he struggled and pushed heraway.

When she saw the hurt and agony in Regina's eyes, Emma's empathy clawed at her heart and scratched her soul. She knew how hurtful it was to be bluntly rejected, even more so the kid was the only person Regina showed affection and warmth without second thoughts. Apart from Robin. Before Emma could second guess herself, she was already reaching for Regina to comfort her even if the expression had already faded behind the familiar unreadable face. Emma stopped herself. She furrowed her brows in confusion. No, Regina was insufferable and Emma shouldn't feel compassion for her supposed boss.

"I am going to ask another room for the night. It seemed it won't be repaired until tomorrow. " Regina grumbled harshly.

She glanced a dark look at August's back who was still full acting.

"You are ? " The kid, Henry corrected Emma, genuinely asked her.

"Henry, this is Miss Swan. Zelena hired her as a bodyguard. "

"Coool " His eyes were shining with admiration, the kind kids had when they met their favorite Superhero.

"Miss Swan, this is Henry " Regina said with a smile that could enlightened all Paris " My son "

Emma froze as if a bucket full of icy water had been thrown at her. For a moment, time stopped. How was it possible ? She… How could she have a son ? She was infertile ! Her son ! That's the information they were searching in vain. « _Oh putain !_ » she heard in her earpiece. A tool fell. They all spun around to August.

 _"Pardon_ " he apologied with a voice an octave lower.

"Do we know each other ? " Mary Margaret said.

He didn't turn back making seemed like he was absolutely not understanding at all but Emma knew he was trying to avoid Mary Margaret's gaze, the one person who could recognize him instantly and screw everything up. Emma wasn't going to take the risk to fuck it up again and waste all their efforts. She crossed the pixie-cut woman's way.

"A french repairer, doesn't understand english. "

She lifted her hand and shrugged like it was useless to speak to him. But Margaret Mary wasn't having any of it. She approached August dangerously, already too close to him. She was going to see his face soon enough and that would gave them away. A bead of sweat rolled down Emma's back in instant panic. They would be apprehended, persecuted, judged and sent in jail with "breaking relationship for money" as charge. Emma didn't know what to do without being too suspicious. As she tried to save the day, Regina actually did.

"Thank you Miss Blanchard to have picked up Henry at the airport. "

The concerned woman turned back to Regina. Emma and August sighed from relief. They had just avoided the worst, but they weren't really safe until she left the suite.

"Yeah I know, with all the wedding preparations, you have a hell of a job. I wish I would get married to. I thought the last one was The One you know, but he rejected me right away."

Another tool fell. Emma rolled her eyes. Regina seemed worked up as she was playing with the hem of her white shirt she had changed into. She was also wearing black slacks with matched stilletos. Again all business, Emma she ever take a break ?

The bodyguard watched the funny duo moving to the door, Regina trying to usher the younger brunette out as Mary Margaret was waylaying her speaking about true love and happiness. Just a waffle from another utopian girl, Emma thought.

When Regina had finally got rid of Mary Margaret, she turned to Henry. He was looking out the window filled with wonder by the illuminated city. Before Regina put a hand on Henry'shoulder, he shifted away. Even when he moved away from her, she looked at him like he was everything. Even if he was just hurting her again. Another wave of sadness swept Emma's heart. Emma never had parents that loved her as much as Regina was showing or feeling for Henry. Emma felt the worst, yeah, because jealousy was taking hold of her, bringing with it, old memories the bodyguard would rather forget. She buried deep, deep down these feelings before empty holes inside her got filled up with aching thoughts.

Regina called the hotel –a.k.a. Ruby- for another suite. Emma took advantage of that time to return to her room. She didn't want to face up another had almost blown up their cover once and she wasn't willing to try it again.

"Where are you going ? " Henry asked her while coming next to her.

"To my room " she pointed the adjoining door.

"Oh ! " he said obviously disappointed.

Emma didn't think about it too much. She was the just a new attraction. Like in every new house where she went, curiosity and interest would wore off until she merged with the background and she would be soon forgotten or carried away elsewhere. Regina approached them when her call ended.

"They don't have any free room for tonight sweetheart. " she said with such a tone that guilt swept over Emma. The kid didn't deserve to spend the night in a cold and wet room.

The bodyguard admitted that Operation A.C wasn't the brightest idea she had. They had been on the brink of disaster thanks to Emma's stupid idea. It could have taken a disastrous turn without the intervention of Regina. Well, that was a bit rich being saved by the devil but at least, August hadn't been found. They had escaped the worst.

"We can sleep in Miss Swan's room tonight. " Henry said as he was resolving a simple riddle.

Emma goggled. She raised her hands as if it would stop any trails of thoughts that were popping into their heads.

"I just have a bed… " she tried.

"It's a king sized bed and there is a sofa ! " Henry observed under Emma's arms. " I can sleep in there."

Henry ran to take the bag he left in the corridor and came back avoiding the falling water, before waiting for her permission on the threshold with a megawatt smile. Emma had still not said anything as she was processing some excuses, so he entered in her room making himself comfortable. Like son, like mother, Emma thought when she finally sobered up. Well, she could take of a kid for a night. Perhaps.

"Where are you going to sleep ? " Emma looked at Regina who was gathering her things. She innocently tilted her head and -fucking lovely- blinked.

"Three people can sleep in a suite, Miss Swan " Regina stated.

Was she saying what Emma was thinking ?

"Oh. You're just waiting for me to ask you the permission, is that right ? "

Faltering, Emma couldn't even have the decency to deny it. She looked at Regina who sat down on the edge of the dry armchair and crossed her slender legs stretching her black sacks like a queen would sit on a throne. Truthfully, getting the upper hand over Regina would strengthen Emma's already wounded ego.

"Is that okay with you, Miss Swan? " Regina asked smirking, gazing right into Emma's eyes.

Of course, it was asked with such dripping sarcasm that it didn't really end as a question. It was more commanding than asking, it was more a yes or yes question… If Emma said yes, her little safe place where she could be herself would become her seventh hell. Emma looked up searching for August's support in her decision. He was telling her with his eyes to answer… well, yes. And Emma just wanted to say shit to that, eff them off and fuck the world.

But the answer, the one that everyone was waiting for her to say and that she reluctantly gave was:

"Okay… "

Regina raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised by the argument that wasn't coming. For once, Emma was making a concession, Regina had to take it or soon enough the bodyguard would take it back. As if the businesswoman read into her mind, she stood up, took one of her many luggages and stopped next to Emma.

Their eyes met, hers slightly higher than Emma, and Regina's expression flashed with amusement before she winked at Emma as she entered her temporary suite.

Blushing, Emma's eyes followed Regina realizing the mistake she had just made. Regina had managed to land on her feet once again… And Emma had escaped the worst, yes, but the worst so far. Now, now the real test began. She had to put up with the temperamental and headstrong but tantalizing devil as well as her kid for more than a working day.

Welcome to hell...


	7. Ugly Duckling

Chapter 7: Ugly Duckling

"Emma ! What are you waiting for ? Go !" Ruby barked in Emma's earpiece while August nodded to the partially open door.

Emma hadn't moved from her spot since Regina and Henry had moved in. Not for the first time in these past few days, she was flabbergasted by her own incompetence. Her operation had backfired right in her face like hot oil in a frying pan. Once again. Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst…

"How is it possible ? She has a son ! How…" she asked running a hand in her radiant sunny hair.

"There is a lot of ways nowadays…" August whispered.

"She could have pay someone to bear her child ! She is loaded" Ruby said.

Emma was sceptical. Medicine improved a lot these past year, but not that much.

"Do you think she has adopted ?" she asked more than curious.

"Hardly. But people can surprise you." Ruby observed.

"What a surprise." August deadpanned while getting down the stepladder "How could we even miss it ?" He grumbled, saying out loud the information they had missed and was now burning all their minds.

That left them completely silent. How could they even miss that that ? While searching for information, the trio hadn't found anything about her having a kid. It was like playing hide and seek with an elephant in an empty room and still not being able to find it.

August pushed dreamy Emma to the door and literally kicked her back to her room. She rubbed her ass and gavea dark look to the now closed door. She looked around her room. They had already made themselves comfortable but Henry was nowhere to be found.

"How is it going ?" Regina asked.

"It's … going… slowly" Emma wanted to facepalmed herself. Slowly like her brain. Unfortunately, her attention span wasn't at its full potential, the exhaustion of the long day which wasn't over was having its toll on her making it even more difficult to cope with the new situation. What's more, Emma was worrying over spending a night in a new family. Even if she knew it wasn't a foster home, even if she knew it was temporary, her demons were lurking over her increasing her anxiety and stress. Her brain was turning into jello lessening her capacity to form coherent and logical thoughts.

Regina rolled her eyes and amused she scoffed :

"For a bodyguard, you're not really paying close attention!"

Exhaustion, offense or the sum of the emotional turmoil Emma was feeling made her misread the tone. Irritated, she growled while stepping forward into Regina's personal space :

"What's your problem lady ? I am a bodyguard, not a repairperson!"

Surprised, Regina imperceptibly recoiled before moving forward until they were inches apart with a sinister smirk of superiority. Emma had just woken up the demonic side of Regina, unburying the hatchet they had succeeded to half bury through the day. Were they always coming to fight old wars ?

"You're doing such a great job !" she ironically sneered before adding "I am sure, you'll be more useful as a repairperson"

Emma couldn't deny it, but she wasn't going to let Regina have her way like always. Emma took the bull by the horns eager to wrestle control of the incoming fight. If Regina wanted to clash, Emma was her opponent. She wasn't the only one who sucked at something.

"Maybe but I have a minimum of social skills. You're a monster! Even your son is running away from you !" Emma struck back.

Regina's eyes widen from surprise and her expression changed from predatory to hurting in the following second. Her eyes filled with tears struck Emma like lightning stricking a tree. What had she just said ? Regina, wounded, looked down before taking some steps back. Rage left Emma instantly leaving regrets in its wake. What had she just done ? She held her hand to take Regina's shoulder, willing to apologize while looking at her straight in the eyes. Henry chose that moment to appearfrom the bathroom, already in pajamas. Emma quickly dropped her hand and put it behind her back like she was getting caught.

"Where are we going to sleep ?" he asked completely oblivious from what had just happened.

Regina immediately put a poker face and answered him before Emma could say anything.

"We'll take the bed."

"What ?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Miss Swan ?" she asked her mask still in place but her wavering nearly breaking voice, betrayed her hurt and the lack of her usual confidence. Emma really sucked…

"No…Not at all !" she lifted her hands as a sign of peace.

She rubbed her hands against her jeans as if it would clean the uncomfortable feeling that was overwhelming her. The only thing Emma had frankly succeeded till now was to unconsciously hurt Regina, and now she had to face the consequences. Guilt and remorse were added to the overflowing emotions Emma felt.

Anyway, she could take the couch, she was used to it anyway and in the king sized bed, two people could largely sleep in there.

"I am not going to share a bed with my Mom !" Henry complained "I am not a kid anymore !"

Regina put her hands on her hips, scowling.

"Henry ! I didn't raise you like this !"

He gave her a dark look that could compete with his mother's.

If he didn't want to sleep in there, then… Emma believed Regina would never sleep on the couch. And the women weren't going to share the bed. And finally, Emma supposed that Regina wouldn't let her share the bed with Henry. So the bodyguard messily gathered her things in her bag before going to the door. She was used to get kicked out anyway, the least she could do was to leave before or to be ready to leave, it hurt less. She practically ran to the door, jumping on the getaway to this shitty situation that was offered.

"Emma stop !" she heard in the earpiece.

"I'll sleep in the car, I'm used to it." she turned the handle and she added "with my job"

"You coward !" Ruby hissed.

"No wait." Henry got in her way. "I am sorry. That was stupid."

"No, it's okay. You stay in this room and I'll…"

"You should sleep here, Miss Swan. It is your room after all." Regina agreed. "You don't snore, do you ?"

"No" She cleared her throat "No I don't, do you ?" she asked while nearly tossing away her half opened bag with a thud earning a scowl from Regina.

"What's that ?" asked Henry.

Both women turned their head to the floor where Henry was pointing at. Emma's eyes so widely bulged, it could be compared to cartoons. Shit ! That was August's new camera, the one he didn't know where to place two days before ! Why was it in her bag of all things ?

"Is it yours ?"

"Yeah !" she quickly tried to retrieve the camera but Henry was quicker to pick it up.

"Can I use it ?"

Regina gave him a disapproving look. He kept asking Emma completely ignoring his mother who sighed desperately. Emma glanced at the two of them. She wanted to take it back but his shining eyes full with childish yearning were illuminating the room.

"Pleeeeease ?" he begged doing his best puppy eyes. Emma knew that knack, she wouldn't fall for it even if he was really cute "That would be my first step as a cinema auteur !"

"Emma don't do that. Take it back !" she heard Ruby's trying to reason her.

Well, she knew which answer she had to give but with Regina's disapproval it would be easier to say no. She turned to the businesswoman asking for some back up but she wouldn't have it. First, Regina seemed completely surprised by Henry's statement as if she had just found about it. Then, she looked at Emma, unsure but her eyes quickly turned pleading. What with that 180° twist behaviour ? Emma was screwed, she wasn't strong enough to resist to two puppy faces that looked much alike. She turned back to Henry. If Henry's happiness was lifting Regina's spirits, then so be it, it would be an apologize for her stupid and out of character behaviour from earlier.

"Okay"

Her friends weren't going to be happy…She was already hearing Ruby swearing like a trooper. Henry grinned, dazzling Emma with his megawatts smile. When she looked up at Regina, the businesswoman gave her a thankful look and a small smile before giving a sweet gaze to Henry. At least, she did the right thing and they seemed both happy. Emma showed him how it worked under his mother's watchul eyes. Then Regina got ready for the night. Even if he was aloof with his mother, he was a nice kid. Nice to talk to and eager to learn. He turned on the camera and began to record.

"What's your name ?"

Emma looked up questioningly. She put a sun-colored strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am not going to call you Miss Swan or Bodyguard ! Unless you want it."

"Emma" she said smiling. He held his hand and theyshook.

"Nice to meet you, Emma" he said. "I am Henry Jr !"

Henry Junior ?

"He is called after Regina's father ?" August spoke his mind. "How old is he ?"

He turned the camera to record himself.

"Let me help you" she offered

Emma took the camera and hold it.

"How old are you ?"

"I am ten."

Henry waved to the camera.

"Hi, I am Henry, futur cinema auteur" he was a confident kid. It was not surprising, knowing who he was taking from. "This is my first record. Hmmm. I am going to tell the story of…"

He looked around, searching for his new interest.

"My stay in Paris ?" he talked to himself.

His eyes lighting up as he found his new subject. Emma turned the device while he was sitting next to her.

"Emma, my saviour ! She saved me from awful night in a cold hotel room in Paris."

Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Saviour ? That was…Crazy, huh? She was here to break his mother's perfect couple for money. Well done, $aviour.

"Do you think he will repair it ?" he said showing the adjoining door.

"I am sure"

He frowned.

"Are you staying until the end of wedding ?" he asked with anticipation, like a kid waiting for his new toy.

"I was hired for a week"

"Cool ! So you're going to stay with us all the time ?" he was literally jumping for enthusiasm on the sofa.

"Well, I'm gonna keep a close eye on Regina."

"Is she in danger ?" he asked suddenly worry for his mother.

"No. But she is safe with me !" she tried to reassure "Don't worry !" she smiled.

He took a close look at her narrowing his eyes. His expressions were the doppelganger of Regina's.

"I believe you" he concluded after his silent inquiry.

He changed the topic with the amazing ease kids had and he began making silly faces to the camera. She watched him wistfully, remembering a time she did the same with her first friend.

When Regina got out, Henry stopped the camera and put it away as if he didn't want her to appear on his record. An oppressive silence surrounded them due to their strained relationship. The strange thing was that Regina seemed more relaxed around the adorable kid but his behaviour was so weird when his mother was in the same room. Henry was clearly avoiding her. He decided to switch on the tv, zapping the channels until he found something satisfying and sat on the floor.

Regina took a book before curling up on the far end of the couch. Henry was behaving aloof but Emma swore he was staying close to Regina, the back of his head touching her legs bent comfortably. Emma was siting on the right side of the couch away from them. Even in bad terms, there was a peaceful atmosphere emanating from them. Sometimes, Regina brushed Henry's hair and he would pushed her away frowning. But he would always sit back where he was. They were two people fighting but loving each other enough to still care for each other. Emma felt overwhelmed by that feeling, the aching envy bubbling up when she witnessed a sweet moment she never had and wasn't hers to share. A family moment.

Instead of watching them she focused on the movie she had never seen. It would make pass time. It would make her forget. It would make that feeling disappear. It was the story of an alien monster who pretended to be a dog in order not to get caught. He found a shelter in a two sisters' family without parents. It was fun to watch, but as it progressed, Emma twitched uncomfortably watching a story that looked like too much to hers. She gritted her teeth when the blue alien tried to read the ugly duckling all alone, in the forest. The movie was eating her away but she couldn't looked away from it. She swallowed holding back the tears at the worst moment.

"O _'hana means family. Family means...nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten._ "

On the verge of tears, she fight the urge to run to the bathroom and cry her heart out.

"Are you okay Emma ?" she heard a deep voice.

Her head whipped to the two people in the room. Thanksfully, both of them were so engrossed by their activities, they didn't see the lonely tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I would hug you if I could..."

It was Ruby.

She wiped off the tears quickly with the back of her hand, feeling even more alone than she was as she didn't have anyone to lean on and the only people who cared weren't at her side.

Emma didn't know what it was to be surrounded by family, by people she cared about and who cared about her. She didn't know how it was. How it felt. It certainly had to be an exquisite feeling that she could just imagine and dream. She always lived with a family without being a real part of it and tonight wasn't going to be the exception. In this cosy atmosphere, she felt out of place. Like the ugly duckling, she searched for her place in the universe but never found it. She looked down and started playing with her hands. She so wanted to leave the room and screamed her lungs out until she had no more voice or no more breath.

"Emma, pull yourself together ! Find something to come closer to Regina !" August urged her, disrupting her thoughts. "Ouch !" Ruby had surely swatted him with her brute force.

"It's just a movie ! There is no need to cry !" he justified oblivious of Emma's real pain.

"I am not !" she whispered back. It was all the fault of exhaustion. She was so tired that if she found out that her favorite ice cream had been eaten it would make her cry. Henry turned and pulled an inquisitive face. She shook her head telling him it was nothing. To Emma's relief, the movie was over, with an indubitably happy ending she noted–not as in real life-.

When Emma sniffed, Regina looked up. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Her inquirying expression was all Emma needed to understand that Regina knew she had cried.

"Would you like to play cards ?" she offered while getting up to hide her red eyes and tears-stained face, before any of them made fun of her.

The two heads turned to her with the same doubtful face and scrunching nose. She would have laughed if she wasn't feeling so down. It was just rubbing the lonely feeling in.

"Come on ! It's going to be fun !" she said trying to cheer herself up. It was pathetic.

She retrieved a card game and took the opportunity to wipe out all traces of tears, putting in place her blonde curly hair in place. She couldn't show any weakness, life and old foster homes had taught her that lesson the hard way and early enough. She chose a game she was known to be unbeatable. They sat around the coffe table and Emma explained the rules. She diabolically chuckled internally. They played some rounds where she kicked their ass without blinking an eye. Yeah, she was unrivaled and both her competitive opponents weren't good losers. That feature wasn't running in their dysfunctional family.

"You're cheating !" Henry exclaimed. "You chose a game you wouldn't lose…"

Regina agreed exasperated.

"That's completely not true" Emma lied.

"Just by saying that, you sold yourself !" Regina pointed out giving Emma her best glare.

No good losers. At all. As they were choosing another game, Henry watched them bickering, his head bobbing back and forth like he was at Roland Garros. When they finally chose one, Emma's phone rang. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Killian"

She had completely forgot to call him.

"Hi ! How are you ?"

"Fine, had a little complications on the way" she said thinking about her new roommates. She took off her earpiece, not willing to hear her friends' teasing.

Emma wondered why he was laughing.

"I hope you didn't find another man !"

She frowned.

"Ah ! Ah !" she laughed half heartedly. "Hilarious" she added with a flat voice. Not a man, she thought without realising.

"You know I am not a sharer… Well, another woman wouldn't bother me!"

Was he serious ? She could imagine his dark eyebrows raising suggestively like everytime he was being a drag. She rubbed her eyes, erasing the image of Regina and Killian naked on the same bed from her mind. Ugh ! Way to disgust herself. She let his comment slide like water on a fish skin and didn't retort. As she said nothing, he asked "When do you come back ?"

"I don't know. Depends on the job."

He sighed.

"You could have warned me. I wouldn't have listened to you and come with you if I knew you would be away that long" he whined.

Emma flinched and fortunately, it wasn't a video call. Everytime he was with her she wasn't behaving like herself anymore. All he wanted was her broken and weak side. She wasn't weak ! At least when she wasn't with him. She was trapped into someone she had been but wasn't anymore. And she was afraid to tell or show him. She was afraid that he would leave her once he found out who she really was. Like everyone else. But, unlike the others, he was the only one that had actually run after her, proclaiming she was his happy ending and he would follow her until the end of earth even if, sometimes, she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore and the getaways offered by her job were her salvation.

Strangely enough, with Regina she couldn't help but be herself while she had to be someone else. There was irony everywhere. She even liked their banter when it wasn't ending in a bloodshed – as most of the time- . Emma shook her head, she was actually going insane.

"I really miss you love"

"I miss you too" she repeated like an automat.

They spoke for some time. Him more than her. She nodded and agreed most of the time. But she was trying to recall what she had seen in him actually. He had been kind and considerate when her ex had left her. He was a good friend at the beginning. When she had pulled herself together and it took time, he asked her out. She had wanted to thank him so she had agreed. One date leading to another, things went naturally. She was with him for a long time now…she believed their relationship was like a work of art, she had to stand back to appreciate it. But she didn't know what to appreciate anymore or what she had felt in the beginning. She wasn't really into art anyway.

When her phone call was over, she got back to the living room where Henry was alone.

"Where is your mother?"

"Phone call from her mom."

Emma sat next to him. He was watching silently the record from earlier. He stopped the image when Regina appeared in the background.

"She is not my mom" he whispered out of the blue.

Well, Emma had figured out this part already.

"I was adopted."

Emma chocked swallowing her saliva the wrong way and she heard Ruby spit out her drink. Emma hadn't expected to find it this way. She absorbed the new information while coughing for what it felt an eternity.

Henry couldn't be Regina's biological son, obviously. But for the insufferable woman to adopt ? You couldn't really judge a book by its cover. It made Emma wondered. Henry was adopted. He had a mother who clearly loved him with all her heart while being despicable with all others. But their relationship was odd and Emma wanted to understand why. How coud he be so ungrateful to her ? He had been chosen and he was fucking being loved by a woman who was known as heartless, vindictive and ruthless.

Henry narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I am sorry" she excused herself "i was surprised"

Surprised was an understatement.

"Why ?"

Before she could answer, Regina came back.

"Sorry ! Work" she explained to Henry as she brushed his hair. He pushed her away again.

"Time to get to sleep" she ordered with her mom tone. "Did you brush your teeth ?"

Henry rolled his eyes and switched off the camera before getting in the bathroom without too much complaining. Exhaustion was becoming apparent, he had a long trip coming to Paris. Regina turned to Emma who was still sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay ?" she asked with a soft voice, certainly not wanting to be heard by Henry.

" Yes." Emma shrugged "I kicked your ass on that game."

Regina's scowl made Emma smirked.

"You're such sore loosers !"

"I'll ask you to watch your language in front of my son… " Regina ordered. "And you cheated. Anyway" cutting Emma from what she was going to say "during the movie…"

"I don't know what you're saying !" Emma waved off too vehemently, trying to protect herself. "I was fine"

"Well… " Regina lifted Emma's chin up with her index and brushed the bodyguard's cheeks with her thumb "that's not what I saw"

Emma took a deep breath while a hot wave swarmed in her chest. Embarrassed she looked down, avoiding Regina's intent gaze.

" I am sensitive "

When she looked up, Regina's lips had quirked up, teasingly and her eyes shone with a light Emma couldn't describe, not being able to find the right word to it.

"Don't laugh!" Emma pouted, freeing reluctantly herself from Regina's hand before getting up. The businesswoman laughed that same laugh the day before, the same when she was on boat, carefree and wholehearted, a laugh Emma didn't know she had missed until now.

Henry got back, raising an eyebrow at his mother's toothy grin.

"Can I stay with Emma tomorrow ?" Henry asked pleadingly.

Regina changed into the same expression he was wearing two seconds ago.

"We'll see"

Emma watched them settled down comfortably in the bed. After slipping under the covers, Regina kissed Henry on his forehead and the future teenager complained with a "Mom !".

"Good night, my little prince" with all the love a mom could radiate. A ghost of a sad smile crept on Emma's face. She changed her clothes for the night putting a black tank top and shorts. She tooka comforter in a cupboard and switched off the lights before going to the couch.

"Good night Emma"

She jumped out of her skin and the comforter fell on the ground. She was relieved it was dark or she would be the target of some sassy comments.

"Good… good night kid" she sputtered.

She made herself comfortable on the couch. It wasn't really difficult, she had slept in worse places in her life. As the silence wrapped them, her gaze followed the ligns of shadows on the ceiling. She tried to fall asleep, but the Sandman wasn't cooperative at all tonight. Well, she had too much on her mind. She crossed her arms behind her head while thinking back to what happened earlier in the day. New pieces of information were revealed and in the way the team breaker didn't like and weren't used to. They didn't even have time to process before choosing the next action when something new came up. They were playing a game Regina chose and they were forced to follow her rules she changed on every whim. She always had a step ahead whatever Emma did. Her previous missions were usually the other way around. They were cats, not mouses.

And Emma's mind stayed stuck with the last piece they found out. Regina had an adopted son. She had adopted. Her astonishment surpassed all the other feelings she felt for Regina and left her breathless and wonderstruck. Emma had always admired people who had the bravery to adopt and loved kids as if their were their own with the up and down it entailed.

By putting the pieces back, Emma believed it had happened during what they called "the lost years". August and Ruby had been searching for information during the evening without finding anything new. They were all frustrated because everything concerning Regina was slipping through their fingers like running water.

But it colored Emma with curiosity and interest. The more she knew about Regina, the less she was certain about her feelings towards her. Yes, Regina was pissing her off, she was certainly a bitch. But she had a mischievous side Emma really wanted to know more. And she seemed to be a caring and loving Mom. A Mom that Emma would have loved to have. Tears stung the backs of green eyes. She shook her head. She wasn't going to feel any good if she thought about her past. And all her foster homes. "Home". What a joke. Not a single one could really be called home or family. She sighed. Falling asleep didn't seem like an option.

She sat up. The two silhouettes were softly moving up and down, as they breathed. They were already asleep. Or Emma had spent to much time subdued light of the waning moon was litting their peaceful faces. Emma's gaze turned to Regina. The milky light was strengthening her already elusive nature, making her even more distant than she was, even more different than Emma. As if she belonged to another realm, another planet. Regina was unapproachable, impossible to grasp making her hypnotizing and intriguing. She was like the moon, her personnality changing like the sides of the celestial body, always different. But as the sides of the star were now foreseeable, Regina's temper was completely unpredictable. To prove her point, Regina's eyes fluttered.

"What are you doing ?" she asked with a raspy voice that made Emma shivered.

Then she realized, she was standing, staring at them unabashed and way too close to them. When did she move from the couch ?

"Hmm, I'm patrolling." was the only thing that crossed Emma's mind "Check if everything is okay."

"Finally, entering your role ? We're safe here." she smirked "You can loosen up a bit"

Emma was so disturbed by what her own behaviour, she just agreed :

"Yeah, okay."

Emma drew away before stopping herself realizing that comment was rich coming from Regina. The sleepy woman frowned. Before, Emma spoke her mind, she thought better of it. She didn't want to wake Henry up with a new argument. Emma reached the window and was took a look at the sleeping capital when she felt eyes on her. She turned around and she saw Regina was watching her. No, she was sleeping. Was she ? She closed the curtains and lied back on the couch. But she couldn't sleep. It was going worse day by day. Emma had just imagining Regina checking her out. A soon to be married woman ! What's more, a heterosexual woman ! She hit her head against the pillow many times like it would rub the idea off.

She lied on her belly, turning her head towards the window. A lonely ray of moonlight dazzled Emma. She turned her head to the other side letting herself being swallowed by the dark which took her into a dreamless slumber.


	8. Are we not enough?

**Is it me or the more the story progress, the longer are the chapters?**

 **xD**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Are we not enough ?

When Emma woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. She rubbed her eyes, her face still soar and her mind in the fog.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

Emma arched an eyebrow at the mention of the nickname while looking for the owner of the cheery voice that has just spoken. Hewas sitting on the floor reading a book.

"Sleeping Beauty ?" she asked with her morning voice.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Henry's smirk. He was so like her sometimes.

"I am just repeating what Mom said before she left" he shrugged before focusing on the book.

Emma blushed. Did Regina find her beautiful ? She gulped at her treacherous mind when her sleepy brain connected. Emma sat up so abruptly that her head spinned.

"Left ? Where ? When ?" she blurted.

"Work. A few hours ago" he said with indifference, seemingly used to it.

She had overslept ! He gave her a note that was on a table.

"Time to teensit" was written with an old-fashioned handwriting style but still beautilful and way more legible than Emma's. The baby was crossed out and teen was written over it with a child-like handwriting. She looked up at Henry who was rummaging through his things, appalled.

"Are you fucking kidding me ?!" she yelled jumping from the sofa.

"Language" he chuckled.

"What the hell does she think I am ?" Emma snapped. She made a fist so tight that her nails bit into her palms. "Why am I even here if I can't do my job properly ?"

Regina was a the very definition of troublemaker. And coming from Emma, it was saying something ! Regina couldn't be like the other targets and be nice and predictable, couldn't she ? The false bodyguard suppressed the urge to yell. Instead, she angrily rolled the note into a ball and aimlessly threw it away. She breathed heavily, annoyed.

"I am not a dog ! She could have warned me at least ! I am going to find her !"

"Why would you go there ? It's boring." Henry interjected. "She said she won't be in danger at work. And that my safety is first and foremost."

Emma groaned.

"I am going to find her, and I will ruin her workday like she does mine !"

"First, you wouldn't" he observed with mirth. "Second, if you did, she would make a living hell of your life, you know."

Regina was already doing it. But Emma knew the businesswoman could be way worse and hell would be heaven. The false bodyguard sighed.

"Smartass" she smirked.

Just like his mother. When she turned back to Henry, she realized he was recording.

"How long…"

"Since the beginning." he cut her raising an eyebrow proudly.

She turned beet red. Her angry and swearing self was now recorded forever and there was no way to deny it anymore. If the ground could swallow her whole right now, she would be grateful her whole life. But that wasn't going to happen. Ashamed, she facepalmed herself. Henry laughed and Emma narrowed her eyes in attempt to make him stop.

"You're so like your mother !"

Henry gave her a disapproving look.

"No I am not !"

She flopped down on the couch and pulled the comforter above her head. She wanted to disappear. He tried to pull away the comforter but she held it up.

"Emma is brooding !" he singsang.

"No I am not !"

"Are you going to stay here all day ?"

"Yeah !"

"Maybe I am the babysitter" he said, his forefinger tapping his chin.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" she said sitting up lowering the comforter to the waist.

She realized she was the one who was behaving like a kid right now. Henry frowned at her complete different behaviour when she looked at him and smirked. Suddenly she launched herself after him to retrieve the camera. Henry jumped out of his skin beforefleeing from her as fast as he could, zigzagging between the furniture, slipping through her hands like a mosquito she would tried to crush. She couldn't catch him, how was it possible ?

She froze and Henry mimicked her from the other side of the couch. Smug, this sly little bastard was still recording. Even if he was adopted, he was the spitting image of Regina sometimes. Especially when they were full of themselves.

"Okay, I give up." she said while lifting her hands and approached him « What do you want to do today ? »

"Let's visit !" he exclaimed raising his fist in the air like a kid who was going to have some cotton candy.

"Okay ! Let's get ready." she clapped her hands before trying to steal the device from Henry but he ran into the bathroom with it.

She put her usual cloth wearing a tank top, jeans and her favorite leather knee high boots. At least, she didn't need to wore the informal suit that she didn't like. She put the earpiece in her right ear, and after checking if Henry was still in the bathroom, she went to her friends' room.

"Morning guys"

"Morning !" August answered back.

"How could you oversleep ?" Ruby asked a question that wasn't one "She left ! We only have 4 days left !" She was pretty pissed off.

"Don't worry, I'll spend the day with Henry and learn more about them" Emma justified.

That was a good idea. If she was with him all day, maybe she could learn more about them. Not everything was lost on the relationship breakers team.

"You bet ! Because I remind you we have a debt to pay off!"

"Whose debt do you think it is ?" Emma roared.

"Whose idea was the air conditioning ?" Ruby retorted.

"That's fucked up…we're losing too much time with this shit…" August agreed calmly but when he was swearing, Emma knew it was no good. But it wasn't only her fault.

"Not my fault if you can't even repair something !"

Anger threatening to undo the false bodyguard.

"How am I supposed to know when you completely broke it ? I know you were angry, but you literally vented your rage on the pipe."

Frustration was reaching its peek and nervousness was on its tail as the highly stressful countdown was slowly but surely ticking three friends' feet were getting stuck in the sand of the sandglass that was little by little burying them.

"Guys calm down !" Ruby tried to defuse what she had begun.

"You shut up" they shouted in unison, leaving her no choice.

She took the two pig-headed bulls by the horns, she threw the toolbox to August and then kicked Emma in her own room.

"And don't come anymore until they are in their own room ! Or they'll find about us!"

She slammed the door. Being kicked twice in less than 24 hours. Things always seemed to go in threes, Emma dreaded the third one.

"Something happened ?" Henry asked when he got out from the bathroom.

"No, why's that ?" Emma lied.

"I thought I heard some shouts."

Emma shrugged like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Maybe the neighbors..."

She adopted for a diversion.

"We should really get going if you want to visit and all."

Henry narrowed his eyes but went with it. He was too smart for her own good, Emma thought.

"Where do you want to go ?"

"First thing first : Eiffel Tower !"

Emma opted for the metro to get there but it was the only time they did. Henry prefered to go by bus or by walking. According to him, how could you visit when you were always underground ? After climbing up all the stairs to the peak of the tower where they could admire the view of Paris, he chose to go to the Arc de Triomphe. He had already received several messages, Emma guessed they were from Regina, but he had barely read them, not even answered.

"So where were you before coming ?"

"School" he said stating the obvious. He quirked an eyebrow as though she was an idiot. Okay, Emma was dealing with Regina's son.

"Sure. Where do you study ?"

He searched something on his phone.

"Did you know that they almost dismantled the Eiffel Tower ?"

Emma fight the urge to roll her eyes. It was going to be more difficult than it seemed. Emma was getting used to it, difficult was a constant feature in the Mills' family. So instead of fighting it like she would usually do, like she had the misfortune of doing with Regina, she chose the soft power approach and played the part.

"Why's that ?"

"Because it was for the World's fair, and people were critizising it, saying it wasn't art. But the creator used it for communication purposes and it saved the tower because it was useful. And they kept it"

"What do they say about Arc de Triomphe ?"

"There is the tomb of the Unknown soldier and the eternal flame which burns in memory of the dead who were never identified."

Emma shivered not really knowing why. They walked down the large and lively street of the Champs Elysées, bordered by all kind of shops, clothes, make up, chocolate, even cars. All worldwide-known brands, obviously, that Emma couldn't afford and never would. It was nearly lunchtime when they arrived at the Ferris Wheel. She hadn't succeeded in making him spilled out the beans and Ruby was lecturing her on a has been radio silence from August who, Emma supposed, was surely still trying to repair the damaged air conditioning.

She had a headache coming from all that pain in the ass task and Ruby's swearing. And her stomack was rumbling. How could she think about something when she was hungry ? She didn't say anything, following Henry who was recording everything he could. He was the very expression of merriment since the beginning of the tour. She didn't want to bother him with adult shit. This time, her stomach rumbled so loudly, Henry even heard it.

"Are you hungry ?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you say so ?"

"I don't want to stop your fun…" She kicked an imaginary pebble, feeling like a foolish girl. Why did the Mills have the power to make her squirm like she was in elementary grade ?

"Emma you need to make him speak !" Ruby said "Lunch…"

Emma discreetly switched off her earpiece when she put a strand of curly hair behind her ear. She was fed up and stopped by a bistro Emma already knew from her previous mission. The owner greeted them and brought them to a table on the pedestrian street that was bordering the restaurant. Henry was in awe with everything around him like any kid would. He took some time to choose a meal before setting for the same choice as Emma who chose a home made hamburger. The waiter took their orders and he came back with their drinks before leaving to another table.

Henry was a chatterbox, the complete opposite of Regina in that respect. He was talking about everything, jumping from pillar to post to come back to the pillar. Emma noticed he was talking about everything but his mother.

"Henry ?"

He was already looking at the desserts menu.

"Yes ?"

Emma hesitated to approach his Mom issue. She had to do it with soft power or she would screw everything. She licked her lips trying to find the right words. The speaking thing wasn't her forte. At least, she knew she couldn't bring Regina or the word mom. But Emma didn't like beating around the bush. Such an hassle.

"Are you always so chatty ?"

Henry face darken instantly. Okay, Emma really sucked at it even when she tried her best.

"You don't like that ?" he asked heartbroken

"No, no !" she tried to pick up the pieces. " Just yesterday you weren't talkative"

He frowned. Was he actually understanding where she wanted to lead the conversation ?

"Yesterday was different."

"How so ?"

"There was…" he hesitated "my mom" he finally said unconvinced.

She didn't say anything, letting Henry battled with his own emotions. His expression ran the gamut, she saw anger, frustration, fear… Before he could say anything, the waiter came with their two enormous hamburgers. Both of them literally jumped to it, the first one to avoid the subject, the other because hunger was definitely unbearable.

It was so delicious and Emma was so hungry, she scarfed it in no time making Henry goggled. He giggled like a little girl erasing the uncomfortable moment that had just happened and obviously he teased her when she spilled some sauce on her. Of course he had the whole scene filmed.

"Can you cut it with the movie crap and eat now !" shetried to be angry andcrossed her arms but it was hard with a cute boy like him.

While waiting for him to finish the whole thing, she cleaned up her own mess. Fortunately, when she had to pay, her credit card worked, the noose on her heart released and the bead of sweat vanished. They took an ice cream on their way and while he was eating Emma pushed Henry's hand making his nose dived into his tried to make her pay back without succeeding, Emma's reflexes were too good for him. They stopped by a garden where they could diggest because, god, it was too much. While she was napping, he filmed the garden and the people he was playing his full role as an amateur movie director. Emma was impressed by Henry. He was a great kid. He was smart, no wonder who it was coming from, but she would had never imagined that Regina had raised a polite and helpful kid. He even helped a granny who was struggling to stand up from a bench. It was more than a pleasant surprise.

And still, she didn't understand their odd chemistry. She never had a closed and deep relation with someone else, not enough to be consider like parent-daughter bond, maybe that's why she didn't understand. Yeah, maybe that's why she didn't understand how someone could still constantly pulled away from a parent that showered them from sweet and genuine attention. She never had that privilege, to be the favorite, to be the most important person to someone, to be the only one on earth and all the others planets that counted. Maybe one day she would truly feel like it and stop craving for small attentions and endearments.

She sat up to drink some water and she spilled it when she saw two familiar men kissed.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed my mouth."

He rose an eyebrow, tipical Regina.

"You missed your mouth" he repeated sceptical.

She sighed at her own clumsiness. She stood up to throw away her bottle and avoid any more scrutiny from him when she nearly crashed into someone. It was one of the gay guy.

 _"Hé toi ! Je te connais_ !"

She knew him ! He was the guy whom she had "borrowed" the bike but never returned. The guy looked super angry. Shit ! She had to act fast while staying low because Henry was there, not far away, but fortunately his attention was focusing on his camera. She couldn't even ask for help or she was going to be thrown like a dirty rag ! So much for shutting Ruby out…Emma gave the guy her business card before going to Henry and almost pushed him towards the exit of the park.

"What happened ?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what I've seen"

Of course, Henry had to see it.

"Well, I borrowed his bike and I need to return to him."

"Borrowed ?"

"Please don't make this hard !" She pat his shoulder.

He frowned but let it slide, like this morning. Emma really liked this side of him and a part of herself felt bad for it.

The hot weather was becoming unbearable so they went to the Musée Grévin where they could enjoy the air conditioning. They took countless pictures of so realistic wax statues of different personnalities.

"Who's that ?" she asked.

"They say Gavroche."

She frowned.

"He is a fictional character in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. He lives on the streets of Paris."

"Oh"

Knots were forming in her belly.

"They say that he has chosen is own name. His parents showed him no affection and sent him to live in the street, where he is better off than at home. It says."

Emma tensed up. She swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. It just deepened the feeling.

"Let's get moving." she said without succeeding in hiding her discomfort.

He followed her without discussion. They continued their tour but left rapidly. She was feeling bad for Henry. She didn't want to ruin the day they had, but she couldn't help herself to feel anxious. Her fears were popping back, bringing with them Emma's insecurities. It was time to end this little tour.

"Okay it's nearly the end of the afternoon, your mother should be at the hotel."

"No wait !"

"Henry…"

"Pleaaaaase !" he begged her "Let's see the Cathedrale ! Just this ! The last one !"

It was quite far from where they were.

"Let's take the bus !" he said as if he knew what she was going to say.

They stopped at the Musée du Louvre, took a selfie together in front of it, not inside. First they didn't have time and second, it would bore Emma to death. They walked by the Seine's edge and went past one of the many bridges.

"Did you know that it was the lover bridge ?"

He said pointing at a bridge she knew all too well.

"What do you mean ?"

"You know… people attached "love locks" " he made a quotation marks gesture "with their first names written on it to the railing and threw the key into the Seine. It symbolized the couple's committed love."

Emma raised her eyebrows, baffled by such nonsense.

"Do you have someone you would do it with ?" she jested, jabbing him into his ribs.

"No way !" he pushed her jokingly. "Do you ?"

"I don't believe in that stupid stuff."

"So you have !" he singsang.

He ran towards the Cathedrale they coudn't see yet.

"No !" she persisted.

Emma was tired and Henry was still full of energy. She didn't know where he was keeping all of it, he couldn't share some of it, could he ? She deeply inhaled before running after him.

She catched him up and headlocked him. She forcefully brushed his hair making him laughed cheerfully. When he disentagled from her, she brushed again his hair but with affection. He grinned a grin that she learnt to love during this day. He really could be the little brother she never had. She would almost wished for it if wishes were granted.

When they arrived, the impressive facade of the ancient Cathedrale stunned them. The two towers were standing tall protecting the imposing church in the face of adversity and time, comforting the Parisians as it still stood. There wasn't much queue fortunately for the two tourists, so they decided to get in. Once, in the Cathedrale Henry whispered :

"They took over 200 years to built it!"

Emma didn't say anything. The high ceiling was giving a majestic atmosphere as the religious background vocals and the gentle light coming from the stained glasses were calming. Emma welcomed the soothing peacefulness that took over her heart, her own insecurities from before settling down.

"And they destroy the original one before !" echoed in the large and vast Cathedrale.

They walked around for some time before Emma sat down on one of the multiple benches and observed around her. Lots of impressed tourists were making their own tour of the monumental church and it seemed to her that Parisians were fews, if any. Were they giving the cold shoulder to the Cathedrale, like a teenager in the midst of serious rebellion ? When Henry finished recording the stained glass rose window and the monumental organ, they left the coolness and quietness to come back to the hectic life. Both silent, they walked back to the hotel on the pedestrian path vacated by the low waters of the Seine, enjoying the late sundown that was shading the Cathedral in orange tones.

"You're really into history aren't you ?"

"It's important to know the past. To know where you're from. Don't you think so ?"

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't even know where she was from, she didn't know her past. Well, her real family's past. It had been one of her obsession once upon a time, but getting no answers to her existential questions, she was now trying to forget that she had no past at all. Well, she had one. And it was shitty.

"Well, if you're not haunted by it, it's fine, i think..."

"Haunted ?" he frowned.

"I think…"

Emma stopped in her track, her mind filling with sorrowful thoughts. When she was his age, she had already lost faith. When she had realized she wouldn't be adopted, she had stopped making any efforts. She had been resentful and insulting. She had destroyed all her possible future with a family because she thought it would be like all the others. In hinsight, maybe that was why she hadn't been adopted by any family, and just went from a foster home to another.

But he wasn't her. He had been adopted. He had Regina,a mother that loved him, a mother that would move heaven and earth, a mother that would fight all the gods if they existed for him. And soon, a father too, if Emma didn't succeed. He needed hope. She didn't want him to sacrifice the future he was most likely to have. Not like her.

"The past is important. But you shouldn't be too obsessed by it. By thinking too much about it, you're going to miss out the present. It's not your past that is really shaping you, it's what you pull out of it. It helps you define who you want to be and it can help you move on" or dug yourself deeper. She shook her head and she concluded "The past isn't the future."

He didn't reply. She didn't say anything else preferring letting Henry deal with his own thoughts. Emma was preaching something she didn't even follow. What a sincere piece of advice. When the bells rang through the city, he turned back looking at the Cathedrale that was standing tall in the distance.

"Do you think hunchback was real ?" He asked.

Emma didn't understand why he was asking. Was he asking about history ? How could she know ?

"Maybe. Who knows ?"

"Do you think he was adopted like in the disney ?"

Emma connected the dots. All day he had struggled with this… while Emma had been so self-centered she hadn't seen it. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. At least, Regina wasn't like Frollo. At least, not with him.

"I've just… I am just wondering… Since I've found out, I feel ... I thought she was my mother ! And the next day she is just…She lied to me ! She isn't my mother ! She isn't my real Mom ! I tried to get away from her… she lied to me ! All my life !"

He stopped, sniffing. He was on the verge of tears.

"And sometimes I just wish things to come back the way they were before. I…I miss her… I don't know what to do anymore."

He stopped in his tracks and wiped the tears away.

"I am sorry, you can't really understand." he apologized.

"Actually I can relate. I was given away." she blurted out without thinking.

He looked at her with eyes full of hope. Hope to be understood. Hope to finally have someone he could share his pain with and to have the answers that were boiling since he found out. Emma knew all of that, all that pain, all those doubts, all those fears and she wanted to help him. A part of her felt guilty not to tell him the whole truth, that she had never been adopted, but her truth was so much dark and desperate than what he needed.

"Why did they give us up ?"

She hugged him.

"I can't really tell you. But I would like to think it's for our best chance."

He bursted into tears. She pat his back until his tears stopped from falling.

"Do you really think so ?"

" Yeah." I hope so, she thought. She cleared her throat, the lump in her throat growing with each of his sobs.

"Isn't just that they wanted to get rid of me ? because i wasn't enough ?" he asked between sobs.

Emma swallowed hard. She was currently facing her lost and lonely younger self. He had the exact same questions and grown-up Emma still had no answers to them. Her eyes were burning trying to keep that waterfall from falling. Pathetic, was the only word that came to her mind. She blinked the tears away. Pain faded away with time, but scars still remained. And they could easily bleed again.

Her phone rang saving her from bursting into tears in front of Henry.

"I am sorry. "

She looked at her phone and winced.

"You know, there is at least one person in this world that really care for you."

She showed the text she has just received. She didn't know if he was crying or laughing anymore. Yeah, the message she received was hilarious. If you weren't call Emma Swan.

"You should answer her. Or she's gonna kill me, then you, and then me again."

He sighed but did what she asked.

"You have a great mom that love you. Even if she lied to you, she's trying her best. At least, she chose you. She wants you for who you are. Don't you think it's the best gift you can have ? A family that loves you."

She thought about the secret smile Regina had a few days before when she was watching her phone, and the smile she gave to him like he was her world, her heaven, her source of life. Emma thought of the hurt she witnessed time to time, that same hurt Henry could inflict to Regina without even knowing it.

"She really loves you. You re special to her." Her voice broke.

She didn't say the "You re lucky" that was on the tip of her tongue. She cleared her throat. They walked the remaining path to the hotel lost in their thoughts.

"Did your find your real parents ?"

Emma cringed. Real. She hated that word. The only thing real she knew about her "real" parents was that they didn't bother to drop her off at a hospital and had left her on the side of a freeway.

"No. I've never found them."

"Are you still searching ?"

Emma looked at the darkening sky of dusk. She had traveled a lot in her life. She knew she was still searching for something even if she didn't know what or who it was. Sometimes she looked at passerbies asking herself if that woman had adopted, if that guy had been given up, if that granny was her mother. Loneliness was her only companionin in these times and her wishful thoughts only deepened her innermost wounds. No one could really understand her pain, not even her friends. And the people whom she could have shared with, she avoided them like the plague. Henry was the first person she actually spoke with so openly about her worse insecurity.

"Yeah. I still hope than one day I'll meet them. But what for ?"

"Ask them why they gave you up" he whispered the question that had obsessed her, that had taken the lead of younger Emma's thoughts, that she had thought countless time. No wonder he was feeling the same.

The number of thoughts had decreased with time disappearing in the background but they were still present, because a part of her, no matter how small, was always wondering about it. Not knowing was the worst, but it didn't change the fact that for her entire life she had been alone.

"Do you think it's really going to help? Will it help turning a new leaf ? I don't know. The truth can be much darker than you think."

"What do you mean ?"

"We want to find our parents. But maybe they don't want us to find them. I've never really tought about what they wanted. And Regina ? What do you think she'll feel ?"

Henry watched the last ray of sun disappeared.

"She'll be sad"

Sad was the epitome of understatement.

"She doesn't tell me about them. She has just said it was a closed adoption."

"She doesn't tell you because she can't. Closed adoption means that she can't see their information even if she wants to."

"Oh !" after a silence he said "So they didn't want me at all… if they don't want me to find them…"

Emma's shoulders sagged. She had tried to help him but she had just pushed Henry off of the edge of the cliff he was standing.

"I don't know kid"

That was the worst thing she could say but she couldn't tell him that his biological parents were waiting for him opened arms. She knew she sucked at this kind of conversation, at this comforting thing people usually did, but it was way worse than she thought.

" I feel… it's like… I don't know. I am so… "

He was devastated.

"Lost. It's like she… she betrayed me. My Mom isn't my mother anymore." he was almost talking to himself. "I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do."

Emma knew that deep within himself, he still needed his mother, whether or not he admitted it.

"You're a smart boy. You'll figured it out. I'm sure of it." she reassured him while gently brushing his hair.

After a long silence, Henry took her hand.

"Thank you, Emma."

She didn't think she really helped him. She had surely thrown him even more off-balance than he already was. At least, he had a family. A family Emma wasn't so sure of breaking anymore. It would hurt Henry too much. His emotions were unstable and it could become worse if Emma succeeded.

"You have a caring and loving mother. And you have a wonderful family that's growing. Soon you'll have agreat father" she said unconvinced, shrugging that gnawing feeling in her chest.

Henry scoffed.

"Great father, my ass !" he hissed.

"Henry !"

"Such a great loser, that guy."

Emma thought that Regina would take someone Henry liked.

"But he is like the Robin Hood of Modern Times" she sneered, happy to find someone that didn't like Robin as much as her. Even if she didn't know him personally. Well, during their investigation she hadn't like his wavelength.

"As if a bow was useful nowadays. And he is sending her parfumed love letters !" he added like it was explaining everything. Just like Ruby. Young people these days…

"Do you think Regina may like it ?"

He gave her a dubious look

"I don't know but she is the director of the export branch of the family company. She is not that old fashioned. Do you really think that what she wants ?"

She scoffed. Regina was the complete opposite, from her clothes to her job, her handwriting was the only exception proving the rules.

"What does she want ?" suddenly she asked very curious.

He shrugged.

Kids…Emma sighed. Another dead end. For the job, of couse. They finally entered the hotel. Regina was pacing up and down talking to police officers. She was wearing a tailored fit grey royal blue dress that highlighted the beautiful woman's curves. It was knee-length with an asymtrical V shaped neck. Emma swallowed.

"I think… I want to spend time with her again." he whispered, letting Emma into the secret. "Do you think she'll forgive me ?"

Regina whipped her head when an officer told her something. She was the embodiment of relief.

"I think she had already forgive you." Emma brushed his hair.

Regina was next to them the next second. Emma blinked. Had she just teleported herself ?

"Where were you ? I was worried sick !"

She hugged Henry that didn't move at the beginning. He hesitated a little and then put his arms around her. Emma smiled, pleased by this baby step. Regina, taken aback, glanced a confused look at Emma. She narrowed her eyes in a way Emma perceived as a "What did you do ?".

Henry disentangled from the hug and gave her the first genuine smile Emma had witnessed since he arrived. It warmed the false bodyguard's heart but put his mother off-balance.

"It was awesome, Mom !" then he hesitated before adding shyly " I can show you… I recorded everything !"

Regina stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Of course, I'll watch it with you."

She gave him keys.

"We're still in Miss Swan's room. They hadn't repaired the air conditioning yet."

She had surely asked a spare key to the receptionist. Or ordered or frightened to death. Henry grinned to them before running to the elevator and Regina dismissed the officers like waving flies off. Emma started to follow him only to be stop by Regina's hand on her left forearm. The false bodyguard didn't know why she turned back to her little old self who knew she was going to be grounded but didn't know why.

Regina stared at Emma with a look she couldn't place. There was no anger, no hostility like the days before, not even that mischievous twinkle she had sometimes. Her intent and enigmatic gaze left Emma feeling oddly naked. The false bodyguard put her hands in her front pockets.

"His eyes were red… " Regina whispered, worried.

Emma feared that she had crossed the line. Guilt overwhelmed her when she realized she knew some of their darkest secrets that she shouldn't know. In her previous missions it hadn't bothered her at all, targets were targets. But for whatever reason, this one was personal. Too personal. A bottomless pit was forming in her belly. Emma was almost sure she had done nothing wrong yet.

Before Regina could inquire her, the bodyguard tried to shrug it off.

"We've just visited..."

She freed herself and fled as fast as Regina appeared earlier, missing the businesswoman's puzzled look. Emma didn't want to interfere in their family matters, no more than she already had or she knew she would screw up everything. Everything she tried to protect or hide deep down herself all these years. Because, despite herself, Emma was still craving for acknowlegment and love and that scared her senseless.

It was her curse.

And here she was, in the elevator, wishing for them to like her as she got to like them, as cats and dogs learned to like each other with time.

She knew she couldn't become attached. Emma just couldn't. Because she knew she wouldn't be a part of their future.

Yet, her heart was growing attached to them

* * *

 **I think you've all understood that Emma isn't Henry's biological mother in this fiction.**  
 **Kind of forget to say this! Sorry!**


	9. Suppress feelings, think JOB

**Okay, here a little more angst but the chapter ends on a lighter note.**  
 **So bear it with me x)**  
 **(I had trouble to find the right amount of angst... erf... anyway, there it is)**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Suppress feelings, think JOB

"I can't believe first August disappeared on me and then you !"

Not having the courage to go back to her own room after coming back with Henry, Emma had stopped in her friends' room and was now being lectured by Ruby. The false bodyguard was looking hard different flyers shooked on the wall while trying to sort out her emotions when August entered.

"Where were you ?"

"Asking for an extension" he panted heavily.

Limping, he was holding his right side with his left hand. Blood was covering his face nicely decorated with a black eye.

"What happened ?" the women cried horrified.

"They didn't agree. And they gave me a foretaste of what will happen if we don't pay off."

Ruby and Emma shared an anxious look. Emma helped him sit on the couch while Ruby took the first-aid kit in the bathroom.

"I am sorry ! I didn't have the time to repair the air conditioning."

"That's fine, don't worry about this !" Emma reassured.

"How was your day ?" he panted.

Guilt overrode all the emotions that was overwhelming Emma. She looked at the ground, sheepishly, not able to tell she had come back empty-handed. But her friend understood all the same.

"We have still three whole days. We'll just need a miracle" August coughed while trying to joke. That didn't lift a weight off Emma's mind. Ruby kneeled in front of him and when she pressed an alcohol soaked compress on his scratches, her wounded friend winced.

"We can't play around anymore… We have to reimbourse every damn thing !" she said exasperated. "Even the stupid bike !"

August frowned.

"Which bike ?"

"The other guy called me. Remember the boat day ?"

"Oh !"

"What were you trying to accomplish by switching the earpiece off ?" Ruby turned to Emma.

"You were literally screaming into my ears and I couldn't hear myself think."

"You could have just tell me ! Now, we're still square one ! We don't even have one useful information !" Ruby gave a dark look to Emma.

Ruby was right. Emma clearly could have investigated more thoroughly. That day may have been a waste of time, time they couldn't lose anymore but she was still feeling uncomfortable in her new role.

"That's your job usually ! Not mine ! I can't become someone else by a finger snap. Like putting second skin on ! Like you two ! I am not that skillful !" Emma defend herself.

"You're not, but you were !"

"For my defense, I never was the con ! I always stayed backstage !"

Emma wasn't the social type. She was the definition of introvert. Even in her old life, she did the stealing and her partner the talking.

"You were the one behind that idea !" Ruby was literally fuming "You said you would talk to Henry !"

"He is a kid ! I couldn't grill him for information ! I was… I felt guilty ! Okay. Fine I said it. I felt guilty !"

Ruby sighed.

"You can't get close emotionally."

"Emma" August catching up his breath "I know it's hard…you don't have to be someone else completely different. Just don't tell the whole truth about you and that will do. We need to protect ourselves a minimum. "

"Remember : focus on the job. We need to break their relationship." August continued emphasizing on the "need".

Emma nodded. Ruby sat down next to August and took Emma's hands in her own.

"In four days, we'll cut all contacts like usual. We'll disappeared from their life and they will go back to their everyday life like we never existed."

Ruby was one of the few people who could read Emma like an open book and the false bodyguard read between her lines, understandingd what Ruby really wanted to say.

"After this mission, we'll go back" he added, breathing loudly "I think we could use a break."

Back where ? She didn't have anywhere to go. The van was like her house. She prefered to live in that small but comfy van than in Killian's boat which was pitching with every move causing her seasickness.

"We'll have to find something to pay off" Ruby reminded them.

"I don't know" August mumbled "Sell the van ?"

"We can't !" Emma shouted alarmed. She took her head onto his hands.

"Then let's finish this job !" Ruby pat her shoulders to cheer Emma on. "Okay ?"

"How ?"

"We know her weakness now" Ruby smiled devilishly.

Emma raised an eyebrow asking for Ruby more information who was pointing at something shooked on the wall.

"Her son ! She loves her son !"

"You want Emma to get close to him, so he would change Regina's mind ?" August asked.

"Something like that" Ruby shrugged.

"That could work. He doesn't seem to really like Robin" Emma added.

"That's good news. It can help us."

"Do you really think Henry will change Regina's mind ? He would have done it a long time ago" Emma reasoned.

"What does he think ?" Ruby asked interested.

"That he isn't enough for her. He is too old fashioned."

To be honest, Emma thought Regina was too good for Robin. The relationship breaker didn't understand why he wasn't even there to help Regina plan the wedding. Emma had seen all the hard work the businesswoman had to pull through while working for the company and taking care of her son and Emma had only followed her for a few days. Has Regina been alone on this all the time ? As they say, being married meant two people became one not one plus one, Emma thought.

"Let's forget the carriage plan." August decided "Take this."

He pointed at one of the flyer she was eyeing earlier.

"Fuck ! I had to flirt with every cabman in Paris to have a free ride !" Ruby falsely complained.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it…" Emma retorted. Ruby winked at her, her face adorning a bestial smile.

"If he thinks they are that different, we just have to make him realize that it won't work. Emma, just open his eyes. I think Henry could have a great part in this" August mused.

If Regina and Robin were so different then Emma and Regina were worlds apart. Emma shook her head, gathering her thoughts before her mind followed too dangerous roads. She couldn't think like that. Regina was a target. TARGET. She repeated that word multiple times to etch it in her brain stinging each time more like the thinnest needle of tattoo machine that got closer to the bone.

August pat her shoulders to bring her spirits up while Ruby gently brushed her hair. They had surely seen her inner turmoil and mixed emotions that clawed at her insides.

"Take that, you'll never know " Ruby handed the flyers when Emma stood up.

Emma rushed out from her friends' suite, the different papers in her hands and stopped before putting the key in the keyhole of her door. She leant on the front door that was seperating her from Henry and Regina. The false bodyguard couldn't get in now, not when she had to sort out her feelings and clean the emotions that could interfere with her job.

She was here to break Regina and Robin's relationship. She had to find a way to get closer to Henry. She had a job, she had to focused on it, desire be damned. Only her job. Only that. Not her feelings. « Suppress feelings, think JOB », Emma repeated like a mantra. She had to succeed in that mission. She had to. Or August would be turned into something they would never recognize and she would be on the street. Again.

* * *

She had barely opened the door that the thunderstorm Regina engulfed her.

"One day with you and he is swearing like a trooper!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Emma uttered tiredly.

Regina made exasperated gestures. Emma didn't have patience for this anymore, her still fresh brainwashing had completely drained her remaining energy. Instead of losing her temper, Emma took her things and dashed into the bathroom, the only place Regina wouldn't follow her. She stopped and locked the door. You never knew. A hurricane could ransack everything. Better safe than sorry.

Emma knew she was just delaying the unavoidable. She knew that once she stepped out from the bathroom, she would be Emma the Bodyguard. She had to turn into false Emma, that Emma who was her but at the same token not her, not her fully and wholly. She had to care about her job and not her relation with her TARGETS. She shouldn't give a damn about it. In order to take on her new, old, whatever, role, she took her time in the shower and washed her long and curly hair.

When she was finally ready, she opened the door, a towel around her shoulders, her hair still damped. Henry and Regina were sitting on the couch watching his record. Henry still shy but eager to share was telling his day like a storyteller and Regina, content, was reveling in his every words. Emma watched them, not knowing what to do.

She looked at the threshold she still hadn't cross. She was afraid that by crossing it, she would disturb them and blow the warm little bubble they were in. Emma looked at them, both smiling to each other. She was a bystander of something she never had. The false bodyguard had never made someone smile like that. Only one mad person who had thrown her in front of a car saying she had magic. She was surely lacking of something after all for no one to love her normally.

Her eyes itched and something sour and bitter gnawed at her belly. She remembered what Ruby had said, what she had repeated like a mantra earlier. She had to think about the job ! She couldn't be invested emotionnally. Even if her past ghosts returned once more to haunt her and inflamed her present, she couldn't let her heart sank into the past she thought she had buried or she would drown with it with no way to breath again.

"And Emma is such a dork" Henry observed.

"Something we can agree on"

That woke her up from her sorrowful thoughts.

"I am sorry ?" she said taken aback. "His language !"

Regina kissed Henry on his temple. He smiled with cockiness, not even getting a scolding look from his Mom. Unbelievable.

"Hey, Emma ! Watch this !" he raised his camera.

Emma didn't realize shehadn't moved until Henry pulled her onto the couch. She sat down at the other side carefully, waiting the other shoe to drop. When she looked up, Regina she gave her an unreadable look before a ghost of smile appeared. Was it a warm smile ? Or a mocking one ? Either way, Emma's heart accelerated of its own volition. Regina walked past the bodyguard to go the bathroom and Emma couldn't help but inhale the sweet and spicy scent that followed. She stopped herself when she realized she was behaving like a creepy guy. Henry sat down next to watched with him the record for some time before she realized.

"Heyyy !" she shouted "How much did you shoot me ?"

"Nearly everything…You're the hero of my story."

Emma was dumbfounded.

"Which story ?"

"Time will tell"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know what you want to tell ?"

"I am not sure you're ready" he answered cheekily.

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously and she said teasingly

"I am not sure you have the idea yourself…"

It was Henry's turn to narrow his eyes defiantly, smiling a smile he tried to hide. Emma was right, he had no idea whatsoever. Emma wasn't used to be in the spotlight. She wasn't self-centred but it warmed her heart nonetheless because that insatiable part of her who craved for acknowlegment and attention was somewhat appeased. She cleared her throat. Feeling the need to erase her needy self, Emma stood up and she brought out the card games.

"No way !" he groaned.

"Are you going to spend all evening watching what I did today ?" she asked dubious "Or we could do something more interesting !" she added enthusiasticly.

He frowned.

"I am not going to play a game where you cheat !"

"I am not a cheater !" she fought back crossing her arms "You're a bad loser !"

Emma didn't notice Regina standing in the doorway, already ready for the night and was watching them with an expression of amusement. Henry focused on the camera.

"I won't play that stupid game again. Play alone if you want !"

Emma winced, his shoot right on her mark, direct hit on her heart. She lowered her hand holding the game. It was not the kid's fault, but sometimes children were somewhat oblivious to the pain they could inflict. Maybe she had been a little too excited that someone wanted to spend time with her.

Regina came closer, her soft hand brushed Emma's and lingered as if she hesitated to take it. When Emma almost felt a squeeze on her hand, she looked up at Regina who shared a compassionate soft gaze under her dark lashes. Completely enthralled, Emma's gaze followed her roommate who moved away and sat on the couch with the card game. Emma blinked, when had she… ? It had happened so fast that she thought she had dreamt it. But the warm she was feeling on her hand and the disappearance of the card game were telling her wrong, that she wasn't becoming insane.

"Henry, let's show Miss Swan who's the boss here !"

He hesitated and then returned the same mischievous smile Regina had. Emma clenched her hands and pulled herself together. The Mills against the Swan. Fine.

"As if Miss Mills gonna win !" Emma retorted.

"You'll never win if Mom is serious !"

Emma stuck out her tongue. She circled the coffee table and sat on the ground facing Regina, decided to show her who was the champion.

* * *

Henry gave an high five to Regina. Emma lost ! She had clearly lost ! They kicked her ass and hard. Emma knew the third time would be atrocious. She hadn't been able to win one game. She thought it was beginner's luck but the third time she lost, she desperately swore that Regina had let her win on purpose the day before. Or she had spend her free time of today to master the game. Emma even lost the Oscar of the unbeatable player to Regina.

"The… "

"Language !" Regina admonished Emma before she could utter insanities.

"Motherbiter !"

Regina clamped a hand over Emma's mouth.

"You may restrain yourself if it's to say such vulgarities !"

Emma's brain instantly disconnected. Regina's hot hand was on her her… her blue satin pyjama was slowly but surely sliding on Regina's shoulder and the Straining Button of Everlasting Promise was threatening to undo itself. Emma inhaled deeply and stared everywhere settling on Regina's serious but so beautiful face. And those eyes. She gulped. Emma was screwed. She pursed her lips and nodded before her non-logical thoughts prompted her wild inappropriate imagination. Emma licked her lips when Regina released her. They continued to play, even if Emma was now losing at every damn game , her mind elsewhere completely distracted, without noticing time passed until Henry yawned.

"We should get to sleep. You had a busy day, today"

"Mooom !" Henry complained but he was already heading towards the bed where he flopped on it and didn't move any further. Regina tucked him while Emma was taking the comforter out of the cupboard.

"Goodnight Emma" Henry said already half asleep.

"'Night kid"

"Goodnight. Miss Swan."

Emma froze. She turned towards Regina was wearing that same unreadable face but she was emanating a hint of kindness and her eyes were soft. Well, Emma wanted to believe it.

"Goodnight, Regina" Emma answered.

She looked one last time at her roommate who was settling in the bed. Emma lied down on the couch, her gaze stared at the ceiling, her mind wandering of its own volition beyond infinity reaching the unreacheable and prohibited starry sky she had glimpsed this evening. She closed her eyes, the thin ray of moonlight not bothering her anymore, and soared up into that same nightsky that could turn deep dark as a stormy night, that could shine with a zodiacal light during a night without moon, that could brighten like a supernova when it exploded before turning into black holes that had caught and attracted Emma's light. Her imagination drifted off into the universe of her unconsciousness and Emma fell asleep dreaming about those two enthralling black holes that were Regina's eyes.

* * *

"What's that ?"

"I knew you were slow but that much !" Regina quipped, her sass was still present, but it turned out more playful without the venom of the previous days.

"Ah ! Ah ! Hilarious !"

Emma opened a box that had arrived in the morning, her name written with that easily identifiable handwriting. It was a suit. She had just received a tailored dark blue suit. She turned around looking in disbelief at Regina who elegantly shrugged. Of course, elegantly but for the first time she actually shrugged.

"Well, I can't show up with a bodyguard that had still her Prom suit !"

She didn't even had a Prom. She had left school before !

"You feel guilty because I almost fell in the Seine !" Emma retorted.

"You what ?" Henry exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Long story, kid" Emma smirked "I am sure your mother will have the pleasure to tell you"

Regina waved it off like it was unimportant.

"She thought she could fly like Peter Pan..."

"This is how you sum up the story ?" Emma exaggeratedly shocked "Should I tell him why I had to jumped ?"

"Had to ? I hardly believe that" Regina scoffed.

"Story short" Emma continued while Regina gave her an unconvincing dark look "I jumped on a boat from another boat because your mother was running from me and I had to follow her. Because that's my job."

Henry goggled.

"Right, you're job entails to follow me to the end of the earth if you had to…" Regina teased.

The false bodyguard opened her mouth but embarrassment took over when she saw Henry raised his eyebrows, shocked.

"Yeah, right…" Emma cleared her throat and changed of subject "Anyway, I didn't fall in the Seine thanks to my strength."

Henry brought his hand on Emma's her biceps which she flexed mutiple times. Henry estimated her strength while Regina rolled her eyes but Emma suspected she enjoyed the show when a small smile crept on the businesswoman's face.

The false bodyguard took a better look at the suit. Sure it was splendid but she couldn't accept it. It was worth… all the things she ever had.

"My suit isn't so ugly !" she muttered.

"No it's atrocious. If I want people to get blind I'll show them your clothes." she argued, her wit as sharp as ever.

Emma opened her mouth but stunned, she stayed stuck for words and Henry bit back a laugh. Sure enough, Regina always cleaned up well with her everyday tailored clothes, her always silky coiffed hair, her perfect make up on that fucking flawless face and those kissable lips. And that scar that was making everything else worse.

Emma and Regina bickered like an old couple, something to be now expected, while Henry was enjoying the new scene he could record. Regina ordered Emma to put the suit on but Emma just wouldn't. First, it was too expensive, second, she had some plans for Henry today and wearing a suit wasn't a part of it and finally, pissing Regina off was just too great.

Finally, Emma got on the car wearing that stupid but elegant suit. She put a bag in the back seat of the car. She wanted to facepalmed herself. What was happening ? She was so weak. She had never back off from her own words until now. Emma swore Regina had used some powers on her or a weakening potion or maybe a passion philter. That much was obvious. At least, the predatory look Regina had when Emma had got out from the bathroom had been satisfying. Or was it Emma's wild imagination that was running away from her and was doing herself a disservice ? She sighed. The false bodyguard could console herself with one thing : she had the wheel in control.

"I am not going to let you out of my sight ! I've been worrying all day yesterday" Regina claimed once they were all settled in the car.

"What ? But I had made some plans !" Emma cried and her plan could have brought her and Henry a lot closer.

"Well, forget them."

Regina looked at Henry and Emma back and forth, they were wearing the exact same puppy eyes and pout.

"What have you planned ?" she asked feigning indifference.

Henry looked at Emma intensely. He was all ears, exciting by whatever was coming. And he wasn't the only one. Regina couldn't helped but raised an eyebrow that could have been perceived as haughty but the bodyguard could swore it was in interest. Emma was reading Regina better and better with each day passing by. The false bodyguard hadn't told anything because it was supposed to be a surprise. Well, the truth was the idea had hit her when she had woken up this morning. Okay, the whole truth was that the flyer was lying on the top of her clothes in her bag. Regina narrowed her eyes while Henry gave her an inquisitive look when Emma didn't give them an answer.

"Let's go." Regina finally sobbed.

"Where ?" Henry asked.

"I need to go the dinner meeting"

"Again ?" Emma blurted out.

"Yes, again, Miss Swan ! If you had to plan a wedding you would know."

Emma wasn't the type to settle and a marriage meant hell. No way, she was going to do that kind of mistake.

"Well, Robin want something cosy and my mother want something flashy. So I booked the Chalet for the dinner and a boat for the night party. I need to coordinate everything" Regina continued.

Emma couldn't believe her ears. A whole restaurant and a boat for hundreds people ?

"Grandmother is coming ?"

Regina nodded and looked out the window. The car was suddenly swamped with an oppressive silence. Emma looked Regina out of the corner of her eyes. Her face darkened and her jaws clenched with whatever thoughts she was having. She frowned and a painful and anxious flash shone in her dark eyes. It wasn't auguring nothing good. In the backseat, Henry was surprisingly quiet. Emma knew she was missing something again. They had begun the day on the right note but now the Mills were both brooding. She had no idea how to cheer them on. Well, her initial plan would lighten their mood. Maybe, maybe it would please them both because it would please Henry and Henry's happiness was Regina's. She waited for the green light, and turned right.

"It was straight forward !"

"Yeah. It was. Now it's right !" Emma proclaimed.

"Is it now ?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you said I was Henry's babysitter."

"Teensitter !" Henry corrected.

"If I have to be the kidsit… " she conceded, her eyes still on the road before continuing as Henry was mumbling "I am not a kid anymore", "I have to chose some activities for Henry. And you want us to remain in your sight so… You're coming with us!"

Emma's proud conclusion just baffled Regina.

"You're not going to do that" the soon-to-wed woman scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try me" Emma challenged while changing the directions in GPS.

"Where that would be ?" Regina inquired half-wary half-interested.

Emma turned around to Henry and gave him a conspirational smile. She knew it was a good plan but if Regina was coming then it was ice on the cake with multiple cherries. For the job, of course.

"There is a flyer in my bag."

He rummaged through her things.

"Why do you have other clothes ?" he asked not waiting for an answer. He smiled impishly waving a flyer.

"Parc Astérix !"

Regina's horrified look made Emma laughed.

"I am planning my wedding in three days time with more than 300 hundred of people, I am under constant stress and you two want to go to a stupid garden ?"

"Theme park !" they shouted in unison, both equally excited.

"I don't care ! I have a wedding to plan !"

"Mom" he tried his best puppy -eyes "Pleeeease !"

Emma bit her lips, supressing her desire to laugh when she saw how Regina hesitated.

"Gonna be good for your stress..." Emma tried to convince. But as Regina didn't say anything. Emma teased her.

"Are you afraid to have some heart attack with some thrilling sensation ? Are you an old hag ?"

Regina gave her the darkest deathly look she had ever seen. Emma gulped and focused on the road. Okay, no joke about age, Emma noted. When she looked in the rear-view mirror, Henry gave her a "are you serious" look and telepathicly added "you're digging our grave instead of pleading our case!"

"Pleeease" he repeated "I'll be good !"

The mask that passed on Regina's face fastly disappear making impossible for Emma to decipher it. The businesswoman looked away, her arms still crossed but say nothing. When she looked back to him, he put the best pout he could. His lips were down, so down and his big eyes were shining. He was a good actor, Emma gave him that. He could rivaled with Puss in Poots. Regina's shoulders sagged and the sigh she gave told them that Henry had convinced her. They were off the hook. Emma gave him alow high five.

"Don't encourage him !" Regina swatted Emma.

Her dark look was counterattacked with a shrug and a goofy smile from Emma. While Henry checked the attractions, Regina was looking out the window, brooding. Or rather feigning it. Emma had seen her lips quirked up, even if a little.

"Are you just going to spend all day pouting like a petulant child ?" Emma asked trying to put a real smile on her face.

"I am not." Regina specified "A petulant child."

"You could have fooled me" Emma retorted and elbowed her playfully.

Regina gawked at her boldness before a genuine smile appeared and transformed Regina's face. Emma was over the moon. She hadn't really plan anything but it turned out better than what she would have. And Regina was coming –almost- willingly. They were going to have fun today and the Millses were going to spend time together in order to rebuild their relationship like Henry had wished the day before. The false bodyguard stopped at a red traffic light. Emma knew it was a first stone for the job but she couldn't help to feel personnally invested. If she succeeded, it would result in something good for them. She smiled to herself, fighting the urge to giggle and jump like a kid waiting for his favorite candy.

You're smiling like an idiot." Regina cut her thoughts "What are you thinking ?"

"Nothing" she said with a lopsided grin.

When Regina pitched Emma's biceps for her lack of real response, the driver pretended to be hurt. Then, the laughing businesswoman stroke Emma's arm with her thumb, soothing the pain she had just inflicted. They gazed into each other for some time.

"Green"

Emma jerked surprise and started the car while Regina cleared her throat and looked away.

They didn't see the sly little bastard who was recording the whole thing.

* * *

 **Hope, you enjoyed.**

 **Well, my to do list is as long as my height and I have a cosplay to finish for the Japan Expo!**  
 **So the tenth (oh! already O_O! My! My!) chapter will be next Wednesday.**  
 **Don't miss our friends' day in Parc Astérix - no angst, just fluffy time -**

 **Stay tuned!**


	10. Make-Believe Family Outing

**Hey! I didn't have time for an earlier update... Well, it's wayyyy better than my draft anyway =p**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Make-Believe Family Outing

"Come on, Mom !"

"I won't ride this thing !"

They were in front of the Oziris attraction, one of the biggest thrill ride of the park.

Henry took one of her hand and tried to pull her, but Regina stood still completely frozen from apprehension. The twinge of guilt Emma felt was suppressed by the kicky feeling of witnessing the unusual sight of Miss In Control being panic striken.

"We could fall" Regina argued

"It's safe" Emma tried to reassure with a lopsided grin.

"How can it be safe ? They are hanging in the air !" Regina exclaimed horrified "It's dangerous !" she added.

"Dangerous? I am the bodyguard here. If I say it's safe then safe it is !"

The deathly look that darkened the businesswoman's face made Emma bit back a laugh.

"Thank you Yoda. If I recall, you're one of the people who laugh in the face of danger jumping from boat to boat" Regina deadpanned.

Rolling her eyes Emma answered with the same tone :

"Yes, I walk on the wild side."

And to prove her point, she pulled Regina by her hand. The scared woman fought a little but finally reluctantly followed Emma and Henry.

"There's nothing to be afraid of..."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand.

"That's not what their screams are telling" the other woman argued as cars were passing above them on the inverted roller coaster.

Barely arrived, Henry had obviously pushed them towards one of the most recent and the most frightening roller coaster. They were lucky, there wasn't too many people in the amusement park so the queue wasn't too long. As they were waiting in line sheltered from the hot weather, Emma offered to Regina :

"If you're really not fine…" the bodyguard began, turning to look at the frightened woman but Regina was looking down at their hands still clasped. Emma quickly disentangled like she was burnt. "I am sorry, I didn't mean…"

When she realized her hands were sweating like crazy and that Regina rubbed her hand against Emma's jeans, the bodyguard wanted to disappear six feet underground. Regina gave her a questioning look which Emma answered by a smile that went more as a grimace expressing her discomfort than an actual smile.

To forget the fact that she had unwillingly held Regina's hand for too long with a sweating hand, Emma focused on the Ancient Egypt decoration of the room. When Emma saw the frightening statue, she asked Henry to take a picture before kneeling in front of it but she was given a roasting by Regina about dirt on her new clothes which – she shouldn't forget- had been gifts.

Well, the false bodyguard had brought a change of clothes but she had to lend it to Regina who couldn't enjoy rides wearing her usual fitting dress and stylish fucking heels shoes. So Emma was still wearing the expensive suit. But it wasn't so bad, Regina was fabulous in the bodyguard's clothes. Usually a tad taller than Emma, Regina was now some inches smaller. And maybe, because of the rarity of that style, it was incredible to see her in a tank top that was revealing her tanned arms and skinny jeans that was bringing up her curves. Emma inhaled deeply and looked away. Well, Regina was fabulous in anything, anyway.

The false bodyguardchose a pose in front of the statue that wouldn't dirty her clothes.

"I'll send it to my friends " she said.

"You have friends ?" Regina asked.

Emma didn't know if she had to be offensed by it or not.

"Yeah, like everyone ?" she deadpanned. Regina's stone cold expression quickly replaced any traces of genuine suprise she had just been sporting. Emma cleared her throat and tried to lighten up the mood "Well, some people even have girlfriends..."

"One is enough" Henry, suddenly feeling concerned, blurted.

"One girlfriend is enough? What girlfriend?" Regina inquired.

Regina's body language changed into a defensive pose and all kinds of emotions followed one after the other on her face, curiosity, anger, worry, terror, irritation… Emma could read like better and better, almost like an open book, something she couldn't do four days ago or didn't care enough to try.

"She's not my girlfriend" Henry answered too quickly.

"Who's not your girlfriend?"

Emma tried not to was such a Bear Mom.

"Henry, who's this girlfriend?" Regina pressed again.

"If you need any dating tips…" Emma nugded him with her elbow, knowing she was pouring salt on the wound.

"Over your dead body" Regina cut her, dead serious.

Emma bursted into laugh and Henry rolled his eyes. Then Emma pushed Regina by the elbow to catch up the line that was moving ahead.

"So, who is this girlfriend? What do you know about her?"

Right, she was persistent as hell.

"Mooom stop it !"

This exchange lasted a few more minutes, with none of the stubborn Millses having the intention of backing down. Emma watched them amused but feeling deep down heaviness crawling it way out because the pang of loneliness reminded her she never had someone that had been truly interested in her love life or her life at all when she was younger.

The loud screams on the background brought her back to reality and Emma swallowed hard. Fear took roots when she remembered it was actually the first time she was going to ride a thrilling attraction.

"Don't tell me you're afraid" Regina teased.

"I am not ! Just a little…apprehensive. "

Regina raised an perfect sculpted eyebrow.

"So you actually do have some vocabulary."

"Really funny ! You're so smart yourself !" Emma scoffed ironically.

"You took some time to realize it" Regina boasted with all the due snarkiness.

Emma rolled her eyes before moving forward in the line when she felt a resistance on her back. She turned and noticed that Regina was holding the hem of her white shirt. Emma looked down pondering her options, her heart and her brain advising her complete opposite directions of action. The first one shouting out to go for it and the other was warning her about the dangers. One tempting, the other repellent. She clenched and unclenched her itchy hand many times. Oh, fuck it ! Emma thought, she was a woman of action not reflection, and she took Regina's hand and squeezed it.

"If you really don't want to do it…" Emma tried again.

"I am perfectly fine" Regina insisted "I won't let fear guide me."

Emma fight the urge to roll her eyes. In the near future, if rolling eyes were a sport, she would be able to enter the competition because she had the best trainer in Regina.

"Being afraid is normal"

"I am not a runner" Regina said with a tone that let no place to argument that was more directing at her than at Emma.

"There has to be a first time" Regina whispered, letting go of her confident side.

"Is it ?" Emma asked, completely surprise.

Regina looked at her blinking.

"The first time you're going to an amusement park, I mean."

Regina nodded, then clenched her jaws and looked away as if she was waiting for Emma to make fun of her. Discomfort wasn'ta colour that look good on her and Emma was willing to make it disappear from that beautiful face. She squeezed Regina's hand again :

"It's my first one too."

After a silence, Regina said :

"It's explaining everything" she smirked.

Emma tilted her head, asking for clarification.

"You were so excited over a simple theme park. Maybe more than Henry"

Emma opened her mouth, feigning surprise.

"It's so not true ! Are you saying I'm like a kid ?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina when her lips quirked up.

"I am not trying to decipher the meaning of the hieroglyphes…"

And Emma doubted there was one.

"Let's take a picture with the jackals !" Henry screamed when he saw the two 3 meters statues standing at the top of the staircase.

Emma took the picture of Regina and Henry, looking like the little family they were. Then Henry asked a picture with Emma.

When it was finally their turn, Emma was sweating from apprehension whereas Henry was bouncing from excitement. She looked at Regina searching for support but she was the epitome of calm even if she was still clinging to Emma's shirt and it didn't help to settle the false bodyguard's inner turmoil.

"Front !" Henry answered when one of the employee asked where they wanted to sit and Emma gulped audibly.

The security gate opened and Emma's became more livid with each steps that brought her closer from the side seat where she sat, Henry on her right, between the two adults.

"If you want to wait for us…" Regina raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Maybe making fun of Emma was the businesswoman's way to forget her own fear but the bodyguard wasn't a sissy and she gave Regina the darkest blanched look she could over the head of Henry who was giggling. One of the employee came to check the different safeties. He withdrawed and started off the cars. Emma clenched each handles near her shoulders when she felt her feet loosing their support as the ground disappeared below them. She swallowed. Okay, her legs were now dangling in thin air. Oh, oh, oh, my fucking god, Emma screamed internally. And the cars started.

They climbed, climbed, climbed. Henry was already screaming. Regina was as quiet as Henry was loud. Emma was peeing in her pants. Figuratively speaking. Of course ! Not that she was that afraid. Oh shit ! They were going to fall. Her body leaned forward and she realized there was nothing. There was literally nothing below her !

And they fell. Her heart jumped to her throat preventing her from screaming. She was falling like she had been pushed from the last floor of the Rockfeller Center and was going to be squashed perfectly flat. They were gaining speed and before she crashed into the ground, they went up and turned upside down.

She saw the light blue sky when they looped the loop, her legs carried away by the wind power. Her voice returned and she screamed, screamed and screamed as much as she could. A flash dazzled her butit was already forgotten when they passed through a misty tunnel before turning again and looping again and again.

The cars braked abruptly, her legs dragged away like a puppet. It was over and Emma finally breathed out. The cars turned around and stopped. The floor rose and when she stood up from her seat and walked, her belly still clutched, she lost her balance and tripped over her own feet.

"They took pictures ! And they recorded it ! " Henry shouted in awe.

"Which one is it ?" Regina asked

"Number 301"

Emma took a better look. She was pathetic. Her hair were all over her. And her face… There was nothing good about it. She had bulging eyes and her mouth was wide open. She wondered how she didn't gulp any flies. Then… something called her mind. She checked her ears. Her earpiece… She hadn't her earpiece. It had surely fell down with the ride. She was going to be quatered then butchered or the reverse by her friends. She shivered. She didn't know which option was best but, anyway, it wasn't going to be pretty but pretty hurtful.

The first thing Henry asked, as every kid would do :

"Let's do it again !"

"Maybe later…" Emma tried, looking at Regina pleading her for saying no. She wasn't really ready for another turn. Regina chuckled.

"Okay, let's do it again" she agreed with a sadistic grin.

Emma gaped before mouthing « Traitor » over Henry's head.

"Unless Miss Swan don't have the guts" Regina challenged.

Emma narrowed her eyes and walked purposelly under the hot weather to the entry line, her rebellious awakened despite herself. Henry was running in front of her and his mother catched them up a little later.

Since they were in the park, Regina was a lot more peaceful and softer around the edge than she had been in the four days Emma had known her. She had almost an another personality since she had changed clothes, as if her owns were her armor and she had got rid of it for the day. She was smiling a lot more, her face less tense, her whole body language more relaxed, even her walking was more slow-paced. Emma realized that she was really fond of this serene side of Regina. On reconsideration, she also liked the other sides, the snarky and mischievous one, even if it equated pain in the ass.

Thanks to the other round, the sickness settled and Emma felt better. They tried other rides, more or less thrilling. The large wooden roller coaster with no loops left them all shaking, it had been too frightening on its own. Emma was sure they suffered a two-way trip to hell in a few seconds, so much for making fun of the floral underwear of Zeus statue.

At lunchtime, they ate in one of the shacks near the Menhir, where the air was cooler because of the water rides that were close by. Emma and Henry won the argument about food and they finally all took hot dogs with french fries.

"Can we do the Oziris ride again ?" Henry asked with his puppy eyes and ketchup on his face.

"We've just eaten" Regina observed washing his face with a napkin. "We should do something less twirling. "

"We could watch some shows" Emma approved.

"Okay." he answered already checking which shows they could watch.

The false bodyguard ordered an ice cream for Henry and her while Regina waited for a waffle with Nutella because Emma had seen her eyeing it and she had ordered it anyway against Regina's excuse of having a so-called meal with too much calories.

"What are you doing ?" Regina asked while Emma was avoiding Henry's hand.

Emma smirked.

"He is trying to do this..."

She slowly slided her hand behind Regina's slender neck as if it was made of porcelain while Henry gawked.

"No ! You woudn't dare ! We're going…."

Not minding his warning, Emma gently nudged Regina's facetowards her waffle, putting Nutella on her lips and nose. Emma laughed and Regina bit her lips, death in the eyes. Henry stood up and ran away from to his mother's wrath before hell dredged up to the surface.

Emma waited not knowing what to do, run, beg or stay and fight. Her body chose for her and froze half standing up. Regina's tongue was seductively passing over her lips, licking the Nutella while gazing at Emma like she was going to eat her. The tricked prankster gulped. That was… Well whatever Regina did turn out sexy but that was way beyond and Emma's mouth opened from shock, her gaze staring at those full shining cherry lips. Regina removed the rest of the spread with a napkin that Henry had just brought back and was offering to her.

"Miss Swan, is everything alright ?" Regina asked amused and pleased with herself.

"Hmm. Yeah, Sure. You still have some there" Emma showed on her cheek.

Regina tried to remove it but failed.

"Not here. Here" Emma moved closer to Regina and removed the rest of chesnut spread with her thumb before licking it off "Better. Hey, it's pretty good !"

Emma looked up, Regina was looking at her with those dilated dark eyes that Emma could drown in or fly into to reach the constellation of stars that were illuminating her eyes she could watched all day. She didn't know much time they looked into each other until she had to stop, her face suddenly pushed in her ice cream.

"YEAH !" Henry shouted proudly.

"Henry !" Regina gawked, surprised before bursting in laughter. Emma stayed stunned, enthralled by Regina's carefree laugh. Its depth of expression, ultimate level of perfection was transcending the most lushly beautiful sound Emma had heard. She finally sobbered up feeling her sticky face.

"I am going to kill you kid…" Emma growled.

"No you're not" Regina warned her.

She humidified a napkin with which she washed Emma's face like a mother would wash the dirt off the face of her toddler.

"Better" she said putting her face on the back of her hand, a satisfied smile adorning Regina's face and her olive skin crinkling around her soft and aglow eyes.

Emma's face was becoming hotter every seconds Regina was looking at her with that adorable expression, her heart accelerating as fast as her face was turning red. She looked away from embarrasmentand her eyes fell on Regina's bottle of water.

"Aren't you going to finish it ?" Henry asked breaking the spell that had taken over Emma.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him and his too proud smile. She was going to make him pay a way or another. She finished her ice cream while the Millses ate their own desert. At the end of their break, they headed towards the show they chose to watch.

On their way, Henry stopped in front of a basin where kids could drive a boat.

"Do you want to drive one ?" Emma asked.

"No way. I am to old for this" he answered sternly.

Emma raised her eyebrows and Regina's lips quirked up, amused at his answer.

"I am just hot" he said fanning himself with his shirt.

"I have water if you want" his mother told him, searching for the bottle in her bag.

"If you're hot…" Emma began, her hand caressing the surface of water, preparing her revenge.

Henry narrowed his eyes and when he realized what she was going to do he tried to run away from her, but Emma caught him and splashed him non-stop. His shouts were followed by Emma's surprised one when she realized she was being sprayed in turn by Regina with her bottle. The false bodyguard released Henry and fought for the bottle trying to sprayed Regina back. Emma caught her assaillant, one arm circling her waist and the other emptying the bottle on Regina who screamed and squirmed in her arms. The more she wriggled, the more Emma tightened her grip not caring anymore who she was spraying, her target or herself. Eventually, they ended up laughing with their clothes stinking to their bodies.

"You're all wet" Regina observed.

"That's what water supposed to do, Miss Mills." Emma imitated Regina's snarky tone.

"What a shame. You just can't even aim accuretaly for a bodyguard."

"Sometimes victory means great sacrifices"

"Because you think you won ?" Regina asked, fingers sliding along Emma's wet shoulders.

"I clearly won !" Emma said removing strands of dark hair from Regina's face.

They both froze their movements mid-air when Henry made something fall and swore. Coming back to her senses, Emma realized that she was so close to Regina she could count her moles on her face and that she could feel Regina body against her, her arm still circling around her waist. Emma cleared her throat, her heart hammering her chest trying to get out while hotter and hotter waves ran through her with each heartbeat. She stepped backwards, afraid that Regina would feel it. The other woman's hands slowly slided down from Emma's shoulders before she smarmed her hair and fixed her wet clothes.

"You should take more care of the gift you're given" Regina said with admonishing tone that was covering a hint of something else waving her hands at the transparent shirt before looking away and licked her lips.

Emma ran her hand through her wet hair and she fixed her own clothes, her heart beating in her ears still. She checked on Henry who had suddenly turned away, his back towards them, rummaging into his bag like he wanted to hide something. Suspicion rising, Emma narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing kid ?"

"Checking if we're on the right path" he answered while taking his map out.

The afternoon activities were quieter opposed to the morning ones. The show « Main basse sur la Joconde » had already begun when they arrived because Regina wanted to buy new bottle of water. They sat on the right side and Regina made Henry drink water and pour some on his head to avoid sunstrokes. The way she behave with him was the complete opposite of what Emma had said the first day she met Henry and everytime Regina was doing something nice for the kid, Emma was decaying each time more with guilt because Regina really was a good mother.

"I would like to apologize" Emma blurted, watching absentedly the show.

"If it's for the water fight, you should feel sorry for your aim" Regina teased.

"No, not that"

"What for ?" Regina looked at Emma, completely clueless as to why.

"For saying what I said about Henry running away from you and you being a monster." She thought of everytime Regina was doing something good for Henry "I didnt mean…"

"You did."

Emma finally turned slowly her head towards Regina and met only soft eyes, with no hint of anger present in them. As Emma was stuck on words, Regina gave a gentle nugde with her shoulder.

"But it's okay. I wasn't… I wasn't the nicest person either"

"It's an understatement" Emma breathed out "You were a bitch."

She bit her lips blocking any other word vomiting from her mouth and closed her eyes waiting for a witty comeback that didn't come in the end.

"Right, I am a bitch" Regina finally said.

Emma opened her eyes to see a sad smile adorning Regina's face.

"You were, but you aren't" Emma put a hand on the businesswoman's lap, trying to undo what she had just done "you're sassy, you're stubborn, somewhat a pain in the ass..."

"Because you're not ?" Regina interrupted her, raising her eyebrow defiantly.

"We're not talking about me ! Let me finish !" Emma finished outraged "And I am not !"

" _Chut_ !" some people said in the back.

Emma turned her head back.

"Now where were we ?" she asked looking back at Regina.

"You were a pain in the ass ?"

Emma gawked, bringing her face closer to Regina.

"You are ! You so are !" Emma whispered scowling.

Regina raised her eyebrow even higher, a ghost of smirk creeping on her lips.

"See ?"

A wild smile appeared on Regina's face. How was Emma able to rant about her so cock-a-hoop behaviour when she had such a smile ?

Emma crossed her arms frustrated by that dominant woman. She didn't even know how they got there. She just wanted to excuse herself for her own previous dickhead behaviour.

"So I was saying you're king of bitchy with new people – like me." And then Emma thought back of the day before when Regina had been so scared for Henry she had threatened Emma's hair in her text and the previous days where she smiled that reserved smile for the lucky ones, Henry and Robin.

"But… you also love deeply, and you're devoted to the people you love." Emma continued and nodded at Henry who was sitting in the row before them and was juggling watching and recording the show.

"Do you think so ?" Regina said, brushing off some imaginary dirt on Emma's jeans, with an unsure tone, a tone thick with emotions Emma could recognize from thousands. Emma took Regina's hands and stroke them reassuringly.

"From the little I did see" she lowered her head and gazed into those caramel eyes "yeah you are."

Regina gave her a small smile in response. Emma let go of her hands and leaned slightly backwards looking up at the ceiling up. She was used to live in a whirlwind of fucking foster homes, with fucking so called parents but today was so different from anything she had experienced so she tilted her head towards Regina.

"You're doing an amazing job."

Emma looked back the show absentedly, her mind fuzzy by all those sad thoughts. This peaceful vibe that was emanating from Regina and Henry was something Emma never had and she could really get used to it. And unfortunately fast. These past few days, she had learnt what a caring family really was, that was staying united while dealing with their own issues. They were already a family and she'll never be part of it. She knew she wouldn't. Anyway, she couldn't. She could just dream of it. And maybe, today was a make-believe family but the day after she would have her own little and caring family. Lost in haze of memories, she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings until she felt a gentle squeeze on her knee.

"Is everything alright ?" Henry asked to Emma when he turned back, the show already over.

"Yeah." Emma cleared her throat. Dwelling on illusions would do no good, even more so when the day has been really fun. She stood up under the Millses' watchful gaze.

"Where do you want to go next ?"

* * *

They took a walk into the Gallic village where was the reproduction of the village of the comic book.

After Regina and Henry took pictures with one of the characters, one with a white long beard, they walked around the different houses of the multiple characters. Emma tried the gruesomely big false shoes of the hero who fell into the magic potion when he was a little boy. When she got out of Falbala's house, a hand patted her shoulders. Emma spun and she jumped back suprised by the big false face. The character with a beard –did they all wear beards ? - carrying a hammer was waving at her. She waved back, unsure. A little girl who was carrying a big teddy that Emma had seen earlier in some stands came and shyly asked for a picture and a hug. When he turned back, he made the sign "I am watching you" to Emma who looked behind her, troubled, but there was no one. He was really doing it to her… It was disturbingly disturbing...

Henry wanted to get a picture with him and before Emma took it, Suspicious Big False Face Guy took the camera and ask someone who was passing by to take the picture so Emma, Regina and Henry were on the same picture. Once the pictures were taken, the three of them thanked him before going to the next show but Crazy Guy stopped Emma from leaving.

"How is it going ?" she heard a too familiar voice.

"Ruby !" she whispered more than surprise. "What are you doing here ?"

Ruby was hitting the hammer against the palm of her hand. Even in costume Emma knew Ruby was furious.

"Checking on you ! Someone forgot her earpiece !"

She had forgot it ! Thanks godness, that was all.

"How did you find me ?"

"Your phone, woman." She added " So?"

"They seem to have fun."

"Okay then first part done. Pass on to the second stage"

Meaning "Talk to Henry about Robin and Regina". Emma sighed. Fun was over.

She put the earpiece that Ruby gave her in her right ear before catching up with Henry and Regina. She didn't know how to process. She had to isolate Henry from Regina but it wasn't the goal she had been looking for this morning.

While thinking, she almost crashed into a man carrying a stuffed red dragon who crossed her path. She excused herself and her eyes followed him absentedly.

"Zelena said she won't pay for anything if we don't succeed."

It was normal, Emma thought.

"Not even the hotel rooms we booked for a week."

Ouch.

"How much does it cost again ?" August asked.

"You don't want to know" Ruby answered. "We'll have to sell our organs to pay them off and I don't know if it will be sufficient."

"Emma we're counting on you !" August cheered up "Or we'll need to find a plan B."

She turned around when her hands brushed something soft that ended up being Regina's hand. She was watching the guy too. Did Regina want a stuffed toy ? Emma doubted she was really interested in the man. Was she ? When hot waves ran through Emma while needles prickled her heart, she clenched her jaws and she brought her hand to her neck. Well, whatever. She wasn't jealous.

Meanwhile the stress was rising up when Emma's two friends were talking about a plan, she tried to talk to Henry without success. First, he had been so obsessed by the show that she hadn't be able to catch his attention and then, during the remaining time, Regina and the young boy were glued together. And the only time she could, it turned into an examination.

"What do you think of Robin ?"

"He is… old. Why ?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean like this!"

"Why do you want to know ?" he asked suspicious.

She stayed silent under his scrutiny.

"Is your mother happy ?"

He examined her suspiciously like a cop would face a con in custody.

"Why don't you ask her?" he finally answered wary, his eyes narrowed at Emma.

His careful searching alarmed Emma and she stopped.

* * *

Near the end of the afternoon, they sat up at a picnic table on the shore of the lake to eat some snacks because both stomachs on legs were hungry. When Henry walked away to throw away the waste in the bin, Regina asked :

"What did you talk about yesterday ? What did you tell him ?"

Emma didn't answer. She didn't want to tell Regina that she empathized with Henry because she had almost been in the same situation. She just hadn't had the happy ending all abandoned kids wished for. Last but not the least, she didn't want to be pitied.

"Robin and I were at lost, but since yesterday Henry has changed. He is almost like he was before he…" Regina stopped and took a good look at Emma who was suspecting they were trying to drive her insane with their scrutinity "before he found out about he was adopted. I don't know what you did, but you were helpful." Regina added "Thank you."

And then, she smiled to Emma like no one had ever before, full of genuine recognition. It was one of the most sincere smile from Regina she had received and Emma really liked it. The false bodyguard looked down, embarrassed. She didn't deserve it.

"We… We talked about his adoption" Emma finally confided knowing it would just confirm Regina's suspicions "Were you going to tell him ?"

Regina stayed silent for a moment, observing her little prince, while background screams came from multiple rides.

"I wasn't hiding on purpose. I just never knew when to tell him or how" she confessed "I am guilty for not telling him but I didn't want him to disown me. I thought I wouldn't bear it if he asked for a boarding school or to go back to the orphanage" when her voice almost broke, it shattered Emma's heart at the same time. If Emma didn't know her better, she could believe Regina was going to cry.

"In the end, we spent months not sharing anything anymore as if he wanted us to be strangers. And I spent my days at work or he would spend time at his friends' place, we were running away from each other, to avoid fights. It was so hurtful, for him as for me" her melancholic expression looked like Henry's the day before.

Emma finally understood it wasn't easy for both parties, while the child felt betrayed, parents were scared and guilt overflowed them. Regina watched Henry as he was going back.

"Not having someone, that's the worse curse imaginable."

Regina'sconclusion hit Emma like a truck running his course at full speed. She clenched her jaws, her tears stinging her eyes, when her stomach turned upside down from envy mixed with desperation of never having someone. Emma buried deep, deep down to forget this sentence that was summing up her entire life.

They made another round on the Oziris ride to Henry's blissfulness. When they got out, they realized it was already late and it was time to come back to the hotel. On their way to the exit, Emma saw Regina watching the blue plush animal with long ears. The false bodyguard came up to the stand and payed for one game. She had to throw a bouncing ball into a tilted plastic bucket. Emma had her fair share of con games and she knew the tricks. She threw it gently, making it almost rolled on the edge of the bucket. It went in.

"Yeah !" Henry shouted. Then he frowned "It's easy actually!"

Emma was concentrating for the second ball when someone from behind her moved closer. Regina took Emma's elbow and put her chin on Emma's shoulder to whisper into her ear :

"Miss Swan, don't miss it…" with a so fucking sultry voice that Emma caught her breath and tensed up when she felt Regina's breathe on her ears.

Those same ears Emma swore were becoming red as peony – not the best shade of her skin- because they were hotter and hotter. She turned her head towards Regina who was already stepping backwards, her hand still in the crook of Emma's arm. The false bodyguard swallowed. She was done for. Regina was looking at her with those dark eyes Emma didn't know what to think and that stupid smirk Emma wanted to make it disappear by kissing her.

…

What ? She wanted to kiss her ? How… ?Where was it coming from ? Okay, Emma was just losing her mind. She suppressed the urge of doing something that had just crossed her mind by pursing her lips before her non-logical thoughts prompted her to behave in a manner she would regret.

Emma turned back to the game, burying those stupid and useless thoughts. She concentrated but she couldn't anymore.

"Steady. Steady" she said gathering her thoughts.

She threw the ball that found its way at the bottom of the plastic bucket. But it bounced at the upper edge… and fell out.

"Why you little !" Emma cried mixed with Henry's gaps of disappointment. She narrowed her eyes at Regina who was bitting a laugh "You distracted me !"

She spent ten euros like this without getting another chance. At this point, Emma was going to sell her house, well, the van. Regina was laughing her ass off and Henry didn't believe his eyes.

"I'll teach you to laugh at something that's funny!" Emma exclaimed frustrated

When Regina stopped her from giving more money, Emma pouted. She really wanted that stuffed animal. Well, for Regina. But Emma knew it was wiser not to spend to much money. Her distracting companion gave two euros for one game. The first ball went in and didn't bounce. Regina was going to launch the second ball when Emma put her hand on the small of her back and felt Regina's body tensed up.

"Relax" Emma said in her ear, enjoying her revenge "Take your time"

"Don't worry about it, I" which she emphasized "can do it, Useless Bodyguard. Your aim is terrible…" she sighed.

Regina clenched the ball. She took her time before launching it and when she finally did it, it was too forcefully. It bounced against the edge three times before rolling at the bottom of the bucket. Did she use magic ? The employee rang the bell. She smirked at Emma who had her mouth opened while Henry was cheering on his mother.

"Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies" she said putting her forefinger and middle finger under Emma's chin to close it and winked, or tried to at Emma.

Regina asked for the blue stuffed animal she had been eyeing and gave it to Emma.

"That's the one you wanted, right ?"

Emma stood still.

"Weren't you the one who wanted it ?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What use would I have for it ?"

Was Emma actually the one who wanted it ?

"You eyed every people carrying stuffed toys around" Regina continued.

That answered Emma's question.

"But you won it"

The only answer she had was Regina holding the blue alien out to Emma.

"Thank… thank you" she whispered.

Emma wasn't used to be given gifts and a very pleasant wave flared hot in her. When she was going to take it, Regina took it back.

" I don't know if you deserve it."

It flatfooted Emma.

"Deserve it ?"

"You tried to distract me..."

Emma gawked.

"I… I… You did the same !"

"And ?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

Emma didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Emma brought us here !" Henry defended the false bodyguard who was grateful. "And we had fun !" he added.

Regina put her hand on her chest surprise and feigned hurt for being betrayed.

"You dared to turn my son against me ?"

Emma crossed her arms, smirking.

"I'm gifted with kids!" she lied knowing she wasn't at all.

"You did have fun, right ?" he asked his mother with a worried tone.

"Yes I had" Regina finally conceded, ruffling Henry's hair. "It was a good idea."

Emma feigned a gasp and put her hand behind her ear.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it. Could you repeat ?"

"No, I won't. I thought you would at least wash your ears while spending so much time in the bathroom."

Emma crossed her arms and Regina chuckled seeing the pout adorning Emma's face. They headed back to the car, the big stuffed Stitch in Emma's arms.

"Thank you Emma !" Henry thanked

Emma pat Henry's shoulders and squeezed the big alien in her arms. For once, she felt she belonged somewhere. Maybe that was home felt like. Emma shook her head. No she couldn't take that road. It was too dangerous. First they were targets. Meaning she would disappeared before the end of this week when her mission was over. And… they would forget her in no time.

Emma knew it her heart couldn't be lulled by an illusion that wasn't going to little girl inside herself who thought she was going to be adopted by that new family would never be despite herself. That was the same joy people felt when the moonsoon rain was finally falling after months of drought. The idea flickered in and out a few times while in the park but she instantly dismissed . As hot coffee went cold, steam evaporated, time turned all her relationships into dust. But Emma wanted to believe it even for one day. Emma didn't want it to end and it didn't make any sense.

"Tonight is the annual music festival in Paris, would you like to go ?" she asked.

Regina and Henry shared a smile and nodded

* * *

 **Calm before the storm...**


	11. A rat-tat-tat on my heart

**Thank you for your support, your fav and follows! Really! I am uplifted by them!**  
 **New chapter on ! Here we go!**

 **PS : SAM = Sans accident mortel = No fatal accident (that's the guy who doesn't drink alcohol during a party so people come back safely home)**

* * *

Chapter 11: A rat-tat-tat on my heart

When they finally arrived after braving hours of traffic jam, Henry already half-asleep was too tired to go to the music festival. The air conditioning had finally been repaired thanks to August, so Henry went straight to his bed as soon as he was ready for the night. Regina was changing in the bathroom because, according to her, she couldn't bear to wear those clothes a minute more. A smile crept on Emma's face while she watched Henry falling asleep peacefully, a smile on his face. The day had been a success and the Millses were being closed again like mother and son. Emma really wanted to spend more time with both of them even if she didn't fit in, but the kid was laying down the law and it didn't bother Emma, strangely enough. Tomorrow, she would try to probe Henry. Perhaps.

"I know bodyguarding means watching over, but you're taking to heart your mission way too seriously."

Startled, Emma turned around and she gaped.

"What are you doing ?"

"We are going to the music festival, are we ?"

Of course, Regina asked a rhetorical question because it wouldn't be any other way. Emma hadn't expected this and knowing Regina she should have. The false bodyguard lost her train of thoughts while her eyes roamed over the perfect figure. Regina was wearing a blood red fold and pleat V neck dress coming just below her knees. A necklace black leather cord and black stilettos were completed the look. Emma's heart fluttered from attraction submerging everything else while she hungrily checked out Regina. But then flustered, the false bodyguard averted her eyes and closed her mouth when her mind reminded her that this exquisite woman was a target and belonged to another.

As Emma stood still for some time, Regina gave her an inquisitive look with a dangerous smile while coming closer to Emma who cleared her throat.

"I thought you would call it a night" Emma explained.

"I'd like enjoy Paris while I am here, other than planning the wedding" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not what you say this morning" Emma teased cheekily "If you wanted to take me out, you just had to ask."

Regina's eyes widened and Emma realized a moment too late what she had just said. Okay, she was putting her feet into her mouth again with that tell-tale slip of tongue far from subtle. They looked at each other in the eye until Regina finally reacted.

"Maybe I just want you all to myself" she teased with a flirtatious tone while stroking Emma's biceps.

Emma's bulged but when Regina laughed at her reaction, the discomfited false bodyguard brought her hand to her neck looking at the ground realizing the other woman had just said it for fun. Before the disconcerting feeling became unbearable, Emma stumbled over her words.

"I… I should change."

She walked past Regina who stopped her.

"Just change of shirt or we will never make it there"

Emma fight her impulse to roll her eyes. Yes, she had taken her time in the bathroom last time but it wasn't a habit.

"Yes your Majesty !" she replied with a mock salute.

In her room, she took off her shirt uncovering her thin but muscular body and put an another white one. She tied her hair in a sophisticated ponytail.

When she heard the door closing, she turned around, Regina was looking at her with her mesmerizing dark eyes, a black cardigan and her brand name bag in hands. If Emma wasn't careful, she would willingly spend the night drowning in those hypnotizing oceans of darkness. Regina came closer, moving as dangerously and as sensually as a panther while Emma stayed completely motionless like a prey waiting for her death. But inside she was the epitome of hot chaos.

"I forgot to give you this."

Regina passed her hands around Emma's neck. The false bodyguard's whole body flared hot from desire burning her like fire, her mouth dry like she had just eaten too many shortbread biscuit but she didn't care. The only thing she could see right now, was Regina standing in front of her a few centimeters away, her intoxicating lips calling Emma and that scar, addicting as fuck created rainbow-colors butterflies in Emma's stomach. Before she moved forward, Regina tapped Emma's chest, pleased, letting a long hum filled her throat.

"All done ! You cleaned up nicely."

Two compliments in one day. It was Emma's lucky day or maybe Chrismast and she didn't know. Regina walked backwards, putting a strand of her silky hair behind her ears while biting her luscious lips. Emma stared down at her chest, now decorating by a light purple and blue striped tie.

Regina casually walked to the door as though she'd never been so close to Emma who blatantly checked her out, devoring her with her eyes. The mouvements of her curves were opening wonderlands in Emma's mind as she wondered how it would feel to caress Regina's skin at the curve of her neck, along her shoulders blades down her lower back, how soft… The false bodyguard shook her head in disbelief. What was happening in her head ?

"Are you not worry about Henry being alone ?" Emma asked moving her mind into safe territory.

Regina gave her "Seriously ?" look.

"I asked my sister to watch over him."

"Your sister is here ?" Emma faltered.

"She arrived a few hours ago."

Why wasn't she aware that her real boss was here ? That was saying something about Zelena and Emma feared that she was way worse than Regina in terms of unpredictability. The breaker team was so unprepared to cope with the Mills, it was frightening.

* * *

In the underground parking, Emma opened the passenger door waiting for Regina to get on the Mercedes.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?"

"I thought I was Sleeping Beauty" Emma said with cockiness.

Four days ago, Emma wouldn't have seen it, but Regina tensed up and regained her composure as quickly. The false bodyguard closed the door keeping quiet rather than saying anything. Who knew which stupid things she could say ? As they say, speech was silver, silence was golden.

"Where do you take us ?" Regina asked.

"The Marais" Emma hesitated but added with a crooked grin and a playful tone "My Queen"

Regina regally raised an eyebrow and an identical smile which seemed a lot more seductive to Emma adorned her face.

"Well, then. Lead the way" she instructed playing perfectly her role.

Luckily, Emma found a place to park near the historic heart of the City of Light, and they walked the remaining road to the Marais. Few rays of sunlight were still shyly litting the dark blue sky. Masses of people were walking into differents directions and already some solists, bands, choirs, orchestras were playing in the streets, in shops, in churches, inside monuments. There was every kind of music, reggae, jazz, blues, contemporary music, pop, gospel, rock'n'roll, classic, electronics, french, american, african, asian, with lyrics or instrumental. People were dancing in the middle of the streets, some were singing, others were sitting and talking, watching, or even eating. Some inhabitants were dancing in their flat, or on their terrace, greeting people on the streets.

When they arrived to the Marais, they could hardly walk without having to push people. Flashy lights from differents nightclubs were lighting the streets which were filled with soap bubbles and an air balloon bigger than them was flying above their heads, being tossed in the airby people when it came down.

Regina approached Emma and spoke into her ear :

"I know a good place not far away from here."

"I already booked a table in a bar on a rooftop, shall we go ?"

Regina nodded suprise. Emma took her hand and led them to the bar her friends had booked earlier. There wasn' t too many people as it was too expensive for most and they sat down near the rail so Regina could enjoy the night view of the Parisii art of life without being bothered by the unholy numbers of passerbies swarming in the street below.

"How do you know it ?" Regina asked intrigued.

"I came here when I was studying in Paris" Emma lied.

"What did you study ?"

"Hmmm..." Emma tried to find an escape "I have an unusual educational background. I stayed 6 months in Paris."

"That's why you know so much about it."

"You could say that" Emma averted her eyes, uncomfortable. She wondered how August could do it without blinking an eye.

There was a band playing soft jazz music. Emma ordered a Morijo and Regina a Kir Royal with blackberry. Regina's olive skin glowing in the subdued light and her seductive eyes sparkling in the dark left Emma in awe. Regina couldn't be real and still, she was sitting there in front of Emma who could only stare in breathless want at those appealing lips and enticing scar. She was a mermaid that was singing an imperceptible siren song which caused Emma to lose the sense of sin in an insidious way putting her into a hypnotic trance in which Emma was slowly mentally undressing Regina.

"What are you doing here ?" Regina shrieked, as anxious as threatening making Emma jumped by surprise, awakening from her unorthodox thoughts.

"I wanted to see the music festival you told me about with my very own eyes" a high pitched voice replied with a tone Emma knew too much.

The false bodyguard turned around and glanced up catching a beautiful woman's eyes who had a wide grin plastered on her face. Her vibrant ginger hair stood out with the green tailored fit dress she was wearing and her bright red lipstick highlighted her blue irises darken by the night light. Emma instantly recognized her. Zelena ! Regina stoop up, her palms striking the vein in her forehead bulged from anger.

"Who's watching Henry ?" Emma heard the overpowering panic in Regina's voice.

"Mary Margaret is watching him."

Regina's body language changed completely like her veins have been injected with ice water. The threatening stance became the one of a scared mother.

"What if anything happens ?" There was a quiver in Regina's voice, indicative of her nervousness.

"Don't worry, Sis. MM is a teacher ! She knows how to deal with kids ! You're too way anxious !" Zelena dismissed it blithely.

"And you're too reckless !"

Zelena who either didn't give a shit or just wanted to annoy her already anxious sister, focused on the supposed new head. Emma stood up and held her hand.

"Zelena Mills. You're Emma Swan, I suppose."

She shook her hand.

"Yeah, I am."

"You are the … " Zelena emphasised with a devilish grin "bodyguard."

"Yes, the one you hired and I don't need" Regina added.

Emma took it personnally. She knew she wasn't the best bodyguard but she didn't like that feeling of being tossed away because she wasn't needed. Zelena took a chair, making herself at home.

"You'll never know if you don't need the bodyguard, sis. You'll thank me later."

"The bodyguard has a name and she is right here !" Emma sat down angrily.

The two sisters looked at her with the same expression of amusement. It annoyed the false bodyguard to see double as if one Mills woman wasn't enough. She was like the new rookie stepping into the ring to wrestle against two trained opponents who were teaming up against her.

"How the preparations of the wedding are proceeding ?"

Emma guessed that this statement was also directing to her as Zelena scrutinized her.

"I have to tie up a few details still, but it's proceeding smoothly…" Regina began.

Okay, the relationship breaker team's results might have not be conclusive, but they still had two full days and a half. Emma got a dreading feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't realized she had just two days to tip the scale in their favor.

"Let me take you something to drink, Zelena." Emma offered with a false smile of her own.

"Surprise me" the red hair answered with a too well known smirk.

Emma ordered at the bar to one specific person.

"Ruby ! Zelena is here ! We are completely lagging behind !"

"Oh shit ! She didn't tell us anything !"

"That's their thing apparently… What other surprises do they have at hands ?"

"Emma please, don't fuck up..." she almost pleaded.

"I won't" she grumbled taking the drink Ruby handed.

She came back to the table and gave it to her real boss.

"How is mother ?" Regina asked.

"What do you think ? True to herself. As always." Zelena shrugged.

Zelena and Regina talked for some time. Emma was intrigued by their interaction. Zelena was as exuberant as Regina was secretive. Even if she was making some efforts to engage the conversation, Regina was withdrawing into herself. Their interaction seemed off as if a hard feeling or an old resentment, Emma supposed, was hanging over their heads. The elephant in the room they were trying to avoid was now as big as a whale and Zelena wasn't making it easier by completely being blind to it or pretending to be. She turned to Emma while the relationship breaker was replying to one of too many messages from Killian she hadn't taken time to answer.

"Since when are you a bodyguard ?" Zelena asked with a false air of interest.

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What was Zelena trying to do ? Was she trying to trap Emma ?

"For a few years." Emma answered glancing at Regina who was sipping her drink and didn't seem to care for the vague response.

"I should go" she said out of nowhere. "Henry is alone"

"Gina !" Zelena cries "For fuck sake ! You're finally going out for a change! Stay!" and she argued while almost pulling Regina back into her chair.

"Could you please watch your language?"

Her sister scowled at her and Zelena answered with the family-style eyes rolling.

"Please ! Your boy isn't here, I can swear all I want" she complained.

"Even when he is with us, you're swearing. Just like someone else I know" she looked at Emma.

"What ?" Emma blurted out taken aback "Not my fault if I don't have filter !"

"Always so eloquent, Swan," Regina teased.

Emma tried to defend herself.

"You're too stern ! I am sure he is learning those words at school anyway !"

Zelena watched the back and forth bickering competition and was clearly enjoying this.

"He wasn't telling them in front of me until you spend one day together !"

"He was going to…" Emma got cut off.

"You let her spend the day with Henry alone ?" Zelena asked bewildered.

The question silenced Regina, as if for the first time she was realizing she had let her little boy with an almost perfect stranger for a full day. Emma watched the different emotions playing on Regina's face. Astonishment, anger, fear but a blink of eyes erased all traces of emotions. Nothing. Her stunning face was now unreadable to Emma's frustration. They stared at each other for some time, Emma trying to read Regina's unfaltering gaze without any success, before Zelena asked :

"Do you believe in love at first sight ?"

Regina scoffed.

"I do believe in annoyed at first sight" Emma quipped.

Regina smirked and glanced a proud look at Emma. One point for her. Well, she hadn't count Zelena's. If so, Emma was sure to lose. Zelena raised her eyebrows.

"I'm a romantic at heart" Emma taunted while shrugging.

"I had guessed about that." Zelena answered.

A shiver ran along Emma's spine when Zelena smiled a secret smile like she had unveiled Emma's soul in less than one hour.

They had a few drinks more. Emma took juice because, yeak, fuck, she was driving. So Zelena and Regina were merrier and drunker as hours passed by and Emma was still the same boring and bored SAM. At some point, Zelena and Regina joined the dancing mass and Emma stayed seated while watching the two sisters that were standing out in the crowd. The way Regina was moving her godly body to the beat of the music would be prohibited in heaven, her every moves turned into something sexy. Zelena was doing fine too. Men began to turned around them making Emma's blood boiled feeling helplessly jealous of some stupid guys who could flirt with Regina openly. Emma played with her straw, wondering which evil sway of sin, making her jealousy raised from the depths of her soul to smash the glass ceiling for someone who wasn't even hers, had overtaken her.

Zelena smirked before forcefully pulling Emma onto the dancefloor. From that time, the false bodyguard took her false job very seriously and pushed all the flirty men away. Zelena shot a glare and scowled at her quibbling about Emma being a hindrance before disappearing from their sight. Once Emma and Regina alone, the relationship breaker gave a killing look to every person that was going too close to her dance partner. She herself didn't approach Regina afraid that it would be too dangerous for her heart and her sane mind already near to be undone with the way Regina was gazing at Emma under dark lashes as she was setting the dancefloor on fire. But, everything never went as planned with the Mills family and Regina pulled Emma into a hug. The false bodyguard froze, her heartbeat quickened too fastly and she was afraid that Regina felt it as her soft body was perfectly molding to Emma's. The false bodyguard was admonishing her own perverted mind when Regina passed her hand on Emma's neck and whispered into her hot ears.

"Come with me" she said with a tone so hypnotizing that Emma would do anything to please. The music outshone Emma's gulp. "I want another drink"

But the blonde was so out of sorts, she didn't move. Irritated, Regina rolled her eyes or at least tried and pulled Emma by the tie. That pulled her from her chaotic thoughts.

"I can walk by myself" Emma muttered annoyed with her incompetent self, but letting bossy Regina dragged her along. The drunk woman turned back and pulled Emma in her face who caught her breath. With a snarky smile, she teased with that sultry voice laced with darkness :

"But you're the kind of woman who prefer to be bossed around"

Emma got stuck right in, her mouth wide opened. Where did that come from? Regina released the tie and walked to the bar. Emma's brain had disconnected too many times this evening, it was frightening. But now wasn't the time to be lost in fantasies. The false bodyguard crossed Regina's way.

"You're drinking too much ! You should stop !" Emma almost yelled a part of her completely worried about not knowing what she should expect from drunk Regina, but the other annoyed about being taken for a dominated moron.

"I didn't ask your opinion !"

"I don't care ! Stop drinking !" Emma continued vehemently "You're crossing the line !"

Regina played with the tie before asking.

"Is it because it's your job to take care of my safety that you're saying this ?"

Emma took Regina by her shoulders

"Yes, No... It's not the issue."

That answer met Regina's long face.

"I am worrying about you. How can you be in that drunk state ?" Emma continued.

What did she drink ? Truth to be said, they hadn't really ate something consistent since lunchtime. Emma should have payed more careful attention.

"I need another drink " Regina stayed on track.

"Why's that ? You've been drinking too much…"

Regina walked past Emma to get to the bar. The false bodyguard rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I bother…"

As Regina moved forward, she suddenly stopped faltering and she slowly turned around. Emma closed the short distance between them and Regina placed her forehead on Emma's shoulder.

"My head…"

Emma put one hand on the back of Regina's head, stroking silky strands. She wasn't going to say "I told you" even if it was on the tip of her tongue.

"We should get back" she said kissing Regina's temple without realizing.

Regina didn't complain. Emma helped her as she wasn't walking straight.

"Why did you drink so much ?" Emma talked out loud.

"Change my mind?"

"About what ?"

The music filled the silence with which Regina answered.

"How can you be so good with Henry ?"

Emma frowned. She didn't understand where did the question was coming from. Well, she shouldn't try to decipher a drunk mind because it was a lost cause and furthermore if it was Regina's, that one that was usually indecipherable.

"He is a great kid."

Regina tripped and Emma put her hand on the businesswoman's hip to support her while Regina's left arm was on Emma's shoulder. The false bodyguard wasn't thinking about her warm body against her. No. Or how Regina put her head on the crook of her neck while the elevator was going down. No. Emma didn't like the way Regina was grasping her like a life line. No way !

Once downstairs, people were gathered in the streets, Zelena right in the middle of it.

"What's happening ?" Emma asked out loud.

A french guy answered her.

"They're having a fight."

"Nobody stopped them ? » she asked completely stunned

"It's funny, the woman is beating the hell out of the guy !" he shrugged and laughed.

Emme goggled. What the actual fuck ?

"Emma…" Regina's pleaded, her eyelashes fluttering from pain and her grip on Emma tightening.

Emma inhaled deeply and her heart flipped, surprised by that husky voice that she instantly loved. It was the first time Regina was calling her by her first name. With a hoarse whisper that opened the Pandora'x box of Emma's fantasies of Regina in her bed, whispering, breathing, screaming her name. Emma was going insane, not a logical thoughts crossing Emma's mind which was taking all the dangerous road she had dismissed in the previous days. When the only one consistent thought sprang to mind, she clung to it.

She sat Regina on the nearest bench and kneeled in front of her. Emma looked up at her, sweeping aside the black strands that have fallen in Regina's face. Emma cupped the drunk woman's face in her hands and stroke her cheeks with her thumbs. Regina clung on both Emma's wrists and the false bodyguard breath caught in her throat at the intensity of the abyssal eyes.

Oh my god, Emma don't do this, she tried to reason herself, you can't take advantage of a drunk woman.

Regina lowered her head. Emma couldn't believe it. She kept still. Her blood was running wild through her veins and her heart exploding in her ears like fireworks, drumming her chest with a tidal wave strength at lightning speed. The drunk woman put her forehead on Emma's and closed her eyes. It was happening. Almost, Emma thought, almost. The relationship breaker closed her eyes.

"It's spinning…" with a raspy voice.

Emma opened her eyes. That was the arctic icy shower she needed. She was actually stupid enough to think Regina would kiss her. She wanted to kick herself from overreacting like that. Someone like Regina would never want someone like Emma and she had almost believed it. Her already shattered heart absorbed the new inflicted pain like a sponge would absord water and she blinked the tears. Emma didn't understand why it was hurting so much, she thought she had her closure with all this stupid stuff. She sniffed.

Shouts behind her cut her sordid thoughts. Right, she had forgotten about the other sister... She had already her hands full one drunk! And now she had to take care of another ! Hellish sisters. Emma couldn't have a break with her depressive thoughts, could she ? It seemed like it wasn't the time to think she would never be enough to be loved or wanted unless you're called Killian Jones.

"Regina, stay here two minutes. I have to get your sister out of that shitty situation."

"You're my bogyguard."

What was that supposed to mean ?

"I thought I was useless."

"Yes, my Useless bodyguard, not hers…" Regina explained frowning.

Emma looked a her, blasé. Was she the new toy that one sister wouldn't share with the other ?

"Don't go" she whispered painfully, her head surely spinning like crazy.

"Your sister is in danger."

"No she isn't. She is the danger" she surprinsingly observed as a matter of fact.

Emma couldn't disagree on this after having met her sister a few hours ago.

"All the more reason to stop her…"

Regina looked at her with those shining drunken eyes that had darken because of the night light. Oh my god ! Why does she have to be awfully divinely beautiful in every fucking situation.

"You're too good" she whispered with a depth of tone Emma didn't know what to think of.

Emma looked away at the crowd so her longing desire would go away.

"Emma" Regina warned her with a deep voice which created shivers ransacking Emma's spine.

The false bodyguard stood up and joined the crowd against the drunk woman's warning. She turned back checking on Regina. She hadn't moved from the bench where she was seated and was looking at her. Or at least she was trying to focus on her. Emma elbowed people and catched Zelena.

"Who's the lion now ?" she devishly gloated.

She pulled Zelena out of the group.

"What are you doing ?" Zelena shrieked, drunk as fuck.

"Saving your ass"

"I was clearly beating his" the other drunk woman complained "I don't need you."

"I have a sense of déjà vu" Emma deadpanned exasperately.

"Oh no ! You're right ! I need your help!"

Zelena pulled Emma taking her off balance.

"Let's beat his ass off!"

Emma held the scrapper back, dumbstruck.

"Are you insane ?" her voice ascending a higher octave.

"He needs it !"

"No way ! Aren't you even afraid ? He is way stronger than you !"

Emma looked at the tall man who was lying down on the sidewalk, dead… well, dead drunk.

"Fear doesn't run in my blood" she said with all the due seriousness.

"Again a Mills' thing" Emma deadpanned.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Zelena far away from the cockfighting arena before "the lion" tried to attack the poor victim again. The group of people split as there was no longer hustle and bustle.

"You could at least thank me for preventing you from fighting for real !" Emma growled.

"He asked for it ! I didn't even start it !" Zelena added matter-of-factly "Ladies don't start fight but they can finish them."

Was she serious ? Emma rolled her eyes. Again. She was an olympic athlete at eyes rolling now.

She checked on Regina who hadn't moved and was holding her head between her two hands. She was being accosted by some guys who were already roaming in the bar and were hovering around the businesswoman like sharks prowled around their next target. Emma immediately pulled Zelena forcefully not caring about her squirms and screams as a tidal wave of rage threatened to smash everything in its path.

 _"Dégagez, y a rien à voir ici !"_

Two of the guys had the intellingence to flee before the wave reached the shore.

 _"C'est ma pote !"_ the third guy stayed and lied.

 _"Comment elle s'appelle ?"_

Caught off guard, the guy stammered before Emma warned with so much muted fury even Zelena shut up.

 _"Dégage avant que je te pende par les couilles, connard !"_

 _"Je voulais juste l'aider !"_ he justified himself with poor sympathy.

 _"Je suis là ! Je m'en occupe !"_ she waved her hands like she scaterred mosquitoes, gust of animosity undoing her "Now ! Fuck off ! There is nothing to see !"

He scurried away from the thunderstom that was coming.

"Whoaa…"

"What ?" Emma barked to Zelena, ready to kill her with one glare.

"You're..."

"Could you stop shouting ! My head is killing me..."

That instantly calmed Emma who inhaled sharply. She had lost her temper and it was unusual for the false bodyguard as she prefered to run away from fights than getting in head-first. She sighed before kneeling in front of the woman who was still staring at the ground like it would anchor her.

"Regina" Emma whispered sweetly "Are you okay ?"

She already knew the answer of that nonsensical question. But it helped Emma check her own turmoil, her own level of rage that was draining away after having made sure of Regina's well being. The drunk woman didn't answer still dealing with her fuzzy mind.

"Hey look at me" Emma almost pleaded, her voice outpouring of worry.

"Oh my god ! I am going to get sick" Zelena sneered.

"Oh please !" Emma growled with the same tone "Not you too !"

"S'your fault!" Zelena grasped the bench "if I throw up..."

Emma glared at that fucking drunk woman and then had her heart set on Regina. She waited until the dark eyes slowly lifted to lock onto her own.

"Let's go" the false bodyguard said while helding out her hand.

"Just say the "I do" so we can be done with it !" Zelena muttered to herself.

Emma gave her a deathly stare she had tried to master to rival Regina's.

On the way to the car, Regina was gripping Emma who was running after Zelena who was trying to blend in the dancing mass. Somehow Emma succeeded to lead the two sisters to the car thanks to her little two helpers Castor and Pollux. She closed the doors of the car, once the drunk women were in. She sighed as she leant against the car, her energy at the lowest level for years.

"What are you waiting for ?" Zelena asked opening her window.

Emma rubbed her face. Zelena didn't have a control switch, didn't she ? The false bodyguard sat in the driver sit and drove them back to the hotel. She looked into the rear view mirror to check on Regina who was staring with a blank look out the window. Out of the corner of her eyes Emma saw Zelena smirking mischievously. She was becoming used to the Mills' signature and this one was magnified tenfold.

"What ?"

"Nothing."

"There is something. Tell me" Emma almost ordered.

But Zelena didn't seem to care.

"Nothing" she said still smirking.

Emma sighed. What a pain.

* * *

After the ride both sisters felt better. A relief for Emma who led them to Regina's room with less difficulty.

"Where do you sleep ?" Regina asked.

"In the same corridor" Pain in the ass #2 replied as it was obvious.

"I thought they were full booked for a week."

"They shooed someone away for me then."

Zelena shook her keys and went to her room. When they both had closed their doors, Emma walked into her own completely drained. Fortunately, Regina was too drunk to have a disproportionate reaction or to connect the dots about the booking.

Emma went to August and Ruby's room. While waiting for them to come back, she looked at the security camera on her computer. Regina was kissing Henry on his forehead. Emma swallowed and cleared her throat, overwhelmed by guilt as she watched something private.

During this night, Emma finally put a word on those feelings she tried to dismiss as impossible since the beginning. She had tried to suppress it rather than giving voice to it. Emma pitched her nose. Attraction. She was attracted to Regina. And the worst wasn't that she was a target but that Emma had never felt such deep attraction to someone. And her feelings had exponentially flared since she woke up this morning.

Lost in thoughts, something unthinkable happened. Regina approached the adjoining door and stopped in front of it. The blonde whipped back, ran into her own room without second thoughts, checked herself into the mirror and then waiting at the other side of the adjoining door. She heard a knock. She approached the door. Another knock. Emma frowned.

It wasn't this door… She went to the entry and opened. It was Zelena.

"What are you doing here ?" Emma spat, revolted by her once again overreaction.

"Is that a way to talk to your boss ?" Zelena entered like she was owning the place.

"What do you want ?" Emma didn't draw back.

"You're really useless. I thought you would be already done with all this. »

"We had some issues to handle, we had to deal with things you kept to yourself."

Zelena turned to Emma, asking for explanation, the tilt of her head wasn't cute unlike Regina's.

"Henry for example !"

"I just wanted to spice the game !" Zelena held her head high and made some maniac gestures.

Emma rolled her eyes. That drama queen show was getting on her nerves. What other surprises Emma had to expect from her ?

"Why do you want to break the wedding ? Is it just a game ?"

Zelena didn't answer. The intensity of her gaze made Emma squirm.

"You're completely off track. And I hired you because I thought you were professionnals."

"You know, there's a thin line between being sassy and being an asshole!" the relationship breaker ranted.

"Actually, I cross it everyday" Zelena quipped and that was the last straw for Emma.

"If you please, I have a job to do" Emma showing her the exit with her best false smile. "And a problem to solve. You know, the one you gave us without even giving all the pieces of information you have!"

Zelena took the hint and headed towards the exit. But before really leaving she said with a diabolic smile :

"The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem."

Emma scoffed.

"Then solve it yourself!" she barked.

Her only response was a devilish laugh. Emma slammed the door shut more irritated than ever and more drained than she was earlier. She quickly walked to the adjoining door. She had to take the bull by the horns. She knocked, nervous. But also really excited. And apprehensive. And fearful. All these feelings made her feel heavy like a marble column but also light as a feather.

The more Emma waited, the more she wanted to see Regina. This was just attraction, no more or less. The relationship breaker knew that the feelings that were stemming from this pure attraction could lift her up or destroy her. She couldn't really put a name on them and she wouldn't. Because if she did, it would become reality. Emma didn't need this. All she needed was to finish that fucking job. Tonight, she would speed things up. And Ruby, August and her would break that relationship a way or another.

The only thing she didn't expected was the person who opened the door.

Robin.

* * *

 **If you groaning, yelling or crying from frustration...**  
 **Then my job is done ;D**


	12. Unexpected is the family new trend

**Hi! Ty for your reviews! They are always welcomed =)**

 **I am trying my best to keep up with the updates but it's harder and harder. But as perfect is the enemy of good... I'll put it now.**

 **I thought I would never finish this chapter. So relieved...**

 **PS: Why Robin? Because he is the enemy... XD**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Unexpected is the new family trend

"I am the bodyguard"

"Emma, isn't it ?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…"

"Regina has just talked to me about you."

His fiancée was leaning against the sofa, looking at them. « She is really stunning in that evening dress » was the first thought that crossed Emma's mind. Femme fatale was an expression that had been created for her. Emma was taking it all in as if it was the first or the last time she was actually seeing Regina, her heart enlarging with longing, desire and pain. When Regina'smisty eyes met Emma's, they locked, light blue sky color eyes embracing the apologetic light in that drunk dark gaze until Robin blocked the exquisite view and gave Emma an inquisitive look.

"Is everything alright ?" Emma asked.

"Yes ! Everything's great. Thank you for being with Regina, this week. I really appreciate it." He smiled before adding "I am sure you spend the night driving men away while she was drunk" he laughed.

Emma brows crinkled. What's that supposed to mean ? Well, Regina was like the prohibited juicy fruit that every man would like to taste. Emma clenched her jaws when she realized that the most dangerous shark was staring right at him and he didn't even realize it.

"I am just taking care of her." she said carefully "That's my job."

"Great. Thank you."

And he shook her head and with a warm smile he added :

"Goodnight"

He closed the door, leaving a frowning Emma face to face to it. Okay, that had been awkward, especially his last comment. But Robin seemed to be a nice guy. Or he was dumb. Or both.

She turned around. Robin. Robin was back. Already ? Shit. Time was flying and she hadn't really noticed it until was she going to do ? Breaking them up was a more and more complicated task…Robin was back. And now the chance to be alone with Regina again was non-existent. Emma walked back and forth in her own room. Her friends were still not there, maybe enjoying the festival. As if they really had time for this. She was going to call them, when her phone rang. She nearly picked it up but when she saw the ID she threw like it had burned her on the couch.

"Allo ?"

Shit… she had inadvertently pressed the green button. She picked the phone up.

"Hi…"

Why was he calling at this hour of the night ?

"Love !" he shouted with gusto.

Okay, that answered her question. He was drunk. Nice…

"Killian. It's like 3 am where I am…"

"Oh. And you're replying now ?"

"…was a mistake…" she mumbled while rubbing her face.

"Hm what did you say ? I am sorry, _ma chérie"_ he said falsely sounding remorseful "I didn't remember the time difference ! I just wanted to hear your voice, I am so lonely…"

"I am tired. I have an important meeting tomorrow. I'll call you later" she cut him from his soon-to-come tirade.

She hung up and switched off the phone knowing her boyfriend would call her back, pissed off with him for calling, even more with herself for answering, with Robin for only existing and with the entire world for always rotating in the opposite directions she would like.

She ran a hand through her hair. Instead of fretting and dug a hole into the wooden floor, she decided to get a run to clear her mind. That was the best thing to do even if it wasthe middle of the night. She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Not when she knew she was on the edge of the cliff, not standing a fucking chance against Robin. Two days. Only two days left and she had yet to make Regina realized her so-called unhappiness with a tasteless man. She changed her clothes and got outside.

Her numb mind was in perfect harmony with the chilly weather. She didn't know how long she ran but she stopped until she couldn't anymore and had to lean on a cool rocky wall to stand. The black night sky was alreay shading into a lighter color. She just had literally run away and her run hadn't helped her, her obsessing demons being to hard to fry.

There were some people in the road, most likely going home after the big party night. She watched them wistfully. They were happily screaming and dancing under the street lights without worries and still singing, they disappeared by the corner. Strange guys, those Frenchs. She turned around to get back to the hotel, her friends now surely sleeping when the shadow of a tall guy engulfed her as he approached and stopped by her.

"Hi ? " she said.

He was really, really tall. Emma had to raised her eyes to look at the big giant. A large hand grasped the collar of her running shirt and pressed her against the wall. She uselessly tried to fight physically and mentally. Memories from her childhood she had succeeded to bury until now came up to her mind, the same fearsome shadow which had hitting her over and over years ago had come back to life. She freaked out, anxiety and panic overwhelming her, and her whole body froze. Her feet stood stuck into the ground.

"You're with him right ?"

Emma didn't answer, her mind trapped elsewhere, her glossy eyes locked far away. He shook violently the blanched woman and when Emma's head hit the wall, it woke her up.

"Don't make me repeat myself ! You're with him, do you ?"

"Him ?"

Her throat was so tight, she didn't recognize her own voice. Her head was hurting like crazy, her beating heart giving a concert in her brain that was echoing. She looked up under her lashes, his face was shadowed in the dark. He shook her again. This time, she fought back trying to punch him without success, her frozen blood ran again like a horse hurtling from the starting block. But he was too tall, too large, too strong.

"Don't play dumb ! The lying bastard, Albert ? Archibald ?"

"I don't know" she heard herself yell, the lump in her throat still present growing with each tremor.

Furious by her relative passiveness, he chocked her with his other hand. Terrified, she fight and fight and fight even if it was useless. Pushed into a corner, despair overwhelming her, Emma punchedlike a fury, kicked, scratched everything that was in her reach like a scared little animal that was trying to defend itself. He only laughed more maniacally.

"The guy who's lying as well as he breathe !"

"August ?" Emma asked with a strained voice.

"Yeah. Tell him he has until tomorrow to pay off."

"We're working on it..."

"Tomorrow. No more, no less. And don't forget the interest!"

He released her and she fell down on the ground, breathing again. When she looked up the guy had already disappeared into the shadows of the street. What the fuck was that ? She stood up slowly. She walked back, on her two shaking legs Pain and Exhaustion, faltering and stumbling every few steps, still shocked from the scared to death encounter. She had some questions to August to answer. First, who the hell was that guy ? Second, how much did they owe him and finally if they didn't achieve the mission, did they have a plan B ?

* * *

"Did you know he would come back last night ?" Emma asked suspicious.

"No, I didn't" Zelena answered, sitting in her friends' couch "It was as much as a surprise as you."

"What happened to your face ?" she asked to August who didn't answer, the two friends staring at her like two cops in the examination room.

Under Emma and August's hard scrutiny, Zelena defended herself.

"I swear I didn't know !"

"We can't continue like this" August observed, lifting a hand, upset.

"It's becoming even more complicated !" Emma explained frustrated, running a hand around her neck.

"Stop turning around the bush. What do you want ?" Zelena crossed her arms, behaving like the boss she was.

"An advance. Now. We have too much charges." August demanded.

Emma had a talk early in the morning or late in the night with her two friends she had woken up the moment she arrived still shocked from her unexpected encounter. After their brainstorming, they had concluded that paying some cash before the deadline was the only way to get a little rest from those psychopaths they owed. How could August be so stupid to borrow from them ? They had been friends he had explained. Friends didn't choke you when you didn't pay them off right away. Then, he confessed that he had « borrowed » more money because they had too much on their hands and wanted to use it for a great cause. "Great cause" meant allowing their previous target to live her dream, he finally gave away when Emma had pressed him more. He thought they wouldn't notice it. Moron !

Zelena stood up, heading towards the door, making it clear with every party.

"You'll be payed once you've succeeded and only then " she stated while standing up.

"Wait !"

"I don't owe you anything ! I am paying for results. Results I shall have" she dismissed their request and left the suite leaving behind August and Emma gaping.

"We only have until tomorrow to pay back…" Emma sighed, her last smidgen of faith leaving her.

She rubbed her numb eyes. The false bodyguard had restlessly slept for a few hours and fortunately Regina's morning meetings had been cancelled.

"Where is Ruby ?"

"She is at the reception, she is working today."

Poor thing… Emma could use some rest after this night. Holidays would be nice. Like permanent holidays.

Her phone vibrated. No holidays for now. She sighed. It was now a drag to check her phone with all these messages and phone calls not answered, they had the power to leave her guilty or pissed off or exhausted or all of these at the same token. The relationship breaker forced herself to look at it and sighed from relief. It was Regina. Her false boss wanted Emma to take the car and bring it to the entrance of the hotel. Now that Robin was here, their encounters would now be exclusively business.

"Work is calling me…"

"Emma are you okay ?" August asked feeling the defeated tone in Emma's voice.

"Yeah, I am fine. Perfectly fine, It's…"

Fine was relative.

"Something is bothering you" he asserted, narrowing his already small eyes.

"No, nothing is bothering me" she pried vehemently.

Nothing without a beard, she thought.

"Emma…"

"Did I mention I am fine ?" she added before slamming the door behind her not waiting for his pep talk she knew was coming.

* * *

Emma stopped the car in front of the building. Robin, Regina and Henry came with three luggages that Emma put in the trunk. Regina and Henry sat in the back of the car leaving the passenger seat to Robin. They were all wearing comfortable but still chic clothes, even Regina had traded her usual dress against black slacks and a white shirt. Emma started off the machine.

"Where are you going ?"

"To the airport" Robin answered.

What ? Why ? Luggages, unusual clothes, cancelled meetings…Emma frowned.

"You're leaving ?" her voice wavered.

"New York. We are going to marry there" he explained.

"Great. Congratulations" she said with the best false happiness she could display "I thought you would get married in Paris" she added not able to fathom what was happening.

"Well, Regina wants it, I can't refuse her."

Did Regina want it ? What was happening ? Her heartbeat accelerated under the stress of finding out they were leaving and that Regina actually wanted it. Robin turned back and gave his soon-to-be wife a sickly sweet smile that turned Emma's belly upside down. Emma felt the urge to throw up. Figuratively unfortunately. She would positively throw up on Robin if she could.

But she had others problems to fix. Emma had to make them stay. She had to make them stay or she would meet Big Giant again and her neck didn't really like their last encounter. Unfortunately, her mind was going around in circles dwelling on the fact nothing was going right and she was too tired to think about her other options that could be surely presented themselves if she had all her means. Regina didn't even look at her during the entire route, staring at the opposite window even the few times she talked to Henry or Robin. Emma seemed to be non existent. Did something happen yesterday and Emma didn't catch ?

Emma discreetly checked her earpiece. It was working but her friends weren't even helping her. Neither of them were advising her and she couldn't call them unless she wanted to be exposed. She drove all the way to Roissy without finding anything to say. Everything was happening too fast and Emma couldn't process.

"Park here" was the first thing Regina said to Emma and the false bodyguard was surprised by the tone she thought she wouldn't hear anymore.

Emma parked the car in the 10 minutes free drop-off zone. She helped them got their luggages and catched up to Regina who was already leaving.

"I beg you not to leave" Emma pleaded.

"I… I am sorry ?" Regina recoiled by surprise, fear written all over her face.

"You can't leave like this ! You planned everything here and you're just marrying on a sudden impulse. You should think about it. You can't just leave everything you've done !"

"It's not on the spur of the moment. We're just going somewhere else." Regina rationalized.

"But it's not you. New York is overrated. It's not…"

"How would you know ?" Regina was going defensive. Everytime her pained eyes met Emma's, she instantly looked away. She breathed. "Thank you,Em… Miss Swan" Regina said hesitantly holding her hand.

They were back to Miss Swan again ! What was the actual fuck ? Right, she wasn't drunk enough to let her barriers down. Emma hesitated and shook the other woman's hand but she didn't released looking at Regina with those puppy eyes but the woman wasn't even looking at Emma. Regina pulled herself free before leaving Emma behind, not even looking at her right in the eyes. What was Emma going to do ? When Regina chose to do something, she would never go backwards. She was too stubborn for this. There was only one person who could change her mind. If Emma couldn't, Henry could.

"Hey kid"

He was the only one. He could save her and her friends.

"I am sorry Emma" he said apogetically with so much sadness in his eyes, guilt swept over Emma's current stress without knowing why.

"About what ?"

He rummaged in this backpack.

"I didn't know we were leaving so I didn't have time to save into my mom's computer but I promise to give it back."

A lump in Emma's throat formed when she saw what he was holding out to her. The camera. She kneeled in front of him and squeezed his shoulders.

"Keep it kid. That's yours now."

"Really ?" Henry asked with as much stars in his eyes as in a clear nightsky of summer.

She stroke the kid's hair for the last time. Yeah, that's right she realized suddenly. That was the last time they were going to see each other. She wasn't kidding herself. The kid wasn't going to change anything and if Emma couldn't stop them, they wouldn't see each other anymore.

"Yeah."

"You're the best !" he shouted, jumping to hug her almost making Emma fall down.

She hugged him back, faltering under such simple but spontaneous affection.

"Having met you was the best thing that happened here" he whispered "I'll miss you"

Her eyes filled with tears and needles prickled her heart.

"I'll… miss you too" she said tightening him more.

"I can't breathe !" he joked.

Emma didn't know if she was half laughing or half crying. She pulled away letting Henry joined his mother who was waiting for her little prince. Their eyes finally met for the first time of the day and Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from that dark and longing –or aching ? or just the result of Emma's fertile imagination-gaze which felt like an oasis the relationship breaker was searching for in the middle of a desert. And it sadly became a mirage when Robin broke the spell.

"Shall we go ?" he asked while passing past Emma. She stopped him while Regina and Henry moved ahead.

"Congrats. That'sreally surprising to leave on a whim, just before the marriage."

"Well, that's Regina for you."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes. She was well placed to know that. Being unpredictable was a part of her charm but also a part of being a big pain. Especially when it was against Emma's plans. That's why Emma had awarded her with the Oscar for the most bitchy bitch until she met Zelena who was definitely a nominee.

Regina and Henry were already in the first class line waiting for Robin. Emma didn't know what to do. She did the only last thing she could with the only thing she had left: let her word-vomiting mouth flood with everything that was going through her mind.

"You know, Regina had spend all week organizing the wedding on her own. Think about all the work she had done for nothing. For all the hundreds invites ! Nobody is going to assist to your wedding ?"

"They are waiting for me" he apologetically said.

She didn't care and she continued, blocking his path.

"Even her Sister… or her Mother won't be there ! It's really going to hurt their feelings ! Don't you think so ? I married two years ago and I didn't invite my family." Easy enough, she didn't have one. And she didn't get married "They've never forgiven me for that."

He clenched her jaws and frowned. Strangely enough, it was rather easy to lie to him and she had no problem going on. The more she could make them stay, the more she was willing to lie. She was almost on the verge of tears, taking advantage of her past moments of weakness. But her voice gave her away.

"Now they are dead" she lied flatly.

"I am really sorry for your loss but I have to go" he ran a hand through his stubble.

Emma blocked him again, her arms spread on each side.

"I haven't check the plane" she pressed.

"Bye Emma" He pulled her aside.

Staying in the public area, Emma looked at them heading towards the security check. They were leaving. People always left said a quiet but so annoying voice in the back of her head. Even if Emma did know, it was still painful. Once again, Emma was standing on the side of the road looking at a family that was passing past her like she didn't exist. Henry turned back and he waved to her, his cherub face lighted the hall before he disappeared a moment later behind the smoked screen followed by Robin and his mother. Regina turned her head towards Emma, she lifted her hand like she was going to wave at the false bodyguard but just put it on the doorframe before leaving.

They were gone.

Emma waited in the large corridor of the airport. She hoped they came back. They could come back. Perhaps it was a bad joke. Regina would come back and laugh at Emma saying she was such a dork to believe in her prank as it happened in the boat. Dork, or stupid or even useless… anything… And she would say this adorning that stupid and proud smirk that Emma had learned to love. And Emma would just pout and Regina would chuckle before stroking her arm to be forgiven.

But nothing.

Just people going on and on, checking their planes, registering, saying warming goodbyes to their loved ones, passing through the security gate. Hundreds even thousands of people, but no one she wanted to see. Masses of people with a purpose that Emma hadn't anymore.

She was utterly alone in the crowd of unknown people. Something she had once loved and now was hating. A disturbing void overtook her as a part of herself had just left before her eyes and she hadn't been able to stop it.

She walked back like a zombie to the rented car. She payed a hell lot to exit the parking lot having exceeded the time and she drove back to Paris, lost in her thoughts.

In the end, this only thing she should care was the fact she hadn't achieved the mission but she didn't give a damn.

Stuck in the traffic jam in Paris, Emma was looking at every faces in the cars,in the buses, in the crowd of pedestrians. No way she would see them. It had been less than a week since she met them and she didn't know why she felt like she had been left behind. And she had no right to feel like that. Even Ruby had warned her, that she would be forgotten in no time, if she wasn't already. But it didn't stop her to feel like a kitten left in a cardboard box in the streets under the rain. Except her box was metal. She really shouldn't have been emotionnally invested.

When the light went green, she started off. Maybe Big Giant would be pleased to squash Emma like a fly. At least her existence would make one guy happy. Lost in her sordid thoughts, she nearly ran down on a pedestrian who was walking across the street. She turned the steering wheel at the last second. Emma ran out of the car to help the auburn hair pedestrian that was standing up.

"Are you okay ? I am so sorry !" Emma yelled, completely panicking, all shaken from what had just happened. She nearly had a heart attack thinking she had killed someone. Her heart wasn't going to recover from this.

"Yeah, it's actually my fault, don't worry, I wasn't really careful. I was too engrossed by the book" the woman said with an australian accent.

Emma picked the said book. It was written Belle French on the inside front cover.

"Did we meet somewhere ?"

Blue eyes met Emma's. She didn't have the time to remember where she had already seen her because a hord of horns gave a chorus hinting them to move quickly. Emma helped the small woman walked back to the sidewalk.

"I really am sorry" the Australian woman insisted "go to your car, I am fine. Really" she added with soft eyes and a toothy smile.

Emma assured that there was no problem with the likeable bookworm and exchanged their phone numbers in case Belle was hurt. She apologized again before leaving, her heart still drumming in her chest from panic.

* * *

When she got back in her hotel room, she saw August on his computer.

"Thank you for your help !" she ironically sneered.

"What ?"

"They left ! They took the plane to New York ! We haven't failed one mission for ten years and we failed the most important one" Emma shouted.

"I know."

Emma gawked.

"No you don't ! Because you're surprisingly not worried about it" she growled, anger building up "it's your debt we're trying to pay off, if I recall !" she yelled heading towards her room.

How could he be so calmed about it ? Emma flopped down on her bed and squirmed when something under her belly bothered her. She pulled what she thought was a cushion but it was the stuffed Stitch Regina had won the day before. An eternity has passed since that simple moment. The plush and the suit she was wearing was the only things left from Regina and Henry. She should get rid of them or sell them. It was for the best. It would be easier to forget about them. But did she really want to ? Her aching heart was constricted by the thought of throwing it away. She wasn't one to be attached to things but it was too early to get rid of it, it seemed.

"What are we going to do ? We can't earn that much…. In less than 24 hours… did we play the lottery ? We have like 0 chance to win but still" she talked to Stitch half-serious half-faithless, her pessismim always at bay.

They had that stupid debt to pay off and August didn't even care to care. She yawned and morosely turned in the bed, the plush in her arms and curled around it. Truthfully, what did Regina find in Robin ? He couldn't even take a decision, just followed orders and asked question "how", "when", "what"… He didn't seemed interesting. Emma swore that even an instruction manual would beless boring than him. She yawned, her eyes started to close over holding the plushed toy tighter. Robin was nice though, she could give him that, but the kind of nice guy who you could use for bear hug or as a best friend. If Emma was the lucky one… If she was with Regina, she would…

"I may have…" August began.

Falling asleep, Emma didn't hear the rest. She woke up an hour later to her own suprise, dried tears on her cheeks. She stretched herself, washed her face with cold water and joined August in his suite, still on his computer. Emma looked the bad quality picture he was studying. It was a woman, that was for sure. Long hair sitting on a bench in a park. She was lowering her head reading a book.

"Hey. I know her. I think."

"Yeah ?" he asked suddenly being all ears.

"Yeah, her name is Belle French, I nearly ran her down."

"You nearly WHAT ?" he shouted, eyes goggling.

"Is that our next target ?"

Ruby stormed in the room, shadows under her eyes. They were all sleep deprived.

"They left ! I can't believe it… They left !" she sat on the couch, slouching down. "We're up shit creek…"

"To say the least…" Emma approved.

"What are we going to do ?" Ruby asked holding her hand out so Emma could pulled her up.

"Guys…" August was cut off by the ring of his phone.

"Hi."

Both friends flopped on the bed and closed their eyes.

"How are you feeling ?" Emma heard Ruby 's sleepy voice mumbled.

Lost. Alone. Betrayed. Were the words that crossed Emma's mind.

"Exhausted." she answered but Ruby was already sleeping.

She closed her eyes, letting her heart sank with her whole body until she was being shaken.

"Emma ?" she heard a deep voice.

"Yes, it's me" she answered sleepily, swearing all her heart for being preventing from sleeping until she overdosed.

"Zelena is waiting you downstairs !"

"Can't that wait ?" she turned around.

She heard a high pitched noise in the phone.

"I don't think so" August replied, massaging his ear.

"What's happening ?"

"I don't know. She wants you downstairs now…"

"Just a minute" she groggily said putting a cushion over her head.

He shook her again but she didn't move. She didn't want it. She just wanted to sleep to avoid mourning over Their departure. He shook her again but the movements, less regular, softer, were like gentle waves rocking a boat until it plowed into a giant iceberg. Emma opened her eyes face to face to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?" Ruby shrieked a few meters away, lying down on the floor.

They both turned to August who was replacing the mattress.

"That was the only way to wake up Emma…"

"Emma ? Could you tell me in which part of EMMA do you hear RUBY ?" her voice getting louder and louder.

"I am sorry RUBY but I couldn't make her move and she has to go downstairs !"

"Why's that ? Zelena can wait !" the false bodyguard crossed her arms.

And she will ! Emma will make her wait. But the relationship breaker was pulled up by her gruesomely strong friend who threw them both Emma and August outside the suite before slamming the door shut. Overtaken by exhaustion, Emma's sleepy brain wasn't really processing what was happening.

"Emma's key !" August yelled.

She was in the corridor with August… What ? Why was she out ? She didn't do anything ! August tried to block the door when Ruby opened it again who threw the keys at his chest before shutting the door again.

Emma sighed and got in the elevator while August was knocking at the door. It should be prohibited to kick out someone when they were just waking up. She yawned. When the doors opened, her ex-boss was waiting for her, eyes dark. Shit…

"Hey…"

Zelena pulled Emma out of the building. Was she going to be kicked out of the hotel for her incompetence ?

"Car keys ?"

"Got it " Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Car ? "

Emma rolled her eyes. What was with them all ? After Christmas day, she had the let's fuck over Emma day and she wasn't informed…

"I am not a dog ! Fuckity fuck !" she protested.

"Yeah, right."

Emma clenched her fists so tight her arms were shaking.

"You could at least be a minimum respectful. Did you ever learn the magic words ?"

"Oh please, don't make say it…" Zelena said with disgust.

"You've just said it !" Emma retorted. It was exasperating. They were all exasperating ! Everyone was ! The Mills women, her friends, her lack of sleep were all exasperating !

"Little pistachio seems a little worked up !" Zelena raised her eyebrows not as perfectly as the woman who was occupying Emma's thoughts since the morning.

"Who's fault do you think it is ?" Emma growled "I can't catch up on lost sleep because YOU wanted me downstairs and I failed a mission that could save us from overdraft..."

"And you failed with promp… " Zelena scoffed.

"Thank you !" Emma ironically barked ready to ditch Zelena who was the worst Mills she ever encountered.

Before she actually leave, a taxi stopped in front of them. A guy got out. Not anyone.

Robin !

"I am sorry Regina. You'll thank me later."

What a good surprise ! For the first time, Emma was so happy to see him. She could almost kiss him ! Almost. Instead, she bashed into him when he got into the hotel and gave him a pissed off look. Her brain and her heart weren't working in perfect harmony right now. Regina and Henry followed him. Emma was so relieved to see them again. It was breathing again after nearly drowning into the ocean of desperate feelings.

The kid gave her a warm smile she gave back and he hugged Emma taking her from thefalse bodyguard looked over his head, Regina was standing in front of her, the closest she had since the day before, and a sweet and spicy scent that Emma had been missing so much filled her nostrils. Regina stood there, but barely looked at Emma.

"Are you still hired ?" Regina asked, frowning at her phone, storm in the eyes.

"Yeah !" Emma barked cutting Zelena that was about to answer. She was getting back to work. The false bodyguard calmed herself pulling the hem of her creased shirt « It was until your wedding » with a deeper voice and self assured tone.

"Can you get the car, please ? I have a fitting for my wedding dress" she requested not even looking up from her phone.

"Yeah sure. What happened ?" Emma asked curious.

"Sticking your nose into my private life is not included into security" she snapped before turning her back to Emma. That was all bitchy Regina for you, the same one the false bodyguard met five days ago. Were they back to that ?

Emma inhaled sharply suppressing her rebellious side which wanted to snap back. She stopped herself before exhaustion lead to her to do dangerous and stupid things.

"I should… get the car…" Emma said swiftly, already moving away from them.

Emma rubbed her eyes, overflowing exhaustion and relief were feeding her inner turmoil. The relationship breaker was really happy to see them again but it didn't seem reciprocated, at least for Regina.

Emma got in the car. Did she miss a sign ? Did Regina erase the day before from her memory or was it all in Emma's mind ? Did it really happen ? Did she dream it ? It was disconcerting and something didn't feel right. Well, that something was called Robin or reality.

She parked in front of the hotel.

"And you're not a dog…" Zelena, the less reasonable Mills observed as she got in the car, followed by Regina.

"Shut up ! She said the magic words" Emma pointed out.

Zelena laughed sarcastically.

"Pistachio got teeth !"

"And I bite if you're not careful."

"Oh, I am terrified" Zelena's eyes glinted with a light Emma didn't really like.

"Is everything alright ?" the most beautiful pain in the ass asked, narrowing her splendid eyes.

The two sparring partners shared a look.

"We're just learning to know each other" Emma shot a glare to Zelena.

"I like the way you look at things."

Emma rolled her eyes at Zelena's cynical comment and moved away when Zelena patted her arm. The false bodyguard was saved by Henry that was getting in the car next to his mother, eating a cookie.

"Hi, Auntie."

Zelena feigned to be hurt.

"Henry ! I was there the whole time and you're only greeting me now ?"

"Sorry" his shrug and his lack of shame made Emma smirked mockingly which was answered by Zelena's deathly look "I am just lost with everything that's happening."

"So I am" Zelena approved. "What …"

"I'll tell you later" Regina cutting short their conversation.

On the way to the shop where Regina had her fitting, the Millses women talked about the company, until Emma stopped in front of the shop.

"We'll come back later on our own, just get back to the hotel. We won't need you" she said while getting out of the car.

The part of Emma's heart that craved for acknowledgement shattered at the last comment.

"Henry ?" Regina called him lowering herself to look at the boy still in the car.

"Can I stay with Emma ?" he asked and before his mother belied him he pleaded with that mastered Puss in Boots eyes technique "Pleeeease ?"

Regina frowned, her inner debate was emerging in her eyes. She sighed and Henry grinned.

"Take care of Henry" she finally consented.

Before leaving Regina kissed his temple and only casted a glance to the false bodyguard who didn't even look at her, at least directly. The rear view mirror didn't count. Someday, Regina would maybe look at her once again but that day was probably not today.

While Emma was searching for a place to park in one of the adjacent streets near the shop, she probed Henry for answers.

"What happened ?" Emma asked.

"I don't know"

"Okay…" she tried again "You really don't ?"

"No. Mom got a phone call and we left" he shrugged watching out the window, battling with his thoughts.

Fortunately, she found a place rapidly and she parked the car.

"You're too calm, kid" and Emma didn't really like that… "Is everything alright ?"

"Not really…"

Emma turned around to face him, worried.

"You can tell me." she reassured him.

"I know. I am just… thinking."

Well the best for him was to put order in his thoughts and Emma decided not to bother him.

"I have to go somewhere 5 minutes. Stay here and we'll have an ice cream."

"Okay but 4 flavors."

Even when he seemed a little lost, his gluttony was screwed on right.

"Kid…" Emma frowned "2 flavors…"

It was like the old times when she had to deal with another kid who had found out she was sneaking around.

"3 and I won't tell my mother about your little escape… " he smirked a Mills' smirk.

"Deal!"

They shook hands to seal their deal. She got out of the car leaving the kid with the music radio and she entered the gown shop. Emma hid between the dresses and came closer to Zelena who was sitting in the back.

"Tell me…" Zelena asked "Why didn't you leave ?"

"We were nearly boarding the plane when I receive a call from Mother. She said she had just arrived" Regina explained still in the fitting room.

"I don't understand" Zelena frowned.

"Robin said he couldn't do that. He wanted her to be able to attend the wedding" Regina sighed.

"That's all ? What an excuse ! The worst I've ever heard in my life. That's saying. So boring… !"

Zelena looked at her nails, completely disappointed about his reason. Emma smiled. She actually agreed with Zelena for once. But that trait had saved them. She bristled at the slighest fact that the boring guy had actually saved her.

"He is not boring !" Regina sighed exasperatedly "He weighs the pros and cons and he is doing what he thinks is best !"

"Yeah, right… That doesn't preclude the other" her big sister sighed "You're so like him now. Where is the girl who was sneaking out behind Mother's back ?"

"We're not fifteen anymore, Zelena."

The sight of Regina when she got out of the fitting room eclipsed everything that was in Emma's mind. She swallowed. Regina was… Emma lost her words, bewitched by Regina's beauty which couldn't be imagined nor expressed in even the most beautiful face.

Annihilating. It was the only word that came to Emma's mind. She was annihilating in her strapless embroidered lace wedding gown with a softly curved back bodice with matching lace appliqués were adorning the full tulle ball skirt.

In awe, Emma, wasn't able to look away and from that moment she knew she was screwed.

Regina checked herself into the mirror before running a hand on the soft embroidered lace bodice features with jewels embellished her waistline. The Mills women stayed silent for a while. Regina wiped away a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye.

"Don't cry !" Zelena said teasingly.

"I am just happy. I am happy you're here."

"Yeah me too."

Zelena and Regina hugged. It warmed Emma's heart as it sank into hell. If Regina was happy, then breaking the relationship was just useless. Emma couldn't do anything… When the hidden woman looked for a last time before leaving, the soon-to-wed woman seemed somber. Mixed emotions were playing on Regina's intoxicating face which settled on sadness. It wasn't from melancholy or nolstalgia. It was like pure sorrow.

"Wow" a voice said behind Emma.

"Yeah… " she said before jumping and she whipped back.

"Henry !" Emma murmured panicking "What are you doing here ?"

"I followed you" he shrugged stating the obvious.

"When ?" She hadn't even notice him "Why ?"

"I wanted my ice cream."

"Okay, okay let's go !"

She pushed him out of the shop

"Why were you hiding ?"

"I… wasn't" her tone wasn't really convincing even for her own ears.

"Yeah right. I am 11 not stupid."

"With your upbringing I am not even surprised" Emma noted.

"Were you watching Mom ?" he asked carefully.

"I was not." Emma lied, a bead of sweat rolling down her back in instant panic.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"You were watching Mom, like when she got a new pair of high heels."

If he knew she was watching her why did the sly little insolent ask ?

"I have to protect her. That's my job. So watching I am" Emma claimed stifly, fucking nervous about the road he was taking "And are comparing your Mom with shoes ?"

He glared at her.

"You're avoiding the matter" he said reprovingly, with the same tone his mother used with him but reduced ten fold.

"I am not." Yes, she was. "Let's take your ice cream", she enticed his gluttony trying to disgress from the issue.

They stopped into a little café in a parallel street and ordered two cones with three different flavors each.

"You were watching too hard. With your mouth opened" he said out of the blue smirking "I think you drooled."

She choked, her ice going down the wrong way. He was impudent as his mother !

"I don' t know what you're saying" she ran a hand through her hair "I am not…"

"You're not ?"

"I am not interested in your mother" Emma's mind decided as her heart was crying out "liar !". No she was just attracted to her. Just attraction. She shrugged scattering all the feelings that was sinking her heart right now.

"No you're not." Henry repeated unconvinced.

"What's that supposed to mean ? You know, I have a boyfriend" she boasted disgusting by herself for using Killian like this.

"Oh."

Good, that was going to take the edge off him.

"You can still break up with him" he shrugged "Just a matter of time…"

Was he serious ? He was mimicking sassy Regina or cheeky Zelena way too perfectly.

"You like Mom. I am sure you'll be great together." he continued.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

He smiled, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story." he said convinced patting proudly his new camera. That made Emma laughed, the world needed such dreaming kids like him.

"You saw how we're fighting all the time…"

Henry groaned at her statement.

"Why adults are so blind ?" he grumbled.

Emma sighed.

"We're not. We don't like complicated things."

"You're just complicating things by avoiding them!"

"I'm not avoiding things"

He gave her a "really " look, with the eyebrows and the blasé air.

"You're running away."

"Running away ?" she raised her eyebrows, a part of her interested and another completely skeptic by what he was going to say "From what ?"

"From liking Mom"

Emma stopped in her track.

"I don't…"

"You didn't refuted me." he cut her "Earlier, you didn't say you didn't like Mom."

That rendered her speechless.

"Well, let's say hypothetically speaking, if, I say IF, I liked your Mom… She is in love with someone else and she is getting married to him in less than two days. So there is nothing we can do. Problem solved."

She was playing the devil's advocate, her statement contradicting her real job and her feelings. Henry stayed silent, contemplative.

"There is something we can do."

A crooked grin adorned Emma's face, listening with wary and interest as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"What's that" she asked to break his silence.

The next thing he said was the least she was expected.

"I want to stop Mom's wedding."


	13. New Operation

**Hi, guys!**  
 **Sorry for the delay, I kind of lost motivation and I changed like... everything in this chapter.**  
 **Here it goes**

* * *

Chapter 13 : New Operation

They finally got back to the hotel room, both silent, one thinking about how to deal with this new information and the other surely planning about the way to stop his Mom's wedding. Uncomfortable in her damp suit that was now sticking to her skin, Emma took a change of clothes, a new shirt and her old pantsuit and went to the bathroom leaving Henry alone, plotting.

 _"I want to stop my mom's wedding."_

Unbelievable, Emma thought while she cleaned her brand pantsuit and shirt. She had done a double take when he told her this.

 _"Kid, I think I've heard wrong ?" Emma asked wipping the ice cream that she had unfortunately dropped all over her clothes, caught by surprise. Regina was going to kill her for that._

 _"Not at all." he refuted._

 _She gave him a pointed look. He was such a Mills. The two sisters were already enough, she didn't need an overconfident sassy boy more._

Emma leant on the sink. Willing to break his mother's wedding was good news for the relationship breaker but somehow guilt was overriding her crappy turmoil that had grown these past few days as she couldn't stop feeling responsible for this. He was a kid. He shouldn't ask for that. That thought shouldn't even have crossed his mind.

 _"I thought you were okay with this. Weren't you" happy wasn't the right word "didn't you agree with having a new father ?" Emma tried._

 _Henry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms._

 _"He isn't my father. I don't want a father."_

 _"Why did you change your mind ?"_

 _"I… I didn't really change my mind. He is not bad and he was doing fine… and it didn't really bother until I realize…Something isn't right…" he explained looking down at his camera that had pratically never left his hand these past few days._

 _Henry hesitated. He looked down at his feet and then into Emma's eyes, looking right into her as if he was checking if her soul was trustworthy of the darkest secret he was going to share._

 _"I think he doesn't really make her happy. She isn't smiling with him like…"_

 _"Like ?" Emma pressed, a part of her wary but the other eager to know what he was going to say._

 _"She was different" he said carefully, talking to himself "I've never seen her like this since…" he stopped and whispered "forever"._

 _One part of Emma wanted to press more "like what ? How different ?" but the more down-to-earth part told her she was overreacting again and that she should cool her eargerness. While questions popped one after the other without any order, she rubbed her sleepy eyes, and looked at the blue sky which was taking new shades of orange._

 _"Kid it's time to get back to the hotel, it's nearly dinner time."_

 _He looked up at her._

 _"You think it's crazy" he said darkly._

 _"No, no !" she denied with vehemence._

 _Emma sighed. Now, thinking about it, what entailed her real work was crazy, yes._

 _"I think…" she stammered and turned to him, asking him very seriously "how would you stop it ?"_

 _"I don't know yet."_

 _"You know what ? Let's get back and we'll think about it with a cool head."_

 _It would give her some time to think about which mode of action was best : directly telling him she was a relationship breaker or helping him indirectly. She needed to share this new information with her friends so they could shed some light on the way to proceed. Make good choices wasn't her strong point. She was a woman of action not reflection and right now she couldn't act recklessly, they only have one day left and one bad move could screw everything up._

 _"I am sure she isn't really happy" he was really convinced._

 _Emma wished for that day to end quickly. She couldn't put up with all these unexpected events coming on. She was sure that with the Mills, she wasn't going to be spare, always going to be catch off guard. Sneak attacks were just about to come._

Once she got dressed and hung out her washed clothes and, she tried to reach August.

"August ?"

"Yes ?" he answered in a panic-stricken tone.

"Henry told me…" she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on ! Come on !" he whispered almost pleadingly.

"Are you listening ?"

"Yes ! Yes. Emma. What is it ?"

"What are you doing ?" she asked confused by his behaviour.

"Waiting for the elevator…"

"Okay… Henry told me that he wanted to stop the wedding !"

"Cool ! Shit ! Close ! Close !" he almost yelled his tone halfway between terrified and angry.

"August ?"

They got cut off. She looked at her phone, perplexe wondering if her sleepy mind was playing tricks on her or her friend was going crazy. She yawned while getting out from the bathroom.

"Henry ?"

No answer. Henry wasn't there. It stunk. A Mills was missing. The kid was like his mother or sometimes worse, like his aunt, a never-ending problem that could turn into a living nightmare. An issue to solve fast or else… No wonder what would happen. She checked all the rooms. He wasn't there. Perhaps he was in his suite.

She stopped before knocking to Regina's room. What if Regina had already come back ? What would happen if Regina found that Henry was missing ? Worst, that Emma had lost him ? The bodyguard could face snarky Regina but Bear Mom would be much worse, Emma feared. She walked backwards. Knocking was a bad idea and she didn't have a death wish just yet. When she turned around, her gaze went to the other adjoining door in front of her left ajar. No way…

She approached slowly, as if she was the hero in some horror movie who had to check if the killer wasn't behind the door knowing that he was surely waiting for her. Her heartbeat sped up while, with a shaking hand, she slowly pushed the door which mournfully creaked letting people know Emma was getting in. Bad omen. They should have locked it, she admonished herself.

"Henry ?" she whispered, not sure of herself.

There was no one. Emma finally took the deep breath she had been holding the entire time.

She jumped out of her skin when someone knocked at her front door. She put her hand to her furiously beating heart and catched her breath before moving to the door and opened it.

"August ?" she whispered caught between surprise and panic.

"Emma ! Let me in !" he asked already entering in without waiting for her answer.

"You can't come in here !" she whispered her heart still beating fast but this time for fearing of being discovered "Henry is not far."

"I have to ! Ruby don't want to open the door and I…" August looked behind him and closed the door "Well, I met Mary Margaret in the café downstairs."

"You're kidding" she half shrieked and whispered looking behind her looking for Henry.

"I got away the moment I saw her but now, she is following me like a shade. I need to hide !"

"Okay, okay ! Come in. But Henry is near…"

They checked the room which was empty before Emma pushed August in his own room.

"August... Henry wants to stop the wedding !" she whispered swiftly.

"That's good news!"

"Should I talk to him ?"

"No, not now. I'll talk to Ruby and Zelena and we'll tell you how to proceed."

"Okay…"

She didn't like that. The three of them were just going to see in Henry another little helper and not a kid that should live his life without worrying about this. When she was about to close the adjoining door, she called August back.

"Lock the fucking door !"

So she did. She locked Docteur Jekyll and Mister Hyde away to her own relief and finally breathed. They had escaped the worst once more. She turned around and Henry was just behind her.

"Hey ! Emma!"

Emma recoiled from surprise. Was it his special skill ? Appearing when you expect him the least.

"I was thinking…" he frowned "Are you alright ?"

"Don't do that again kid !" she warned him.

Third heart attack in less than five minutes. She was a runner but her heart wouldn't bear another one.

"What are you doing ?"

"Securing the perimeter" Then, Emma asked anxiously to check if he saw them and at the same time she changed of subject "Where were you ?"

"In my room" he raised his eyebrows in the same air Regina would say "are you an idiot ? Of course, you are"

She hadn't even heard the door opened.

"We could start a mission !" he continued completely oblivious to Emma's instant panic and relief.

"A mission ?"

"Yes ! To stop Mom's wedding. But first, we need a name…" he sat on the couch.

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Operation…" he began

"Operation ?" Emma repeated interested while anxiousness left her.

He was tapping his chin and looking around searching for a name. She considered saying OKB, Operation Kicking Beard (out of the solar system), but it was way too biased and kind of impossible.

"Operation Happy Ending ?" she suggested.

"Too long" Henry said.

Anyway, it would just be a misleading name as it wasn't going to be a happy ending for everyone.

"Operation Bodyguard ?" she tried again.

"No it's missing something" Henry observed, scrunching his nose.

Emma was clearly lacking imagination and let the mad author think about it. He stayed pensive as he stared at the stuffed Stitch on the bed while thinking.

"Operation O'Hana !"

"That has nothing to do with breaking your Mom's wedding… " Emma noted.

"Exactly ! It's a code name to throw them off the trail."

"Okay…" she added impressed by his creativity "That's a cool one."

"I knew you would like it" he beamed at her while she ruffled his hair before turning serious "We need a plan now !"

"Did you think of something?" because she clearly didn't have the time.

"I think…" He tilted his head the way Regina did and he narrowed his eyes at Emma and then looked away at the window while his fingers were playing with the camera. He looked back at her. He seemed to fight an internal battle about whatever he was thinking "maybe we should seperate them."

"And then ?"

"I'll talk to Mom" went more as a question than a statement.

"About what ?"

"Hmmm…"

Emma's lips quirked up. He didn't really thought through his plan after all. Maybe that was for the best.

"Are you making fun of me ?"

"No… no ! I wouldn't dare !" her smile getting wider "And if you tell her…"

The doorbell cut her. Before she could say anything else, it rang again. Emma rolled her eyes and went to the door. Always in a rush those Mills. Emma had barely opened the door that Regina entered taking possession of the room, her back straight as any royals. She directly went to Henry who was still sitting on the couch.

"How was your afternoon ?" she asked kissing the top of his hair.

Regina hadn't even looked at Emma who was still standing by the front door.

"Really cool ! Emma and I ate ice cream and… we played cards !" he lied.

When Emma approached them warily but Regina shifted away right away. Confused, Emma stopped in her tracks.

"Oh ?" his mother raised her eyebrows

"Yes ! And I beat her !" he smirked, taking advantage of his lie to restore his image.

"I let him win" Emma explained while giving him a dark look and waited for a snarky comment that didn't come and only met silence.

Regina seemed to have decided she would ignore Emma and her shifty eyes brushed against the bodyguard's senses. The bodyguard clenched her jaws, frustration building up. The kid frowned at their weird interaction.

"Mom. When will we spend time together again ?"

"Sweetheart, we'll eat tonight together" she smiled at him like he was saying a terrible joke.

"Yes but just the three of us ? Emma, you and me ? "

The two women froze at his far from subtle statement. Emma looked at Regina who was staring at him in shock before panic coursed through her face. She clenched her jaws.

"We should go." she dismissed stifly "I made a reservation for the hotel restaurant."

"Okay…" he frowned, not understanding his mother change of behaviour.

She passed in front of Emma without looking at her again. The bodyguard wasn't imagining it, Regina was avoiding her and this realization brought a new ebb of upset tide because Emma didn't know the reason why.

Without second guessing, she took Regina's wrist to stop her in her track and turned around. The woman freed herself like she had been burnt. But instead of getting all angry and bitchy, the plastic mask stayed in place, and she smiled at Emma with that shallow, dismissive smile, that made the false bodyguard blew the final fuse.

"Are you going to ignore me all the remaining days ?" her rebellious side snapped. Because Emma wouldn't stand to be ignored 36 hours more. She prefered to face bitchy Regina with her poisonous tongue than being the unwillingly Invisible Man.

Two heads recoiled in surprise, their eyes blinking from confusion.

"I don't know…" Regina began.

"You know what I'm fucking talking about !" Emma bit out, angrier than she had intended.

"Miss Swan !" the businesswoman roared and for the first time she really look at Emma since the airport accident. And oh god ! How Emma had missed that gaze containing those storms that were threatening to become real and ransack everything.

The kid was completely clueless about what to do.

"I am tired of this !" Emma barked. She was tired of being ignored, exhausted of being treated like a dumb slave, drained from all those emotions she felt and didn't want even now, the same ones she had tried to erase but was still feeling and worst of all, were growing each day more.

"I thought we were friends !" she whispered without even bothering to hide the hurt in her voice.

"You thought we were friends?" Regina repeated caught off guard.

"Crazy, right?" Emma shrugged and brought her hand on her neck "But I thought it could be, that it was possible."

The silence that followed was oppressing Emma. She wondered what her new friend ? or maybe not friend was thinking. She rubbed her drownsy eyes.

"Emma ?" said a little voice on her right while pulling her shirt "Are you alright ?"

When she saw the worried look on Henry's face, she realized she had lost her temper under the strain of exhaustion and maybe some hurt and longing she couldn't bear anymore. The rest of anger and frustration she was still feeling, deflated like a ballon. Emma had again made a bad move and maybe lost some time, a rare commodity she couldn't waste anymore.

"I… I didn't mean to snap" Emma apologied.

"No you're right." Regina inhaled deeply, looking at her willingly for once, the storms in her eyes having disappeared "I didn't… I didn't want to hurt you…" She inhaled "I am sorry, Emma."

She hesitantly brought her hand on Emma's biceps and stroked it reassuringly wiping all the bodyguard's insecurities away as if by magic.

"Is everything alright ?" Robin asked, appearing on the threshold and stepping in Emma's suite.

"Yes. Yes it is" Regina answered, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, her smile as plastic as her tone.

Robin frowned a bit but didn't say anything when Regina turned to Henry.

"Henry, take your things."

As they were leaving, Henry gave her an encouraging smile and the thumbs up while mouthing "Operation O'hana on" The bodyguard took her jacket and before she got out of her room, Robin blocked her path.

"Your services won't be needed tonight." he said with that smile Emma wanting to shake him off to make it disappear.

"But…"

"Thank you for taking care of Henry, you should rest tonight. You had a long day today."

"Your not my boss. I'm hired to take care of their security…" Emma observed.

"We will be safe" Regina cut her looking at her but not really "Take some rest. You're tired"

Was Regina trying to draw away from Emma ? Because she had snapped ? Or because the bodyguard said she wanted to be friends with her and Regina didn't want ?

"You should take a break, I'll take it from now on" Robin told her with a warm and dumb smile, and unfortunately truthful.

The future family got to the elevator. Like a kicked puppy Emma stood in the doorframe not knowing what to do and Henry looked back at her with worry while the doors closed on them.

* * *

When the doors opened at the restaurant floor, Henry was the first to exist the lift.

"Emma !"

"Hey !" she waved, still catching her breath from her run and jumps in the staircase.

Henry beamed at her, Regina rolled her eyes feigning annoyance but her features were telling another story and Robin stayed wide-eyed, surprised and not really understanding what was happening. She followed them in the restaurant and the varied flavoursome aromas reached Emma's nose. Henry directly went to the buffet while his mother and her fiancé chose a table. Emma stayed as far away as possible to be forgotten be near enough to hear what they said.

"I know you keep me responsible for…"

"Mom !" Henry called from the buffet suddenly remembering his mission "Come !"

"I am coming Henry" she chuckled, her boy literally a stomach on feet.

"I know you keep me responsible for this but I know how your mother's consent is important for you."

"Robin. I'm fine" she reassured him with a stiffed tone that inviting him to drop the subject.

He took her hands in his, his thumbs caressing the back of her hands while trying to read her eyes.

"You can tell me everything."

"I know" she answered staring at her plate.

"What is bothering you ?"

As his mother wasn't coming, Henry came, put his first full plate of delicious food and took his mother's hand to catch her attention.

"There are a lot of things to eat !"

"Henry you already have a full plate and food isn't going to vanish" she joked, her face wearing that loving smile once more, surely relieved to change of subject.

"I know ! Come on ! There are a lot of food I've never seen !"

Regina sighed and let him dragged her to the mouth-watering buffet.

"I see there are also vegetables in the buffet but not in your plate…"

"Ooooh… " he began to moaned but he refrained himself looking at Robin who was watching them smiling completely oblivious to Henry's scheming "fine, but you help me choose them !"

Emma bit back a laugh. He was sacrifying himself so he could separate Regina from Robin or at least try. Mister Goody Two Shoes followed them like a shade, a smile plastered on his face. But seeing the three of them sharing a private moment infuriated Emma so she looked away from the sight and while at it, drew her eyes away from the overflowing buffet wishing it would refrain her stomach from rumbling. She posted herself at a window searching for the moon which was hiding behind some clouds. Emma didn't really understand why she was feeling like this. She didn't even knew if Regina wanted to be her friend… She yawned.

"Aren't you going to eat ?" Emma heard that unmistakable voice she would now recognize blind-eyed.

"No. I am working" she answered while turning around to look at Regina who raised her eyebrow when Emma's belly gurgled.

"You're hungry" Regina observed as a matter of fact.

"No. I am not »the false bodyguard denied, sticking stubbornly to her position even if her belly was betraying her. Emma stared at Regina not willing to lose against the woman who was staring right back at her "I'm tougher than I look."

Her comment was answered by an amused twinkle in Regina's eyes and a teasing smile. If it was their way to make up then so be it. Emma was enjoying to be around Regina again and was so relieved to speak again like normal –well, bicker like normal- that her heart might burst.

"I see. You won't need it then" Regina said with a faux-sorry tone waving a plate full of good food that made Emma wouth watered and belly rumbled even more. It was an unorthodox to say "sorry, forgive me" but as everything she did, it was kind of cute.

"Take it" she ordered handing another plate.

"Than…" Emma's genuine surprise and gratefulness twisted into confusion "There are only vegetables !"

"Are you complaining about the hands that give you food ?" Regina raised her eyebrows unimpressed, waiting for another argument to come.

"Not even some meat…"

"It's good for your health" Regina's lips curled up into a smirk

Was Regina making fun of her ? Oh ! She was really enjoying this, was she ?

"Emma !" Henry seated at their table waved at her to come. When she approached, he added "Sit !" taking even Regina by surprise.

"What ? no…"

He stood up and pulled a chair for her.

"Sit !" he ordered with a big smile on his face.

The bodyguard waited for Regina to turn him down but his mother didn't say anything as she sit next to the empty chair in front of Henry.

"Thanks."

Unsure, Emma sat on the edge of the chair next to her -maybe ?- new friend ready to flee at the first remark. Robin was as lost as her but went with the flow.

While she forced - forced was a big word because it tasted like heaven for once- herself to eat the vegetable, she tried to steal some of Henry's meat without success, always being prevented by the sly kid or his mother.

"So Emma, how long have been a bodyguard ?" Robin began the conversation Emma wanted to avoid.

It was so kind of really bad déjà-vu in poor taste.

"A few years ago already. Time flies away I can't really remember…" Emma answered with a shallow smile.

"Do you like your job ?"

Emma glanced at Regina who was sipping her drink.

"Yeah" the false bodyguard cleared her throat and shrugged scattering her incoming emotions "I wouldn't do it if I didn't like."

"What is your best memory ?"

Was it the Inquisition and Emma didn't know ? Or some kind of investigation ? When he asked he put his hand on Regina's and squeezed it. When the woman smiled at Robin warmly, a sour taste filled in Emma's mouth and she clenched her jaws as she ate. She really didn't like vegetables.

"You asked my best memory during this week ? Well, it was seeing Regina completely panic striken in front of Osiris !"

"Excuse me ?" the businesswoman recoiled "I wasn't panic-stricken" she said this word in distate.

"No… you were so much more !"

"I wasn't ! I was just careful…" Regina explained and Robin just smiled with that dumb face which trilled down Emma's spine.

She rolled her eyes and looked away at the soon-to-be-married couple's hands still clasped. The adults didn't talk much after this as an air of awkwardness loomed over them but Henry was magnificently handling his monologue about the "really good time he spent" in the theme park.

At some point, a waiter offered to bring some wine but Emma couldn't make the words while his lips were moving. She fought back a yawn and her eyes moved on their own volition to Regina's hand that were finally free from Robin's one to Emma's relief. Why did she felt like this ? Why was she behaving like she was… A squeezed on her forearm woke her up from her daydream, the waiter already back with a bottle.

"Emma" Henry frowned at her "Are you alright ?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just…"

What was she doing ?

"You're tired" Regina realized, guilt overflowing her features, her hand still on Emma's arms.

"No ! No I am not !" she denied with vehemence.

"Miss Swan…" the business woman said reprovingly

Emma gave her a look equivalent to the businesswoman's tone.

"Emma… " Regina conceded and sent a shiver of delight down Emma's spine "You should get some rest. You didn't get much sleep…"

"I am fine" Emma tried to reassure, lifting her hands "I didn't even get dessert, you're not going to deprive me of dessert…"

Regina stood up ignoring Emma's complaints, expecting her to follow. The false bodyguard looked at her but her boss didn't seem to want to back off.

"Dessert ?" she pouted but Regina wasn't having any of it.

Finally, Emma sighed.

"Well, it seems that's my call. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Emma ! See you tomorrow !" Henry answered happily.

"Sure, kid" she rufled his hair.

"Goodnight" Robin told her and she waggled her hand as a goodbye.

While they were waiting for the elevator, Regina turned to her.

"You're really not reasonable" she sighed and continued with a motherly tone "you should take more care of your health !"

"I am" Emma contradicted her with certainty.

"You are not" Regina raised her perfectly eyebrow unimpressed.

Okay, maybe Emma wasn't.

"I am. I ate vegetables thanks to you" she pouted "And I didn't even get my quota of sugar."

That gain her a chuckle that created goosebumps all over Emma's skin. Being with Regina felt good now that they were getting along again.

"Okay fine" Regina granted "Why are you wearing that pantsuit ?"

"Hmm…" Emma put her hands on her pockets, caught red handed "I may have dropped some ice cream on the one you gave me so I washed it." She lifted her hands "But I washed it carefully. 'Cause it's a gift" she put a hand behind her neck, ashamed with herself.

Regina stared at her with an unreadable gaze that made Emma's knees weak and finally left her completely defenseless. She fought the urge to kick an imaginary pebble and instead, her eyes stayed stuck on that gaze that was shining differently in a hundreds ways and yet Emma didn't know what the differences were. But their staring competition was stopped by the bell of the elevator.

"Goodnight Regina." she whispered, desperate to leave her.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina answered once the door were closing.

* * *

She went to her friends' room via the adjoining door, feeling light as a feather, happy to have made up with her new friend. Friend… Emma frowned at that word that was now tasting bitter in her mouth.

"Emma ? What are you doing ?"

"They kind of kick me out. I have to rest according to them.» she summarized, she sighed, realizing her mistake and the present time weighing on her again. She should have stayed « Shit ! Everything I do go wrong ! I can't believe it !"

"We always are two steps ahead and in this case we're like ten late. And the airport took the tops" Ruby approved "It feels like every time we get a chance to get ahead they move the finish line. Every time. It's becoming frustrating."

"Fortunately we have a new companion" August tried to lift the mood.

"What are we going to do ?" Emma wanted to now the conlusion of their talk.

"Tell him the truth." August answered as if it was as simple as that.

"Are you serious ?" Emma asked dubious.

"What do you suggest then ?" August asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I don't… know…"

"We still a little more than 24 hours. And some more good will is welcomed."

Good will ? To willingly break a relationship ? That was laughable.

"You know, kids are the best way to break couples !" Ruby revealed.

Emma glared at her angrily, feeling protective of Henry.

"It's proven" Ruby defended herself.

"If he feel guilty after this ? When he grows up and think back about all this and finally believe he did wrong ?"

"What if he thinks he was right" August taking the opposite view thanks to his optimism.

"It's in our best interest Emma. He is the only one that is close to her and will help us. Whatever he knows can help us. We have less than 36 hours ! Or we're screwed" Ruby approved.

"Are you telling me that we have to choose who's gonna be screwed over this, him or us?"

"He doesn't need to be necessarily screwed." August observed and continued "And Regina is clearly not making it easy on us. Always contracditing herself and she is still guarded and she is acting cold with you ! I don't know how you can put up with that."

He was wrong. Regina wasn't cold to Emma anymore. Admittedly, the relationship breaker still had a hard time to understand her. Emma wasn't as capable as August and Ruby of reading people but she knew that for some days now, Regina had been different with Emma. Maybe not in front of others but when they were alone, they spent most of the time bickering but Regina was true with herself as Emma was. She even asked for her advice one or twice like two friends would do during the week. When the relationship breaker thought about it, it was in front of her and she hadn't realized it.

"She seems to always be sure of herself but she can't even make her mind, always planning something and doing something else" Ruby observed "They wanted to leave Paris and they went back. I don't understand."

As contradictions went, Regina didn't exude joie de vivre in the gown shop like someone who was going to marry their soulmate but her expression had been the complete opposite to Emma's surprise.

"She lied to Zelena in the gown shop..." Emma said more to herself than to the others.

That was the proof the bodyguard needed. Regina was just playing a role around everyone.

"She is hiding something" Emma analysed. "She is not true to herself."

"One thing you have in common then" Ruby guffawed but then continued stating the obvious "if she wasn't, we wouldn't be here."

Emma glared at Ruby.

"You're really not helping Ruby."

"Emma, you should rest." August said looking at the clock "You didn't sleep much since yesterday night. Tomorrow is the last day. It's going to be a long one."

"I'll check on them" Ruby added switching on the computer.

Emma sat down next to her bleary eyed. While finishing their plates, Henry was talking to Regina and completely ignoring Robin. Emma smiled. That kid was something. He was really into Operation O'Hana. He even pulled Regina to the buffet of desserts to keep Robin away when Beard Guy tried to put his arm around his mother's shoulders. She didn't hear what he was saying but Regina's delighted face was priceless. A longing smile adorned Emma's face. She rubbed her eyes, fatigue finally taking a toll on her. She turned around, Ruby was looking at her with a knowing smile.

"What ?"

"Nothing !"

"It's not nothing, you're having that smile again !" and the same Zelena wore the previous night.

"I am happy ?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. Sometimes mysteries weren't meant to be solved. Ruby was one of them.

"Let's get something to eat" Ruby suggested.

Emma who always having her head screwed on right when food was involved, didn't join the heated debate about which food was best that Timon and Pumbaa had began. She was happy that her relation with Regina evolved into friendship but something wasn't right. She felt like it was missing something. She didn't know why it bothered her but it did and enlightement remained out of reach. Or she prefered that it stayed that way.

Emma knew and admitted that she was attracted to Regina. But the fear that her feelings were deeper than that gripped her during dinner. These emotions she felt for Regina wasn't something she ever felt for her friends and wasn't even close to attraction and it scared her senseless.

Instead of freaking out, she left those uncertainties and disbelief fading away into some distant place of her brain and closed it off to her heart.

She checked her phone. There were dozens of messages from Killian and she said she would call him. She should call him. She know she had to. She texted him.

"Rough day today."

She had barely sent it that she received a call from him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi sweetheart."

"How was your day ?" she asked. She wanted to speak about others things than her job.

He told her the week he spent in a new bar "the Enchanted Tavern" with his, what he called, "crew". Things he had already sent her by text or already told her but adding some new funny anecdotes.

"Hey… You seemed down. Are you okay ?" he finally asked.

"I am just tired. It's harder than we thought."

"You're going to succeed Swan. I know it. You always do."

"Thank you" she said grateful. He was nice when he wanted to.

"Just remember I am with you whatever happens and I'll be there for you."

"Emma…" August called her.

"Killian, just a minute"

"Whatever you need, love"

"What ?"

"The delivery boy said our card doesn't work, do you have some money on you ?"

Emma let out a gasp "What ?"

August shrugged like it was unavoidable.

"Oh my god ! Did they cut us off ?"

"Emma ?" she heard on the phone.

"Yes. I am sorry Killian I need to check the account. The card isn't working anymore."

She met a silence followed by a quiet "Sorry."

"Killian ?" she said having a bad feeling, her sixth sense warning her to be ready to hear the worst.

"I am sorry" he finally said "I know I screw things up but I wanted to fix it before you see it"

"Fix it ?" she asked warily, ready to growl.

"I kind of… lend the money to a friend but he will give it back !"

Emma couldn't believe it. In which clusterfuck she was ?

"You know that this is my savings you literally lend! Not yours !" Emma ended up screaming. It wasn't like he had any money anyway. "If you're so willing to help me, be responsible for once. Find a job !" she gritted between her teeth.

"Don't be so angry, you didn't want my help, if I recall ! You didn't send any messages this time for a few days ! Like I don't even exist !"

Emma rubbed her eyes. Was he a broken record that kept repeated the same things when he was stuck ?

"You know what, I had a rough day. I am tired. I'll get some sleep. Goodnight"

"Emma wait… I love..."

She hung up before saying something she would regret. It hadn't clear her head at all. She was even more worried. Did he spend all the money she had saved until now ? Was it for real ? Emma was even more drained than she had been. Not only had she had to deal with this shitty debt, her incontrollable emotions, her insecurities and her depressing thoughts, but now she had to fix that fucking problem too. They had to pay off their debt and she had to restart saving money. Life was cruel.

"Goodnight guys…"

"You don't want dinner ?" Ruby asked disbelieving.

"I already ate."

"But there will be meat !"

"I am tired."

Ruby and August shared a worried look that Emma pretended not to see. She got into her room and changed into pajamas. She flopped down on the bed and looked at Stitch. Everything was shitty. There was no more constancy in her life. Emma had been able to handle on her own but right now she just wanted someone to hold her and say everything would be fine. She took the stuffed animal and held it in her arms.

Tomorrow was going to be the hardest and the longest. Rest was hardly a luxury she knew she wouldn't have. She tried to fall asleep and when she did, nightmares kept her companies all night long.

* * *

"Hey kid ! You're early !" Emma said as she opened the adjoining door, yawning. It was way too early. 8 :00. Who the fuck would wake up at this hour ? And be ready ? The Millses obviously.

"Hey Emma !" he said as he was closing the door "Let's play cards game !"

He was yelling so his mother could hear. So much for not being suspicious. He locked the door.

"What are you doing ?" Emma asked frowning.

"Don't want the enemy to come !"

"You're referring your mom by the enemy ?" she asked with a "seriously ?" look.

"Not Mom" he sighed exasperatedly.

Morning started well, Emma ironically thought.

"So about the mission…" he sat on the couch.

Emma sighed. She wasn't sure about telling him the truth. It was the last time she could back off of telling him the truth.

"Are you sure about this ?"

"Yes !" went more convinced than ever.

"And when you'll get older and you regret it ?"

"I won't. If everything goes as planned, I won't. I am sure !"

Considering Emma's own experience, nothing went as plan.

"I… Well, I… " she rectified while calling her friends to wake them up "we may help you on your mission."

"You would ?"

Then he frowned.

"We ?"

She opened the adjoining door, letting yawning August and Ruby in pajamas came in.

"You're the repairman !"» Henry stood up and scrunched his nose "Your face is weird"

It wasn't his fault, not really, but August was still healing from the last « lesson ».

"And you're at the reception… usually" he said talking to Ruby.

Of course, he had good recalls.

"Emma ?" Henry turned back waiting for an explanation.

"There are my friends, August and Ruby and we worked together as…"

Focused, Henry waited, hooked to her explanation.

"Okay, kid. It's kind of hard to actually explain it" she began, her two friends rolling their eyes, one leant on the doorframe and the other yawned once again.

"We have time" he said, sitting back on the couch.

Smartass. Emma decided not to beat around the bush.

"Okay, I am not a bodyguard. We're actually relationships breakers."

She sat down with precaution next to him. Three pairs of eyes scrutinized the silent kid, waiting for his reaction which was suprisingly calm. He was going either to make it easier or a hell worse.

"That makes sense…"

"How's that ?"

"First the earpiece." he explained like he was listing exhibits.

"You could use it for the phone" Emma shrugged.

"Maybe but you didn't have to leave everytime you had a call or like you didn't want to be heard…"

Emma shrugged at her friends that looked at her blasé. She knew Henry was observant but he really did notice details to her suprise.

"Then the record" he continued.

"The record ?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I watched again the record of the camera and I saw the beginning where you appeared in some car or something."

Emma and Ruby gave a dark look to August who shrugged. He was as collected as ever, not showing his inner worries if he had any.

"But I don't understand the air conditioning problem" he said. "Why were you the one to repair it ?"

That time it was August that gave her a knowing look. And Ruby.

"So kid" Emma cut him from his train of thoughts that was turning at her disadvantage "we're relationship breaker that mean…"

"You can help me !"

"Why do you want to stop your Mom's wedding?" August asked him careful while approaching.

Henry stayed silent, his arms still crossed.

"Because she isn't herself, not really. I've never really seen it until Emma came…"

Emma narrowed her eyes at her friends who shared a look and a private conversation, their eyebrows raised.

"Guys…"

"Like she was the shadow of herself ?" Ruby cut her from whatever denial Emma was going to make.

"Yes !"

"You know" she began mysteriously "kids are the best way to break couples !"

"For real ?" he jumped, his eyes were shining with hope at the revelation.

"Yes !" Ruby encouraged.

Emma sighed fearing the day that was coming and the ideas both her friends were instilling in the young Mills were going to worsen it.

"But why would she be with him if she isn't happy ?" August asked probing Henry like Emma finally never really did.

"I think… because he is the only one Grandmother didn't scare off… maybe…"

Ruby wrote something on a post it paper.

"Is she that fearsome ?"

"You don't want to know about it" Henry shivered.

The silence wrapped them, the team letting Henry process the new information.

"Does relationship breaker even exist as a job?"

The three adults laughed at his kind of late but fair realization.

"Well, seems like it does."

"Come" Ruby called him.

He stopped before moving into August and Ruby's room and he looked at the adults.

"Guys, I was thinking… who hired you ?"

He dropped the billion dollars bomb.

"Zelena" August answered without a smidgen of guilt.

"She wants to stop the wedding ?" Henry's eyes widen at the realization.

"That's why we are hired for."

Henry took his chin.

"Even if she is weird, she is kind of a visionary" he conceded.

Emma was doubtful. Zelena was selfish, haughty and wicked for sure. Visionary remained to be seen.

"What does THAT mean ?" Henry asked once he stepped into her friends' room and saw the wall "It's all about Mom !"

"We need your help on that, kid" Ruby said waving the stiky notes.

Henry gave them some info but not something really consistent. He had a dad once but Regina hardly talked about him. She was as secretive as unreachable about her past. All Henry knew was that he died when he was still a toddler. Thinking about young Regina having to deal with the loss of her lover and ending raising a kid alone constricted Emma's heart.

The others things Henry shared, the team already knew it or it wasn't really helpful. What would they do with her favorite plate being _mofongo_ and her love for culture and history ?

Someone knock at their front door. It was Zelena.

"Henry! I heard you were joining us !" Zelena raised her eyebrows impressed "I knew you're were smart boy !"

They shared a conspirational smile and high fived, pleased to find another conspirator while Emma facepalmed herself. It felt like a sport league welcoming their new supporters.

"You're taking this from me" she blatantly boasted.

Emma and Henry rolled their eyes.

"Are you already prepared ?"

"Mom will call me later" he explained though Emma thought he was already well dressed "I wanted to work on Operation O'Hana !"

"What's that ?"

"The name of the Operation Breaking Mom's wedding" he exclaimed proudly, giving her mischievous smile, signature of the Mills.

"You took time to get a name for the break up thing…" Zelena raised her eyebrows, dubious "instead of actually breaking it ?"

She got a point unfortunately but Emma wasn't going to tell her or Zelena would become much more of a big-headed woman than she already was.

"What's the program ?" Emma changed of subject before she could hear any others quibble.

"We're going to eat with Mother at lunch in the restaurant used for the wedding, then I think she would like to see the Church" Zelena listed.

Three pairs of eyes widened at the revelation with their eyebrows raising to the hairline

"So we're finally going to meet The Godmother" August joked.

The Mills shivered. Okay, it was serious or they were pretty good actors. Emma didn't fancy meeting the CEO Mills.

"Today, we need Mom and Robin away from each other" Henry began.

"That's gonna be hard, they are going to stay all day together" Ruby predicted.

"We just have to make them realize they are not for each other. Or even just Regina" August simplified.

"Zee can help" Henry intervened.

"Why would I help ? I payed them for it. I would have done that shit a long time ago if she was only listening to me !" she sneered.

"Why are you here then ?" Emma scolded.

"To enjoy the show and I heard of a good cards game."

They all looked at her whether exasperated or weary. She was just infuriating.

"What is your Mother doing before lunch ?" Emma asked Henry.

"She is going to get everything prepared before Grandmother come" Henry explained.

"I don't know why she put so much effort for that." Zelena said more to herself than the others to hear. "So the game ?"

Actually, she seemed pretty serious about it and they stayed all dubious.

"Don't look at melike that ! There's nothing to do until she chooses a bloody dress ! Regina is going to be on edge all morning. I wouldn't get near our little Queen if I were you. It's going to be counter productive ! We have an almost a hour to kill."

The three friends shared a look while Zelena was stamping her feet waiting for their answer. Finally, August took the pouch of a new cards game called Time's up. They made two teams. Emma had to get ready for the day and didn't play. She put the elegant suit Regina had offered and when she got out the bathroom, she heard whispers instead of the usual shouts, yells and cries.

"What are you doing ?"

They all shared a silent conversation, communicating with their eyes considering the pro and con arguments for telling the truth.

"Just by staying silent, you're being suspicious, you know" Emma observed "Are you plotting something ?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

The impulse to lie was as plain as day on all their faces except the liar master.

"We're searching code names" Henry answered trying to hide his mischievous smile but completely failed.

"What is yours ?" she asked with expectation.

"We didn't find one yet"

"Shouldn't we find a plan instead ?"

They have only one day left to break very soon-to-wed couple. Time was flowing as the waters of the Seine, imperceptible, invisible but the motions were always there, incessant whilethe tick-tock of clocks ate away time like mice nibbled cheese.

"Working on it ! "the pathological liar enthusiastically. "Did you tell your mom that you don't like Robin ?"

"It's not… I don't hate him.. but I tried to talk to her yesterday but she wouldn't hear it. She said I was just scared about change and that was normal. But nothing will change between us two."

They sighed.

"At least you tried" August patted his shoulder.

They played a round with the shouts and yells that the game normally entailed.

"How did you know you were in love with someone else ?" Henry asked when he passed the remaining cards.

"I never fell in love kid. That's the secret" August bragged more proudly than ever.

"Yeah right" Emma mocked.

"He made that funny face" Ruby added while mimicking him, a weird and dumb smile plastered on her face.

"Ruby !" August admonished.

"No way !" Henry said.

"Were you constipated ?" Zelena asked.

They all laughed but August but they stopped when they heard deep feminine voice coming from Emma's room.

"Henry ?"

Emma and Henry ran at lighting speed to the bodyguard's room. The false bodyguard checked everything was clear, the adjoining door closed, the two –two ? Zelena had followed them…- other Millses sitting on the couch acting as if there was nothing amiss and Emma opened the door.

"We should get prepared" Regina seemed tensed, her eyes unfocused and her brows furrowed displaying her nervousness.

"Hi, to you too" Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"Hi…" Those dark eyes slighty looked down on Emma from her fucking heels that made her taller than she ever had been during the week like she wanted to gain some height for the day.

Emma's eyes looked at that gaze lit with a light she couldn't decipher and they fell on their own volition on Regina's mouth and scar the false bodyguard dreamed to kiss furiously and then lovingly.

Zelena appeared from behind Emma and put an arm around the bodyguard's shoulders, cutting short the bodyguard's daydreams. What was that ? That wasn't what you were supposed to think about friends.

"Hey ! Sis !" The older sister greeted shattering the silence that had overtaken the room and brought on its heel tension that rose up when she appeared.

"What are you doing here ?" Regina frowned.

"Checking on my employee!"

She squeezed Emma's biceps and the bodyguard opened her mouth disbelieving. Checking on or checking out ? Regina frowned and turned back.

"Henry, come on !" Then she addressed to Emma with a scolding tone "Get ready quickly, we 're leaving !"

She slammed the door shut after Henry came back to his own room. Emma gave a dark look to Zelena. She had finally succeed to be in good terms with Regina and thanks to Zelena's stupid behaviour she was now off the radar again. She freed herself forcefully from Zelena's arm and went to the bathroom to get ready and locked herself inside after having slammed the door shut.

"Oh my… " Zelena said surprise, with a wicked twinkle in her eyes "That's going to be interesting!"

* * *

 **The final chapters are coming.**


	14. The Oscar Winner is

**Took my time again =p**

Chapter 14: The Oscar Winner is...

Emma was lying on her friends' couch. A deadly silence had wrapped the team of relationship breakers since they came back. No one had said anything yet. Anyway, there was nothing to say.

Emma turned around and switched on the computer. The family was getting ready for the last sweet night after this long, stressful and weary day.

An unexpected hell of a day.

And all began at the restaurant.

All the family was sitting at a table close to the windows which had been prepared under Regina's supervision long before the lunch. What was frightening was the effect the famous CEO had on the Mills while she wasn't even present. The normally unshakeable women and the sassy boy were reduced into the shadow of themself and regressing into scared little animals.

When Madam Mills was announced, the three of them shared agitated and fearful looks. The moment « the Godmother » appeared, they all stiffened and everyone else in the restaurant stood still waiting for the next show of horrors. In an instant, the permeating apprehensive vibe transformed into an oppressive atmosphere like a gathering storm threatening to break out after a hellish hot and heavy day. She looked in disgust the restaurant and greeted every Mills with a sickly line of her own politeness. Then the CEO sat at the end of the table, with her back so straight, it made Emma remember her first encounter with Regina. Unlike what she thought at first, Regina was a holy fallen angel compared to her unbearable mother who Emma had just met.

"I heard you want to cancel the fireworks" the cold mother reproved.

"I think it's a little bit too much" Regina's convinced tone was in contradiction with her body langage which was the one of a miserable little girl that was going to be grounded. That difference with the usual powerfulness the businesswoman was emanating baffled Emma.

Ruby had the courage to come in and intentionaly made something fall to put a bug under their table.

" _Il me semble que j'avais commandé un martini sans olive_ " Cora said in a icy tone. She looked at her soon-to-be son-in-law with a deceitful smile "Robin, don't you agree it would be a shame not to ?"

"I think it was a great idea" he first answered but when that face carved into stone that displayed no authentic emotions but distate, fixed him with a deathly look, he corrected "the fireworks I mean."

Cora gave him a satisfied smile. His turnaround left Emma appalled. How could he changed sides on every whim ? He couldn't make his mind once and for all ? He let Regina planned everything and he couldn't even support her, could he ? Was he the man she wanted to marry ? One that couldn't even support her against her own mother if needed. As she was thinking about how Robin was really getting on her nerves as Cora's behaviour, Emma's feet brought her closer to Regina.

"Did you choose this restaurant ?" Cora said her voice plastic as her smile.

Regina inhaled.

"Yes."

Cora smiled a bit forcefully, her eyes as cold as ever.

"Why do you ask, Mother ?" Regina asked, waiting for another undubitable criticism.

"Don't you think it's a bit ordinary ? You're getting married, not going to some birthday."

Regina frowned.

"Madam Mills, I find it totally charming."

Cora smiled to Robin with that hypocritical smile of hers, her eyes sharp and cold.

"Charming… it is" she conceded, the words put in her acerbic mouth felt wrong.

"I took a pick of the menu" Cora continued to nag, she always seemed to have things to criticize "I do feel we could make some improvements."

"Mother, please don't start" Zelena stepped in "I think we should respect Regina's wishes."

"She has been organizing entire wedding on her own" Emma jumped into the conversation to everyone's surprise.

"Who's that ?" Cora said showing Emma with such disdain the false bodyguard was sure she had finally met the most contemptuous woman she ever had the pleasure to meet.

"Emma Swan. My bodyguard" Regina answered with a hint of protectiveness.

Emma inhaled sharply. "My" she said ? Cora sighed.

"What use do you have for a bodyguard ?" the apathetic woman scoffed.

"I am employed to escort and to guard from bodily harm" Emma retorted sarcastically.

Regina and Zelena scowled at her. Maybe it was a bad move, but Emma didn't care. The formidable CEO bit back with a Machiavellian comeback.

"Well, as you said, you're here to guard not to interfere into some private conversation."

Emma gritted her teeth. Unfortunately, the sardonic president was totally right.

"Emma don't try anything with her ! That woman is more dangerous than shotguns. Nobody stand against Cora" August advised her.

Emma would be the first then. Because that wasn't going to stop her.

"Since when do you have a bodyguard ?"

"I hired her" Zelena stepped in again.

"Why did you choose her ?"

"The company did send one of their best" Zelena explained as a matter of fact.

"She seemed more of a rookie." Emma's blood boiled, she was used to criticism but the way Cora said it just hit right on the bodyguard's nerve "Which company does she work for ?" Cora dogged.

"I don't remember…" Zelena lied "I just signed the costs estimate which seemed the most reasonable."

"Zelena, that's why I can't let you have a high position in the company if you can't even do such a simple task."

"I'll be careful" Zelena answered completely weary and detached.

"That's not enough" Cora cut short toneless.

Zelena just rolled her eyes exasperated. Somehow, the line of Cora's fire had changed of target. Emma suspected Zelena had deliberately done it to protect her little sister. And at the same time, Emma's bad move was forgotten.

"Even her sense of fashion is lacking. You can't show up with a crumpled shirt at work !" Cora continued making Emma gawked. The nerves she had "She can't be serious about being a professionnal…"

It infuriated the bodyguard that Cora's criticism was indirectly aiming at Regina again thanks to Emma's fucked up. Even if she didn't have time to iron her clothes, they weren't that crumpled. Emma wasn't known for her patience and her cool attitude. She didn't like people walking all over the others and staying passive she wouldn't.

"She is right here, and she can hear you, Lady !" Emma protested. August sighed and Ruby facepalmed herself.

"You're being offensive" Cora gasped as she put her hands to her chest.

Emma flummoxed. The cheek of her !

"Emma is kind !" Henry interjected "And she is really cool !"

"Please Henry, you don't know what you're talking about" Cora said condescendingly when surprise wore off.

"We spent a lot of time together this week" Henry justified "We had a lot of fun !"

"I thought she was a bodyguard not a babysitter" Cora scoffed.

"I am not a baby" he mumbled.

"I know, Sweetheart" she approved with no real interest or warmth in her tone, her face just as false as everything since the beginning "You're becoming too old to have … fun" her lips curled up in distate " I don' t want you to spend your life being licentious."

Henry crossed his arms, frowning.

"I like to have fun ! We even went to the Parc Asterix altogether !"

Oh ! Emma looked at Regina who seemed scared stiff. That was turning bad.

"Excuse me ?"

"Henry…Please" Regina tried to calm down her son.

"We had fun !" he continued stubbornly, his rebellious part amplifying with each remark.

"We ?"

"Mom and me !"

"Could you bring the entry ?" Regina asked a waiter, wishing this talk to end.

"Henry, dear…"

Cora looked at him right in the eyes but the sulking boy turned this head away from his ruthless grandmother.

"You can't understand" he continued while standing up "because you're no fun at all" he dared to say before running out. All the table and even the waiters were taken aback by his sudden audacity.

"Henry !" Regina and Emma called after him but Cora prevented her daughter from actually catching him up.

"Sit down !" the dispassionnate president ordered, her tone so harsh, it even stopped Emma in her track.

"But…"

"Sit down I said !" the peeved woman repeated harsher than earlier.

Regina clenched her jaws, her fingers gripping her black sheath dress with royal blue sleeves and Emma finally ran after the kid.

"Henry…"

He was sitting on the stairs outside the restaurant looking at the Seine, his head on his hands, under the shade of trees, their leaves gently swaying in the fresh breeze.

"You're going to dirty your suit…" she said while sitting next to him, not praticing what she had just preached.

"Don't give a damn !"

Emma's lips curled up, at least he hadn't swore in front of his judgemental grandmother. She leant back on her hands and looked at the small clouds scattering the blue sky.

"It's the first time… "

Emma's eyes drifted back to him.

"It's the first time I really say what I want" he explained.

"And ?" she asked feeling guilt in his tone.

"I don't know. Feels good. And kind of bad" he concluded.

"Always like this when you become emancipated."

He looked up at Emma.

"I hope Mom won't have any trouble because of me…"

Emma sighed. He was already too mature and responsible for his age. And worst of all, it was surely because of his grandmother.

"If you go back now, I am sure there will be no problem" Emma wanted to reassure.

"You don't know her, Emma" he warned her "that's when you think it's all over, that all begins…"

A shiver ran dow her spine before his seriousness. What did it feel like a prophecy ?

"Let's go back. Or I'll eat all your food !" Emma tried to cheer him up by changing of subject.

"You wouldn't dare !" he challenged her.

"First come, first served" she said while standing up but stopped when she saw Regina leaning on the door frame. The warmth of the sunlight on her tanned skin and the wind sweeping her black hair were brightening her already exquisite features.

"You really should take care of gifts."

With a guilty conscience, Emma removed the dust on her pants while Henry doubled crossed the bodyguard and got in the restaurant, his lips cocked in a mischievous grin. Regina was as beautiful as an unpredictable apocalyptic morning, as astonishing, devastating and formidable. As beautiful as the butterfly's life was ephemeral or as a fully open bloom peony ready to wither. And unfortunately, it was just for the eyes, with no way to touch. Dammit… She gave Emma a grateful look before following her son.

When Emma got back, Henry beamed at her from his chair. Well, she had let him win, obviously. When her eyes met Cora's, the false bodyguard's heart sped up from surprise and fear. Okay, she could be really frightening. The CEO checked her phone and made a call before the entry was served.

The first service consisting in extravagant French meals that would be served for the wedding went smoothly and very, very quietly. Uncomfortable before the heavy silence which reigned in the room, Emma drew away from the table to the door of the kitchen to discreetly talk to Ruby.

"What happened ?" she asked, her eyes on the silent table, paying more attention to Regina who seemed already drained.

"What do you think ?" Ruby whispered back "I did think Granny was frightening when she was angry… well, I've changed my mind, she is a sweetheart compared to her" and she walked in to get the empty plates.

Okay, that wasn't really helping Emma.

"August ?"

"Well, from what I've heard from the bug, she said that Henry should get into a public or military school, that he would help him with his disobedient behaviour before he turns completely insolent and scornful. And then… they just all stayed silent and she asked for another white wine" he summed up "oh ! She also say his should cut his hair 'cause it's as long as girls."

Emma reined in the impulse to scoff. No wonder Regina had left the table to avoid Cora's insufferable behaviour. Being an actress was running in the Mills' blood. Put all the drama for nothing. And Henry's long bangs was part of his charm anyway. The bodyguard came back to her place. Cora was sending some mails or whatever it was.

The silence was broken by a phone ring.

"Ah !" Cora exclaimed almost content "from work" she explained. She dabbed her lips with the napkin and stood up "I have to take it."

She went outside, glowering at Emma, who wasn't impressed anymore. She had her fair share of infernal looks this week. When the CEO left the room, everyone breathed out releasing the oppressive atmosphere which completely vanished. Emma looked at Regina who sighed from relief.

"Bloody hell !" Zelena half-shouted while stretching out.

"Zelena…" Regina admonished.

Her sister rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know" she took Regina's admonishing tone "You shouldn't say this, blah blah blah, I know the lines, thank you !"

Henry stood up and came to his mother.

"Mom, I am sorry" Henry apologied "I didn't mean to snap."

She brushed his bangs from his face and smiled lovingly at him like Cora had never smiled to Regina or Zelena since the scornful mother had arrived.

"It's fine, Henry" She hugged him and kissed his forehead "Are you alright ?"

Henry turned back and glanced at Emma.

"Yes I am now" he whispered.

He hugged her. Regina's gaze didn't leave Henry until he sat back to his chair. When her eyes fell on Emma, they were full of sincere gratitude. Emma answered with a little bow and a small smile. But everything shifted when Zelena went on stage, sending a kiss to Emma.

"Good job, Emma !" the older sister congratulated.

Emma tensed up at the Zelena's unexpected gesture. What the fuck ? The older woman was weird since this morning. The false bodyguard's eyes fell on Regina whose attention was directed to Robin who had put his hand on hers.

"Are you alright ?" Robin asked "Your mother is quite something, you know…"

Regina frowned while removing her hand and played with her ring. Emma just wanted to give Robin a smack and to shake him up until his primitive brain or the rest of it liquefy.

"Trouble in paradise ?" Zelena mocked.

"At least we have one" Robin answered taking Emma by surprise. Manual of instruction got teeth.

"Stop it !" Regina gritted her teeth.

They all turned back silent when Cora came back, everyone waiting for the thunderstorm to burst. Her sadistic smile and the way she sly look she gave at Emma brushed against the bodyguard's senses and made her shudder. Like she knew something that would bury the relationship breaker into the abysmal abode of the damned. The bodyguard swallowed but she stared back at the witch, fighting against the impulse to drop her eyes to the ground. But her face as immobile as a statue and her steady diabolical glare made Emma's eyes finally drop. Bitter surrender.

"I booked a table at Le Nôtre for tonight. Would you join us ?" Cora asked.

"Thank you but no. Tonight, it just the three of us" Regina answered.

"Please, you'll have the time in the world to be together after the wedding."

Regina absently looked at Emma while the bodyguard rolled her eyes in silent solidarity, annoyed by that infernal mother. Pride overtook the bodyguard when Regina 's lips curled up discreetly. Yeah. That was stupid. Emma was behaving like an idiot these day anyway, she may as well kept behaving like that.

"I have already planned everything, Mother" the soon-to-marry woman explained weary.

"Fine" Cora gritted her teeth. Her following "I understand" said in a defeated tone as if she was the victim made Emma recoiled.

During the rest of the lunch, Cora and Robin debated over the patnership between the company and the association. When lunch was finally over, to everyone's relief, it was time to put the conspirators' plan into motion, to make the two lovebirds realize they were too different. When Emma reached the car, a spiteful voice came from behind her :

"So how is your fiancé doing ?"

Emma whipped back. Fiancé ? The execrable Queen was there with Regina who was looking at her with an intense and penetrating gaze.

"I am not fiancé" she mumbled.

That would be the greatest mistake of her life. She wasn't going to chain herself to someone.

"Sorry, I thought so. You're so demonstrative of your love" Cora said looking at her phone.

"Mother" Regina admonished.

Emma frowned.

"What are you talking about? " she asked completely clueless about what she was saying.

"Look for yourself" Cora held her phone.

Emma took it. It was tumblr blog. Captain Jones and her Swan. The fuck ! What the actual fuck ! She scrolled down the screen. There was a lot of pictures of them, of her, some she didn't even know, some quite private... Killian had the nerves ! Without asking her. That was taking Emma's damned cake. The relationship breaker was talented to search information on people but she had never check her own profil.

"You see, Regina, that's exactly why I told you not to put your private life online."

Regina clenched her jaws and looked away, frowning.

"It's not sane to post private things in the eyes of the whole world" Cora sighed while taking back her phone "Regina you should be careful on who you hired, next time check their background."

Regina didn't said anything while Emma stood petrified by those pictures she didn't even know the existence and Cora got in her car.

"Come with me" Cora commanded as she closed the door.

Robin took Regina's shoulder to guide her into the car and the future family got in. Henry glanced at Emma, sorry overflowing his gaze while Cora opened the window of her car.

"Miss… Swan, was it ?" Cora spit Emma's name as if it was sour and rotten "You're not needed anymore. You can return to whatever you're doing, bodyguarding or not."

She gave her an awful but knowing look. Did she imply Emma's real work or Emma was reading too much between the lines ?

"I won't let you destroy my family" the hostile woman threatened.

The car started off leaving Emma alone on the sidewalk while she absorbed what had actually transpired. That woman was clearly dangerous. When the car disappeared from her sight, Emma felt an elbow on her shoulder.

"It seemed it's just you and me" Zelena observed.

Emma rubbed her eyes.

"What the actual fuck with your Mother ?"

Cora was just layers of different degrees of bitchiness and Emma didn't really want to dig deeper... The false bodyguard didn't want to find out was going on on that fucking diabolic mind. Zelena laughed.

"I think you pretty well summed her up. At least, I am not her favorite, I don't have to live under such stress."

Emma sighed. A lot of things were now making sense. The relationship breaker now understood who the Mills were taking after. No wonder they all had a strong personality.

"Does she know ?"

"It wouldn't be surprising" Zelena said looking at her nails, like it didn't matter at all "She is just another impediment to get rid of."

"An obstacle you couldn't get rid of thirty seven years ?"

Zelena gave her a dark look.

"What ? Forty years ?"

Zelena swatted Emma's head.

"I really don't understand her" Zelena was talking to herself "How could she be attra…" she stopped when she saw Emma looking at her. She sighed "Nothing."

"Are you going to help ?" Emma finally asked.

"Maybe the lionness can join forces with coackroaches…"

* * *

As Emma was getting off the car, Cora, Regina, Henry and Robin were already waiting for the priest on the doorstep of an old catholic church lost in the small streets of the 4th district. Zelena opened the window.

"I am waiting !"

Emma rolled her eyes. Ruby was right. Zelena was way worst than her sister and the bodyguard feared that it was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Opening the door of my supervisor doesn't enter in Security. Do it yourself." Emma said curtly, now used to Zelena's tantrums.

Zelena made seductively fluttered her eyelashes or rather try to be. Emma just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You've got hands right ?"

The older sister scolded and muttered under her breath.

"If it was Regina, you would do it without a second thought."

Emma scowled, dismayed by Zelena's capacity to piss her off. And okay, Regina had a way to make Emma yield to her wishes with just a look or a smile but it wasn't going to work with Zelena. First the younger sister didn't have to ridiculously bat her eyelashes like crazy.

"She is my supposed boss" Emma defended in an attempt to save face.

"I am your real boss" Zelena wickedly retorted.

"I don't have to behave like a bodyguard with you" Emma observed.

"You have to make them believe it" Zelena gave a sidelong glance at the clique on the other side of the road.

The bodyguard leant on the hood facing the little park bordering the church and crossed her arms.

"Well your mother is already aware of something, Henry is with us and Regina and Robin have only have eyes for each other. So, no need for details" Emma rationalized.

"You're so dense" Zelena sighed like she was facing the worst curse ever.

"Not gonna change my life" the bodyguard shrugged detached.

"With a behaviour like that, I am not surprised" Zelena put her chin on her hand while looking at the white steeple "You know you could ruin someone else's life with that behaviour."

Emma rolled her eyes. With her behaviour, the bodyguard would ruin nobody's life but her own. Zelena still hadn't made a move to open the door.

"You're giving me a headache" Emma complained.

"What was that ?"

"I said you're a headache !" Emma shouted.

Zelena raised her eyebrows and smirked that fucking little smirk Emma dreamed it never existed. Only on Regina's face.

"I'll take that for a compliment" the older sister mocked.

"Wasn't one" Emma muttered under her breath, suddenly very drained.

Zelena still didn't seem to intend to open the door herself. It was like a match to see which one of them was the most stubborn, like rounds of the contest for the Oscar of the most bitchy. First the mother, now the daughter. Emma could be stubborn, but she was afraid she couldn't measure up to the Mills.

"I am still waiting."

Anger flashed suddenly but deflated just as quickly when the bodyguard saw Zelena was completely ignoring her, her gaze focused on the other group.

Emma finally opened the passenger door under the intense gaze of Cora who was scrutinizing them. Zelena got off and put her hand on the crook of Emma's elbow.

"What are you doing ?" the bodyguard said stiffly trying to get rid of the virus that was taking her for a host.

"Having my own little fun" the plague whispered in Emma's ears "And giving you a headache at the same time" she said while stroking… stroking ? Emma's arms. She tried to pull away but Zelena held onto her.

Really, the older sister had to revise her own meaning of fun given Emma's embarrassment and given the Mills' gaze, Cora's disapproving look, surprise painted all over on Henry's face and Regina's intense gaze. What was Zelena trying to do ? They were supposed to make Regina see that Robin wasn't for her, not make the group believe there was something between Zelena and Emma. The false bodyguard darted a look to Regina who was still wearing that plastic face she had adopted since her mother came this morning. The soon-to-be married woman moved closer to Robin who put his arm around her waist and kiss her cheek to Emma's disappointment and repulsion.

Zelena tsked and got closer to Emma who desperately looked at Henry. The kid only shrugged like he was powerless and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Stop putting shame on my name, Zelena" Cora warned her and turning to Emma, the infuriating CEO added in a corrosive tone :

"I told you to leave you're not welcome here."

"You're not my boss" Emma blurted out, her impulse to retort was way too fast for her to rein it in.

All eyes were on Emma, impressed or curious to see how her stupid rebellion would go.

"She is paying you with my money. Technically, I am your boss" Cora explained with a such haughty and disgusted tone that Regina's and Zelena's ones were pale in comparison.

"Technically, not officially" Emma taunted "Not on the paper."

Regina looked away when Zelena strocked Emma's arms and blocked the bodyguard from elbowing her, all the while both of them forced themselves to smile.

"What with that mouth of yours ? Did you ever learn respect ?" Cora sounded falsely affected.

"I learn to respect people who respect me, lady !" Emma retorted, anger threatening to spill over again.

The three others's head were bobbing back and forth between Cora and the bodyguard. Emma knew that the CEO was just testing the limit of her patience.

"You're such a…"

"Mother!" Regina intervened before it got really ugly for Emma and put a hand on her mother's arm to stop her. Cora inhaled sharply at this interruption "Miss Swan, you…"

"Regina" her mother began ; her tone, as calmly as darkly, didn't bode well "remind me what I told you ?"

The usual powerful businesswoman recoiled like she remembered who she had just interrupted.

"Not stepping in your businesses."

"You know I don't like insolence" Cora warned.

"I am sorry mother" came into a whisper.

Emma was shocked by the turnaround. Regina had the courage to go against her mother just to be belittled once more. Her shoulders slumped as if heavily burdened, one arm circled her belly like a scared animal willing to protect its most vulnerable part against a predator and her fingers gripped her dress.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

That infernal satisfied smirk painting Cora's face was the last straw for Emma. She freed herself from her jailer and stepped between Regina and her unsparing diabolic mother.

"Hey, leave her alone !" Emma shouted "She didn't do anything wrong !"

"You really don't know your place, don't you ?" Cora snickered.

"Mother…"

Cora looked at Regina in fury over Emma's shoulder.

"People are watching" Zelena observed completely detached, looking at her nails.

Pedestrians were staring at them as they passed near the attention-getting talk. Cora recollected herself but killed Emma so many times with her glare that even cats wouldn't have enough lives to survive it.

The priest finally arrived and invited them to come in. Emma's attention turned to the woman who had tried to protect her even if she was unnerved by her own mother. Her heart fluttered at that thought and a lopsided grin adorned her face until she was elbowed by Zelena. The bodyguard gave her a dark look and followed the future family, Zelena and Cora climbing the stairs.

"Are you okay ?" Emma heard the only male voice of the group speaking to his soon-to-be-wife who was circling her belly with her arms.

Of course she wasn't ! The will to cheer Regina up and to kiss her until she forget what had just happened itched Emma like hundreds of mosquitoes' bites coupled with eczema.

"I am fine" she answered nonetheless.

He put his arm around her shoulders and stroke her arms, accepting her answer but giving the support Regina needed. Emma tsked, the rascal always appeared when the battle was over and she clenched her jaws when envy bubbled up. She looked away from them, blindness would be such a sweet punishment for her right now. Just before Cora stepped in the church, she stopped and closed the door, leaving her and Emma alone outside the church. She turned around to face Emma.

"Did you really think I was going to let you have the last word ?" the scheming woman scowled.

"Of course not" Emma scoffed, and with the same tone she snickered "But I won't either."

Emma took pride on the masked look of anger and annoyance the older woman was currently trying to contain. Cora took her haughty air and scoffed.

"What are you doing ?" Zelena cut them from the incoming turbulent talk "They are waiting for you Mother. You're the one who wanted to come" she continued with an accusatory tone.

Emma was impressed by Zelena's resistance against her mother who smiled a shallow smile and came in.

"Are you coming in ?" she asked her daughter without really looking at her and completely ignoring Emma's existence.

"I have a phone call" Zelena gave a knowing look to Emma before drawing away.

Emma walked into the white church. While the priest was talking to the family near the altar, the bodyguard stopped at the other side of the nave enjoying the subdued light passing though the large stained-glass. To her own surprise, the Church was quite illuminated thanks to the white wall and the high baroque vault embellished by large windows.

When she felt a presence right behind her, Emma turned around.

"Don't be so disappointed."

Yeah. It was only Zelena.

"Were you waiting for someone else ?" the impertinent woman asked.

"No" Emma denied clenching her jaws "I supposed you talked to August."

"Good supposition" Zelena approved.

"So what's the plan ?"

"Basics first. Whatever you're going to say to Regina or do is going to screw up everything."

"I don't get it…" Emma frowned not understanding why.

Zelena sighed.

"You're kind of slow, aren't you ?"

And obviously coming from Zelena, it wasn't a question but an affirmation.

"Maybe…" Emma finally capitulated. She didn't want to get worked up over Zelena, one of the only Mills who was on her side "So ? "

Emma sat down on a dark wooden chair under rays of sunlight. Zelena sat down in behind her, and Emma turned around her back to the rest of the family.

"Let Henry manage his mother" Zelena pointed at the kid who was following his mother like a shade.

"And us ?"

"Well we have all the bloody time of the world to… what was it again ?" Zelena clapped her hands in appreciation and added in a mocking tone "Learn to know each other !"

It echoed in the church and all the others turned around before getting back to their own occupation.

"Are you serious ?" the bodyguard asked disbelieving.

She wasn't going to waste any more time. This time she wouldn't make the same mistake she had made more than once.

"August ?" Emma whispered.

"What she says" he directly answered the unasked question.

What the fuck was actually happening ?

"You can't be serious…"

Zelena lifted her hands.

"If someone you know since what ? less than a week, tells you that you shouldn't get married to the man you know for years and you're actually living with, what are you going to do ?" Before Emma actually answered she continued "Follow their advice and run away from the life you ever known ?" Zelena shrugged like it was obvious. Well it was.

"No…" Emma frowned "I would think 'go to hell, you don't know me'."

"So let Henry handle this part" Zelena concluded.

"Okay" the bodyguard looked at Regina's straight back with a lonely and aching heart "and you ?"

"You mean us."

Zelena looked up at the vulture that was circling around Regina.

"We have Mother to handle."

Oh shit…They had the worst part…

"And Robin ?"

"Ruby'll take care of him."

"So how do we…'handle' your mother ?" Emma didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at that.

"The Church Tour isn't the best place for it. Regina had a manucure session after this. Henry will ask to come with Regina and Robin is going to ask for a cab to sort out the rest and that's when Ruby come on stage."

Okay so Ruby was either going right into the traffic jam or turning in circle in Paris to save them time until dinner.

"So we just have to get rid of her » Emma said it with such contempt, it even surprised her « during the manucure session."

The way Zelena raised her eyebrows told Emma she was nearly crossing the line but the older woman didn't make any comment.

"I am going to inform Henry."

"Okay. Give him the earpiece. He will need it more than me" Emma said while taking the device off "And stop looking at me like that, you're creeping me out."

"I don't know what you're saying" Zelena answered with a faux-innocent tone.

The bodyguard recoiled when the older sister smiled at her like she was going to eat Emma. What the hell was wrong with Zelena ?

"It's going to be like tearing off a leech" Zelena sighed once she stood up.

This was exactly the job Emma needed to change her mind.

* * *

"Everything is into place" Zelena said once she got out the room where Regina was having her manucure.

As Zelena said, Henry had asked for accompanying his mother to the beauty parlor and Robin had left in Ruby's cab. Emma prefered not to think about the way she got it.

"We need to proceed carefully now…"

They were cut by a phone ring. Zelena sighed ready to hang up without looking.

"It from… work ?" Zelena frowned "I have to get it."

She got outside the beauty parlor leaving Emma alone in the corridor. Okay… Should the bodyguard wait or try to do something ?

"I thought 'you are not needed here' was easy enough to understand" the most vindictive woman Emma had met said.

Well, tearing the leech off seemed easier that the false bodyguard thought. Emma turned around, a forced smile plastered on her face, ready to face her new opponent. Cora.

"As I said, you're not my boss."

"I don't want to waste my time with these futile pursuits" Cora sighed, frustratingly cryptic.

What a shame… it was exactly Emma's mission and she would clearly enjoy throwing a monkey wrench into the nefarious woman plans.

"Let's get to the point."

A new dangerous glint shone in the CEO's eyes.

"Let's make a deal. I won't warn the police about your little intangible business, if you leave now and don't ever show up again."

Emma narrowed her eyes. Okay, first the false bodyguard wasn't stupid enough to make any deals with that diabolical woman. And second, that confirmed Emma's suspicions : Cora knew everything.

"I don't know what you're saying" Emma denied, fearing what was coming.

The relationship breaker squared her shoulders ready to take the blows she knew were coming.

"Dear…" Cora began with a patronizing tone "don't play dumb. You're smarter than you look."

Emma tried really hard not to take it to heart. The CEO's mocking smirk forever plastered on her face made it even harder. What a good beginning…

"Why would you do that ?" Emma asked in order to fill in some time.

"Having the kindness not to tell the police ?" the despising woman wryly asked.

"Force me to leave."

"My daughter is going to marry, I am afraid she is not… 'unhappy' " she hissed the last word as rubbish.

"Are you fucking blind ?"

Cora imperceptibly recoiled before Emma's expression.

"She is not unhappy, she is miserable !" Emma shouted "and I am quite sure now, it's'cause of you !"

"I don't know what you're saying…" Cora was now playing the dumb.

"You fucking know about it ! It's like your controlling everything ! What they eat, what they do, the time they do it, even their social medias …"

That was why the team breaker didn't find anything private on their family or just found positive articles on the company.

"Everything I do is for my daughters and my grandchild" the stifling woman stated.

"They can't even make a freaking choice !" Emma's on rage surged to life, knowing that a life depraved from choice was one the worst.

"Miss Swan, I can't control everything. I can't control people's heart" the control freak observed as a poor and unfortunate evidence and offered as an counterexample "See for yourself, they can choose the people they want to be with. "

"Yeah, right. Let me guess…when they make so-called bad choices, you're here to make them change their mind."

"I am not here to explain myself to you. I am their Mother and their guardian. I am doing this for them. I know what's best for them" Cora cut out.

Emma was just talking to a wall. The two women were exchanging views like two boxers in a ring giving punches without lowering their guard.

"Aren't you Mother of the year ?" the bodyguard mocked in Cora's equal tone. The Mills were rubbing off on Emma "What you think the best for them may be, is not necessarily what they want" Emma defended remembering Regina who didn't want to be the next CEO.

"They don't know what they want" Cora scoffed.

"But you know ?"

Emma knew that Cora was one of the reason the aspirants were fleeing from her daughters but she didn't imagine the real reason behind. It asn't because they were scared of that vicious and grim woman like she first thought but because she was the picture of manipulation. She was controlling everything, amplifying what would benefit her and erasing everything that as contradicting her plans. It wouldn't surprise Emma that she was the reason they didn't find anything on Henry's adoption. Like she wanted to erase Regina's beautiful gesture.

"What I did, I did for the good of the family. To protect them."

"If you're so willing to protect them, then why do you always criticize them ?" Emma probed in order to understand why the younger Mills had to put up with this tyrannical behaviour.

"I am not criticizing them. I am helping them" Cora defended.

"Helping them ?" Emma was hallucinated. That woman was more compelling than helping. Twisted people like her were just perverting the beauty of motherhood.

"For being so much more than they actually are. And I have such high hopes, especially in Regina and Henry. I want to see them win and they will."

"Win what ? There is nothing to win !"

It was just revolting Emma.

"I'd like to believe that the world carved us, you and me, as realists Miss Swan. We both know that life isn't all rainbows and lollipops. We have to endure to survive in this tremendously hostile world infested by nothing but asinine and good-for-nothings people totally convinced of their own superiority. And once people like us, coming from nothing, thrived, we still need to struggle and keep safe while thwarting their low blows. And if you make the single mistake of showing them weakness, they will trample on you the second after."

Her reasoning flatfooted Emma. Cora thought she was fighting against the world of rats. Not everybody were rats. Not everyone wanted to see people fall into destitute circumstances, not the entire world at least.

"You know that I am doing this for their best. Your pretty face buys you a lot, but not my time. So I suggest you get in your car and disappear or i'll destroy your life and everything you tried to built until today. For your sake, don't get in between or you'll lose more than some feathers" Cora said with her quiet voice full of menace and her eyes flashed in warning, her mask still full of hatred and rage, sweeping away everything the bodyguard had just said like hare-brained ideas.

Emma was used now to the Mills' family threat and she wouldn't care even if she was cursed. They stared right back at each other, one with pupils dilating with rage and the other death in the eyes.

"All due respect, Madame Mills, the fact that you have now threatened me three times since this morning makes me want to stay more" Emma explained, danger colouring her words.

"If you think I am going to let you keep coming after everything I hold dear, you're misleading" Cora warned sharply.

"Are you that afraid I break that stupid wedding ? Is it more important than Regina's happiness to you ?" Emma asked confused.

Was Cora that afraid that the relationship breaker succeed ? But why ?

"Why's that wedding is so important ? You don't even find that guy interesting ! You're just an hypocrite who isn't even interested in him, just his association !" Emma stopped in her track "Wait. What is the point of all this?"

"To protect my family" Cora answered as a matter of fact.

A wedding between Regina and Robin, two people who embodied their own companies. As Emma realized the truth, Cora narrowed her eyes and her face took the colour of carefulness.

"Clever girl."

Being clever almost felt like an insult right now.

"Or expanding your company" Emma read between the lines.

If Regina and Robin were married, it would be easier for Cora's company to absorb her son-in-law's association and safely expand her market into the developping countries thanks to his charity organisation while making her comany yield a profit thanks to a better advertisement in the others. That's the reason why Cora didn't make him run away.

"Whatever growth I am haggling over is for protecting my family."

Emma stayed flummoxed. For the good of the family ? For the company ? Or her thirst for power ?

"And that's why you need to leave in such a way everything go back to normal" the conniving woman continued.

"And you think that my leave will put everything on order like before ?" Emma asked flabergasted.

"Except Zelena, none of this rebellion phase happened until you got here."

Emma bit back a mocking laugh. Rebellion phase ?

"I'm sorry. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me, but with you?"

"Excuse me?" the impish woman recoiled.

"Henry 'rebelled' " Emma stressed the same word Cora hissed a moment ago "against you. Regina stopped you from anything you were going to tell. They both protected me. Maybe, Madam Mills, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone rebelling against you?"

That haughty face twisted into pure hatred.

"They are all scared of you. They just listen to you because they fear you, not because they love you !" Emma finished almost shouting.

And for the first Cora laughed. Her laugh was even more terrifying than her cold eyes and her stone face plastered with that usual infernal grin.

"Foolish girl" the self-sufficiant woman waggled her hand to scatter absurdities Emma had just blathered like flies "What does love bring Miss Swan ?"

Emma wanted to squirm under the intensity of Cora's stare.

"Nothing…" Cora chuckled and stated as matter of fact "Love is weakness."

At that moment, facing that derisive smile, Emma knew she never would feel anything but resentment for that infernal human being who showed not a single, clear, identifiable emotion, except for contempt and disgust.

"You see in the end it isn't love or whatever other feelings that wins. It's power. Because when you have it, people just yield to you and follow you without second thoughts. So while you spend your time chasing fanciful illusions of whatever you think love is, helping people to find their 'True Love' which we know are just mirages and dreams for children," she hissed with a grating voice "I'll gave my family the power to make other people bend the knee before them."

Power ? That was what it was all along. Power. She was making Regina, Henry and Zelena suffer for power…

"You're a monster" Emma declared to the insane woman.

Cora cracked up. Chilly shivers ran down the relation breaker's spine before the sneering laugh of the deadly woman. The heartless woman took a step forward and instinctively Emma stepped back.

"You think I am like the plaque and you're their cure I suppose" Cora scoffed at Emma's nonsense, wiping away a tear and after pulling herself together she added with her usual somber seriousness "I have the feeling you need to do good around you. You're young, full of idealism. But good isn't always what you think."

"Because what you are doing is good for them ?"

Cora sighed.

"This conversation is going around in circle…" the pernicious CEO replied rankling "Leopold told me about your efficacity but he scared me for nothing…"

Leopold ? Mary Margaret's father ? Did he tell her about their business ? Is that how she find about them ?

Cora turned back. The cockfight was finally over to the relief of Emma who had lost some feathers in the affrontement with the malevolent CEO. The older woman stopped in her track.

"You are talking about love and family and you're trying to destroy mine for money !" she snarled "Who's the hypocrite here ?"

Emma inhaled and clenched her jaws at that new blow she took as an insult. She wasn't a hypocrite. She was just trying to help unhappy women.

"And the funniest part of all is that you haven't even one yourself !" Cora continued with her condescending tone "You're a clever girl. But you can't understand this."

She laughed a dark and somber chuckle while Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, dreading what the disdainful and abusing woman was going to say.

"You don't know what a mother would do for her children since you were given up" the vicious woman hissed like a snake and turned around to watch carefully the emotions playing on Emma's face.

The relationship breaker was struck silent by the hurtful truth coming out of that caustic mouth. Her coldblooded opponent narrowed her sinful eyes which pierced Emma's soul.

"An orphan girl like you, who never have been adopted, who has been carried around in the foster system, can't understand and won't understand what I, a real mother, am doing" the sly woman added.

The bodyguard inhaled sharply, rolling with the punches, each punch more painful than the last.

"You're scared to be once more in that situation, are you ? To feel like no one care about you, to still be an orphan." Wearing a scornful mask, the merciless CEO tilted her head "Is that why you're running after acknowlegment ?"

Her shoulders slumped when the Emma's insecurities which were lurking these past few days, blew up into her face. Too late, the orphan girl put her poker face over the hurt, refusing to give Cora more advantages she had already gave.

"I am not going to let you near my daughter again. You can do whatever you want, you lost" Cora deviously gloated before her lowness victory and left with her infernal smirked plastered on her face, leaving the looser alone in the corridor.

Once she had disappeared, Emma rushed out from the beauty parlor and leant against a tree not far away from the shop, inhaled and exhaled deeply many times. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall. The world had carved Emma into a fighter, but sometimes things or people weren't meant to be beaten. And Cora was undubitably one of them.

"I am back !" Zelena said when her call ended "Emma ? Are you alright ?"

Emma blinked. The relationship breaker had thought she had been prepared for the CEO's cutting remarks, but those ones dug deeper than she had expected. Even a black mamba was less terrifying than her. And its bite less mortifiying than hers.

"Yeah… I am fine" Emma wiped away the tears she couldn't hold "You know, your mother is a piece of work."

"I do" Zelena shrugged as if it was the only way it was supposed to be "What happened ?"

"I saved some time for Henry" Emma ran a hand through her hair "Remains for us to hope it was enough."

"Does she know about him being with us ?"

"I don't think so."

At least, not yet.

"Where are you going ?"

"I need some space" Emma explained as she walked on the sidewalk away from Zelena. "I just need to walk around."

Cora's reputation didn't do justice to what she was really capable of. Too many memories had reappeared with the last events. Some appalling, some gloomy, some sorrowful but overall haunting insecurities Emma had spent years to bury and that had piled up over the past days and she couldn't fight it anymore.

She mechanically checked her phone. 0 message. Oh… that's right, it didn't end well last night. Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Emma…"

"You really can't leave me alone for one moment today" Emma sighed, saying it more as an affirmation than an accusation.

"They are over" Zelena said while patting her shoulder "we should go."

Emma turned around and saw Regina and Henry leaving the beauty parlor and get into the car closely followed by Cora watching them like a hawk would with her prey.

"Do we really need to ?" Emma complained, letting herself being pulled by Zelena.

"Yes !"

What a fucking day…

* * *

Even with Zelena's and Henry's help, their plan didn't really work. The team had completely failed. They couldn't do anything. Cora had her hands in everything and she had masterfully conned the cons. They hadn't been able to pass through Cora's reinforced lines of defence during dinner and Regina remained deaf everytime Henry tried to broach the subject even with August's help.

Finally, they came back unsuccessful. They just dug their own grave, deeper and deeper each hour they were approaching the deadline. And the God of Death was waiting for them, opened arms, with a sadistic smile. How could this case get worse and worse ? How were they going to make it through this with one night left ? Even her nightmares could be sweeter than this. At least she had a getaway. She could escape to another dreamworld or into the real one, even if it was another kind of nightmare itself.

In their room, the three relationships breakers were all watching the computer absently. It was already late and the future family was already sleeping.

"I am going to get something to eat. Want to come ?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah" Emma answered without motivation.

"You are down since the beauty parlor, something happened ?" Ruby asked stroking Emma's hair.

"Well, I lost the Oscar for bitchiness."

"Rough."

'You don't know what rough is, sister.' Emma thought.

"It's over guys. The wedding is tomorrow. We're done" the false bodyguard sighed, defeated and ready to embrace the soon-to-come hell.

"We could kidnap her" Ruby shrugged completely serious ""We have never done it before."

Emma and August looked at her dubious. It wasn't a good idea but a terrible one Emma stood up and looked the almost new moon out the window. The light the dead planet reflected was as weak as Emma's hope.

"Did I tell you that the bitch, first of the name, threatened to call the cops about our litlle business ?"

"We're paying much more taxes than her. No need to worry" August shrugged "We didn't do anything wrong."

If the cops actually came, Emma would let August solve everything.

"She is waking up" August informed them after glancing at the computer, already focusing on another case Emma supposed. He had either way lost interest or he was searching another solution to their problem.

"And ?"

It's not like the false bodyguard could do something now.

"She is getting dressed ?" Ruby detailed, looking at the computer.

Emma ran to the door, taking her red jacket and putting her favorite boots.

"The earpiece !"

"Henry didn't give it back ! I'll do whatever pops into my head…"

"Well, that's ever worked for you" Ruby teased.

Emma didn't take time to come with a witty comeback and got out of the suite. She called the elevator and waited for Regina. Someone approached and she knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Hey."

"Hey" Regina repeated.

"I can't sleep" Emma explained, her hand on her neck, trying not to stare at Regina's brand, of course, but simple outfit consisting in a white short-sleeved shirt and dark pants.

"Neither can I" Regina added "I should apology for my Mother 's behaviour. We are all nervous with the wedding..."

"Don't worry about it. That's parents for you" Emma shrugged, not really willing to think back about what happened earlier.

"Not all parents are like this. Were yours ?"

"They were… fickle people" Emma lied, not willing to broach the subject of being an orphan.

"I see"

Emma's vague answer didn't seem to bother her. She was playing with her ring like something were pressing on her mind. Regina surely had others issue to think of.

The bell of the elevator rang.

"Do you want to walk around?"

"Sure. Why not ?"

Tonight was the last time the conspirators could eventually change the game. Emma couldn't miss that chance. She couldn't mess up. And she wouldn't.


	15. Being 15 years old again

**Thank you for your reviews! They give me a lot of motivation !**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this one!**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Being 15 years old again.

Emma and Regina were stepping out the hotel as a taxi parked in front of them.

"I thought you wanted to walk."

Emma shook her head.

"I didn't call it."

A small brunette woman and a tall blonde guy got of the car. Mary Margaret… Oh god… That woman always had the worst timing ever !

"Hey !" the woman greeted them with her usual cheerfulness "How are you ?"

"Fine. Thank you" Emma answered in place of Regina who instantly switched into her usual hostile mask.

The man payed the taxi driver and joined them. Mary Margaret's attention turned to the soon-to-be-married woman – unfortunately for Regina- while Emma shook the man's hand and slowly drew away from the little group searching for a getaway.

"I am so happy for you" Mary Margaret.

"I know" Regina sighed exasperated.

"I so want to be tomorrow !"

And to Regina's annoyance, the cheerful woman kept yammering about all kind of happy things that would happen the day after as a brand car parked in place of the taxi that had just left. Emma walked nonchalantly to the firebird while Mary Margaret was introducing her childhood 'friend' to her new acquaintance David. That woman was surprisingly fast to find new guys. Maybe this one was The One, Emma scoffed internally.

Emma opened the passenger door hoping that the backlight would hide her actual clothes that wasn't as chic as her usual suit.

" _Bienvenue_."

A blonde woman well dressed got out of the firebird but looked right through Emma when she saw the false bodyguard's companion.

"Regina !" she shooted overjoyed.

"Kathryn !" Regina greeted with the same amount of joy which took Emma by surprise.

Kathryn's partner took their luggages and joined her after having given his car keys to Emma without blinking. Emma didn't know if she should be happy her plan was working so well or be offensed by it.

Emma looked at the group of people that were greeting each other and congratulating Regina. Although the soon-to-be-married woman's antipathy for Mary Margaret was blunt as the sun in a clear day, she was the totally opposite with the new woman. Emma felt sorry for the pixie brunette. And jealous of Kathryn. But just a little.

"The car ?" Emma heard Regina's friend asked as the relationship breaker started the vehicle.

"I gave the keys to the valet."

His answer seemed to please Kathryn to Emma's relief.

"Valet ?" Regina looked at the car and raised her eyebrows comically, mystified as to why Emma was in the car.

"Something's wrong ?" Kathryn inquired when she saw her friend's confusion.

"No ! No" Regina alleged and suggested "you should get going, it's late."

They said their goodnights and then Regina half hurry Mary Margaret off with one of her best false smile.

"You're not coming in ?" Mary Margaret asked, her curiosity always at bay bordering indiscretion.

"I need some fresh air" Regina replied curtly.

"I understand…"

"Goodnight" Regina cut her and finally Mary Margaret understood it was time to leave.

"See you tomorrow."

Once the couples left, Emma waved to Regina inviting her to join her and Regina approached carefully.

"What are you doing ?" the soon-to-be married woman hissed.

"You said you needed fresh air" the false bodyguard mischievously grin.

Regina looked behind her.

"Don't worry ! I am not going to put it on fire !"

"With you, I never know" Regina said with a faux-accusatory tone which was hiding a hint of genuine amazement as got in "You're full of surprises…"

"You have no idea what I am capable of" Emma quipped with a crooked grin as she drove into the street.

The other woman's lips curled up into a smirk.

"I think I'm getting some hindsight."

"This is just the tip of the iceberg" Emma winked to Regina.

As they drove to the outskirts of Paris, Regina stayed silent looking out the windows. Emma couldn't help but glanced at her with a curious and longing look. The false bodyguard was reassured that Regina's wasn't as cold as she had been two days before but she was still somehow distant. Or maybe Emma just wanted them to be closer than they actually were ? Emma parked the car in the forest of Boulogne.

"Was my Mother really right ?" Regina narrowed her eyes at her

"Come on !" Emma pouted "I am not that suspicious !"

"Maybe not, but you have to confess you're kind of crazy" Regina smirked.

"What would be life without a bit of crazy in it ?" Emma quipped. Then she said with an enigmatic smile "I want to show you something."

Regina raised an eyebrow and followed Emma who was getting out of the car. The false bodyguard wandered aimlessly on the tarmac pedestrians roads that were getting deeper into the forest.

"Do you actually know where we're going ?" Regina asked dubious.

Emma rolled her eyes but she was actually happy that Regina followed her and didn't retrace her steps even if she was having doubts.

"Well ?" Regina crossed her arms once they arrived in front of a 2 meters stony wall

She glared at Emma with the same look she would give Henry whenever she had to scold him.

"It's on the other side" the relationship breaker explained as she began to climb.

"Are you insane ? What are you doing ?"

Emma sat on the top.

"Sneaking around ! Come on !" the false bodyguard exclaimed as she lent a hand.

"I thought you were preventing me from any bodily harm not putting me in danger" Regina quipped with her usual rapier wit.

'You're the danger' Emma thought despite herself.

"Don't you like danger ? It spices life up !" Emma joked and then with a tone overflowing with seriousness "You will like it… I assure you there is no danger."

"Say the woman who jumped from one boat to another" Regina said as she took Emma's hand reluctantly "What if we fall ?"

"What if we fly ?" Emma replied with a confidence she didn't know she had.

Surprised, Regina lifted her eyes to look at Emma's emerald irises and her eyes' roll was belied by the charmed and charming smirk that teased her lips.

She helped Regina climb the wall and both sat on the edge, facing the forest.

"I thought you would put more of a fight" the bodyguard smirked as she turned to face the other side.

Regina stared at Emma with that pratically unreadable face. The reaction or lack thereof was unexpected.

"You picked my curiosity" she finally confessed.

"Oh !" the false bodyguard bragged "I picked the curiosity of the Princess."

"I prefer Queen" Emma's fleshed goosebumped under Regina's voice laced with a bewitchment and seduction.

"Doesn't surprise me" she replied as she nudged Regina with her shoulder.

Regina nudged her back more forcefully nearly making Emma fall from the wall before she stopped the false bodyguard from sliding away.

"What a brute !" Emma exclaimed as she turned around to playfully glare at Regina but stopped when she realised she was the barest centimeter away and their noses almost bumped. Emma swallowed while staring at those dark honey-colored eyes full of worry and fear. They stayed still for what could be an eternity or just one second before Regina turned away.

"What do you want to show me ?" the businessoman asked after clearing her throat.

"Well, my Queen…"

Emma jumped on the other side and raised her arms to Regina who was gawking at her.

"Jump. It's not that high."

"I am not afraid, Stupid Swan !" Regina assured "I don't need help !"

Emma tried to hide the small smile that was teasing her lips when the businesswoman took her hand for support before jumping and landing next to the false bodyguard.

"Okay now close your eyes."

"If you're leading me into some trap, you'll feel sorry for yourself" Regina warned, her voice low and menacing that should frighten Emma if she wasn't so turned on by it.

Emma swallowed.

"Pfff, I wouldn't even try. You would even scared off BlueBeard" Emma raised an eyebrow, unintimidated.

"It wouldn't be too difficult to scare him off."

"I see. You don't need a mask at Halloween to scare children !" Emma mocked with affection, lowering her voice stopping herself from laughing.

Emma ducked her head and caught Regina's wrist before the businesswoman swatted her. The relationship breaker hesitantly skimmed to the Regina's soft hand like she was afraid to overdose from just a touch.

"Now close your eyes" she whispered, her own temperature increasing as she felt Regina's hot skin against her own.

Regina looked at Emma and executed herself. She held the other hand that Emma took. The bodyguard walked backwards while taking Regina in a courtyard made of stones. Three large buildings lit by outside lamps were encompassing the little place. Dozens of wooden doors were dividing the buildings into separate stalls.

The silence around them was sometimes cut by some rustles coming from the buildings. Emma realized Regina was literally following blindly her, trusting her with her life. Well, the relationship breaker was exagerating but anyway Emma felt powerful and at the same token the displayed level of trust scared her senseless. She tried to bury her fears to enjoy the instant.

"I am not a brute" Regina said out of the blue "and a lot more refined."

Emma's lips curled up at her comment, yeah a hell lot more refined.

They stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Emma looked one last time at the beautiful woman thinking back of her disappointment three nights before when she thought they were going to kiss. She could do it right now. But she clenched her jaws holding back her desire. She wasn't there to kiss Regina but to make her realized she wasn't happy with the actual situation and as August said « make them dream ».

"Open your eyes" Emma said before she did something she could regret.

Regina opened those tantalizing dark eyes in which Emma would happily sink in but wasn't allowed to. Regina looked around and said nothing.

"Don't jump for joy now!" Emma teased.

A light breeze brought the smell of hay and leather.

"We are in the middle of Paris…" Regina frowned in confusion as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

Emma walked to one large wooden door, opened the upper half and walked back. Regina gasped when a chestnut coat stallion with a distinctive white marking on his nose put his head over the lower half door. Yes, Emma had led them into a equestrian center situated in the Grand Paris.

The tall stallion neighed when Regina approached it with an enthralling twinkle in her eyes. Completely in awe, Regina bit her lip and stroked his nose, her face splitting into a so damn cute gleeful smile. With her own pleased grin plastered on her face, Emma also enjoyed the moment standing close to Regina but far enough from the beast.

"How did you know this place ?"

"I… I stayed in Paris for some time" Emma stammered nervously. It was harder and harder to lie to Regina "And you like horses, so I thought…"

"How did you know ?"

Emma tilted her head.

"Know what ?" she asked.

"I like horses" Regina was now stroking the long mane of the stallion.

Emma shoved her hands in the front pockets of her jeans and shrugged. Guilt overtook her at the realization she wasn't supposed to know.

"Henry told me…"

"Do you like horses ?"

"Y… Yes" Emma lied. She put her hand behind her neck. What was she doing ?

Emma wanted to kick herself for lying. Why was she tring to make a good impression on Regina ? What was Emma's problem ? The relationship breaker was pulled out from her thought when the soon-to-be-married woman opened the lower half of the door. Emma goggled. What was Regina trying to accomplish ? While the businesswoman went in completely confident, the false bodyguard hesitated before slowly approaching. The horse didn't move and accepted Regina's strokes happily. When Emma put a foot inside the stable half-afraid, half-terrified, the horse snorted, making her jumped out of her skin. Fortunately Regina didn't see her, too engrossed by the muscular stallion.

" _C'est quoi ce bordel_ ?" Emma heard a voice screaming outside " _Hey vous_ ! _C'est interdit ici_ !"

Emma didn't think twice. She took Regina hand, pushed the door wide opened and ran the other way taking advantage of the diversion of the run away horse.

" _Putain de merde_ !" the guard yelled trying to catch it.

Both women ran between differents buildings until Regina pulled them into a crack between two bales of straw. The guard ran by them without seeing the two hiding trespassers who were holding their breath, their bodies pressed against each other, too close, way too close for petrified Emma. When everything calmed down again, they got out from their hideout and they ran until the building wasn't in their sight anymore. They stopped to catch their breathe.

"Oh my god ! I got so scared" Emma exclaimed, still short of breath and ran a hand through her hair.

Regina's wholehearted laugh stole Emma breath away. It was the most beautiful sound she heard and she wondered how she ever lived without it.

"I feel like 15 again."

Emma took some wisps of straw off Regina's hair. Some were clinging to her clothes as if she had played in straws for hours like a little girl. A lopsided grin crooked on the false bodyguard's lips. Regina tilted her head and asked with genuine wonder.

"What are you smiling about ?"

Emma's heartbeat quickened so violently, she thought she had a heart attack. Her protégé's cuteness was going to be the death of her.

"I was just thinking it was like monkeys seaking fleas on each other."

"I don't know if I should be offensed to be compared to a monkey" Regina commented snidely.

"Human is coming from the apes" Emma shrugged and then she asked seriously "Where are the apes coming from ?"

Regina frowned but Emma answered before the businesswoman gave her a scientific demonstration.

"From the tree" Emma smirked at the punchline.

Regina pinched her biceps.

"Delousing fleas is a way to improve their relationships" Regina was flaunting her knowledge as she was taking her off the straws of Emma's hair.

"Is that how your working your social skills ?" Emma teased.

Regina smirked with mirth.

"It seems to work" she gloated knowingly leaving Emma standing still. Regina fought to keep a neutral mask but her eyes were shining with a light Emma hadn't witnessed until now, and it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

The false bodyguard watched Regina walked in front of her, and for a moment she longed to spread some locks of dark hair, press her lips against Regina's bare neck and smell the spicy and sweet scent she emanated.

They climbed the wall again. On their walk back, the temperature was cooler and the fresh breeze was becoming stronger. Emma took off her jacket and handed to Regina when she saw her shivered.

"You can't be serious" Regina scoffed.

"You prefer to die from cold rather than to wear my jacket ?"

"I am not going to die, Miss Swan" Regina scowled.

Emma gave her a pointed look.

"It's not that cold, Miss…" Regina stayed stuck into her position and she rolled her eyes "Emma. And if I died, i would prefer dying with some sense of style."

Emma scoffed.

"Fine" she pouted, putting back her jacket as she sped the pace up.

"Are you going to pout because I said I didn't want to wear it ?" Regina teased as she caught the false bodyguard up.

"No, I am not pouting !" Emma said vehemently.

Regina threw her head back in laughter.

"It's not funny!" the relationship breaker crossed her arms "Okay fine ! I am pouting !" and she muttered irritated while wiping away a rain drop that fell on her nose "you dared to dismiss my gallant gesture."

"You're adorable" Regina hummed as she turned to look at the false bodyguard, a smirk adorning her face.

Emma's cheek instantly went on fire at that unexpected remark said with a certain teasing tone but also warmth and gentleness, a tone Emma couldn't fathom but really wanted to take it as a token of fondness and affection. The soon-to-be-married woman's earnest expression intensified Emma's buzzing feelings. And it scared the relationship breaker even more when she thought about their meaning.

"I am not… adorable" she mumbled looking down on her feet embarrassed willing away the flush that threatened to call up.

Apart from Ruby, the Regina was the only one to have called Emma adorable and it rather pleased her. And the relationship breaker's embarrassment increased when she was remembered she hadn't eaten dinner yet as her stomach grumbled and grumbled louder until Regina heard it and laughed.

"Let's get something to eat" Regina put her hand on the crook of Emma's elbow with a tender touch "And don't tell me you can't because you're working."

Emma was too happy to comply.

"If it isn't vegetable, then fine by me."

Regina laughed again , that contagious hearty laugh and Emma couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I know somewhere nice. We went with Henry the other day."

"Lead the way" Regina agreed, showing the car that was just around the corner.

* * *

As they were leaving the Bois de Boulogne and drove into a long wooded avenue leading to the Arc de Triomphe, Regina was once again looking out the windows the buildings passing before her eyes.

"Do you like Paris ?" the false bodyguard asked.

"I would like to say yes" Regina replied with a hint of regret "But I never really got the time. I came here more than once, but only for business."

Emma turned right at the next roundabout.

"I thought you wanted the restaurant was in the third district" Regina observed.

"I like to take detours" Emma explained "and we're nearly on time."

"What for ?" Regina asked not even trying to hide her desire to know.

"You'll see" Emma answered mysteriously.

The businesswoman narrowed her eyes suspiciously and didn't pry her more but the relationship breaker sensed that the Regina's curiosity was stirred up by Emma's silence. Emma parked the car on the side of the large roundabout next to the Trocadéro and put the hazards light.

"What do you have in mind ?" Regina asked Emma as the false bodyguard opened her door.

"If your Majesty wish to follow along" Emma replied lending a hand.

Once Regina got out the car, Emma led them to the marble square encompassed by two large stone buidings overlooking the Eiffel Tower adorning her gold light dress for the night. One light beam of the beacon rotated before disappearing.

Emma sat on the stairs and patted the place next to her.

"I am not going to…"

"Come on !"

Regina sighed but sat nonetheless.

"Right on time ! The Eiffel Tower is twinkling !" Emma exclaimed as she pointed at the tower which was now sparkling with white lights randomly performed.

"I am not blind, Emma" Regina scoffed "you're such a child."

The false bodyguard turned around at Regina's snide comment glaring playfully to hush the woman. The show lasted 5 minutes and Emma just spent it staring at Regina whose twinkling eyes were filled with wonder and her lips slowly pulled up into an unveiled smile of happiness. The magic of the moment filled Emma's heart with delight and warmth. The bodyguard couldn't tear her eyes away and her own smile grew at that sight. Breathtaking.

What did they say ? That the most beautiful sunset you watched was when you were looking in the eyes of the person you… Emma inhaled and whipped her head away to look at the Eiffel Tower. No, that couldn't be possible… Emma wasn't… Emma was here to open Regina's eyes not to fall head over heels for her. She shook her head disbelieving.

"Are you okay ?" Regina asked, completely oblivious to Emma's dismay, with the warmest smile she ever had, the same smile she reserved only for Henry. Emma swallowed, feeling her stomach turned but not in an unpleasant way. It was the best reward Emma would ask but the worst for her heart to take.

"You know" Emma played with the hem of her jacket with single-minded fascination, feeling Regina's stare and tried desperately to not blush but failed completely "They almost dismantled it because it wasn't art" she cleared her throat "But they kept it because they used it for communication purposes."

Regina chuckled at her comment, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Are you making fun of me ?" Emma looked up at those eyes that were shining with an intensity that left the relationship breaker breathless.

Emma didn't have to look up at the sky to watch the constellations that were reflecting in Regina's eyes. The other woman put her head on her arms which were crossed on her knee and just answered with an enigmatic smile.

Tonight Regina's icy cold outer core seemed to have remained at the hotel and right now she was just as sweet as honey. Well, her usual sarcasm was still accompanying her but Emma wouldn't take it off for anything in the world. Emma swallowed, pressed with a sudden urge to do something stupid that would destroy everything they had at that moment.

"Tell me more ?" Regina asked softly with a tone Emma was nowhere near what she was used to.

Emma tried to remember what she learnt when she was still in school.

"Paris is the place of Revolution…" she began, disappointed by her lack of knowledge "oh ! I know that the Arc de Triomphe protects the eternal flame" she was displaying her poor knowledge just to impress the other woman.

She was behaving like a 15-years old boy who was bragging to the girl he liked. Regina chuckled again and they stayed in an agreeable silence. The businesswoman looked at Emma with soft eyes, studying her openly as if she was seeing her whole soul, her strengths, her pains and her fears. And for a moment Emma forgot to breathe completely entranced by her like a magnet.

"I never actually went to the top" Regina said out of the blue and her straight-forwardness stopped Emma's roaring attraction.

"Would you like next time ?" the false bodyguard offered.

"Are you suggesting there would be a next time ?" the older woman raised an eyebrow.

"If it's fine by you" Emma knew she was souding hopeful.

"We'll see" Regina answered this time frustratingly enigmatic.

Emma didn't want to admit that it was like asking for a date with the soon-to-be-married woman nor how much she actually wanted it. Instead, she just closed her eyes and savored the moment. And only one word ruined it and filled Emma's stomach with uncertainty.

"Someday" Regina was smiling almost painfully, as though she knew they would never do it.

This dismissal pierced Emma's heart with millions of needles, needles of pain, needles of misplaced passion and needles of envy over a future she knew would never come. But she didn't say anything nor show it. Emma kept glancing at that still mysterious woman while she tried concealing her concerns over what Regina really meant until this bittersweet moment finally broke when Emma's stomach grumbled again, letting them know they should move forward.

* * *

When they arrived, almost every restaurants and bars in the streets were closed. Emma entered the one she wanted to go.

" _On ferme."_

" _S'il te plait_ " Emma begged the owner.

 _"J'ai dit on ferme_ " he sighed.

He turned back.

" _Mademoiselle a faim_ " Emma explained as she showed Regina.

" _Oh. Comment faites-vous pour attirer d'aussi belles femmes dans vos filets ? Tu te l'aies faites_ ?"

" _Pas encore_ " Regina answered, surprising both womanizers " _Je peux avoir un verre de vin_ ?"

Emma's lips quirked up into a mischievous smile. Right, Regina had some notions of french, well more than some notions.

"Sure" the waiter said " _Qu'est ce que vous voulez_ ?"

Emma whispered into his ear. When he was going to decline, she silently begged until he sighed.

"Okay" he finally conceded.

Emma chose a table to Regina and pull a chair for Regina to sit. The owner brought some wine and appetizers before leaving them alone in the restaurant.

"I hope you'll like it" Emma said knowing she would like it anyway.

"I am not going to ask, knowing you're going to say…"

"You'll see" Emma slyly replied.

Regina received a call and excused herself before answering.

"Don't worry. I am with… I didn't want to wake you up."

Irritation raced up when Emma realized it was Robin and anger rose when Emma thought he was monopolizing the already short time she had with Regina. Why did that this man existed at all ?

"OKay. Bye" Emma only heard then.

Regina sat back and took a sip of wine.

"Was it Robin ?" Emma asked trying not to sound too bitter but miserably failed.

"You really don't like him, do you ?" Regina said as a matter-of-fact.

Emma had good reasons to hate him. Thinking of an aglow Regina being with another man just ate the relationship breaker away.

"I like him" Emma tried but it sounded so false that Regina gave her a knowing look "Fine ! But I don't really hate him…"

Regina scoffed as her comment.

"What do you find in him anyway ?" Emma blurted out, subtlety had never been her strong suit.

Regina scowled at her.

"He's poised, kind, patient and open. He is really passionnate about what he does" Regina listed.

Emma believed she was kind too, not really calm nor patient but she was open. Maybe.

"Everything is simple with him."

Emma raised her eyebrows. Being simple, sure he was. He was the definition of the simple guy. Following like a cute pooch, agreeing with everything she said in exchange of strokes and roll on his back to show his submission to any attacks especially Regina's terrible mother's. But was it enough for her ? Maybe that was what Regina was searching. Maybe she didn't want people like the relationship breaker who were difficult to deal with. Emma scoffed.

"What ?" Regina furrowed her brow in suspicion.

"Nothing" the false bodyguard shook her head and tossed peanuts into her mouth. Why was Emma comparing herself with him everytime ? It wasn't a damn competition or tournament to gain the damsel's heart or hand.

"Did your parents ever taught you good manners ?" Regina sighed as Emma kept going with a smirk on her face "Fine, I won't be responsible if you choke."

"Are you happy with him ?"

"Of course !" Regina scoffed "he supports me and loves me in spite of everything."

Emma sensed some truth in her companion's statement but she had this itching feeling that Regina's list was like a speech or a list of arguments that had been viewed and reviewed to convince people.

"Do you love him ?" Emma asked against her better judgement.

Regina gawked disbelieving before her body tensed up and a pissed off expression painted her face. Since they left the hotel everything had run along smoothly until now and Emma had to ruin it like she always did.

"I wouldn't marry him if I wasn't !" she rose her voice menacing and dark, her mood was taking darker shades by the second "What with all of you today ? First Henry, then you. Did Zelena brainwash you ?" Regina snapped.

"I don't know… what you're talking about" Emma said carefully, taking a sip of wine as an uncomfortable silence settled down between them.

Shit ! Emma had put her foot in her mouth and now she had to deal with the consequences. The other woman was swinging her glass, looking at it absently.

"Is there …" Regina whispered so slowly Emma wouldn't have heard it if the restaurant wasn't so silent. The internal fought the other woman was having finally winked out "Is there anything between you and Zelena ?"

Emma widen comically at her question and nearly strangled herself with a peanut she had just swallowed.

"What ?" Emma asked incredulous "are you saying… ?" she coughed before laughing out loud "Zelena and I ?" she looked at Regina who furrowed her brows in confusion "Never ! Sorry… Just no offense… but Zelena is…Zelena."

"That's the best explanation you got ?" the younger sister asked raising her eyebrows.

"That's the whole thing of the conversation you got ?" Emma observed not knowing if she should laugh or not "You know your sister. Better than I."

And that remark seemed to calm Regina. The owner waved at Emma and the false bodyguard excused herself before going to the kitchen and coming back with mofongos which stunned Regina.

"I thought you would asked for pastas, or burgers" she observed.

"Did I mention I am full of surprises ?"

They began to eat in silence and Emma tried not to cough at every bite.

"Too spicy ?" Regina asked smirking.

"Not at all !" Emma answered stubbornly and made the mistake to drink wine which inflamed her mouth even more.

She served the remaining wine and gave the last drop to Regina.

" _Marriée dans l'année._ "

Regina gave her an inquisitive look.

"You finished the bottle of wine, you'll get married in the year to come" Emma explained.

"I am going to marry tomorrow, tell me something else."

Emma stayed contemplative and rested her chin into her palm. She looked at Regina who was looking right back at her with those eyes Emma felt drown to. She wondered if Regina had stolen the moonlight as she was glowing as never before. Or was it a trick of Emma's mind ? Regina raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer.

"So ?"

Emma's gaze fell on Regina's intoxicating lips and exquisite scar. Emma licked her lips. She looked up into Regina's eyes that were darker than ever.

"To a beautiful love story."

She waited and then raised her glass. Regina toasted.

"What is the craziest thing you have done for love ?" the businesswoman asked.

Emma pondered.

"I left everything for one guy" she summed up.

Not that she had a lot anyway.

"We travelled a lot around the country, almost living in our car," Regina scrunched her nose at that "making our ways to earn money."

Most of them was conning people and stealing but Regina didn't have to know.

"One day I told him I would like to settle with him, he was the man of my life. I kind of proposed without really proposing."

Emma stayed silent for a while playing with the fork.

"And ?"

Emma swallowed and looked at the remaining red liquid in her glass reminding her of the colour of Regina's lips.

"Nothing."

She waggled her hand trying to shrug the remaining resentment, disappointment and pain she was feeling whenever she thought about it.

"He ran away. I never seen him again. I left and never get back there again."

"He is a douchebag" Regina snapped.

Emma had a sour laugh.

"I sorry, I didn't mean…" Regina apologied.

"No you're right. I was too young to see it and he was older " Emma concluded her dumb and failed love story with a weak smile.

"How old were you ?"

"Too young."

Regina didn't insist. Emma had thought he was everything. He was the first one who she trusted with her life. He had a shitty life like her. He understood her pain and they were healing each other's wounds. Until he scarred her again by leaving her alone.

After having finished dinner, they were taking a walk around the district when the rain suddenly poured. They ran under a shelter and wait for it to let up. Emma offered once again her jacket to Regina who was shivering but once again refused.

"I won't put it back" Emma said.

"Good !" Regina took the jacket and smirked "I can finally throw it away !"

"Hey ! Don't you dare !" the relationship breaker took it back "It's my favorite !"

She straightened it and handed back to Regina who rolled her eyes.

"Stubborn, are we ?"

"That's rich coming from you !" Emma scoffed.

Finally, Regina reluctantly put the jacket and Emma shoved her hands in her pockets trying not to be too conspicuous about checking her out.

"You really look amazing in everything."

Regina looked at her in surprise -shit Emma had said that out loud- before blushing and hiding her face in Emma's jacket. She was so cute, Emma fought the urge to kiss her. It was unfair how she could be so turned on by that sexy, smart and sarcastic woman.

They returned to the 'borrowed' car and this time Regina took the driver seat. It began to rain harder and harder as they came back to the hotel. When they finally stopped the car near the entrance of the hotel, it was storming outside.

"I would have never dream of a better bachelorette party. Thank you" she said her voice and her expression emanating gratefulness.

They stayed in a agreable silence in the firebird waiting for the heavy rain to become softer.

"You don't get bored?" Regina asked.

"Hmm ?"

"Being a bodyguard isn't it boring ?"

"I don't know. I've learnt to pass time. Eat. Talk. Mostly watch."

"How did you become a bodyguard ?"

"Are you playing 20 questions on your own ?"

"You're a real child, do you know that ?" Regina gave her a pointed look and they said nothing for some time.

"Henry like to spend time with you" Regina confided, her voice soft, her eyes striking somewhere deep within Emma "It's so rare for him to be so open up."

"Just Henry ?" Emma teased and she understood only a second too late the hidden meaning. Regina whipped back, her face full of shock and maybe uncertainty. Oh my God ! Emma, stupid, Emma ! She wanted to hit her head against the dashboard again and again. Regina opened her mouth but closed it and inhaled.

"You're not scared of me, you even answer back and it often pisses me off but…" she admitted, searching her words and she added slyly "You are fun to tease."

"Tease ?" Emma turned to face Regina "You did more than teasing…" she pointed out "You know I almost gave you the Oscar of the most bitchy…" Emma looked at the rain that was calming down "until I met your mother."

"So you're awarding people with prizes ?" Regina asked incredulous.

"Well, not really… not everyone…"

"And I am second after my Mother for that 'Oscar' " Regina put back the pieces.

"No… Your sister is" Emma gave her a knowing look.

"And you, Emma ?" the businesswoman said her name in a way that goosebumped her skin and made her feel fireworks in her belly.

"Well, I miserably lost… At the first round" Emma shrugged and smirked "Nobody's perfect !"

Regina laughed at her last comment.

"Right nobody's perfect. But at least, you're yourself, without lies."

Emma winced and inhaled sharply. The heavy dose of guilt that her like a truck at full speed and those feelings which piled upon the rest became harder and harder to ignore. Why did Regina have to say this ? Emma was a liar, she wasn't truthful to Regina. But what was the false bodyguard supposed to do ? She couldn't tell the truth or they wouldn't be able to pay their debts. Even if Emma really wanted to do it. The relationship breaker had to think with her brain, not her heart. Each women stayed silent putting orders in her thoughts while.

"Well, I am saying this but I don't really know you" the businesswoman finally concluded.

"That's not true" Emma refuted "I told you the worst shame of my life but you told me nothing about you."

Regina smiled a weak smile. She looked at the window, the noise of the pouring rain on the car was slowly weakening. Emma tried to decipher the emotions playing on Regina's face but the envelopping dark prevented her.

"The day I was received into Harvards," she stopped herself as if she realized which story she was going to tell "I sneaked around and went out to celebrate it with Zelena and my boyfriend from that time Daniel."

She stopped again and at that name her whole aura emanated melancholy bordering pure sorrow.

"We went to a bar downtown and we met Mary Margaret, the woman from before... She was… my neighbor. She came back at home with Zelena because she was staying for the night, her father away for business and her mother… well her mother had died years before when we were still children."

She stopped looking at the rainwater on the windscreen and she turned body towards the window of her seat.

"So they came back together without me because I wanted to enjoy the night the longest I could."

She inhaled sharply, her gaze lost somewhere in the past. Regina was almost talking to herself. She looked suddenly so uncertain that Emma feared that if she talked, she would break the time of confidences.

"When I came back, Mother was waiting for me. She had found out about my boyfriend she didn't knew and she ordered me to leave him right away or there would be consequences. I left the house without turning back and without trying to contact them again. When I … When I contacted them again, my father, Henry, was sick and died not long after. I…"

Regina sniffed.

"I weren't by his side the time he suffered the most and he always supported me. I felt so… so…" she exhaled suddenly tired and wan "I never forgave myself. So did Mother."

"Henry…"

"Henry was the name of my father. When we adopted, we named the baby after my father. After my father's death, I was devastated. And… as if it wasn't enough…" Regina whimpered, a hollow look in her eyes, as she twisted her ring around her finger and the pain in Regina's voice hurt to hear.

"Daniel died from a brain tumor. We tried everything but it was too late."

Emma put a hand on Regina's shaking hands and squeezed. Regina sniffed, her mesmerizing face lost some of its light. Unshed tears in her eyes were threatening to fall.

"At that time, all I knew and believed had disappeared with him. My world had shattered and I couldn't do anything but stare at the pieces. I was afraid… alone… and desperate. I couldn't even take care of myself."

She displayed a faint smile, first nostalgic but turned into a grateful smile.

"Fortunately, my little boy was here, he was my life line. But in that state, I couldn't take really good care of him. So I went back to my Mother and asked for help." Regina concluded calmly but with a sad and resigned smiled "I always felt grateful for the help she provided at that time."

The right words eluded to Emma and they stayed silent for a while, lulled by the rain on the car. Regina turned back to Emma who was smiling stupidly.

"What ?" Regina clenched her jaws, tears spilling from her eyes, ready to jump to Emma's throat and throttle her at any mocking remarks, the false bodyguard was going to utter.

"No… nothing" Emma sputtered, pulling herself together.

"Are you making fun of me ? You're smiling like…"

"I am constipated ?"

It defused the bomb before it exploded. Regina chuckled and wiped her wet cheeks.

"I hope you're not often constipated."

Okay… Emma's expression must had been really weird then. Regina rested her head on the headrest and looked at Emma.

"Thank you, Emma" Regina's tone overflowing from anew gentleness that echoed in Emma's mind and heart.

She turned her hand into the Emma's and squeezed it.

"About what ?" The false bodyguard asked completely clueless as to why.

Emma looked at their joined hands that Regina was caressing with her thumb. If Emma had the power to stop time outside the car she would do it right know. And she would take advantage of it to wipe away her tears and then gently kiss Regina's knuckles, tenderly kiss her palms, slowly skimmed her arm, appreciating every kiss and then she would attack Regina's pulse point until she finally reached those intoxicating…

"Listening."

And the rain stopped as her unorthodox thoughts. Of course, time couldn't stop…

"I like… to spend time with you" Emma confessed, her voice raw with truthfulness "Even when we're bickering."

Regina gave her a grateful and warm smile. They looked into each other's eyes, Emma etched every details she could of Regina's face from her moles to the shades of brown in her sparkling eyes. Before the air became too heavy with emotion and the tension rose, Regina released her hand and got out of the car to Emma's disappointment who followed her. Their shoulders brushed as they got back to the hotel until they stopped in front of Regina's room.

Emma didn't know who started to lean towards the other. She reached up to rest her hand on Regina's cheek, her eyes are drifting shut, her lips drifting closer to Regina's. As they were getting closer, she felt Regina's breath on her skin, a turmoil of emotions shook Emma. This intoxicating feeling overwhelmed Emma in a way that she had never felt before and she willingly let herself drown into it.

"She is in this room" make both woman recoiled like two teeenagers caught red-handed as they were broking curfew while the owner of the severe voice appeared.

Emma gritted her teeth at the sight of the disruptive woman. Cora. Why was she here ? How did she know she was here with Regina ? Did she actualy follow them and wanted to make her pay or threaten her again ?

"Regina, what are you doing up so late ?" she scowled at the unexpected encounter.

That answered Emma's doubts. When the really brief shock wore off, she shot a glare at Emma and her following fiendish smile terrified the relationship breaker.

"Swan ?"

Emma froze when she recognized that distinctive and seductive voice. She stared at him with rising horror, gawking. She never had expected him here.

"I found you at last !"

Then she noticed the new arrival that had appeared behind Cora, wearing his usual leather jacket and pants. Emma's green eyes met his piercing blue ones.

"Killian."


	16. When dark prophecies are fulfilled

**Starting from this chapter, different pov and unfortunately and frustratintly...**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : When dark prophecies are fulfilled...

"We'll leave you alone, then" Cora said with such an arrogant smug face it was driving Emma nuts "Regina, you should get some sleep, there are a few hours left before your big day."

Emma and Regina stayed frozen like ice statues and didn't move from their spot until Killian cornered the relationship breaker against the door and kissed her passionnately. That woke Emma up from her trance.

"What are you doing here ?" Emma asked still stunned.

"I took a plane and a taxi" he grinned and he added with a so-called seductive tone "I missed you. Don't think you can run away from me again."

In front of a non responsive Emma, he tried to kiss her again but she blocked him, her hands on his shoulders.

"How ?"

He furrowed his brows.

"How ?" Emma repeated like a broken record, still not over the shock.

"I had a little helper ?"

"Little helper ?" Emma gawked.

It's not a thing he could really afford to : first, he didn't have any money in the first place, had liquidated all Emma's savings and the last but not least, he wasn't the kind of man to save money to see his girlfriend at the other side of the globe.

"Okay a big helper" he answered glancing behind him in the direction of...

Oh god ! Did Cora actually dare… ? She would and she could. That would be crazy. Even insane.

"So nice of you to come all the way here to see your partner" the manipulative bitch said with a hint of a threat.

"I have to tell you something…" he whispered, his eyes searching, like he was having an internal battle and only Emma had the answer.

He seemed pretty unsure for a second but he gathered himself when the sadistic woman cleared her throat, menacingly –if it was even possible.

"What's happening ?" Emma asked her mood going into the same territory as Cora's.

"You spent four weeks away from me and I realize there isn't a day that will go by I won't think of you. I found my happy ending and I want to make sure not to lose it."

Emma looked at him with wary-eyes that widened when she saw with horror a box he brought out of his pocket. No, this wasn't… it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Wait. What is your happy ending?" she asked, her eyes widening even more, her heart accelerating from fear before his seriousness.

"Don't you know, Emma? It's you."

She teared up struck by his words, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say. She continued to stare at those rings, two small handcuffs meant to tie them to each other. When he leant to kiss her, a loud thud made them both looked up. Regina had moved away from them and was walking away from them.

"Where are you going ?" her mother asked.

Regina didn't answer and called the , she had seen everyting ! Emma's stomach bottomed out with a dreadful feeling. The most beautiful night Emma had was turning into a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

"It's late ! What are you doing ?" the vicious woman growled.

"Emma" Killian almost pleaded.

Emma looked into his blue eyes and her gaze fell on the other side of the corridor where a bell rang.

"I…"

"Stop acting like a foolish girl !" Cora snarled losing her patience.

"Leave me alone" Regina retaliated as curtly as her mother.

The doors of the elevator opened.

"Don't talk to me like that !" Cora said as she walked to her daughter.

Regina got in and didn't turn back. Emma's gut feeling told her she should run after her or she would regret all her life. Without thinking twice, she pushed Killian aside and ran to the elevator.

"Regina !"

"Swan ?"

The doors were closing. Emma ran but the doors closed at the very last moment.

"It's time to let go" she heard that spiteful voice snickered with a murderous intent and yelled "What are you waiting for ?"

Emma looked at the screen above the elevator which was going down. She ran to the stairs but Killian stopped her. Emma clenched her hands.

"Killian, not now !"

"Emma…"

Her anger built up as she realized that her first priority was to deal with him. Even if now wasn't the greatest time. He took advantage of her moment of hesitancy to take her shoulders. Emma fought against the urge to struggle and sighed. She ran a hand in her hair.

"We should get somewhere more private" Emma gritted between her teeth, feeling Cora was ogling them.

She passed by Cora without a glancing at her, not willing to make a spectacle of herself knowing that a smug smile was already plastered on Cora's face. She opened her door and invited her boyfriend. She closed it behind him and he turned around to face her.

"Well, my proposal was really sudden, it would have scare a lot of women."

Emma's whole body froze and she let out a shaky laugh. She realized she had been more afraid of Regina seeing all of it than the actual proposal.

"I am not a lot of women" Emma mumbled.

Killian laughed and Emma clenched her jaws. She didn't know why but his presence and his laugh were just pissing her off right now.

"Yes, you're not. That's why I proposed" then he sighed "It kind of sucked, I agree…"

He just kind of backed her into a corner and proposed to her in front of the woman, Emma dared to say, loved and her annoying manipulative still, what was scaring Emma the most was what Regina was thinking after this unexpected encounter.

"Why did you then ?"

"Because…" he glanced at his front pocket where the rings he clearly couldn't afford were kept.

"It's her…" she realized.

If Emma wasn't so bewildered and angry at his appearance, at Cora's manipulation, at Regina's disappearance, she would have laughed at that ridiculous situation.

"Love ?"

"It's her ! Right ?"

She read his desire to lie, plain as day on his 's right, Killian spewed out more lies than truths and today she hardly wanted to wait for the truth. She was on edge and his behaviour was doing nothing to fix it.

"Don't you dare lie to me ! She is behind all of it, isn't she ?" Emma snapped.

"Okay ! Okay" he lifted his hands as a sign of peace "She called me and she wanted to make a deal."

Her shoulders sagged at his revelation. Emma knew Cora would do anything possible but hearing it was just proving how insane that woman was. That woman had literally investigated Emma's background, but not only had she used it to prevent Emma from breaking Regina's wedding, she had also literally made Killian come for that same purpose. Emma would gladly strike back by punching her spiteful face.

"She said it was an offer I couldn't refuse…" he explained.

"Yeah, right, you didn't since you're here" Emma retorted, almost losing her temper "What was the deal ?"

"Emma" he whispered with a soothing tone while approaching her.

He lifted his arms to hug her, but Emma walked away from him and leant against the desk. He took a mouthful of rhum. Emma should be the one drinking in this situation not him !

"She payed for the plane tickets, for the taxis and she'll refund your savings and give some more money."

Really ? Her anger was taking new levels. Sure, she was in a delicate situation but she could handle it, in a way or another she would find a way.

"In exchange for ?"

"Leaving with you. And she offered those rings also to propose. But I don't really understand…"

That was taking the cake.

"So you actually propose for money…" she cut him off.

"No ! No…" he tried to reassure but Emma's mind had already taken the road.

"Is that what I am for you ? A cash cow ?"

Emma's jaw clenched, he wasn't different from the others. Just someone who was chasing after money. And women. And rhum. Or rather the opposite. Anyway, he did what he did.

"No ! I really wanted to see you ! This was the only way !" he whined.

"You could just have waited a few days !" Emma retorted.

"Swan, I know…"

"No you don't !" she cut him short and walked in the room gesturing wildly "In less than a week I found out that you overstepped my private life by posting things on me on the internet, without even asking me ! You stole my savings and tried to hide it to me ! And now you ask to marry me for money ?"

Killian actually stammered facing the truth. Good.

"I thought I was doing the right thing !"

"You thought wrong."

"I thought that by making that deal I would fix my mistakes and you could pay off your debts !"

Emma recoiled.

"What ? How do you know ?"

"She told me" he confessed.

Bitch ! Emma was going to tell her a word or two about her putting her nose in everyone's business. With a slap or two. Maybe three.

"That's not your fucking business !" Emma roared and then with a more calming tone, she reproved "It should have been my decision ! Whether she forced your hand or not, it doesn't matter.I can't trust you now. How can I?"

"I swear to you I wanted to tell you.I tried. But then you didn't answer your phone and I was ashamed and scared of losing you and everything that matters to me."

"If it really mattered to you, you wouldn't hide those things from me."

"I…" he stopped before pleading « I just… I screwed up this week but just gave me another chance ! I'll do my best for you. And for that sudden proposal, I can redo it. In a good restaurant with a boat ride. Not in a corridor, not interrupted by people… you know » he shrugged like he had been powerless.

Regina. Emma walked towards the windows and looked outside. They were in the middle of the night and only the streets lamps were lightening the dark was wasting her time with these absurdities. Absurdities ? If Emma was leaving now, they could pay off their debts and she would have her money back. Was it worth to follow Regina and tried to break that wedding ?

"But you have to know, I am pretty serious. I really want to spend my life with you."

She didn't answer him, focused on her search of a particular soul in the street. Seeing how it was going on, she had almost zero chance to succeed in her task. She could leave now, accept to put that stupid ring for a month and then call it off. But she would never see Regina again. Emma would never tell her she loved her.

Was it worth it ?

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing ?"

Emma was pushed aside by the new source of frustration that had woken her up thanks to the concert of door bells.

"Sleeping" the relationship breaker yawned.

She felt her heart throbbing into her head. Shit, she had a headache. Zelena sat on the couch as Emma closed the door.

"More like drinking" Zelena quipped as she pointed the empty bottle.

Oh… Right…

"What happened last night ?"

"Your Mother happened" Emma sat next Zelena massaging her temples.

"It's just fucked up."

"Don't I know that… " Emma rolled her eyes and shut them right away, her headache worsening "Why are you here ?"

"Fucking searching for a person who seemed to quietly drink her ass off ?"

"I was sleeping" Emma snorted "You know, if I didn't know you, I would had never guessed you're from the high social class from the way you talk."

Zelena just rolled her eyes.

"What happened ?"

"Unfortunately nothing to tell concerning a progress…" Emma answered in a hollow voice.

"So nothing to drink to !" Zelena quipped.

Emma stopped and dragged her eyes over the bed.

"Actually, something happened…" she said with a quiet voice

"Tell me" Zelena commanded with an increasing interest.

"It has nothing to do with breaking the wedding…"

Zelena frowned and Emma turned her gaze to the window. She finally noted that the sun was already high and she could hear people in the streets busying themselves.

"My boyfriend came and proposed to me in front of Regina and your Mother."

"Oh my GOD !" Zelena gawked and tried to recollect herself but a wicked light was still shining in her eyes "And?"

Emma didn't answer.

"You said no, did you ?"

Emma pointed the velvety box that was on the bedside table.

"No…I…"

 _She could leave now, accept to put that stupid ring for a month and then call it off. But she would never see Regina again. Emma would never tell her she loved her._

 _Was it worth it ?_

 _"I let you the time you need to think about it if you want. But please don't run again away from me, it's really breaking my heart" he stopped, staring at Emma who was lost in her thoughts._

 _"Are you okay ?"_

 _"I am thinking" Emma muttered under her breath._

 _And maybe, even certainly, Regina wasn't sharing those feelings. Who was Emma kidding ? Killian approached her._

 _"Look at me."_

 _She felt a finger sliding under her chin and raising her head._

 _"I love you" he said with all the seriousness in the world, that tone he never had, only for this lifetime moment. Then he tried to joke « Just don't make me wait forever. »_

 _She took the velvety box from in front pocket and looked at it. She knew what she had to do._

"Did you say yes or no ? " Zelena greteed under her teeth, flustered.

"Why would I have the ring ?" Emma asked a rhetorical question.

 _When she had looked straight into his eyes, Emma realized she was going to suffocate with his feelings, his expectations. If she didn't stop it now, there would be no more escape. If she did say yes, she was going to be closeted, being someone she wasn't. She didn't want to spend her lifetime with him, she had to free herself. She had already spent too much time locked up in a iron cage._

 _"There won't be a next time. I am sorry. I won't do this."_

 _She walked towards the front door, stepped out and before closing it, she turned around looking at the bewildered man._

 _"Swan !" he yelled with anger "did you ever give a damn about me ?"_

 _Emma clenched her jaws. Of course, she had._

 _"I expect you to be gone once I came back."_

 _And she dumped him in the middle of the room._

Emma smirked when uncertainty was written all over Zelena's face. One point for Emma.

"I said fuck off."

The relationship breaker raised an eyebrow when Zelena sighed from relief.

"And Regina knows about it ?"

Emma frowned not understanding why she would ask that.

"No, she left before" she explained while leaning on her elbows, playing with the bottle "And I couldn't find her."

 _Emma waited and waited in front of the hotel long enough that a driver stopped thinking she was a prostitute. She told him to fuck off and wandered in the streets until a light caught her attention. She walked in the shop and bought a bottle of wine with her last banknotes._

 _She sat down on the banks of the Seine and drunk from the bottle she had already opened._

 _Emma sighed. She was an idiot. She had just made the worst mistake ever. Emma had thrown the only certain possiblity to pay off their debts down the drain. What for ? For being able to see Regina one last time and tell her… tell her everything._

 _Emma should call her to see if everything was alright. But what if Regina was sleeping ? Maybe she had already come back and was sleeping in her soon-to-be husband's arms. Emma bristled at the image._

 _She snorted. Emma was in love with Regina but it didn't mean that the businesswoman had any feelings for the relationship breaker. She had lied over and over again to Regina. How could Emma even think Regina would feel the same ? How could Emma think Regina would forgive her just because Emma loved her ? She was the Killian of that story. Emma blanked at her realization._

 _Shit…_

"Then go tell her !"

"That I broke with my boyfriend who wanted to marry me because of her ?" Emma laughed sternly "Would it change something ? It's not like it would break the wedding anyway…"

"You'll be surprise…" she mysteriously elaborated.

"What do you mean ?"

"Duh…"

Emma glared at her. She inhaled sharply when she realized what Zelena was trying to say.

"Even if…" she began with precaution "even if hypothetically speaking, she liked me…"

Emma rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe it… Zelena was just playing with her.

"Why do you care ?" she and asked guardedly.

"Just answer me."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Sometimes, it's easier to talk to someone when you don't give a crap what they think" Zelena shrugged like she didn't really care but the light in her eyes was belying her behaviour.

"Thank you for your concern" Emma mocked ironically.

"Your welcome" Pain in the ass answered as serious as ever during these times.

Zelena was in top form this morning.

"What do you think of her ?" Zelena asked with a seriousness that was surprising.

"I…She is a pain in the ass."

"Every Mills are !" Zelena scoffed.

"Not Henry" Emma defended him.

"Not yet !"

"You have such a high opinion of your nephew. And the truth is, Regina is bearable pain in the ass compared to you…"

Zelena rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question !"

Looking back, it was a mystery how Emma had been first attracted to this cold but so gorgeous woman. Or it was her mystery that had been so attracting. The spontaneous impression Emma got at their first encounter was a contemptuous and confusing woman. Well, the first time they meet was also the first time they clashed. Her faint smile broadened like everytime Regina was the heart of her thoughts.

With each day passing by, Emma had learnt to back away to really appreciate her. Like any painting, details Emma didn't see the previous days just jumped out. Everytime Regina was unveiling herself a little more or Emma was studying her with more precaution, her colors appeared more shaded, their blending more subtle, the lights more vibrant. Those details that had been engraved, represented what she lived, what she felt, what she believed in. Regina was a harmonious disharmony.

Zelena stared at starry-eyes Emma who strangely felt naked under that gaze, deprived from all her gears, she was nothing but her soul.

"So you love her."

Emma was taken aback. How could Zelena directly conclude to that ? It had taken a week for Emma to realize she was, she now dared to say, annoyingly in love with Regina. And she still wanted to convince herself that it was infatuation but the aching feeling was too real to be just attraction. It was now too real for Emma and it was too late for saying it out loud.

"Go tell her !"

How many times Emma had thought about it, during this night as she was drinking and looking at that adjoining door. To knock at Regina's door and tell the businesswoman her feelings. Even everything.

"What does it have to do with stopping the wedding ?"

Zelena sighed, already exhausted and losing patience.

"I don't understand…"

"Really... you're stubborn… or slow..." Zelena groaned "or both…"

Emma glared at her. In the least possibility her feelings were returned Emma wasn't the Emma Regina thought. And the false bodyguard had manipulated Regina for money. She wasn't any better than Cora finally. Nor Killian. Emma dug her head, feeling sick and dirty. Those were the last thoughts she had before falling asleep last night.

"I can' t tell her ! I lied to her !" she buried in face in her hands "I used her."

"Oh please… not the guilty conscience thing…" Zelena complained "How can you be so rightful for a liar ?" she sighed "Emma, I like you, but you're such an idiot."

"You're pretty rude."

"Remove rude" and she added with a more serious tone "you should tell her."

"And if she isn't feeling the same ? If she doesn't want anything to do with me ? I will just look ridiculous…"

"Derision is nothing, only uncertainty is the enemy" Zelena said with confidence and she added "I knew you were the pusillanimous kind of person."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the nosy sister.

"Trust big sister's experience !"

"More like old dinosaur's experience."

Zelena punched Emma.

"Hey !"

"Stop being scared, you're pissing me off !"

"I am not scared !"

"Then prove me wrong" Zelena challenged her.

"I thought about telling her but…"

"You thought about it, but you didn't do it…" the older sister raised her eyebrows.

"I am not going to base myself on delusion and false hope. Not again." Emma gritted her teeth when she thought back of that splendid night that had just fallen flat.

"What do you have to lose by trying anyway ?"

"Your stubbornness never ceases to amaze me" Emma sighed "Well, are you finished with advising me on my life?" Emma stared at Zelena.

Zelena sighed as she stood up.

"Both of you were wearing blinkers, now you're completely blind."

"I am just fighting a hangover" Emma retorted "What are you doing ?"

"Getting back. It's nearly time."

"Wait !" Emma stumbled when she stood up to take the box and gave it to Zelena "Give it back to your mother. The less I see her, the better for everyone."

Zelena looked at her with almost pity or disappointment "You should really run after Regina before she becomes completely out of reach."

* * *

As Emma was getting ready, she heard some commotion in her friends' room. She was going to knock at the adjoining door when Ruby opened completely in distressed.

"Emma, we need to leave !" she exclaimed as she pulled her in.

Emma gawked when she saw the big giant lying down on the ground. It didn't make any sense. Was she dreaming or was it the reminiscence of the alcohol ? She knew she had a feverish imagination but that much.

"Wow ! What's going on here ?" she asked with a strangled voice.

"August used a taser " Ruby explained as she was putting the documents on Regina's background in a sleeve.

"No shit ! »

"We're packing up right now. Take your things !"

Emma pushed thebody with her foot. It didn't guy had passed out.

"Is he dead ?" she asked completely off track.

"Not yet !" August answered far away, also in panic.

Emma gave the giant a kick with a « that's for last time, bastard ! » before going into her room to packher things. She hastily put all her clothes –where was her jacket ?- into her luggage. She stopped when she saw Stitch. She rubbed her eyes. It was the last morning. Emma just needed a miracle.

"He moved !" she heard the cry coming from the other room.

She locked her suitcase, closed her door and helped her friends to clean it up. The Big Giant was still passed out in the middle of the room. Once they were almost ready, Emma left the room to call the elevator and saw the most beautiful creature on earth. She was here standing waiting for the elevator, alone.

Last chance.

"Hey !" Emma exclaimed.

"Hi" Regina answered, didn't look up staring at something in her hand.

Emma stopped next to her. Regina felt distant. Again.

"You're leaving ?" Regina asked glancing at Emma's luggage.

"Well, today is the last day."

"Oh ! That's right."

"You're alone ?" Emma wanted to smack herself. Of course she was, stupid Emma !

"They're all on the ground floor, I forgot something on the room" she said playing with a keychain.

Regina finally looked at Emma who inhaled sharply. She really had to tell her. Everything. But how ? Speaking wasn't her forte. She could tell Regina to stop that wedding, leave everything behind, take Henry and disappeared with Emma in a place known by no one, a place forgotten by the world. But she shushed that idea. So either she had to begin with telling what her real job was or what Emma really felt for Regina. Which was the wisest ?

'Pick your poison' Emma thought, and finally gathered the courage up.

"You're not wearing your ring" Regina observed.

"What ?"

The businesswoman took Emma's left hand and put her thumb on the relationship breaker's ring finger.

"The ring" she explained as though Emma was an idiot "Your fiancé..."

"Fiancé ?" Emma bursted into laughter.

Killian as her fiancé, that was laughable. Regina looked at her like Emma was becoming mad.

"No, no this is a mistake !"

"A mistake ?" Regina looked at her disbelieving "he called you his happy ending…"

"He is not mine" Emma certified.

"You were crying" Regina persisted.

Crying was a big word…

"I got scared" Emma justified.

"He seemed pretty smitten with you" Regina pointed out.

"Well, I don't want to marry him. I liked him a long time ago. But…" Emma rubbed her neck suddenly not very self-confident "let's say that recently I realized… he was just a safety net."

Regina frowned at Emma's unclear explanation. The bell rang.

"I… " she looked at Regina with those hopeful eyes "I kind of like someone else…like … like like…"

Great… What a speech !

They looked at each other. Emma's cheek were turning red. She was sure of it, as she felt a hot wave roaming over her face and overall her ears. The doors opened. Regina's face which was frustratingly unreadable at first showed some hint of doubts and then her eyes widened. Ruby and August slammed their door and rushed towards the elevator almost pushing the two women inside it.

"He has woken up !" Ruby almost yelled frightened even terrified.

"Close the doors !"

Emma frowned and heard a thud. She looked behind her as the doors were closing. The Big Giant's silhouette appeared in the corridor as he was getting out of her friends' room. Panic instantly took over her.

"Emma, close the door !"

She pressed the button 'close' again and again. He was running too fast and the doors were already closing but not as fast as Emma would like. He was too close. The doors closed. To their relief.A loud thud shook the elevator and made them all shivered.

She leant against the wall, but she unwillingly pushed a sleeve that spilled out all its content. Emma looked horrified at the groundall the papers, flyers, articles, notes on Regina, everything spread all over the floor at Regina's feet.

Ruby was already tidying up but it was too late. Regina was staring at the floor in disbelief. The businesswoman picked papers up. The oppressive silence ensued in the elevator that seemed suddenly too narrow with the four people stuck between the luggages.

"What's this ?" she asked looking at whatever paper it was.

Neither of the three people answered, all of them finding themselves completely as dumbfounded as she was. Everything went wrong and Emma was fed up with this.

"What's happening ?" Regina was clearly seething, her expression darkening "Miss Swan ! Explain this to me !"

Emma recoiled before Regina's anew animosity.

"Why do you have all this information on me ? Are you working together ?"

"We're…a team of bodyguard" August explained, with a calming tone. Emma thought for a second his lie would work. But that just added fuel to the fire

"Why was I not informed ?" Regina asked snidely.

"For your protection" August continued.

Ruby and Emma shared a look. Regina shooted daggers at them when her eyes enlightened with a murderous light when she had the revelation. Regina's glare was so terrifying, the three relationship breaker gulped.

"Zelena hired you" she whispered looking at a post it, her shoulders sagged when she put back all the pieces into place "I should have known" she added with dejection "You were hired to stop my wedding, were you ?"

"Please… Regina" Emma began, all meek "I can explain"

That wasn't the way Emma wanted her to find the truth.

"Oh stop it ! I am not going to listen to your lies !"

Regina's eyes were dilating with rage. Emma had difficulty breathing like the atmosphere was loaded with smoke.

"I wanted to tell you ! All of it !"

"Tell me what ? That I should leave him ?" she sneered with a mocking laugh that mixed with her friends' gasps "What ?"

"I'm going to marry him ! Whether you like it or not !"

"To a man you don't even love !" Emma ranted, her own jealousy roaring to life, adding itself to the cocktail of emotions Emma was already feeling : shame, anger with herself and regrets.

The tension in the small elevator rose up. The volcano was ready to erupt. Their voices were getting louder and louder each one more so than the other as the elevator was still going down. And the "Kiss her already" that Ruby mumbled went out the window.

"How dare you say this ?" she roared, furious.

"Everyone can see it ! It's like your nose on your face ! In plaint sight to everyone but yours !" Emma bit out, her mood turning darker before Regina's blindness "You're just turning a blind eye to what you really feel !"

Regina stiffened at the implication. Emma didn't see it coming, the sound resounding and her painful cheek made her realized that Regina had just slapped her. Her hand moved instinctively to her cheek and slowly turned around to look at Regina who, feeling insulted, was ready to skin Emma alive. The relationship breaker's anger passed leaving regrets in its wake.

"You don't know wat you re talking about !" Regina hissed, clenching her unclenching her hand.

"I wanted to tell you…"

"Keep your babbling for someone who actually cares" Regina dismissed, death in the eyes.

"I will stop babbling when you stop faking !"

"Because you know so much about it…" her angry retort finished with a hint of agony in her tone "You just tricked me…"

The bell rang. In the gripped and miserable silence that followed, their eyes met again. Regina's hard stare turned into a pained expression, her eyes shining with tears before looking away which threatened to take Emma's leg out. Her mind screamed in protest en a bitter taste filled her mouth. She didn't want this to turn out like that !

Emma swallowed, ashamed of herself. She had to apology about everything and tell Regina that she never wanted to do this, she never wanted to hurt her. Emma wanted to do her best for her.

"Regina…" Emma whispered with desperation in her voice as she carefully approached the woman.

"I don't want to see you ever again !" Regina yelled as she was stomped out of the elevator, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she walked out the hotel.

Emma stood still, hurt like she never had been, devastated by what had just happened, while her friends were getting out with their own luggages. It didn't take long for all the Mills family's members to understand what happened. Henry looked one last time at Emma, disappointment written all over his face before running after his mother. She deserved it. Everything. Regina's anger for lying to her, her pain for hurting her and Henry 's disappointment for not being able to keep up with his hope. She knew it. Regardless, it had completely finished her off.

Zelena rubbed her face and Cora's demonic laugh echoed in the hall. That was the last straw for Emma. She charged at the diabolic woman without second guessing to give her the punch she deserved but fortunately for the bitch, Ruby stopped Emma with her incredible strength. Emma glowered at Cora who answered with her usual haughty disgust mask. The young woman squirmed into Ruby's arms to break free but the beast didn't release her.

"Emma…" Ruby soothed as Emma was struggling, nearly sobbing "calm down, it's not worth it…"

Emma stopped struggling, glowering at Cora through her teary eyes, result of a mix of anger, frustration and pain, so much pain... Ruby released her, ready to catch Emma again just in case her friend jumped at Cora's throat again.

Defeated, humiliated and regretful, Emma crouched to picked up the papers that had fallen over again. Black high heels stopped by her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"It's over" she heard that heinous voice before her owner left.

Through her blurred vision, she saw a keychain on the floor picturing Regina, Henry and Emma in the first roller coaster of the Parc Asterix. She picked it up and passed her thumb on it with affection . Emma sniffed. It felt so easy back then. Everything was simple that day. The lump in her throat was getting bigger and bigger as she swallowed. At that time, she thought she could possibly be part of a family. And looking back, she finally realized that it wasn't any family but Regina and Henry's she wanted to be a part from. But everything had fallen apart before even existing.

"I fucked up" she said with a watery voice as she put her head onto her arms, tightening the keychain in her hand.

This time she had fucked up on a high note. Emma should have known. It was always like this. At some point, she would always do something wrong. And people would realize who she really was. Like anyone in her life, they would reject her. Even her parents that had given her away at the first minute of her life. She was imperfect, she was broken, she was unloveable.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking ?" was the first thing Regina yelled at Zelena when she sat on the backseat next to her sister.

They were alone in Regina's leased car thanks to Zelena's little manipulation.

"Go" she told the driver and turned to her sister "I don't know…"

"Oh, please. Cut the crap !" Regina snapped "Do you really think I'm going to swallow that?"

Zelena shrugged. She could easily confront their mother's wrath and Regina's pale imitation wasn't going to frighten her, but in this state, putting some sense into her little sister was going to be difficult.

"What's with you all of a sudden ? You were fine with him until last year."

"I don't hold nothing against him, he is… smart, he is nice, he is a self made man and all. But are you really gonna be happy with him ?" Zelena continued into a diplomatic way. She was trying to blow the match ready to lit a flammable gas.

"I am happy" Regina roared "Is it your way to try to take over of the company ? By screwing me ?"

"Your completely wrong ! I don't fucking care about that stupid company !" Zelena raised her voice unwillingly "I care about you ! And right now, you're losing yourself to Mother" she added "We will never live up to her expectations. You know it's never enough. You've done your part, Regina ! You don't need to sacrifice yourself anymore !"

"I am not sacrifying myself ! I want to marry him !"

"Do you really see yourself the rest of your life with this man ?"

"Yes !"

The air in the car already suffocating was heavier and heavier as they were going to get the wedding dress.

"I don't know how you could be attracted to dumb people" Zelena said out of the blue.

"I am not attracted to her."

Zelena raised her eyebrows. Regina had guessed without hesitation who she was talking about.

"No you're not" Zelena conceded "you're completely head over heals for her."

"Weren't you the one pursuing her ?" Regina narrowed her eyes in false accusation.

Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god ! I just wanted to get you jealous" she added with a knowing look "Did it work ?"

Her little sister gave her a dark look before turning away, looking out the window.

"It worked !" she clapped her hands smugly.

"I know what you're trying to do Zelena…"

"At least Emma has the advantage of being interesting, not like the other one."

"If you're just here to waffle, you can shut up" she said not retaining her cold tone.

"You won't be bored with her" Zelena continued shrugging the animosity off "And Henry too."

"Don't you dare to use Henry card !" Regina turned to look at Zelena.

"When you're with her, it reminds me of high school…" she said with a naked wistfulness, not giving a damn about Regina's anger.

"What do you mean ?" Regina's question came with a harshness in her voice, she wasn't in a mood for mind games.

In high school, everything seemed simple. Friendships were easier, love was purer. Relationships were simpler. Not much corruption, moral, political or whatever. While trying to live to their mother's expectations, each of them had found their little piece of hidden paradise. Regina's was Daniel. But all had turned into hell because of a mistake.

Zelena was sure that Robin couldn't offer it again to Regina. And ironically enough, in hiring the team of relationship breakers, Regina had found that someone again. Zelena believed it. She had seen it. Daniel or Emma were ready to intervene or give Regina the strength to confront their mother. Robin didn't.

"I don't know. When you're with her, you're smiling like when you were with Daniel."

Regina recoiled at that name.

"You're wron…"

"Oh, please ! Cut the crap !" Zelena mocked, mimicking Regina's tone "we both know that you're always controlling yourself when you're with Robin. Like it or not. You are !"

Regina narrowed her eyes at her sister and clenched her jaws.

"It's making concessions. You would know if you had someone."

Zelena clenched her jaws, trying hard not to take the bait.

"Right, so you're a living concession. You're always saying you're fine even when you're clearly not ! It's eating you away !"

"Why do you care so much ?" Regina asked guardedly "It's not of your concern ! It's not like you ever cared…"

Zelena sighed and after a heavy silence, she revealed :

"I've made some mistakes in my past life I'd like to redeem myself for."

She looked away out the window. Time for confess.

"I was young. I was weak."

Her little sister frowned in confusion.

"I didn't have the guts to stand up to Mother, so I spilled out a secret…"

Regina inhaled sharply before Zelena'sconfession. That was something she wasn't proud of but she had to tell her. Finally.

"She threatened me and I surrendered. I told about Daniel. That's how she found about you two. I am sorry. I was weak. I couldn't protect you…"

Regina completely froze. She opened her mouth but Zelena's statement had left her without a voice.

"It's not Mary Margaret who told Mother about Daniel. It's me."

When the shock wore off and the news sunk in Regina, Zelena could practically feel the anger radiating off of once, Zelena was ready to accept her sister's sneak attacks without answering back because what happened that night was entirely her fault.

"How dare you ? You never told me about this, you never told me anything ! You even said it was Mary Margaret ! What the hell is wrong with you ?" Regina snapped with a cry of anger and pain, unleashing the anger she had succeeded to contain until now. She cut Zelena before she could justified herself "You can't help but stick your nose into everyone's business. You're not doing this for me ! You can't bear your guilt anymore ! That's all ! You never were the selfless one here !"

"I was wrong at that time ! But today I am not !"

"No you're wrong" Regina pinched her nose "If you think by preventing me from marrying Robin, you'll redeem yourself, you're completely insane !" Regina was nearly hysterical "You're not going to change that ! You ruined everything that night ! And you're doing it again !"

"I am trying to protect you !" Zelena began to yell, her own rage roaring to life as she was facing a deaf wall.

"You want to protect me ? You're so presumptuous ! I don't need you protection !" her little sister growled with a mocking laugh.

"I do not doubt it" Zelena answered ironically.

The tension was skyrocketting. Zelena'scalm and patience had far exceeded her usual level.

"We're not 15 anymore. Grow up !" Regina sneered, "You're lying and manipulating everyone ! So did she ! You're all playing me !"

"She should have lied to you but she completely screwed up…" Zelena muttered under her breath.

"See… You know her more than me…"

The hurt in Regina's voice was audible and Zelena's quota of patience had been used.

"You never appreciate things you have ! You don't even realize what you have right in front of you !" Regina opened her mouth to retaliate but Zelena didn't give her the time "Let me ask you one question. And think about it ! Because you need the answer. Not me. So ask yourself one thing, Sis : when do you feel right ?"

They stared at each other a long time, the oppressive atmosphere in the now skimpy car, not willing to lose against the sister while tension, anger, and frustration wore off in each camp.

"The wedding is for the best. Robin can offer the stable situation Henry needs."

"Bloody hell !" Zelena snapped "And I am the one taking Henry as an excuse ? Are you that afraid to leave your confort zone ? To break that little world Mommy created for you ?"

"I created it myself ! This is the safest place I ever known since Daniel and you're trying to destroy it ! Again !"

"Yeah, right now, you prefer to live in a world where everything is already written in the book… Don't you like danger ?"

Regina turned her eyes away and swallowed. She took a long breath.

"If redemption is so important to you, Zelena, why don't you go back to New York?"

"What are you saying?" Zelena recoiled.

"Stay away from me. Stay away from us ! At least, there, you can't make things any worse for us."

Zelena exhaled sharply.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, I'm afraid I do" she opened her door of the car thathad stopped at a red light "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to go."

"Fine, just screw yourself up and hurt Emma in the way" Zelena yelled as her little sister was leaving.

Regina slammed the door and got in their mother's car. As she followed her sister with her eyes, Zelena's gaze fell on a worn and unfashionable red jacket on the parcel shelf.

"Why am I even bothering?" she asked herself.

Zelena knew why she bothered. She didn't want her little sister to stay any longer their Mother's dictature.

"Why are you so stupidly stubborn ?" Zelena mumbled, now quite hopeless.

* * *

When the team of relationshipbreakers was finallly all set to leave, August received a call. He glanced at Ruby and Emma before he drew away from the van. Ruby followed him and Emma just leant waiting for the unavoidable.

"It was Zelena. Mission is over" he informed her after getting in.

"What is she going to do ? " Emma asked.

From the look August and Ruby shared, Emma guessed the answer but she had to hear it even if it broke her. So she could turn the page, could forget her unrequited feelingsand pretend that nothing had happened. That was for the best.

"She is going to marry him" Ruby said carefully

"We can't do anything anymore" August added and Ruby elbowed him "What ?" he whispered to Ruby.

"I don't care" Emma hissed.

She got on the van and sat on the backseat of the van, eager to live Paris. It hurt more than she thought. Could it be possible to remove her heart so she wouldn't feel anything ? Because not feeling anything was an attractive option when what she was feeling sucked. The less time she spent here, the better. Emma needed to forget her.

She put her chin on her had fucked up her mission, they couldn't pay off their debts, and the only thing Emma could think was Regina. Regina whose smiles would wipe away any of her doubts. Regina whose laugh would save Emma from any fears. Regina whose anger would feed hers. Regina who didn't even shared her feelings. Regina who found her disgusting and manipulative. Regina who…

Unacceptable. Emma knew she should stop thinking about her but couldn't. That masterpiece that had been stolen by another man and Emma couldn't look at it anymore. Finally alone and lonely as she never felt before, she let her already shattered soul broke into thousands pieces on the small backseat of the tagged van.

* * *

"Look, I know it's bring bad luck but you look just incredible" Robin said, in awe, standing at the threshold of the fitting room after Henry opened the door.

"I am sorry" his mother said apologetically.

"About what ? A week before connecting to a man for life, it's natural to have some moments of doubts" he said completely understanding "I know yesterday was hard on you."

"Did you have doubts too ?"

"The first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one."

Regina shared a shy smile and looked into his eyes searching for the answer she wanted, the same way she was looking at Henry when she thought he was lying. His soon-to-be stepfather looked back with all the love he could mutter. But as she saw no lies, his mother's smile became more confident. Henry sighed and left them, disappointed.

He sat on a chair in the corridor and looked at the camera before putting it away. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his suit and he brought out a little device. Henry tsked.

Nothing had turned out as he had expected.

* * *

"How are we going to pay off the debts ?"

"Emma" August looked at the interior mirror until she lifted her red eyes "do you remember Belle French you've nearly ran down ?"

"Hmmh" she answered, looking absently out the windows, the buildings passing before her eyes.

"Will was searching for her and he is ready to pay anything for a piece of information. Meaning we can pay off everything ! We have our plan B !"

"We're not going to sell a girl ! Imagine he is a psycho."

"I already called her and she gave me some information I could give them. I'll stay really vague. How can you find a specific ant into an anthill ?"

"Is that how you sold it ?" Ruby asked disbelieving.

Emma stopped listening when Batman and the Joker began an arguing contest about ethics and moral. She tipped her head back against the headset, not even bothering to wipe her still wet cheeks. She wanted to scream at the world until the air itself shook. Disappointment. Rejection. She was supposed to be used to this usual round of suspects. She was supposed to be used to be left on the side of the road as the people in the car waved at her not even wishing her good luck with her life. Or in this case, just mocking her and yelling her to go to hell. She was supposed to be used to it but it hurt. Every damn time hurt.

They said that what didn't kill made people stronger but Emma was already dead inside, a knife planted in her soul when Regina had swept everything away. The broken woman let herself drown into the abyssal ocean of dark thoughts and depressive feelings.

Sometimes relationships aren't what they seem. It is a truth well acknowledged that a special connection bring happiness to the people sharing it. But sometimes, people are willingly in an unhappy relationship or don't want to admit they're miserable.

The last kind of people are our business assets. By helping our targets realize it, we enable them to free themselves from their unhapiness. Our profession : relationship breakers. Our goals : open our target's eye. Our method : charm. But be aware, we break our targets' relationship, not their heart.

My name is Emma Swan. And today, I broke my heart.

* * *

 **Sometimes, a beautiful encounter is also a matter of time. The people are right, but the time isn't.**

 **Just found out a beautiful song...**

 _"Laisse le vent du nord  
Souffler la mort et le froid dehors  
Je veille sur toi  
Mon amour  
Il fait si chaud dans tes bras  
Dors l'été reviendra"_

 **Cécile Corbel - Kamchatka**

 **I can't believe the story is almost over...**

 **Next chapter will be the last =)**  
 **Time jump?**


	17. Sur le Pont des Arts, mon coeur vacille

**I really loved your reviews XD**  
 **Time jump ? Is Cora dead ? Is Emma finally over it ? Or did she become depressed ? _  
_**

* * *

 _"Je ne sais, ne sais, ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 _On s'aime comme ça, la Seine et moi._  
 _Sur le Pont des Arts, mon coeur vacille_."  
\- La Seine Vanessa Paradis & M (Monstre à Paris)

Chapter 7: Sur le Pont des Arts, mon coeur vacille

"I am so happy to get back home !" Ruby exclaimed "Going back to our little lives !"

Stuck in the traffic jam into the ring road, they hadn't moved an inch for what felt like hours.

"What are you going to do August ?" Ruby asked nonchalantly.

"I'll stay a while at my father's, maybe begin a new book."

"Emma ?"

The broken woman was looking out the windows, lost in her thoughts.

"Begin a new hermit life ?" Emma sniffed.

Ruby turned in her seat to face Emma who was behind her.

"What good is a new life if you don't have anyone to share it with ?" Ruby pursed her lips, unconvinced.

"That's the point of being a hermit..." Emma pointed out.

"That's really a shame" Ruby sighed, disapproving Emma's change of heart.

"But she…" Emma squeaked hopeless.

"She WHAT ? Emma, she WHAT ?" Ruby bawled out.

"She said she never wanted to see me again" Emma whimpered, feeling suddenly near tears again at the simple statement.

Ruby rolled her eyes at Emma's stupidity.

"Are you really going to believe that ? For real, I am too tired for this teeenager shit. This was just a big fat lie. Do you really think she told the truth ?"

"You've heard her !"

"She just lashed out her anger !"

"I am just doing what she wants…" Emma gritted her teeth while attempting to conceal her treacherous emotions.

"For a week, you've done willingly the reverse of whatever she asked, but now, when it really matters, you're just listening to her like a good girl ?" Ruby pointed out and huffed "Right, running away is your specialty…"

"You're pissing me off with this shit ! I am not running away !" Emma raised her voice "Anyway, we were always arguing on everything, we didn't really agree on anything and she just pissed me off. Let's talk about something else. There is no point in talking about her. I don't care. She can get married if she wants, I don't give a damn. Yeah, she can even take his surname… I don't care…"

August and Ruby shared a knowing look. The professionnal liar as collected as ever asked :

"How was last night ?"

Against her best judgment, Emma felt an annoying pang of longing in her chest when she thought back about the night before. Regina's hearty laugh. Her mirthful eyes. That intoxicating scar. And her haughty smirk Emma could only think of kissing it off. Emma really liked Regina's smile more than anything but Emma loved it when she was the reason to it. And the night before had been…

"Magic."

Before Emma fucked everything up.

"It's not because one fucking guy left you that everybody is gonna do !"

"It's not just one guy !" Emma scowled "Everyone ! I have no family ! No one wanted me ! You can't understand…"

"Yeah ! Nobody can understand your pain of being always alone !" Ruby interrupted her, rolling eher eyes "We know the music, woman !"

"Girls !"

"This is a girl's talk !" Ruby growled dangerously "Stay out if it !"

August sighed, knowing better than to antagonize Ruby and remained focus on the road.

"You know what ?" Ruby continued her diatribe "You're the one entertaining your own suffery and you'll stay alone all your life if you continue like this !"

Emma looked down when her heart swelled at the mention 'alone all your life'. Deep in her soul, she always wanted to be one of those people who were able to be the best of theirselves for someone else and were able to lighten up that someone else's day just by existing.

"You want to be alone ? Be my guest. But don't come to me in 50 years complaining about how I was right and you were wrong !" Ruby finished the bollocking.

August took advantage of the silence that had settled down to give an advice.

"By being scared of being scarred, you're already suffering from it. Why don't you try anyway ? I know you need evidence for everything, but you're just going to find yourself stuck in one place for a long time."

"Don't sweat about it" Ruby rationalized, turning to August "She is beautiful. She'll find someone else or or she'll just pile up one night stands. Eat a forbidden fruit or two…and then run. As always."

Emma choked.

"What did you say ?"

"That you'll pile up one night stands ?" Ruby replied mockingly.

"After !"

Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"That you're gonna run as now…" she frowned, not understanding what Emma really asked.

Emma clenched her jaws.

"FUCK YOU ! WHY ARE YOU ALL TELLING ME THIS ? I AM NOT RUNNING ! I'MNOT ! OKAY ?!" Emma snapped, irritated to be associated with that word.

"Why are you shouting ? Calm down Emma !" August, confused, tried to soothe her as Ruby scoffed.

"The pessimist complains about the wind, the optimist hopes the wind will change and the realist adjust the sails. Which one are you ?"

"FUCK ! I am going to show you who I am !"

She opened the door and jumped out of the car. She walked with resolution on the road zigzaging between the cars and felt her phone vibrating. She looked at it and turned back. Her friends were smiling knowingly. Bastards ! They could be proud of themselves. Emma gave them that.

 _Go find her._

She ran to the access road and jumped into a taxi. She had a wedding to stop.

* * *

When Zelena walked in the room, her sister was doing the last minute adjustements.

"I found this in the car" Zelena shook the leather read jacket "I didn't know you like those…"

She stopped when her sister took the jacket with precaution, almost reverently. Regina stared at it for a moment.

"How much did you pay for a false bodyguard that spend all her money for a stuffed animal, can't even eat spice but force herself to and repeat the History facts of a 10 years old boy ?" her little sister asked her voice deep.

Zelena could almost feel a hint of an endearment in her was promising.

"You forgot that she crossed fire with Mother. She almost punched her after you left."

Regina looked up in disbelief and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're joking ?"

"No, if her friend hadn't been there, Mother would have had a black eye right now. I can't believe she almost did the thing we always wanted but never did" Zelena sighed, frustratingly impressed by the relationship breaker.

"You always wanted" Regina corrected, a faint smile adorned her face.

"Fine" Zelena raised her hands in defeat "I didn't even tried to stop her. She isn't… faint hearted, that's for sure."

Regina's small smile twisted into a genuine grin at Zelena's final comment.

"And to answer your first question, it's free. They didn't even accept the money for their charges."

Regina's gaze focused again on the jacket.

"She lied about herself…" her whisper almost came as a whine.

"Who didn't ? You didn't even give her the benefit of the doubt. She was supposed to do it and failed miserably. But as I know you, you just want proof…" Zelena sighed "And I can't give you one…"

They stayed in agreeable silence for a while, the two sisters making peace in their own way with the fight that happened earlier.

"I know big changes are frightnening. But regrets are scarier, don't you think ? They follow you till the end. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wondering 'what ifs', 'what might have been', 'what could have been' but aren't."

"When did you turn into such a philosopher ?" her little sister mocked, unsettled by Zelena's new side.

"Could you just drop your sarcasm for once?"

"That's rich coming from you…" Regina rolled her eyes.

"How did you feel when you're with her ?" Zelena didn't take the bait, she was way too enervated by both women's stubborn personnalities.

Regina didn't answer, lost in her thoughts, surely fighting her never-ending internal battle.

"What would you like to do right now ?" Zelena asked.

"I don't know anymore…"

Zelena smiled a wickedly knowing smile.

"You know, just because something positive and good happens in your life, it isn't silly or trite."

"Positive ? I don't know anything about her. Where does she come from ? Where did she live ? What does she like ? I don't know her dreams nor her nighmares… I don't know anything but…"

"But ?"

Regina sighed. Zelena took her most seriously tone, the one she never took since… she didn't even remember.

"You deserve a happy ending or happy beginning or whatever but you have to grab it. It's not going to wait for you."

"I already grabbed it."

Zelena sighed and turned back, finally let it go. She stopped in her tracks ready to leave and shook car keys.

"I parked a car in front of the church, if you change your mind."

"Zelena…" Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You never know" she shrugged "A wise man said once, we have two lives. And the second starts when you realize you have only one. The remaining time to live is more important than the past years."

She stopped on her way again, she finally summonned the will to say the words she really wanted to express for all these years.

"I never wanted all of this to happen. I am really sorry Regina. I really am."

She left Regina alone in the room with her own thoughts, hoping that this time she put some sense into her little sister.

* * *

Emma gave the directions to the taxi driver, after getting in.

She was going to fight for once in her life. Every time something big came along, she would always run from it. Not this time. This time, she would find Regina. Emma would tell the most beautiful speech she ever told. She would tell her all she loved her. She would say that she was sorry for all the lies she said, those lies that had hurt Regina as they had hurt Emma. She would…

The taxi was driving way too slowly ! Time was going too fast or rather, Emma had lost too much time already. What if she actually reach the church too late ? If she didn't, what if Regina didn't share her feelings ? Or she wasn't ready to stop her own wedding ? Emma spent too much time during her short life worrying about what was going to happen next. She shouldn't think that a new disaster was going to happen. Even if it would certainly happen.

No she couldn't think like that. Emma refused to let failure prevent her from doing what she wanted to do. Even if a part of her were still full of insecurities. Her past was just hurting. What if the future was the same ? Emma's pessimism was getting back on top. What would her friends say to help her in their own way in this kind of situation ?

Demon Ruby would bawl out something like "Life isn't some cartoon where there is magical shortcuts to solve your problems and where your dreams magically come true! You gotta make them happen, it all depends on you."

And little angel August –who was a pathological liar by the way- would said "The past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it."

Emma scrubbed her face. She was already in the taxi. No backpedaling possible. She was going to stop that wedding. And she would accept whatever Regina choose even if it broke Emma's heart. Period. She checked her pockets.

"I am going to find the woman of my life" Emma told the driver with a spontaneous excitement as the truth about those words sunk in her.

"Congratulations" he answered not really indifferent but not interested either.

"I am telling you this because I don't have any money left…" Emma admitted guiltily hoping he would overlook and drive to the church.

The taxi driver kicked her out of the car.

"Fuck…" she muttered under her breath, dread taking over her.

She had to find another way…

* * *

"Come in."

When Henry stepped in, his mother was straightening her wedding dress. With a shaky hand, she invited him to get to her.

"Are you alright, Mom ?"

She exhaled slowly.

"A little nervous…"

Even with her sparkling eyes and her full teeth smile, the ever expression she had when she looked at Henry, her others features were obviously radiating nervousness from her trembling voice to her straight posture. She frowned at Henry who hadn't moved from his position, still at the doorstep, the young boy suddenly as nervous as his mother as if it was contagious. Henry stared at his mother for a moment, his eyes searching. He looked around, his hands wiggling furiously and when his gaze met the red jacket, his resolve was renewed.

"Mom ? Can I show you something ?"

Surprised by his tone and expression exuding severe seriousness, she forgot her own stress for a moment and she walked to him. He sat on a chair and she sat next to him, all ears. If this idea didn't work, then nothing would.

* * *

Emma tumbled down the stairs, three by three, four by four. She looked at the metro map to check the line, catching her breath. Having no money, she didn't pay for a ticket. Anyway, she didn't want to lose her time with a vending machine. A guy in front of her jumped the security barrier. She looked around ready to jump the barrier when someone on the other side yelled with a bossy tone.

 _"Hey ! Vous ! Venez par ici !"  
_

Emma goggled. Inspectors !

Fortunately, they were calling the other guy. She turned around and jostled somebody on the way, papers flying around them.

 _"Hé ! Fais attention !"  
_

"Sorry !" she apologied, confused.

Emma turned backand ran to the exit. Her mind was telling her it was a bad idea to continue as fate seemed to sabotage everything she tried but herheart fought back just as hard.

"Fuck-a-doodle-doo !"

She had to end this by foot… No problem, she was used to run. And this time running would pay off. She hoped it would.

* * *

The chorale began to sing. Robin walked the aisle with his mother before joining the autel. He turned around to watch his soon-to-be wife walked the aisle of the church escorted by Henry. All eyes were on her and her own were focusing on her still fiancé, teary from emotions. Henry stopped in front of Robin. He let his shaking mother placed herself in front of his soon-to-be husband. Everything felt wrong. Cora was the epitom of blissfulness. His mother was happy, too happy to his opinion.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began "we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken In hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly…"

Henry frowned. It wasn't right. He had to do something before it was too late. He turned and shared a look with Zelena. She seemed as lost as him.

* * *

Emma ran through the streets and reached the Isle de la Cité. She was tired, but she drew on the last energy spurred on by desperation of seeing Regina again and ran across the Ponts des arts. She realized that the very things that held her down were lifting her up. Being taken over by those feelings she had to say, those feelings that could change her life, those feelings that three words summed up, she ran and ran and ran.

She was close. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket but time was running out of her hands and she didn't take it to check the ID. She couldn't stop so close of her goal. She couldn't be late. She ran. She was so focused on her goal, she didn't see the car caming across.

The last thing she heard was screeching of tires.

"F…"

* * *

"Matrimony was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, in both prosperity and adversity. Into which estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The silence reigned for a moment in the Church.

"And now, the bride and groom will declare their consent, Robin de Locksley, do you take Regina Mills to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?"

"I do."

* * *

Silence. No sounds. Blackness. She cracked one eye and the others and looked through her hands that had protected her face. White birds where flying in the blue sky, apples were rolling all around her on the asphalt.

She wasn't feeling anything. She look at her limbs. No pain. Her legs. She was still standing. The car had avoided her at the last second and hit a barrow of fruits between trees on the sidewalk. Emma was still standing on the road, unharmed.

"Miss me ?" Pain in the ass number 2 joked as she got out of the car.

Zelena. Emma's instant panic twisted into sudden anger.

"Are you insane ? You pratically ran down on me !" Emma jerked up and walked to the sidewalk on the banks of the Seine.

"What ? You ran across the street without looking !"

"I have a wedding to stop !"

"No shit !" Zelena interjected ironically.

"Emma !" her favorite boy yelled in complete panic as he got out of the broken car.

"Henry ? Are you okay ? What are you doing here ?"

Zelena stopped him before he ran to Emma.

"Wait a minute" Emma recoiled at her realization.

"That's a minute we don't have" Zelena sassed.

* * *

"Regina Mills, do you take Robin de Locksley for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

* * *

"You drove like crazy with him on board ?" Emma continued disbelieving and furious.

The mad driver rolled her eyes.

"He's fine ! See for yourself !"

Zelena palpated Henry's arms.

"Nothing !" Zelena assured.

"Are you okay ?" Henry asked worriedly cutting short their argument.

"Yeah, I am. I am tough kid."

* * *

 _« I… »_

* * *

"That you are" Another familiar deep voice said "Even for a false bodyguard, you're really not paying attention to your own security."

Emma's gawked under the shock when Regina got out of the car, still wearing that stunning white gown dress with a sophisticated haircut. She hesitated to scrub her eyes or pinch herself to check if she was either dreaming or in a comatose state. As Regina stepped forward, Emma mirrored her action but stumbled. Emma was fighting to stand on her jelly legs, her heart was drumming like crazy, trying to jump out of her chest and she finally realized that exhaustion was taking its toll on her, because of the marathon she had just run after an almost sleepless and drunk night.

"Your really going to be the death of me" Emma breathed out, holding her sides trying too catch her breath.

Emma glanced around, thoroughly aware of the many bystanders that had stopped in their tracks after the almost accident. Zelena and Henry were standing behind Regina, the older sister with a wicked grin on her face and the young boy seemed rather worried or excited. Emma's attention zeroed in on the only woman that mattered at this instant, that unbelievable woman who was looking at her with the same intensity.

Emma gathered some of her courage and when she finally locked her gaze on the woman who was stepping closer, the words spilled from her mouth like water flowing from a broken dam.

"I've never been a bodyguard. Yes, your sister hired me to stop your wedding and it's true that I lied about myself" Emma bit the inside of her cheek, this wasn't the way she had wanted to begin her speech.

But those mesmerizing eyes Emma had missed so much were as unreadable as the owner's face. Even if it was a little frustrating, even if Emma had no idea what Regina was thinking at that moment, her presence was what mattered in the end.

"I didn't know anything about Paris, this is my first time here… I just looked at flyers to find things that would please you. I never liked horses, I am convinced that there are just beasts. I can't even eat spice.…I never had parents, I am an orphan."

Emma winced at her admission and laughed shakily. She passed her hands through her hair, knowing that her face was giving away everything ; her fears and insecurities assaulted her as Regina wasn't even talking nor screaming nor crying… Suddenly feeling sheepish, Emma avoided Regina's gaze and she fought back her first instinct to ran away when Regina stopped standing in front of her at mere centimeters away.

"I… Iam not a selfmade man, I don't have a flat. I even lived in my car. I spent so much of my life on my own" she continued hesitantly, whispering to Regina like she was sharing a secret "But I never felt so alone in my life since before you left… I don't know… I don't know anything anymore… I feel lost when you're not there. I don't know if I deserve you…" she inhaled "The only thing I know is how I can't live without seeing you everyday" her voice was filled with emotions that didn't go unnoticed.

Vulnerable, tears were pricking the back of her eyes because of that aching feeling : Regina was so close and yet still so far away. Swallowing hard, Emma blinked. Those chocolate eyes were shining with a light Emma had yet to see. Warm, gentle, hopeful and yet fearful.

"I don't want to wake up tomorrow, not hearing your laugh, not seeing your smile, not glaring at you when you raised that perfect eyebrow when you think I'm nuts or when you're so proud of yourself, not being able to make you jump out of your skin…"

Her breath hitched when Regina's lips were suddenly on hers. Time stopped for an instant. No moves, no sounds. Only Regina kissing her. Feeling once again alive, Emma closed her eyes and kissed her back. She was finally feeling Regina's warm full lips against hers, something she had wanted a dozen of times this week and was even better than she could have imagined. A hot wave bloomed in Emma's depth made her all soul warmed, her insecurities and fears heart beat furiously again with an exhilarating feeling that lifted her up. Regina's soft hands slided against the relationship breaker's cheeks and Emma's arms circled around the other woman's waist, willing to never let her go. At first chaste, the kiss became fastly more needy.

When Regina pulled back to Emma's frustration, they looked into each other's soul for a few heartbeats.

"Do you still want me for who I am ?" Emma asked, her voice trembling and her insecurities still lurking behind her. Her last words emerged as a shamed whisper, her heart suddenly thumping with fear at the rejection.

"I do" Regina softly answered, her eyes dark with promise, her face soft, open and content.

Emma bit her lips, her stomach flipping pleasantly upside down, inside out. Feeling right for the first time in her life, Emma forgot how scared she was a hour ago and the last trace of insecurities faded away.

People knew how to count seconds, minutes, hours and years but not to savour an instant, a mistake Emma wasn't going to make.

Emma took Regina's hand in a sudden, muted reverence and placed kisses, soft like bird down, on Regina's knuckles before kissing her palm and following it down to the interior of her wrist ; her gaze never leaving Regina's dark eyes. Those eyes Emma dreamed to drown into and now was allowed to.

Like a butterfly slow courtship ritual, Emma inched closer, continuing the trail of kisses on Regina's bare shoulder, neck to the corner of her lips. Emma stopped to lean her forehead against Regina's and closed her eyes while Regina's hand was playing with blonde hair on the back of Emma's neck. The relationship breaker reveled in Regina's softness and gentle touch, sending goosebumps in her back.

Regina's grin switched from satisfied to seductive. And their lips met again. Emma quickly deepened the kiss, that one more certain than the first with a different sense of sensuality, her tongue sweptinto Regina's mouth exploring for the first time her mouth, mindlessly. Lust struck Emma with full force at her core before it exploded through every fiber of her body. She forgot how to breath lost in the kiss which taste turned salty just before they parted, panting.

"You're crying…" Regina whispered with her velvety voice as her thumb brushed away the tears that dampened Emma's cheeks.

Emma blushed, feeling chocolate eyes on her.

"No, just dust in my eyes…" she justified, her eyes undubitably misty.

Regina's hand lingered on Emma's cheek, cupping her face, her thumbs skimming over the relationship breaker's pink lips, Regina's eyes dark as ever.

"No need to deny it. That's generally how people react after I kissed them" she chukled cheekily tilting her head and bitting her lips.

Regina was wearing that smug expression with that quirking eyebrow and her evilly proud smile that Emma had swore to make disappeared by kissing off if she had the privilege. And so she did. She kissed Regina's smirk off, shutting her up before she could say another sassy comment. Emma grinned into the sweet kiss and chuckled when they parted, actually satisfied with herself when Regina actually whined at the loss. Emma couldn't believe she had fought back many times the urge to kiss Regina this week and thus miss all those uplifting feelings. Emma could kiss these luscious lips again and again until she could overdose from it but knew she never would.

Too many emotions were overwhelming Emma and the first coherent thought finally succeeded to make its way between her ardent feelings.

"Did you actually left the wedding ?" Emma realized dubious, looking at Regina's left hand.

Three pairs of eyes rolled at her question .

"You're not the only one full of surprises !" Regina chirped, smug her eyes full of mirth.

Emma leant to kiss that expression off but instead she just skimmed her lips over Regina's and teasingly pulled backjust in time to prevent more contact when Regina moved forward.

"Hey !"

Emma laughed at Regina's so cute pout and licked her own kiss swollen lips and bit her lips, smirking.

"Don't do that again ! Or I'll make you regret it !"

"Okay !" Emma happily accepted defeat for once.

In some way, she was also punishing herself by not kissing Regina. She would keep it under her hat for later. Right now, Emma just wanted to enjoy that moment of pure joy and contentment. When she leant to kiss her again Regina, the businesswoman turned her head away.

"Hey !" Emma wailed, surprised by the turnaround.

"I am just getting my revenge…"

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I want my kiss !" the relationship breaker pouted like a petulant child.

"Your kiss ?"

Emma nodded furiously and pulled Regina closer to steal a kiss but the other woman squirmed in Emma's arms, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Where do you think you're going ?" Emma whispered into Regina's ears, tightening her hold on the businesswoman's waist.

"I have… a bodyguard to find" the not-married woman's lips brushed over Emma's when she answer but stayed maddeningly out of reach when the relationship breaker moved forward "She was supposed to stay until I get married…"

"You didn't right ?" Emma asked once again, a part of her still disbelieving her luck.

"Yes I did and then I directly came to you to cheat on him" Regina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't make fun of me !" Emma whimpered "I still can't believe it !"

Regina laughed mirthfully, her eyes shining with that same mischievous light than the day they were in the boat.

"What if I wake up and you're married to him and I can't do anything anymore ? It would drived me insane !"

The businesswoman locked her arms behind Emma's neck.

"Emma…" shivers ran down the relationship breaker's spine as Regina leant to murmur into Emma's ear.

Regina's hoarse voice whispered something so unexpectedly sweet, Emma could just put all the love she felt for Regina in the next kiss. And they kissed like they were making up for the lost time, wildly, needily, passionnately, their tongues dancing with each other snatching moans from one another, like it was never enough.

* * *

 _" I…_

 _Robin, you're kind, loving and patient. You've supported me like no one had, you gave me things I couldn't ask for. And thanks to you, I opened myself once again to those feelings that I buried deep inside._

 _For a long time, I hide behind a veil I hoped no one would take off, luring myself into a sense of security. But the threads began to be unravelled one by one, sometimes slowly and carefully, sometimes sudden and hastily…. I tried to sew it back again as fast as I could. And as the days were passing by, the veil came undone faster and faster before my watchful eyes and instead of sewing it back with such zeal, I just found myself willing it to be torn apart._

 _And it scared me more than I could ever imagine. Because it changed everything, even my most steady beliefs. And it has tormented me._

 _Now, what's remaining from the veil is only threads that are scattered around that person I am drawn to… She made felt emotions that had died in me a long time ago, that I thought lost forever…_

 _Robin…_

 _I realized that I didn't reciprocate what you've offered me all these years. And… against my best jugdment, I still stayed withdrawn and I thought I could continue on like that but I just can't. I can't... This is unfair for you who offered me so much I would never be grateful enough. I can't marry you because I can't fight these feelings anymore. If I don't seize that chance, I know that they are going to tear me apart._

 _Thank you, Robin for everything… and I am sorry."  
_

* * *

Henry visibly cringed.

"We should stop them…"

"Let them have their little time. They kind of deserve it… "

Zelena and his nephew shared a conspirational smile behind the camera. Zelena looked up at the two women who couldn't let go of each other anymore, silently worshipping each other, not caring about the world around. Zelena hadn't seen her little sister smiled like that, with stars in her eyes, her face open and radiating with love, for a long time. Zelena, Henry and the two other idiots' hard work had finally paid off.

"Operation O'Hana II is a success" he crooned as they high fived.

"I hope there won't be a third one" Zelena stretched herself "I exhausted my lifetime quota of good deed."

Her nephew rolled his eyes at her complaint. Then, he grinned a toothy smile when he looked back at his mother. He didn't know why her mother had changed her mind at the last minute, but he was just relieved that she finally did.

"We found her" he said activating the earpiece to inform their partners in crime.

" _Super !_ _Mission accomplie_ !" Ruby said at the other side of the earpiece "I knew that phone tracking system would be useful."

"She could have called instead of running accross the city…" he frowned, realizing Emma's stupidity.

"Yeah… but to have a smart idea like that, you need a brain and I am still not sure she has one" Zelena smirked "At least it's a wedding we won't forget. This one will stick out in the memory."

"Grandmother is going to be furious."

"Well, Regina did better than me on that. She has beaten me" she said half impressed, half disappointed of herself.

They were cut by a moan coming from either woman or both who were kissing passionnately, lost in the taste of each other

"PG ! PG !" Henry yelled, hiding his eyes behind his hand "I don't need trauma yet."

Emma tore her mouth away and before pulling back, she left a gentle kiss on Regina's crimson lips.

"Well, you could take it as a lesson" Zelena shrugged nonchalantly.

Henry glared at her.

"A lesson, what for exactly ?"

"You know with… what's her name again ? Grace ?" Zelena questioned him teasingly, already knowing the answer.

Her nephew gawed at her and huffed "I don't know what you're saying…"

She howled with laughter.

"Save it ! I have a good intuition. And unfortunately, you are as subtle as Emma" and she whistled mockingly "you're already taking your stepmom's personality trait."

"She isn't my stepmom !" Henry retorted and he added with a knowing smile "Not yet."

Zelena winked at him.

* * *

 _« I didn't know anything about you except that you had the most mesmerizing eyes I've ever looked into."  
_

* * *

 _"C'est à qui la bagnole ?_ " a tall man yelled, furious and four pairs of eyes looked to him.

" _Je crois qu'elle est à la rousse qui s'enfuit…_ " Emma answered a smirk teasing her lips while showing to the angry fruit salesman the older sister who was scurrying away from them.

The salesman nodded to her and ran after Zelena.

"Emma !" Regina chided, pushing Emma's shoulder.

"It's true !" she replied lifting her hands.

"You shouldn't have done that !" Regina crossed her arms on her chest, reprovingly.

"Why ? You would have done it anyway !"

Regina gawked, offended by the accusation.

"Do you really think I would have done it ? Do you really think I am like that ?"

"Oh man ! Five minutes together and they've already got communication issues" Henry mumbled, already tired of their incoming squabbles.

"I have all the time in the world to prove it" Emma stated confident.

"Not if I leave you now !" she declared raising haughtily her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't dare…" Emma challenged but faltered when Regina moved away from her.

The madly in love woman stood in her lover's –lover ?- way.

"I ran accross Paris to stop your wedding !" she coaxed, trying to hold her confidence together.

"Luckily for us, I stopped it before. You would have been too late" Regina pointed out.

Emma tilted her head, reading between the lines.

"Were you waiting for me ?" she asked surprise by Regina's revelation "I never would have guessed that with the way you yelled at me in the elevator…"

"I…" Regina ran a hand in her dark hair, embarrassed by her own behaviour "I was…"

"So we're even ?" Emma asked, ready to forgive her tantrums "Let's say I just avenge you and Henry for Zelena's reckless driving, okay ?"

She tentatively took the other woman's hand who looked back into her green eyes. Regina couldn't hide the smirk that was teasing her lips.

"Are your fight over ?" Henry asked matter-of-factly to both women who finally got aware of their surroundings.

"I think so…" Emma said kissing softly the corner of Regina's lips.

A slow sweet smile crept accross the businesswoman's face who suddenly frowned.

"Are we going to spend all of our time bickering ?" Regina asked seriously.

Emma gave her a meaningful look and shrugged like she couldn't care less.

'If it means that I can stay by your side, then…' Emma thought and said "I can get used to it"

Regina grinned to her and kissed her lovingly. And that was all Emma needed.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thanks for following me till the end. I hope you like it!  
Please let me know what you think! (Yeah I know, no -big- time jump: Disinformation campaign sucks... sorry? XD)**

 **I spent so much time on it, I actually never thought I would see the end of it... And when I began to write, I rather thought I would have seen the end earlier...Anyway, I feel like I accomplished something and yet, a new void I need to fill appeared.  
I am screwed...**


End file.
